A Father's Love
by KnightRayne25
Summary: This is my take on some of Iroh's past, and why Zuko is so important to him. Also some stuff with Ursa, Ozai and assorted other Fire Nation people. completely reposted with some added content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, locations, and items within the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe are the property of their original creators. This piece of fiction was written purely as fan entertainment, the author of which intends no copyright infringement, and receives no monetary compensation for its creation.

Crown Prince Iroh stood, his head bowed low, while tears slowly seeped from his closed eyes. He barely heard the words of the Fire Sages as they performed the funeral rights for his wife of many years. His large hands gripped the shoulders of his son, as Lu Ten silently watched the pyre that held his mother's earthly remains set ablaze. He held on to his Fire Nation stoisisum as tightly as he could, but the sound of his eight year old's whimpered 'Mom' was the final blow. The proud frame of celebrated the Dragon of the West crumbled, and he collapsed to his knees, hugging the boy to him as if he was the last solid thing in the world.

Princess Ursa watched the heart breaking scene as she stood next to her husband. She glanced between the man who stood so emotionless that he might as well been made of stone, and the one who knelt so crushed that she expected at any moment he would turn to dust and blow away on the evening breeze. How was it possible that these two men had been born of the same parents? They were complete polar opposites. Prince Iroh talked softly of things like philosophy and teas, while his younger brother Prince Ozai was consumed only with conquest and power.

Looking once more at the man she'd been forced to marry, she wondered if he would so much as shed a tear for her passing when the time came. A cold, that had nothing to do with the winter night, crept around her as the Fire Lord and his younger son turned without a word when the funeral ceremony ended. She went to follow, but hesitated as the heart wrenching sobs of her brother-in-law reached over the crackle of the pyre's flames. Chest tight, she went to him, gently laying a hand on the stiff white shoulder of his ceremonial mourning robes.

Iroh turned blood shot, tear stained eyes up to her, clearly surprised by the soft compassionate face that looked down at him. He blinked at her several times as he tried to clear his grief clogged mind. "Princess Ursa?"

It had been only three months since the girl with the soft gold eyes had been brought to the palace to marry his younger brother. It had been an arranged marriage between his family's war depleted coffers, and her father's rich merchant gold. While it was common practice for powerful families around the world to enter such arrangements, Iroh still felt sorry for the caring tender girl being settled with someone as cold and hard as his brother.

He had told his lovely Yin Xue as much during his younger brother's courtship as he'd sat at her bedside waiting helplessly as her illness slowly pulled her away from him. He could almost hear her soft voice as she spoke to him. 'Not everyone can find love, as we did, before they marry, my dearest. But love can bloom even in the bleakest lands, if given a chance.'

As he looked up at the girl's open countenance Iroh prayed, for her sake, that his darling wife was correct. "Can I do something for you Princess?"

Ursa was momentarily confused by her brother-in-law's question, until she realized it it merely an unconscious response of a naturally selfless man. The terrible injustice of the last few days was never more evident than that moment, and it truly broke her heart. She wanted to do something, say something that would erase the desolation from his eyes. There was nothing, but time, that could ease the pain he was feeling, she knew that. But that didn't mean she couldn't at least be there for him; he didn't have to go through everything alone.

With that in mind, she smiled sympathetically, "Forgive me, my Prince; the ceremony has ended, the night is late, and the wind is bitter. Would it not be better to bring your son in doors?"

Iroh looked down at the boy in question who rubbed his wet eyes sleepily with the back of his hand, than up to the fire that silhouetted the form of his love. He didn't want to leave his wife's side even knowing in his heart that what was being consumed by flame was merely an empty shell. However, seeing Lu Ten fight back a yawn, Iroh nodded and scooped up his son into his arms. Despite the boy's token protest about being too big to be carried, the child curled against his father's strong chest and closed his eyes.

Ursa didn't try to speak to Iroh, but walked beside the widower, and silently held open the palace doors for him to pass with his tiny burden. When they reached the little boy's room she pulling down the covers on the bed and stepped back so that the father might lay the already slumbering boy down. The young princess continued to stand quietly watching as the man renowned as one of the greatest fire generals of all time tenderly remove his son's boots and then tuck him into a warm cocoon of blankets.

When he had gently smoothed the deep burgundy covers over Lu Ten, and kissed his round angle-like cheek, Iroh stood and turned to study his sister-in-law. Golden eyes met rich whiskey colored ones, and though they had only met a short time ago, the look that past between them was one of total understanding that normally took years to develop. He held out a ruff callused hand to her, and she placed her dainty fingers in his without hesitation.

Holding her hand, he wordlessly drew her with him to the hall and closed the doors behind them. Once there, he turned to her again, bowed gallantly and brought the hand he held to his lips for a chase kiss on her knuckles. His deep voice was slightly more worn than usual, still he whispered, "Thank you."

Letting go of her hand, Iroh straightened into the posture of a professional solider, spun silently on his heel, and walked away. Later that night, when Ursa stood in her own bedchamber looking out the window into the palace's courtyard she would swear she saw a shadow kneeling by the soft glowing embers of Princess Yin Xue's funeral pyre. Years later, after everything else would seem like a dream, she would still remember the soft sound of weeping brought to her on the back of the wind, and the vow she made to bring him happiness again.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh spent the next few weeks in a kind of a daze moving through each day with mechanical purpose. He rose from bed, ate his meals, and participated in War Council meetings more because it was expected of him than from any true desire. It was only when he attended his son's afternoon firebending training that he felt anything, but frozen emptiness in his chest.

A sad smile touched the General's lips as Lu Ten slipped while attempting a rather advanced firebending set, and landed on his backside on the hard packed earth. Moving away from the spot where he watched, he sent his son's tutor a look that said he would handle this. Kneeling down by his son, who still sat where he had fallen with his head hanging low, so that he would be at eye level with the boy he said in gentle voice. "That was a good try, my son."

"I'm never going to get it." The small boy looked up at his father with eyes so much like his late mother's that the old General's heart ached. "I'm not strong enough, it's too hard."

"Firebending is not only about strength of muscle, but also strength of heart." Iroh stood and held his hand out to the boy. Gently pulling his son to his feet the General settled into the beginning posture of the set the boy had just attempted. "This is a strength that comes from within each of us, and that, my son, you have more of then you know."

Demonstrating the move with the grace that came from years of practice and the skill of a master, Iroh released a flash of deep red flame that momentarily turn the air around him and the young firebender to a summer's day. Taking a step back he gave Lu Ten some room, crossed his arms over his broad chest, and nodded for the boy to try again. With a face gone serious with concentration, the small boy mimicked his father's example and completed the maneuver this time.

Iroh beamed with pride, even if it was true his son's movements had been a bit too jerky and the flame which they had produced was less then awe inspiring. "Well done, but to truly master anything you must practice hard, and never give up no matter how difficult things seem at the time."

"Yes, Father." Lu Ten bowed at the waist to his father a smile running from ear to ear.

Nodding his approval, he indicated to the instructor to resume the lesson, and left the training field. It wasn't until Iroh was past his son's view that he let his shoulders sink in exhaustion. Despite his words to the boy about never giving up, he felt suddenly very tired, and wanted nothing more than to do just that.

"That was a nice thing you said to him, you are a good father, Crown Prince Iroh."

Looking up, Iroh wasn't fast enough to hide his surprise at seeing his brother's wife out in the courtyard so early. Still he recovered his manners and bowed to the warm eyed girl, "You do me a great complement Princess, but my Lu Ten makes it easy to be a good father. He is an excellent son. He takes after his mother a great deal."

Princess Ursa heard the sad turn in the older prince's words, and it redoubled her resolve to help him. "I've heard the servants telling stories about the Princess, she sounds like a wonderful person. I wish I could have gotten to know her myself."

"You would have liked her, everyone did." Iroh's throat tightened, as images of his late wife ran through his mind's eye. Her smile, her laugh; it hurt to remember those things, and know that he would not experience them again. Still he couldn't forget them, he wouldn't allow himself. It was better to have the bittersweet memories of his wife, than to lose everything of her.

He looked back at the girl, her warm golden gaze open and waiting. It dawned on him what she was trying to do, and he was strangely grateful. The other inhabitants of the palace had treated Yin Xue's passing as some kind of taboo. Either they talked about it in whispers as he passed, or else they completely ignoring it, and her, as if she had never existed.

They didn't understand his grief, no one really could, and yet Princess Ursa was different. She wasn't trying to understand what he was feeling, she simply excepted it, and him. Iroh smiled despite that twisting in his heart, "Would you like to know more about her?"

Ursa smiled encouragingly, "I would love to, if you would tell me. Would you like to come with me to the sitting room? I was going to order some tea; it is a bit more chilly this morning than I expected."

Iroh again felt the nostalgic pang of memory. It had been his lovely Yin Xue that had passed her deep appreciation of finely brewed tea onto him, yet he had not given the drink much thought in the last weeks. Now he very much wanted to immerse himself in the sweet aroma, and smooth flavor.

Once more, he held out his hand to her, an honest smile touched his tired eyes as she laid her cool hand in his. "It would be my pleasure my dearest Sister, especially if there is ginseng tea involved?"

"I think together, that might be arranged." Ursa let a short quiet laugh, as the Prince effected an over exaggerated look of pleasure, before almost pulling her down the path like an eager child.

She knew that his actions where forced, a performance for her sake, still she took it as a good sign. After all, the more he stepped out of his pain, the easier it would become, and, with time, he would no longer have to force his smiles. Or at least she hoped so, as her thoughts turned to another prince.

If she could help Iroh mend his broken heart, then perhaps she could thaw Ozai's cold one. They were brothers, could not truly be so dissimilar could they? 'Perhaps,' she thought, 'Ozai needs time as well. After all we have known each other for such a short while.'

Yes she was sure that was it, she simply needed to give her husband time to grow use to her. Soon the younger prince would come to care for her just as his brother had cared for his own wife. For now, however, she turned her attention back to the man beside her who had slowed them to a more sedate pace. Determined to draw Iroh out of the gloom that had followed him around since the funeral she struck up a conversation.

As they walked Princess Ursa asked Iroh varying things about the grounds they crossed, and the palace. The Crown Prince answered her at first without much thought, but the more the girl's softly spoken questions came, the more easily did his answers. Looking over his shoulder at the girl who had so recently come to live with his family he could not help the gentle smile that melted his grief stricken frown. He wanted to thank her for what she was doing, but he could not find the right words, so he gently squeezed the girl's hand. She didn't look up at him, or say anything, but returned the pressure of his hand in a silent,'You're welcome.'


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh spent much of his time since that day talking with the young princess about everything from the happy times of his early childhood to the devastating moment when the royal physicians had informed him of his wife's fatal disease. In turn Ursa told him of her life before she'd come to the royal palace and her hopes of a future with many children around her. They found themselves laughing or crying together in turn with the other's stories.

Slowly Iroh felt the pain in his chest lessening, made bearable by the sweet sound of Ursa's voice. He had not forgotten Yin Xue or how much he loved her but somehow, without either of them knowing it, the gentle princess had made a space for herself in his heart. It wasn't until one early spring night after supper however, that his love for the girl manifested itself in the physical world.

Strolling through the shadowy gardens of the palace as often was his practice after a large meal Iroh suddenly stilled. In the darkness the great General heard the soft and miserable sound of someone crying. Turning, he quietly followed the distressing sound until he at last came upon the one that was making it. Kneeling over an obsidian carved bench in a secluded corner of the garden Princess Ursa cried; looking in the moonlight like some lost sprite weeping piteously because it had somehow become stuck on the human plan.

Iroh felt his throat tighten at the sight and was about to turn away when Ursa unexpectedly looked up. The look in her golden eyes had him going to her in an instant and scooping her into his arms. The girl buried her face in his shoulder crying even harder than before. Iroh felt helpless as he gently rocked her back and forth, petting her long brown hair and whispering meaningless words of comfort. "There, there I have you now."

After a time Ursa's tears stopped and she simply lay still in his strong embrace. At length she pushed herself up so that she could see the face of the man that held her so sweetly. Concern for her was plan in his eyes as he reached out a hand and touched her tear warmed cheek. She felt more tears blur her vision. Why couldn't her husband look at her that way?

"Are you alright my darling Sister, what is wrong?"

She smiled at the compassion in his voice. "Of course I am. It is such foolishness anyway, all better now though, thanks to you."

He knew she lied, and he could only guess about what. Anger tinted his voice as he spoke. "My brother again, has he hurt you Princess?"

Ursa's sad laugh twisted his insides into a knot. "No he hasn't hurt me, he hasn't done anything. Sometimes I wish he would, at least then I would know that he sees me."

"Don't say that." Iroh took the girl by the shoulders giving her a small shake before pulling her against him once more. "Don't ever say anything so absurd again. It is my brother's own idiocy if he cannot see the precious treasure he has received in you. You are beautiful, intelligent, and fine; and Ozai is blind and stupid for not knowing it."

Ursa laughed, despite the situation, at the righteous indignation in the older man's words on her behalf. Iroh looked down at her, wiping away a stray hair that had fallen over her brow. Her breath caught at the passion she saw in the man's eyes, and felt a deep answering stir low in her gut. "If you were mine Princess I would do everything in my power to let you know that I saw you."

'That I love you.' Iroh added the last in his mind as he leaned slowly forward.

Her voice was unsteady as she whispered his name seconds before their lips touched. Tears of joy and despair fell together as the two shared their forbidden kiss. How was it possible to feel both emotions so strongly at the same time? The Spirits help them both for they had fallen in love with the only person in the world they could never have.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

It was much later when Prince Iroh led the princess to her chambers. Stopping outside the door Ursa looked up the man that she had lost her heart to. Again she thought how cruel fate was and she said as much. "It is not fair."

Iroh's smile was as sad as she had ever seen it while he gave in to his need to touch her cheek. "Fair or not, this is the path that was laid for us. You are my brother's wife, and I must never be with you again."

Ursa grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek when he would have taken it away. "Don't say that. Please I swear to keep my distance, never to speak of tonight, and things can go on as before. Please just don't say that I can't be with you. I could not abide it if I could no longer sit with you in the gardens talking, or share tea with you in the morning sun. Please."

"Princess," Iroh was about to refuse her, until he saw the pain in her golden eyes and though he knew it was wrong he nodded once. Spirits help him but he could not deny her. "As you wish."

This time when Iroh tried to take his hand back she let him with a smile on her lips. "Then I will see you tomorrow after morning exercises?"

"You shall." Iroh nodded again.

"And we will have tea as you tell be about the Southern Water Tribe?" Ursa asked.

"I shall."

"And things will go on just as they had before."

Iroh wanted to tell her no, that it was impossible. To tell her it was foolish, as well as dangerous to think they could go back to the way things where before tonight, the garden, and the kiss. Even now his body burned for her, and he had only gotten the smallest taste of her lips. Even as the words rested on the edge of his lips, he could not force them further. Instead he took a step back, bowed lowly to her, turned, and walked away.

As he went he heard the sound of the girl going into her room and the door closing. On a heavy sigh he chided himself. "The Dragon of the West, General of the Fire Nation who all others fear the mere sound of his name; a coward that can't say no to his little brother's wife."

For the very first time in his life as Crown Prince, Iroh knew the taste of jealousy. He did not like the flavor; it was like drinking bitter tea that had gone cold. Stopping he looked out one of the corridor's many windows at the downhearted face in the full moon. Remembering an old Water Tribe fairy tale he'd heard while campaigning in the south he felt a deep kinship to the sad face.

It was said that, in a time before knowing, the Moon Spirit looked down from the sky, saw the deep beauty of the Ocean, and fell in love. The Ocean Spirit looked up from the earth, saw the silver splendor of the Moon, and returned that love. Calling down the Moon asked the Ocean if she would come and live with him in the sky. The Ocean said she would be happy to live with the Moon but she did not know how to get up so high.

The Moon said that he would help her, but no matter how hard he pushed or pulled he could not bring the Ocean into the sky. The Ocean suggested that perhaps the Moon should join her on the earth. He agreed, but no matter how close he was able to get to the Ocean he would slip into sky once more on the other side of the world. Seeing that their love was impossible the Moon hangs in the sky forever looking down with longing; as the Ocean wails against the land in her frustration.

"What hope have any of us mortal's when such love is out of the reach of even the Spirits?" Iroh sighed, turning away to find what little sleep he would tonight.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The next morning Prince Iroh hesitated with his hand resting on the handle of the door that lead to the morning sun parlor and closed his eyes. He knew from experience that Princess Ursa was already sitting in the sunlight, waiting patiently with warm pot of his favorite tea for him to come after cleaning up from his morning workout. He knew how it would be when he entered the room.

Ursa would make a move to stand as the Crown Prince opened the door as duty demanded, but he would chuckle at her, and tell her to not to bother. She would admonish him that a proper prince would expect nothing but the appropriate respect from his subjects, but would reseat herself anyway. She would sit very still until he was comfortably seated across from her at the low table, then she would pour a cup of tea, and hand it reverently to him. Next Ursa would watch him with an almost worried expression on her face until he took the first sip and nodded his approval. Only then would she smile, pour herself some of the tea, and drink as well.

Always the model of decorum and grace she would ask polite questions about his morning, how training had gone with the new recruits, and so on. He would answer with equal politeness, but say 'Surely these matters are not what a young girl is interested in?' Thus the cursed formality of the morning would be broken, and they would start telling jokes or stories until the teapot grew cold and empty. He knew this is what would happen, because this had been what had happened every morning prior.

Princess Ursa said that things would go on as they had before, and Iroh wished she could have been right. The evidence, however, clearly showed she was not. Never before had he hesitated at the door, never felt his heartbeat race at the mere thought of what she would be wearing, or feel like his lungs had stopped working imagining the way the sun would set her rich chestnut hair a flame. Spirits help him he was acting like a school boy of twelve with his first crush, instead of a man grown nearly forty years. He had been in love before, but it was apparent that one never outgrew the jittery feelings that came with it.

He should just leave; send word to her that he had been called away by one of his commanders that wished him to see a new battalion of men training. It was a plausible excuse, it could work, and she would be none the wiser. Even as the thought formed however, Iroh knew he couldn't lie to her that way. Resigning himself to the saccharine torture of being in the presents of the one he loved without the possibility of fulfillment he turned the handle, and walked inside.

As Prince Iroh predicted, the princess went to stand as he walked in and he waved her down again. "Please don't disturb your position for me Princess Ursa."

"Your position is of the higher importance then mine Crown Prince Iroh." She said smiling and in direct conflict of her words, sat back down on the soft silk cushion.

Iroh took his customary seat across from her. Folding his legs under him in a less-than-formal cross legged fashion Iroh smiled weakly, at Ursa's curious look. "I hope you will forgive me Sister, the morning training with my men was more strenuous than expected and it seems to have taken its toll."

"Then you must have a drink, the Fire Nation cannot have its Crown Prince so drained." The Princess did not bat an eye at his confession of fatigue as she poured steaming liquid into a white porcelain cup and presented it to him. One thing she knew very well about Iroh was that unlike other members of the Fire Nation he believed that there was no loss of honor in admitting feelings of tiredness, grief, or compassion. He had told her once, that honor came from knowing one's self and being true to that self. Iroh was truly the most honorable man she had ever met.

Iroh took the cup from her careful to avoid touching her. Not because he didn't want to, but because he feared he would not be able to stop at just the skin of her hand. Bringing the cup closer he inhaled the warm rich fragrance then took a tentative sip. Looking over the table at warm gold eyes that watched him he smiled.

"It is delicious Sister. I had feared my tardiness at the training grounds this morning would have left the tea cold. I see my fears were unfounded with such a talent as you have for its brewing."

A blush rose on the young princess's cheeks at his complement. "You have many responsibilities, it is to be anticipated that they should over lap one time or another. You were not so late."

"Yes but I still would like your forgiveness for making you wait."

"Then you have it and gladly." Ursa bowed her head as she focused on pouring her tea. "Truthfully I was a bit concerned when you where not here right away that you had changed your mind about seeing me this morning."

Iroh nearly choked on his tea but covered it with in the form of an amused laugh. "What kind of Prince or General would I be if I did not keep my word to a lovely Princess?"

"Yes indeed." Ursa said with a laugh as she too sipped her tea.

Iroh avoided Ursa's eyes, suddenly very interested on the pale yellow liquid in his cup. What would the girl have said if she knew just how close he'd coming to doing just that? This was all too complicated by far.


	3. Chapter 3

So their meetings went; day after day, week after week as spring slipped into summer. Each sidestepping the other in a careful dance; too afraid to get close, yet terrified of drifting too far apart. Princess Ursa told herself she was content to go on this way; to know the sweet words of her love during the day and endure the rough attentions of her husband at night.

As she lay awake sweating from Ozai's latest visit she knew herself a liar. Silently her tears soaked into the red and gold satin pillows of her bed. There was no love when Ozai came to her. He treated his visits to her chambers as a duty and while he seemed to take pleasure in her, he did not stay long after he was finished. As a prince of the Fire Nation he was intended to produce heirs and she was merely the vessel in which they would be carried.

When she first came to the palace she had understood her place and had expected no more. After all at the age of twenty-one she had past the respectable age for marriage and had very few prospects open to her despite her even temper, education, and beauty. She was told that she should count her blessings that anyone would want her let alone a prince. While she knew that the prince had not so much wanted her as his father had wanted her family's gold, she had thought herself very lucky. After all Prince Ozai, while only the second son of the Fire Lord was only a few years older than her, had strong handsome face and body, and a powerfully talented firebender.

All things considered she had a nearly perfect existence with Ozai, nearly perfect for the one thing that was lacking, love. Ozai did not love her, and even though Ursa had tried at first to fall in love with him, she found she could not. Still this lack of affection might have been tolerable if not for her meeting Crown Prince Iroh. Even before she had known him, Ursa had been intrigued by the softly spoken older man who forwent many of her and his brother's courtship dinners in favor of taking personal care of his ill wife and young son.

When on the rare occasions he would attend one such dinner he never failed to capture her attention with his charming jokes and fantastic stories. His stories of the other nations he'd seen as a soldier especially had intrigued her, because unlike so many others there was no disrespect or loathing in his voice when he spoke of the peoples and cultures outside the Fire Nation. He often spoke with longing of balance and the growth of all people in the world that would come when the war was ended.

Perhaps, like her husband had said when she'd mentioned it to him, it was her youth that made her long for those things just as the Crown Prince did. Perhaps it was that longing that had first drawn her to Iroh's side. Love and peace; those things didn't seem that dreadful to Ursa as she drifted off to sleep.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Unknown to the slumbering princess, however, the two men that filled her musing were sitting across from each other at a low table made to look like a map of the four nations. The room was empty besides Fire Lord Azulon who sat in the position of power at on a raised dais behind a screen of deep orange fire. "Fire Lord I have been informed that the waterbenders at the South Pole are planning an attack on one of our most southern colonies. We should act now in a decisive strike to eliminate the threat."

"Who informed you of this brother?" Prince Iroh asked his face showing an uncharacteristic level of angry frustration. "What threat could a group of less than hundred waterbenders pose to us, when our nearest colony is a six day sail over jagged ice seas?"

"Lieutenant Zhao assures me..."

"Lieutenant Zhao?" Iroh cuts his younger brother off and addresses the Fire Lord. "Father, Zhao is an impetuous fool who seeks glory for himself at the cost of his men. Attacking the Southern Water Tribe is treacherous at best."

"There are unpredictable ice flows that spawn giant burgs capable of tearing holes through the metal hulls of our ships before we ever reach their villages. When we do make land the ice and snow make it near impossible for our soldiers to get the proper footing needed for effective firebending. This is all before we ever close with a single waterbender, it is much more likely they are merely gathering together to protect their homes rather than attack any colonies of ours."

"You sound scared." Prince Ozai challenged his older brother, his face red from anger at being interrupted.

"Do not mistake caution for fear brother, or recklessness for bravery." Iroh sent a withering glance at the boy across from him before turning back to his father. "The Fire Nation only has a handful of colonies that could possibly be within reach of such an attack. Our strength would be better served to send soldier's to reinforce those villages then an invasion of the South Pole."

"This is the Dragon of the West's plan? To wait quietly sipping tea for our enemies to attack us. Is this all the more the pride and might of the Fire Nation means to you, Brother?" Ozai's words dripped with sarcasm as he snarled at Iroh.

Iroh's temper flared as he came to his feet and faced his brother, his clenched fists glowing red with tightly controlled flame. The screen of fire that separated the Fire Lord from his sons flared as his voice roared over the room. "Enough, I will hear no more of this!"

Both brothers turned to face their father as he addressed them. "Prince Ozai when you speak to the Crown Prince you will do so with respect or you will not speak at all."

Ozai bowed as low as he was able to his father in apology, even as he mentally cursed the old man and his brother. It was evident that the Fire Lord preferred his first son as his tone changed dramatically when he spoke to him. "Prince Iroh, I understand you concerns over this invasion."

"Thank you Father." Iroh bowed to his father as well, knowing this conversation was far from over.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Once a week Princess Ursa indulged herself in having her long hair combed out under warm running water, then dried, and combed once more with rich scented oils before being arranged once more in a traditional topknot. The whole process took hours to complete but it was worth it for the soft beautiful shine it left in her hair. Ursa's lips where curved up in a pleased smile while she laid her head back on the stone basin, closed her eyes, and let the royal hairdressers work their magic. Ursa let her mind drift along with the sound of water running from the duel stone koi fountains that kept the water flowing down the trough her hair was in. She must have fallen asleep because she was suddenly aware of whispering voices over her head.

"Did you hear?" Ursa could clearly hear the girl's excitement albeit her whispered tone. Curious to what they could be talking about Ursa didn't open her eyes and concentrated on keeping her breathing even.

"Yeah my older brother told the family right after training this morning during breakfast. They're leaving out tomorrow morning first thing." The other girl now, her voice also in a whisper was filled with a kind of smug authority.

"That's right; Kun is a member of the 6th Corps isn't he?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you Mother was pretty worried about him having to go fight the Southern Waterbenders being he has only been in the army for six months. That was of course until Kun reminded her who his commander was." The second girl paused for dramatics and Ursa found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

But it was the original girl that spoke in a dreamy exhale of breath. "General Iroh."

Ursa must have made some sound because both sets of hands on her hair stilled. 'Breathe,' she commanded herself, 'just calm down and breathe. You are supposed to be asleep, remember?' She laid perfectly still, eyes closed, as she inhaled and exhaled slowly through her small nose.

It was no use however as the two girls must have realized their mistake in talking out of turn, and where completely silent the rest of the time worked the ivory combs through her hair. The treatment that had always been an escape for Ursa had turned in to a slow and torturous prison. She tried telling herself that she was over reacting; surely the girls had gotten the facts wrong.

Iroh's Corps wasn't really shipping out, surely he would have told her, especially not tomorrow morning. She needed to find Iroh; she needed to see him, to have him confirm the truth. Fate seemed to be conspiring to keep Ursa from going to Iroh. The moment she was finished in the hairdressers she was pulled, as the female head of the Royal Family, to resolve one issue or another with the palace and staff.

At the end of the day Ursa had run all over the royal compound putting out fires, sometimes literally. 'Why did firebenders have to have such bad tempers?' She thought grudgingly as she sat down for the first time since this morning at her husband's right hand at that evening's meal.

"You are late." Prince Ozai's deep timber was edged with ice as he spoke without looking at her.

Even though she did not expect anything more from her husband, Ursa couldn't help the sting of disillusionment at the lack of feeling in his voice. Looking around the formal dining room where they were gathered she noticed many empty seats as others were still filtering in through the many ornate doorways. Biting back on her the urge to point this out to the prince she bowed her head respectfully. "Forgive me Husband; I just finished dealing with a disagreement between two of the staff."

Prince Ozai barely nodded his head in acknowledgement she even spoke before turning to address a Navel Lieutenant she recognized as Zhao who sat on the other side of him. Ozai was obviously indifferent to his wife now that she was in her proper spot which left Ursa free to look around the rapidly crowding room. Searching the face of each guest as they entered she felt her heart sinking with each new arrival.

Men in uniforms, army and navy, high-ranking officers every one. Some she recognized, like Zhao, from her courtship of Ozai; while other's she couldn't recall. This many officers gathered to together could only mean one thing. Even so it wasn't until everyone stood as the Fire Lord and his eldest son entered simultaneously that Ursa gave up hope that what she'd heard that morning was a mistake.

Dressed in the reds, blacks, and golds of the Fire Nation Army, General Iroh walked beside his father to the head table. The Dragon of the West may have only stood five foot three but he was an imposing figure as he silently observed the room. His was as cold and as impassive as Ursa had ever seen him and for the half a second his whiskey eyes met hers she felt her heart stop. In those eyes she saw things that made her want to weep; gone was the sage poet that inspired thoughts of love and peace, replaced by a shrewd conqueror who's glance conjured images of chaos and fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Iroh sat rigidly straight at his father's right hand as the ageing Fire Lord spoke with pride of his son's latest mission to subdue 'all resistance to the Fire Nation's divine right to rule'. The General raised his glass at the many toasts, and ate the specially prepared food that was all in honor of his undoubted victory. It all turned to dust the moment it touched his tongue.

When he came in, Iroh chanced a glance in Ursa's direction; he'd met her golden eyes for a fraction of a second but it was enough. The look of uncertainty and fear on her soft young features reflected the thing he had hoped to keep hidden from her. He was nothing more than a monster in finely crafted armor, and the girl he loved was afraid of him. From that moment everything had become hollow, the speeches, the food, the drink, nothing had substance.

As the evening stretched on he would sometimes feel as if her eyes were on him, but whenever he looked her way her head was bowed to her plate. The banquette could not have ended fast enough for Iroh's taste. When finally it was over he left the hall without a backward glance. Wanting to be alone, he walked into the night with no destination in mind. Weaving his way down one garden path to another he wandered; it wasn't until he came on a small obsidian bench that he stopped. His heart, heavy as a chunk of lead, drug him down until he sat, placing his face in his hands he prayed for guidance.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

That was how she found him nearly an hour later. Standing at the entrance of the small park where the General sat so forlorn Ursa didn't know what to do. Luckily she was spared having to do anything as Iroh lifted his head and spoke. "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping to find you." Ursa answered honestly as she slowly closed the distance. "I've wanted to see you all day, but I was unable to get away, and then diner."

"Ah yes diner." Iroh stood; his shoulders low, his eyes cased down. The man that faced armies of men in mortal combat could not find the courage to meet the princess's eyes for fear of what he would see there.

Silence fell over the couple for the span of several heartbeats as neither was sure what to do next. They were less than an arm's length apart and yet it was like a vast ocean separated them, soon one really would. It was that thought is what allowed Ursa's voice to break free.

"How could you?"

Iroh looked up at hurt and angry tone the girl had thrown at him, unintentionally meeting her gaze for the second time tonight. Tears shimmered like dark crystal in her eyes. Fear, anger, and sadness all fought to rule the depths of the golden orbs. Turning away from her, he focused fixedly on a spot of grass at his feet. "I didn't start out like this, I don't want to be this way, but no matter what I do I can't seem to be able to escape it."

"What?" Ursa was perplexed by his strange comment and behavior. Still she could not contain the stress and anxiety she felt all day over his rumored departure and it burst free in a rush of words. "I want to know how you could just leave for the South Pole."

Now it was Iroh's turn to be confused as was clear by his face when he turned back to her. "My Corps was ordered to put down an uprising, what else do you expect me to do?"

"You could have told me." Sadness won the battle for supremacy in her eyes as her tears rained down in a flood. "Do I mean so little to you as well Iroh that you couldn't have found a moment to mention it?"

"Ursa." Iroh finally understood everything, even the look he'd seen in her at diner. She wasn't afraid of him so much as she feared that he, like Ozai, had no feelings for her. Gathering her into his embrace and held her to him even when she would have pulled away. "Ursa settle down, stop crying."

"No," she cried even as she buried her face in the stiff red collar of his uniform and wrapped her arms around him. Although she was taller than him by a few inches they fit together perfectly. "I love you. Please don't leave me."

Iroh's heart soared into the heavens at her muffled confession of love, even as it broke into pieces. Her words were bitter sweet and yet he would worship them as long as he drew breath. Petting her hair as he did the first night he'd held her crying, he whispered to her. "Ursa my love, my heart, please don't cry. I don't want to leave you, believe me Love, but my Fire Lord commands that I go and I must obey."

Ursa sniffed back her tears in an effort to do as he asked and stop crying. "Why? Why do you have to go? There are other soldier's; other general's that he could send. Why does it have to be you and your men?"

Iroh had asked himself that same question a hundred times since his father had ordered he would lead the ground forces. There were many things that did not make sense to him about his latest mission. Namely why would his father commit such a large force in order to subdue less than a company's worth of waterbenders? But he had no answer for that and he would not reveal his misgivings about the operation to anyone, most especially not Ursa.

So he opted to tell her the same thing he told his men at morning drills. "My men and I are the logical choice to send; we've already served in the Pole once before. We know the people and the area better than anyone else in the Fire Nation. Because of that, we will be able to avoid most of the inherent risks associated with a frozen battlefield."

Ursa pulled back enough to look down at him. If she understood, or believed anything he had just told her was unclear, yet she nodded her head acceptingly. There was more. "Iroh will you to spend the night with me?"

Iroh was momentarily struck dumb. It was not if he hadn't received such invitations from women before, and he most certainly had never lived like a monk. Nor was it that he didn't want very much to take the girl in his arms up to his chamber and do just as she wished. The truth of it was simple, and it was tragic.

"You do not belong to me, that I could do such a thing." He said when finally his tongue learned speech again.

Ursa smiled even at her love's dejected frown. Iroh wanted her, she could hear it in his voice, but he was too honorable a man to simply take what was rightfully someone else's. While it made her proud to love him, it frustrated her almost to the point of screaming. There was only one thing she could do.

Leaning into him she bent down and kissed him on the neck near his ear. In a purring whisper along his skin she asked. "Do you love me?"

Iroh closed his eyes; his arms, acting of their own accord, pulled her closer. His voice was stranded with the effort to resist his body's demands as she continued to lay gentle kisses long his neck and jaw. "Of course I love you Ursa, it isn't a question of that."

Standing back Ursa looked down at him, her eyes molten with wanton desire. "You will be gone in the morning to a place where we will not see each other's faces for months or longer. Please Iroh be with me tonight, and let the heat we create warm you on the bitter nights to follow."

"Ozai." The name that ripped free of Iroh was both a final plea and a venomous curse.

"In bed drunk, he will be asleep long into the morning." Iroh knew too well his younger brother's incapacity for drinking, so it was very likely Ursa was right.

She leaned forward once more, this time placing a kiss firmly on his mouth. Knowing it was foolish; knowing that it was dangerous and possibly deadly if they were caught, Iroh still felt himself give in to her. The last conscious thought he had as his hand knotted itself in Ursa's soft hair and took over the kiss she had begun was, 'Hang caution.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Ursa only had a moment to congratulate herself on her victory before she was lost to anything but tactile pleasure of Iroh's strong hands on her body. Her heart pounding in her ears, she felt her body go warm and moist with need. She called his name as his mouth left hers to find her breast through the silken layers of her robes.

"Shh, too much noise." He warned as he turned with her in his arms to sit her on the bench behind them. Ursa deserved better then to be taken on a hard volcanic glass bench in a darken corner of a garden but she had unleashed something in him he could not control.

"Forgive me." Iroh begged even as knelt between her feet pushing the hem of her robes up until his fingers brushed the bud of her need.

Ursa's body shuddered as his warm hands petted her in the most private of fashions. Rocking her hips forward she tried to gain more contact. Reaching out she grabbed the back of Iroh's neck pulling him toward her for yet another kiss. "Please my love."

Though she did not know entirely what she had meant by her whispered plea her lover seemed to understand. Kissing her deeply he captured her cry of pleasure as his sure fingers entered her tight opening. A smug smile drew over his lips as he drew his passion dampened digits slowly way from her before plunging forward again and again.

Her breathing came in shallow quick gasps as Iroh worked her up a perilously steep mountain of pleasure. Her head fell back, as her hips moved in time against his hand. She was going to die, that much was certain, she just didn't care. She thought she heard him saying something but she couldn't make it out as the last deep thrust of his hand rolled her into the explosive ecstasy of orgasm.

Iroh held her against him as Ursa's whole body shook in the aftermath of their passion. Her airy laugh drew his eyes to hers. Concerned that perhaps he'd hurt her he asked, "Are you alright?"

Ursa whole body felt like she'd drunk far too much rice wine without the unpleasant side effect of being tired. She smiled telling the complete truth. "I've never felt better."

Now it was Iroh's turn to laugh, as he helped her stand on unsteady legs. "Good, because I have just gotten started."

Ursa let Iroh help her straighten her robes then followed him as he led her out of the gardens and up to his chambers. Once there, she helped him first shed his armor then they took turns removing the rest of their clothes. Laying down on the soft bed covering she did not have to wait long for him to join her.

In the hours that came before dawn Iroh made love to her in every way he knew. Making sure to bring her satisfaction as many times as he was able before seeking his own. It was not until the first breath of morning blew through his windows that he pulled away from her.

They dressed each other in a heavy silence. There was so much to say, yet neither of them knew where to start. It wasn't until Iroh stood at the door to his chamber about to leave that Ursa found her voice. "I love you, be safe."

Iroh turned over his shoulder, her pale melancholy equal only to his own. "And I love you, always."


	5. Chapter 5

"Aunt Ursa!" Princess Ursa looked up from her reading at Lu Ten's excited call. She smiled as she watched the scruffy haired prince racing up the hill with his newest favorite possession, a set of duel broadswords his father had delivered to him for his birthday the month prior. The young boy skidded to a stop in the autumn leaves just before he reached where she sat below a small shade tree on a soft blanket and bowed respectfully.

"Aunt Ursa, guess what I can do." The youngster puffed as a result of excitement and his hurried rush up the hill.

Ursa couldn't help her small chuckle at her nephew's antics. Folding her hands over the as yet unnoticeable bundle beneath her robes she couldn't help but wonder what the child there would be like. Mussing aside, however, Ursa pursed her lips looking very critically at the nine year old. "Hum, let me think. You have learned how to fly?"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes at his aunt's silliness. "Aunt Ursa, people can't fly."

"What about the airbenders, they could fly?"

"Yeah but they're all gone now." Lu Ten said putting his hands on his hips looking as serious as his youth would allow him. "Guess for real."

Ursa laughed again but covered it quickly with a cough at the boy's disapproving scowl. "Why not just tell me, I am perfectly terrible at guessing."

The boy seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding. "I learned a new move with my swords, want to see?"

"You did, how exciting!" Ursa beamed at the boy. She wondered if all boys that age behaved with such eager pride, and hoped she would soon find out. For now however she focused her full attention her excited nephew. "I most certainly want to see. What is it?"

"Master Piandao just showed me this." Lu Ten said speaking of the sword master who brought him the swords and stayed to train him as a personal favor to Prince Iroh. Stepping back a few paces he got into a fighting stance, a sword in each hand.

Ursa watched as the young man bent and twirled the twin blades around his thin body, the steel whistling as it cut gracefully through the air. It was amazing to watch the dancing flashes of silver in the glow of the noonday sun. More amazing, was the fact that the boy who manipulated the potentially deadly weapons was barely taller than the swords themselves.

Lu Ten finished his shining dance with a flourish above his head as he laid the two blades together and placed them, as if in a single sheath, at his side. Ursa clapped and cheered for her young nephew. "Lu Ten that was astonishing! You are becoming a great swordsmen, your father will be so proud."

Lu Ten's smiled sheepishly. "You really think so Aunt Ursa?"

"Absolutely, come here." Ursa held her hands out to the boy for a hug.

Lu Ten unceremoniously dropped his swords on the ground in favor of his aunt's embrace. No matter how much he liked to say he was grown up he was still only nine and needed the love and encouragement that only an adult family member could provide. With both his parents gone, his aunt was the only one left at the palace that could fulfill that requirement for him.

Wrapping his tiny arms around the older lady's waist as he sat down, cuddling close to her. Looking off in to the distant south, he sighed. "I miss my Dad."

Princess Ursa looked down at the boy's sad face and pulled him closer. "I know you do, dear Nephew, and I know your father misses you just as much. I'm sure he wants nothing more than to be home with you, but he is a soldier and he has a duty to serve our nation."

Lu Ten nodded, he'd heard this speech many times while his mother was still alive. "And it is our duty to be strong until the war is over and our soldiers come home again."

Ursa follow the direction of her nephew's gaze she whispered to him the secret she kept in her heart. "I miss your dad too."

Lu Ten smiled as he laid his head against her side, taking comfort knowing that even adults felt the way he did. Letting his young mind drift he thought of what it would be like if Princess Ursa was to become his new mother. 'I would still miss my real Mom,' he decided as he closed his eyes, 'but Aunt Ursa would be alright too.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh was seated in his opulent state room on the flagship of the invasion fleet anchored a few miles off shore of the South Pole warming his hands on a thin porcelain teacup when Lieutenant Zhao was escorted in by a young Ensign Jee. There was no humor in the General's face when he looked up. "Thank you Ensign, you may go."

Jee bowed respectfully, before turning, and leaving as quickly as possible. Before he went though, he spared a glance at the other man. He didn't know what the Lieutenant had done to warrant the anger of the famous General Iroh but judging from the look on the General's face whatever it had been, it was bad. Jee couldn't help the tinge of relief that he would not have to witness what was coming next as he hurried away from the battlefield that was forming behind closed doors.

General Iroh took a long drink of his favored ginseng tea trying for a calm he was far from feeling. The reports he'd received on Zhao's most recent behavior had turned his stomach. "Do you want to explain your actions, or would you rather I just pronounce sentence?"

Lieutenant Zhao's face was carefully blank as he stood before the General. "Perhaps General Iroh, you'd be kind enough to tell me my offence?"

Iroh very carefully sat the fragile cup he was holding on his desk, less he give in to the urge to crush it. "Did you truly believe I would not find out about the conditions in which you keep the brig of your ship?"

"Excuse me?" Zhao's brow rose as if confused but Iroh knew the man far too well to be fooled.

"The way you are treating the people inside those holding cells is inexcusable." Iroh said the edge of his anger leaking into his voice.

"They are prisoners." Zhao's voice was unaffected, almost bored.

"They are human!" Iroh slammed his fist on his desk, causing the contents of his abandoned teacup to jump and splash over the edge, as he got to his feet. Marching up to the much taller man he stopped just short of their armored breastplate bumping together. "As such they deserve to be treated with dignity. You will return to your ship immediately and rectify this situation or so help me Zhao you will know what sitting inside a cell feels like."

Zhao looked down at the General with barely concealed disgust. "You wouldn't dare."

Iroh's smile was colder than any wind coming off the snowy Pole, and sharper than any spear of ice created by a waterbender. "Wouldn't I? Don't think that the friendship you claim with my little brother has any influence on me. I am the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, not Ozai, and it was I who was appointed by the Fire Lord himself to command this operation. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind, and have you thrown into the brig just for amusement's sake. You are dismissed, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Zhao's face was red, and his chest heaved with anger as he clenched his fists so tightly all the blood was squeezed from his large knuckles. Iroh could see the younger man wanted to fight him, and there was a part of him that hoped he'd be given the chance to remind the fool why he was the most feared general in the Fire Nation. It was not to be; as Zhao finally stepped back a little, made a very stiff yet very low formal bow, then spun out of the room without closing the door.

Iroh shook his head as he walked to the door and slowly closed it. Sighing he let his remaining anger drain out of him. Perhaps he was growing too old for this kind of life. Going toward the only small porthole window in the room he looked out on to the distant horizon. As they did more and more often when he was alone these days, his thoughts turned to home.

Of his dear Lu Ten, who had yet another birthday without his father in attendance, and the first without his mother. Knowing his son's love of swords he had commissioned a special gift for him from a 'friend'. Iroh knew that there wasn't a present in the world that could make up for the absences but he hoped it had given his boy something to else to focus on for a while.

The image then shifted, as it was equally prone to do, from a young boy to the picture of the pale figure of a young girl left standing alone in the wispy light of early morning. Could it really only be four months since he'd held Ursa in his arms? Felt the weight of her breasts his hands as her hot breath came in gasps while he moved inside her. Even as he felt his body grow hard at the memory of her passion rough voice calling his name, he knew that those pleasures where closed to him.

While he would never believe what he shared that night with Ursa was a mistake, it could never happen again. For her sake and everything else he held dear in this world, he had to give her up. Closing his eyes he whispered her name, rolling it over his tongue so that he might savior the taste of it if nothing else. "Always."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure Dad's letter said he would be home today?" Lu Ten asked as he tried to press his nose through the window glass in an attempt to catch the first sight of smoke bellowing from the stacks of navy ships entering the harbor.

A very pregnant Ursa laughed softly as she placed a hand on her nephew's shoulder and forced him back from the third story glass less he actually succeed in his efforts. "Yes Prince Lu Ten, I am sure. The fleet will arrive sometime this afternoon. Come away from the window now, there is plenty of time for you to finish your calligraphy lesson before they get here."

"I'm too excited for lessons." Lu Ten grumbled as he marched over to the low table set with parchment and ink. He picked up the brush starring at it a minute before turning his large deep brown eyes pleadingly up to his aunt. "Can't we go down to the docs and meet the ships?"

"No we cannot." Ursa said her hands on firmly on her hips. The sad look on the little boy's face as he turned back to his work, however had her resolve melting. Damn the boy but he was good.

"Alright," Ursa sighed, "we will go to the docs."

"Yahoo!" The young prince jumped up triumphantly, but it was short lived as his aunt continued in a stern voice.

"Only after you finish your lesson for the morning." Ursa amended as she turned him once more to his work. "I am not going to have Crown Prince Iroh blaming me for his son's illiteracy."

Lu Ten's shoulders hunched as he went into a pout, mumbling something about when he became Fire Lord he would outlaw stupid calligraphy lessons. Still the young man dipped the hair brush into the ink tray and started making strokes on the page. 'If all young boys act this way,' she thought as she lowered herself to sit opposite her nephew, 'I pray for nothing but girls.'

Sitting down Princess Ursa retrieved the small book of poetry she'd been trying to read all morning. She was finding that today the finely penned words of the master poets had little power to capture her as they had so many times before. If she was being truthful with herself she would have to admit she was just as excited at Prince Iroh's return as his nine year old son.

Looking up from the book she turned to gaze out the same window she'd pulled Lu Ten away from. Seven months, it had been just over seven months when the fleet had left for the mission to the South Pole, and now they were coming home. Iroh was coming home, Ursa's hand drifted to her belly and the child that waited quietly inside. There was much they would have to talk about.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

It was just past noon on the two hundredth and twenty first day since the men of 6th Corps had seen the Fire Nation's shores. The ships' decks were crowded with excited men eager to once more be in the arms of their loved ones, and their Commander was no different. Standing at the prow Iroh closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the spicy aroma of his home land; surely nothing had ever smelled so sweet.

"Ah home." He sighed and didn't fight the smile that spread over his face as the first of the ships entered the sheltered walls of the harbor. Even though General Iroh still had many duties to perform before he could fully return to just being Iroh, it didn't stop him from enjoying the moment.

As the ships pulled alongside the docs and dropped anchor Iroh turned to his men. Loudly enough to carry over the first several ranks of men he shouted. "Men of 6th Corps; welcome home!"

A cheer like you never heard in your life went over the men. Spilling from one ship to the next until the whole harbor rang out with cries of homecoming. Iroh turned once more to look over the rail of the ship and what he saw drove all the air from his lungs.

Lu Ten stood atop a pile of cargo waving both arms enthusiastically shouting something that looked like, Dad. Behind him stood a woman with long chestnut hair, pure golden eyes, and a fine bowed mouth turned up in a shy smile, Ursa. It was a scene straight from his many imaginings, the two people who mattered most to him in the world, were there waiting his return. Truly there was not a sight better than this.

'Yes,' he thought, as he returned his son's wave, 'now it's real, now I'm home.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Princess Ursa had to hold on to Lu Ten to prevent him from making a mad dash for the gang plank when it was lowered to allow the men onboard to disembark. At his questioning look, she pointed to the crush of bodies. "We never find your father it that mess. He has seen where we are, it is better to stay here, and wait for him to come to us."

Logic when you were nine was more of a pain in the neck than anything else. Yet Lu Ten crossed his arms over his small chest and settled down next to his aunt to wait. It was a blessing, however, that he did not have to wait long; as the crowd seemed to split open to reveal his father striding toward them. "Dad!"

This time when Lu Ten surged forward Ursa couldn't stop him. Running full force the young boy forgot all manner of priority and lunched himself into the arms of the highly respected general. Who in turn, went headlong past any decorum and laughingly spun with the boy above his head. "Who is the handsome young man? Surely it cannot be my Lu Ten, he is too big."

Lu Ten's childish laugh mixed with older deeper one of his father as he hugged him around the neck. "It's me, Dad. I grew six inches while you were gone."

"You did?" Iroh hugged his son tight before sitting him on the ground once more. Stepping back, he made a great show of studying his son. "My, my, that settles it. As your father I command that you stop growing this instant, you must stay my little boy forever."

"Okay Dad," Lu Ten said rolling his eyes. Really adults could be so strange. Then as if he'd been struck by lightning Lu Ten remembered that he was not alone. Grabbing his father's much larger hand he started to pull him back to where his aunt was likely still waiting. "Dad, come on, there is someone else here to see you."

Iroh chuckled as he let the boy who 'grew six inches' drag him away. "Really who in the world could that be?"

"You'll see." The boy said, but Iroh's eyes had already found his other visitor. Ursa looked just as she did in all of his memories of her. Except for one 'big' difference.

"It is good to see you home again Brother." The princess bowed as lowly as her pregnant stomach would allow.

It took a moment for Iroh to find himself, but when he did he returned her bow. "It is good to be seen, but it seems things have changed since I've been away."

Oblivious to the tension between the two adults Lu Ten walked up and put a familiar hand on the round lump protruding under his aunt's robes. "Aunt Ursa is going to have a baby."

"Is she?" Iroh asked as he tried to remember if the woman in question had said anything about her current condition in one of the few letters she'd sent. Coming up with nothing he let the question fill his eyes as they probed Ursa's.

"Yeah, she said she wanted it to be a surprise." Lu Ten announce happily. "Are you surprised Dad?"

Prince Iroh looked down at the gleefully smiling boy. "You have no idea Son."

Ursa felt heat raise in her cheeks as the young prince continued to chatter away at his father. Had it been a mistake not to tell Iroh of the baby before now? Maybe but how do you tell a man that you spent only one illicit night with that you are with child and it might or might not be his? She could have just said that she was pregnant and left it at that, but every time she tried it felt wrong not to tell him her suspicions about the child's parentage.

Feeling suddenly very uncomfortable Ursa shifted on her feet. "Lu Ten I think perhaps we should go back up to the palace. I'm sure the General has many things he needs to tend to."

"Ah do we have to?" The boy whined plaintively.

Iroh looked at the woman that he loved more than the air in his lungs as if seeing her for the first time. There was nothing more he wanted then to find out what was going on, but he knew he could not ask in the middle of a crowed pier with hundreds of soldiers milling around. "It would probably be best Son. Your aunt is correct I still have things I must do here, besides it is not good for a lady in her condition to be standing about in the cold air. As a prince and a gentleman you should escort her home, and make sure she rests with some warm chamomile tea."

Lu Ten looked up at his aunt, deciding she did look very tired and nodded. "Okay Dad. Come on Aunt Ursa, I'll take care of you."

Ursa smiled at the boy as he took her hand and led her away. As she walked she felt the eyes of her lover on her back. But when she spared a quick glance over her shoulder he had already melted into the sea of black and red armor. Whatever she had expected this first meeting to be after such a long absences reality had fallen sadly short. Placing her free hand over her stomach she wondered what she was going to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

It was much later that night as Ursa was fighting off a bought of worried nausea by laying down when her husband burst into her room. "Why are you not at my brother's victory banquette?"

"Ozai please," Ursa placed a hand to her temple in defense of the prince's shouting. "I've a headache."

"I don't care," The prince marched up to his wife's bed, grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into a sitting position. "Everyone is expected to be present tonight, which includes you."

"Ozai stop your hurting my arm." Ursa tried to pull away from her husband, but he was too strong. What the hell was going on? In the months she'd been married to Ozai he barely noticed she was alive, and certainly he had never behaved so violently.

Ozai squeezed his wife's wrist a little tighter, using her small cry of pain to vent some of his pent up frustration. His grand schemes of having his father send his precious first born to fight, and die, in a frozen wasteland had failed. Now instead he was expected to sit through a monotonously time-consuming diner listening to the old fool praise Iroh's 'flawless victory'. It was disgusting, and frankly he had no desire to attend, but if he had to then so did his wife.

"I don't care," he said again dragging the struggling woman to her feet. "You will get up, dress yourself appropriately, get yourself down to the dining room, and do you duty as my wife by not embarrassing me in front of the Fire Lord and his quests."

"Let go of me." Ursa tried again to free herself, fear raising bile in the back of her throat. She knew that Ozai was a very proud man, but surely he was over reacting. Certainly no one would think twice of his pregnant wife not attending such an event because she was feeling unwell. "You are acting ridiculously."

Ursa froze instantly at the glint that burned in man she'd married eyes. Spirits save her, he was mad. "Husband, please."

But her pleas where too late. Ozai struck out with such force had he still not held her by the arm she would have gone flying. As it was she saw flashes of white light dance behind her eyes. "Insolent bitch!"

"It is clear that you have forgotten your place in this marriage." Ozai spun her around so that her back was pressed against his chest as he hissed into her ear. "Allow me to remind you."

Throwing Ursa over the edge of the bed, Ozai pushed himself against her. Ursa's head came up as if she'd been hit as the reality of her husband's attentions gripped her. He was going to rape her. "Please Lord Husband don't do this."

Ozai felt himself harden as his wife's struggling body pressed itself more firmly against his own. Truthfully he couldn't care less about the woman beneath him but he was angry and she provided a perfect outlet for his rage. Letting go of her wrist he used that hand to hold her firmly to the mattress as the other untied his robe. "You are mine, and I shall do what I please with what is mine."

Ursa closed her eyes willing her mind to shut down. Willing herself to block out what was about to happen so that she wouldn't feel. So she wouldn't know, but she did know. She did feel, and she couldn't hold back her scream of pain as her flesh ripped when Ozai pushed himself inside her.

Ozai reveled in the sound of his wife's pain, taking pleasure in the way her body fought against him as he pounded into her. He may not have gotten what he wanted out of his brother, but he would get everything he wanted from this girl. Her tears, her pain, her flesh, everything; it was his and he would have it all.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh sat with his father in the Fire Lord's antechamber before diner starring at the hands he had folded in his lap. "You have something on your mind."

Iroh looked up in surprise at the much older man's words. His father hadn't really asked a question as much as he made a statement but it was clear from the look in the sharp amber eyes that watched his son he was waiting for an answer. But what could the prince say? 'Father I've fallen in love with my brother's wife, slept with her, and now I'm wondering if the child she carries might be mine?'

No matter how fond the Fire Lord was of his eldest son there was no way he could let something like that pass. He would be forced to act, not only would it be Iroh who would feel the Fire Lord's wrath, but Ursa and innocent child she carried would undoubtedly suffer as well. Iroh could not allow that to happen. "So many things have happened in such a short time, it is a bit overwhelming."

Fire Lord Azulon nodded his head in understanding. "I know you had a hard time when your wife passed away, and that is why I sent you on the mission to the South Pole."

Iroh blinked at his father. "Forgive me Fire Lord, but I do not understand."

Fire Lord Azulon was a man well into his seventy's but his mind was a shrewd as ever. "There where mutterings among the members of the court that your strength departed you with your wife. That you could no longer be counted on to lead men or this nation. In the beginning I feared they might have been right. So when your brother came to me with reports of the waterbender uprising I knew that it would be my opportunity to test you."

Iroh closed his eyes; he'd spent seven months in the South Pole freezing in the snow and ice battling waterbenders as a test of his strength to rule the nation. It was so completely absurd and yet, it was so completely Fire Nation. Opening his eyes again he looked at his father with cool apathetic eyes. "May I assume I passed my Fire Lord's test?"

"Indeed, I expected nothing less from a son of mine."

Iroh nodded but in the back of his mind he wondered, if his father truly expected nothing less of him then why the need for the test in the first place? This was the kind of world he was helping perpetuate where his own son would live. The pride he'd once felt at that idea was slow in coming. "Thank you Father."

Oblivious of his son's inner turmoil the Fire Lord got to his feet with a smile. "Come Son, the rest of your nation is waiting to congratulate you."

Iroh stood to follow his father into the banquette but that was all the further either of them got. The doors to antechamber burst open. Spinning Iroh instantly fell into an easy fighting stance to face the intruder, but froze when he saw who it was. "Lu Ten?"

The young boy that was being held back by two very worried looking guards was wide eyed, and pale as a ghost. It was the red liquid that covered his small hands, however, that drew his father's eyes. Forgetting everything else Iroh rushed forward, grabbing his son from the guards he started searching him for injuries. "Lu Ten are you hurt, what happened?"

Lu Ten couldn't control his trembling as he pushed his father's hands away. "I'm okay, its Aunt Ursa. Something's wrong, she's real hurt Dad."

"What happened, where is she?" Chest already tight, Iroh felt his heart squeeze to the point of physical pain. "Take me to her."

Lu Ten nodded too quickly but turned back the way he came at a dead run. Iroh only had a moment to look over his shoulder at his father before going after the boy. The Fire Lord was clearly displeased about the interruption in his plans but Iroh could hear his order to his guards chasing him down the hall. "Find Prince Ozai, and bring him to me."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Ursa doubled over as a contraction roared though her body dropping her to knees in the darkened corridor outside her chamber. Spirits save her, she felt like her insides where being ripped out. She held her abdomen as she rocked with the pain; she needed to get to the infirmary but she couldn't force herself back to her feet.

"Aunt Ursa?" Ursa looked up to see her nephew hesitantly coming toward her. "Are you okay?"

Ursa clenched her teeth together to prevent her cry of pain. Tears were running like rivers down her cheeks as she shook her head. The little boy came closer until he was knelling at her side. "What's wrong? Does your belly hurt?"

Lu Ten tentatively reached out and put his hand over where she held her stomach. His dark eyes grew wide as his fingers came back wet and black with blood in the poor light. Looking up at his aunt the young prince searched her face for answers he couldn't even begin to understand the questions too. However he knew someone that could. "I'm going to get Dad okay. Just hang on, it's going to be alright, I promise."

Ursa closed her eyes to block out the way the boy had suddenly turned into a man in front of her. If she had a choice she would have kept that from him, but the pain was growing worse and her voice shook. "Go."

Ursa listened to the sound of the small running feet fade away. Maybe the Spirits were finally paying attention. She just prayed they would work a little faster as another wave of contractions hit her. Curling up on the cool stone floor, she did her best to ride out the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

That was where Iroh found her; eyes closed breathing barely noticeable. Taking in the scene in an instant the battle hardened general had to fight the fear that threatened to paralyze his limbs. Putting a hand on his son's shoulder Iroh signaled Lu Ten to stay back, the boy had already seen too much, as he moved forward on suddenly unsteady legs.

Once at her side Iroh knelt, gently turned the girl into his arms; a soft whimper escaped her lips and her gentle golden eyes fluttered open unfocused. Sending a quick prayer of thanks that she was still alive, Iroh knew all too well how quickly that could change. Lifting her into his arms he got to his feet in one fluid motion. Whispering meaningless words of comfort to her, he rushed her barely conscious to the infirmary. "There, there I have you now."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Prince Lu Ten was sitting outside the infirmary doors waiting for his father when he stepped out, the front and sleeves of his uniform dark and soaked with blood. The boy looked up at his father with tears he'd been able to hold back until that moment running down his face. "Is she going to be alright?"

Iroh looked at the eyes of a much older man than that of nine years reflecting out of the face of his beloved son and his heart broke a little. Even as the father wanted to protect the son, he knew to lie to him now would only insult them both. But that didn't mean the boy needed to know everything. "Your aunt and her baby are very sick; the Royal Physician is with them right now. He is going to do everything he can to help them."

Lu Ten nodded getting up he went to his father and took the older man's hand. "Are they going to die like Mother did?"

It was a mixed blessing when Iroh was spared having to answer as the Fire Lord and the younger Fire Nation prince walk into the small area where they stood. The moment his eyes fell on his younger brother Iroh felt rage like he'd never known before burn away all thought. He may not have informed Lu Ten what had really happened to Ursa but he knew. With his vision tinted blood red Iroh released his son's hand and flew at Ozai.

Iroh felt a moment of satisfaction as his fist plowed into the smug perfection of his kid brother's face with the sound of bone giving way under force before he felt a strong hand pushing him back. Shaking his head, Iroh tried for the boy again only to have a wall of orange flame rise up in front of him. Their father had stepped between them. "Enough of this! Prince Iroh what has gotten into you?"

"Why not ask your other son?" Iroh's fury rolling off him in waves of tangible heat, robbing him of all diplomacy and reason. "Ask him to explain how Princess Ursa and her child ended up fighting for their lives in the next room."

Ozai, who had been trying to stop the flow of blood from his newly broken nose, turned to face his brother; his damaged features contorted further by his resentment of the other man. "How should I know? But perhaps the Crown Prince has forgotten that the princess in question is _my_ wife, and as such is none of his concern."

"Anyone is my concern when they are found bleeding to death on a hallway floor of my home by my son." Iroh growled and started advancing toward his brother despite the fire that still burned between them. Fire Lord Azulon looked between the two men, knowing if he did nothing there would be more bloodshed. There was only one thing to be done.

"Stop this!" The Fire Lord's voice rang off the walls of the confined space; everyone froze and looked at him. "If the two of you are so intent on fighting you will do so in the manner which it was intended for civilized men."

Iroh looked at his father, then back to his opponent with eyes gone cold. "Agni Kai, at dawn. Pray Brother, that Ursa lives out this night because if she does not; there will be no power in this world or the next that will save you."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The challenge set, Prince Ozai turned and left without a backward glance. Iroh might have followed if in that instant a small hand hadn't found its way into his. Looking down he was surprise to see Lu Ten looking up at him. In his rage he had actually forgotten the boy was still with him.

Iroh felt the initial rush of adrenaline that came with his anger fading and was unable to stop the tremor that worked its way up his frame. Had his father not been there to prevent it he was sure he would have killed his younger brother, and he would have done so right in front of this young boy. Whether Ozai deserved such a fate or not Iroh didn't care at the moment, but he was grateful to the Fire Lord for sparing his son from having to witness an act of fratricide.

Still Iroh felt the sharp eyes of Fire Lord Azulon bore into him, and turned robotically toward him. "Such an outburst I would have expected from Ozai, but you? Explain yourself Prince Iroh."

Iroh contemplated again what he could say to his father. Bowing reverently he addressed the Fire Lord. "Forgive me my Lord; I do not know what came over me. I have no explanation to give. Since losing my wife last year it was my dear sister-in-law's kindness that made it possible for me, and my son, to move forward. Seeing my brother's wasteful disregard for his wife when my own was taken from me..."

Iroh let his voice trail off. This was as close to his true feelings as he dared get. Of course he would have much rather preferred to not have said anything at all, but he knew his father well enough to know that the Fire Lord would not have been pacified with less. He also knew that often the best lie was the one that was completely true. Glancing up from the bow he still held, Iroh watched his father's critical eyes. His heart stopped beating as he waited for the Fire Lord's reaction.

Could it be that the old man knew that his eldest son was holding back? Possible, but when Fire Lord Azulon spoke his decree gave away nothing. "Prince Ozai is very young and obviously more imprudent then I had realized. However, since you and your son have placed yourselves as Princess Ursa's champions you two will remain with her until you report to the Agni Kai arena tomorrow at dawn."

"Two?" Iroh stood then unable to keep his surprise from his face as he watched Lu Ten with a mixture of dread and pride as the nine year old stepped forward saluting his grandfather like a seasoned warrior as he bowed.

"Thank you my Fire Lord for intrusting me with this duty."

Fire Lord Azulon eyes leveled on his son for a moment longer, the look said more than Iroh cared for. Then the Fire Lord turned, bowing his head toward his grandson in acknowledgement of the boy's words before walking away without another word. As the Fire Lord's back fade into the shadows of the palace it was painfully clear to Iroh what he had to do.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Hours slipped away until Iroh felt the calling of the coming dawn in his blood. Looking over his shoulder he glanced down at Lu Ten who had finally fallen asleep on a spare futon he'd had set up a few hours earlier. He would be asleep for a while longer yet. The young man had stood stalwart at the door of the infirmary most of the night all the while the physicians had worked to save his aunt's life.

Thankfully the physicians had managed a small miracle, and as if on cue a soft whine drew Iroh's attention. With a smile on his face the general walked over to the black and gold lacquered cradle that held a very tiny and fragile baby boy with large expressive eyes. Kneeling down Iroh reached out and took the little hand that waved unhappily. "Awake are we? The dawn is calling to you too isn't it my little Firebender?"

The baby blinked up at the man with a curious expression before screwing up his little face and starting to cry. Iroh cautiously picked up the small bundle and started to rock him. "Shh, you will wake up your mother."

"His mother has been awake for a while." Iroh turned with the child to look at the woman in question. Ursa was laying on her side on a narrow futon, her eyes intent but drowsy on the man that held the baby that could have easily fit in one of his large hands. She was far too pale from her nighttime ordeal but her smile was as warm as ever as she lifted a hand toward them.

After only a moment's hesitation Iroh stood up and went to her. Carefully he laid the crying child in his mother's arms, and the boy quieted instantly. Iroh's brow rose as he regarded the pair. "Seems the boy already knows you. How are you feeling?"

"Of course he knows me; my Zuko is a very bright boy." Ursa said softly as he gently brushed her fingers through the tuft of fine black hair on the small round head. Her eyes shining with pleasure and unshed tears when she looked back at Iroh, her smile now a bit forced. "I'll be alright. I'm only tired, it was a very long night."

Iroh felt something twist in his chest at the girl's lame attempt at humor. Giving into his need to touch her, he ran his fingers over her cheek; knowing that is would be the last time. "You should rest then, I've a feeling my _nephew_ is destine to be a handful."

Ursa frowned at the way Iroh emphasized the word nephew. "Iroh, Zuko is,"

Iroh touched a figure to her lips halting her words. With a frown sad enough to break a heart of stone his voice rang with finality, "Ozai's son, and he is my dearest nephew, and you, you are my darling sister. I love you both, but that is all the more there can be."

"I don't understand." Ursa's voice shook, the fear and loneliness she'd felt the night before crashed over like a colossal wave. She was not sure she could handle what transpired without Iroh.

"I know." The room's door opened suddenly and a royal guard stepped in, Iroh turned addressing the new arrival. "I will be with you in a moment, get out."

The guard bowed at his prince's command and backed out once more. Once they were alone again Ursa grabbed Iroh's hand. "Tell me what is going on."

"I don't have time to explain, but all you must know is that after this morning you will have nothing to worry about. You will be safe." Leaning over he kissed her brotherly on the forehead, pulled his hand out of hers, and walked from the room. His last whispered word lingered in the air long after he was gone. "Always."


	9. Chapter 9

The National Arena was bathed in the soft orange glow of early dawn as the stands filled with spectators eager to watch two gladiators duel, possibly to the death, despite the chill of the winter morning. The raised platform that dominated everyone's attention was a sixteen by forty feet rectangle with massive urns at all four corners that held the fire that ruled the land. On the opposite ends of the field the two opponents knelt dwarfed by the grandeur that surrounded them.

Iroh, chest bare, shoulders draped in ceremonial black and red silk of an Agni Kai fighter, closed his eyes as he drew on years of intense training to center himself before this encounter. Last night he had attacked Ozai with uncontrolled fury; this morning, although his anger still smoldered deep inside his gut, it would be different. The night before he would have simply killed the boy without a second thought, today he would teach him a lesson. Iroh opened his eyes at the rich deep bass of the gong signaling that it was time to begin.

Standing up the two princes turned simultaneously to face each other across the field, their shoulder wraps floating gracefully to the ground behind them, as they settled into their fighting stances. Ozai glared with open loathing across the distance at his older brother, both eyes dark with bruises as his once perfectly straight nose sat off center by just a fraction. With a cry of unrepressed rage the younger brother sent a gout of deep red flame scorching down arena and the fight was on.

Iroh blocked the attack but was caught by surprise at the sudden ferocity and was pushed back a step. Nearly a head shorter than his brother some might believe Iroh to have the disadvantage as Ozai rapidly advanced sending flames shooting from both fists and feet. Truly the young prince was a high level master firebender but his skills paled to that of the Dragon of the West.

With a speed that seemed inhumanly possible Iroh dodged or deflected his brother's feral assault as he drew him in. Like a great cat the Crown Prince toyed with his advisory letting him believe he was winning until the timing was perfect. Fire trailed Ozai's foot as he aimed a powerful roundhouse kick at the older man's head. But neither foot nor flame met their intended target as Iroh grabbed his brother's ankle and pushing it up flipped the boy backward. Ozai landed on his back on the area floor so hard his breath left him in an audible whoosh.

A cheer went over the crowd, as the corner of Iroh's mouth twitched up. The contest of skill was over, now it was just a matter of getting his opponent to except it. Ozai snarled as he flipped himself to his feet once more, punching as he came up at his older brother. Iroh pushed Ozai's hand away spinning along the boy's arm until he stood behind him. Seeing the boy had over extended his balance Iroh once more sent his brother fly into the dirt from a kick squarely planted on Ozai's backside.

Ozai growled, Iroh laughed, as he pushed himself up once more. The young prince was panting heavily, sweat from his brow dripped down to sting his eyes. So far Ozai had been the only one to throw a single fire blast, and yet he was the one that was picking himself up for the second time in a row. Pulling his arms through the air he gathered energy around him before releasing a bolt of pure blue lightning.

Iroh's eyes went wide as he leapt out of the way before the energy blast crashed into the stone causing the floor to crumble where he had been standing only seconds earlier. Again the crowd roared their approval, this time however the Crown Prince was not smiling. Whiskey colored eyes narrowed as they locked on to the face of his brother. "That was foolish."

Inhaling deeply through his nose Iroh opened his mouth wide and let go of the fire that lived inside him. In a wave that nearly engulfed the entire field Iroh's breath came out like the legendary dragon for which he was given his nickname. Ozai was only able to protect his face with his arms; there was nowhere to run from the intense heat as the flames broke over him. The force of the fire Iroh unleashed pushed the younger man along the ground nearly to the edge of the contest field.

Ozai stumbled and fell for a third and final time. Steam rose off of his skin as Ozai shook his head and looked up in time to see Iroh make an amazing leap across a distance of what must have been eighteen feet to land in a graceful crouch next to him. Fear permeated every inch of the younger brother as the older one dropped a knee onto the boy's chest to keep him on the ground. Iroh's fist wreathed in a blue white glow was suspended inches from Ozai's face. Time seemed to slow down as Iroh fought an internal war.

With a howl that was more animal then human the older man's decision was made and his fist came down in an explosion of flame so hot it left the stone crumbled and glowing red were it struck. Glaring down at his opponent's surprised face Iroh spoke in a voice meant only for one. "I swear to you, if you ever touch Ursa in anger again it will be the last thing you will ever do."

Pressing down harder on the boy's chest then he needed to Iroh pushed himself to his feet and started to walk away under the adoration of the gathered crowd. Only his brother's softly spoken question stopped him. "She is alright then?"

Iroh turned over his shoulder to see the young man sitting up his amber eyes down cast. Half of his face, the half that had been closest to the final fire blast, was redder then the other side as if he had a bad sunburn and it gave the older man a moment of pleasure. "She will recover."

"The baby?"

Surprised by the sound of concern in his brother's voice Iroh turned completely around. Did Ozai, in his own twisted way, actually care about his wife and child? "A boy, he was lucky. Born just after midnight he is already showing signs of being a firebender despite not being summer born, Ursa has named him Zuko."

Ozai nodded his head excepting his brother's information before getting to his feet and walking off the field. As Iroh too walked away he couldn't stop himself from wondering about his brother. Silently he hoped for Ursa's, and Zuko's, sake that after today Ozai would be changed for the better. Still something in the back of his mind warned him his actions today were too little, too late.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

After his victory in the Agni Kai arena Iroh had petitioned his father to take a leave of absence from the military. While the Fire Lord had not been pleased with the idea of his best general leaving command, Iroh was able to wear him down until he'd finally given his consent. General Iroh, for the express purpose of personally finishing his son's advanced firebending training would be temporally on inactive status with the Fire Nation Army.

During the years that followed the Crown Prince took as much time training Lu Ten as he did simply spending time with the boy; and subsequently his young nephew. Zuko, since he could move about on his own, was never too far from his cousin's side. Despite the years that separated the boys they were closer than brothers, most certainly closer than Iroh and Ozai had ever been. Many times as he watched the two of them playing together Iroh was forced to ignore the similarities between them.

'Zuko is Ozai's son.' Iroh would repeat those words like mantra over and over in his head. Because to believe anything less would make seeing the adoring looks Zuko always gave Ozai unbearable. As for Ozai, his public defeat in the National Arena seemed to have the desired effect of tempering his behavior. The young prince, with a great deal of effort, had even made slow progress in repairing the damage he'd caused in his marriage.

Even so Iroh had nearly swallowed his tongue when he'd discovered Ursa had become pregnant again. When he'd confronted the girl about it she had admitted that, while she had not wanted Ozai to touch her again, she had very much wanted another child. Ursa had assured him that Ozai had not forced her to do anything against her will, and in fact he'd been very considerate if nothing else. Iroh told her that he was happy for her, and he wished her all the joy she deserved.

While it was true he wanted her to be happy, his words had been empty even to his own ears. The cause was, though he may have physically given up Princess Ursa, in the deepest part of his soul he was still desperately in love with her. It killed a small part of him to know she was so completely out of his reach, and that anyone, not just Ozai, was able to touch her when he could not. Yet that had been the choice he had made; the only choice he could have made, for the both of them.

With a sigh Iroh was pulled out of his mussing by the sound of a small boy's laughter. Turning he watched in amazement as Lu Ten, now fully grown and dressed in an army officer's uniform, ran from a much smaller boy with dark hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Looking over his shoulder Lu Ten stuck his tongue out at his cousin who stopped and mimicked sending a fire blast at the older boy. Lu Ten clutched his hand over his heart, pretending to be struck, fell backward on to the grass with a groan of mock pain and 'died'.

The scene was heartbreakingly familiar, as the eight year old Zuko laughed and jumped on his fallen adversary. 'Zuko is Ozai's son.' Iroh continued to watch as Lu Ten suddenly came back to life and flipped the little boy over onto the grass and begun to tickle him mercilessly. Zuko laughed and squirmed in a failed attempt to escape his cousin's cruel treatment. Suddenly large golden eyes spied his uncle sitting under a tree not far away.

"Uncle Iroh, help me!" Zuko reached out a hand to the older man but pulled back as Lu Ten ruthlessly tickled his exposed armpit. "Please, Lu Ten's being mean to me!"

"Mean?" Lu Ten said indignantly, pausing a moment to glare at the little boy he had trapped. "I'll show you mean, you little elephant-rat."

Iroh chuckled as the child screamed with laughter as the tickling was renewed in earnest. Iroh slowly got to his feet allowing the torment to go on just a moment more as he walked over placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright Lu Ten that is enough, a good soldier knows when his enemy is beaten."

Lu Ten sat back allowing Zuko to finally scramble away. The two boys sat on the grass glaring at each other but their eyes lacked any heat. "You're lucky this time pipsqueak, but my Dad isn't always going to be able to protect you."

"Uh ha, Uncle Iroh will always keep me safe; wont you Uncle?"

Looking down at the trusting face of the little boy Iroh felt his chest grow tight. "I will certainly do my best Nephew."

"See!" Zuko leapt to his feet in triumph.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes at the boy, but there was a smile on his face. "You are such a moron, I am so glad I'm getting out of here tomorrow before you rub off on me."

"Yeah well," Zuko couldn't think of anything that was bad enough to say to his cousin so he just stuck out his tongue. Lu Ten lunged at the boy playfully, and Zuko quickly ran to hide behind his uncle's legs.

"Alright you two." Iroh laughed as he tried to keep his feet under him as Zuko held on to him dodging Lu Ten's grasping hands. "It's getting late and as the good Lieutenant pointed out, we will be leaving tomorrow for Ba Sing Se. We should all head back to the palace to get ready for tonight's feast."

Lu Ten sighed as gave up his half hearted attempts at trying to grab Zuko and got to his feet. "Very well Father."

"Okay Uncle." Zuko came out from behind Iroh. Looking from one adult to the other Zuko held out his hands for them to take, which they both did without hesitation. Turning as one the three of them started the short walk down the hill to the palace.

Iroh looked at both the man and the boy as they went. Turning his gaze to the setting sun he whispered in his head. 'Zuko is Ozai's son. Zuko is Ozai's son.'


	10. Chapter 10

Iroh sighed, pushing the flap of his tent out of his way he entered for the night. He and his men had been pounding away at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se for months already and they were still no closer to conquering the great city than they had when they'd first arrived. Of course Iroh had understood going into this fight that nothing about it would be easy, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Stretching the tight muscles in his lower back he wandered over to the small wooden cabinet that sat along one of his walls. Reaching inside Iroh retrieved a small clay pot, removing the lid he couldn't help the moan of disappointment as he looked at its bleak contents. A soft chuckle drew the general's attention away from the item in his hands to the door of his tent. "Out of tea again General?"

"Your humor is not appreciated Lieutenant." Iroh frowned as he replaced the empty pot in the cabinet and closed the doors. Turning around his whiskey eyes belied his harsh words as he stared at his visitor. "So what brings you all the way across camp my Son?"

Lu Ten shrugged his shoulders as he walked further into the tent that was large enough to house his entire platoon with room to spare. "Not much really, just passing by. Can't a son stop in to say hello to his father?"

Iroh raised a brow, his eyes narrowing as he noticed how the boy was very careful to keep his hands behind his back. "Perhaps."

"Well anyway, like I said, I was just passing by and got to thinking, 'I wonder what the General is up to tonight?'" Lu Ten walked to one of the many tables around the edge of the cloth room and study a small statue as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Again careful to keep his back and hands from his father's view.

"Did you?" Iroh walked over to one of his more comfortable chairs and sat down. If anyone else had come into his tent behaving as Lu Ten was Iroh would have already called his guards and had them detained. As it was he just sat, more intrigued than concerned by the boy's antics.

"Oh yes, most definitely." The young man turned very sincere brown eyes toward his father.

"You are a terrible liar Lieutenant." Iroh's words lost the sting they might have held for the wide smile that spread over his face.

"Am not, I'm a fantastic liar." Lu Ten said with mock hurt in his voice. "You, my Father, are just an untrusting old man, and getting older."

Lu Ten laughed then, it was a deep sound had become much like his father's and it made Iroh's smile grow. Finally taking his hands from his back, the young man held out a small wrapped package. "Happy Birthday Dad."

Iroh blinked in confusion, looking at the calendar on a nearby table he confirm the date. "Well I'll be…"

Again Lu Ten's laugh filled the room as he pushed the gift into Iroh's bewildered hands. "You know Aunt Ursa told me you would forget your own birthday, guess this means I owe her an apology in my next letter. The present is from all of us by the way; Aunt Ursa, Zuko, Azula, and me. It was mostly my idea, but they picked it out and had it sent all the way over from Capital City."

Though Iroh doubted that his niece, the Princess Azula, had anything to do with getting him a present he didn't mention it as he laughingly started to tear into the wrapping like an excited child. Opening the box, he looked inside to find a set of finely painted Pai Sho tiles with gold embossing. Pulling out one of the disks, he rolled it over his knuckles as he looked at his son in question.

"Do you like it?" Lu Ten asked his smile slightly mischievous.

"Yes of course I do." Iroh said still fingering the tile; his tone nearly as confused as it had been when his son had pointed out that it was his birthday.

"Good," The young man went to the tent door and held open the flap. "Then you will love the rest of it."

At the Lieutenant's signal four soldiers trooped in carrying a large round table and two chairs. Following their commander's directions the men arranged the items in the middle of the room and then left again without a word. The last man to leave pulled a brown paper bag from his belt and handed it to the young prince as he passed.

"And the final piece, the finest ginseng tea royal money can buy." Lu Ten held out the bag to his father as he bowed respectfully.

"This is fantastic!" Iroh exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and pulled his son in for a hug. His fatigue and irritation at the slow progress of battle that he'd felt upon entering his tent earlier was forgotten. "It is one of the best gifts I have ever received, thank you my Son."

Lu Ten smiled as he hugged his father back. "I'm glad you like it, the others will be thrilled too."

"Oh yes, I must write to my darling Sister and the children as soon as possible to thank them. But first," Iroh pulled back a little, looking up at his son with a grin. "You think you can take your old man at a game?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I'll make the tea." Lu Ten stepped out of his father's hands and busied himself gathering the necessary items.

With his back to his father Lu Ten's smile faltered. It felt strange for the young man to think that just outside the cloth barricade that surrounded them there was a war going on. Right at that moment inside these simple walls things seemed so normal.

It should have been impossible that less than a hundred yards away there were rows of tents filled with injured, and in some cases dying, men. A part of Lu Ten wondered if victory, whatever that truly meant, in this war was really worth everything those men sacrificed. Looking over his shoulder the young man studied his father, wondering if the General had ever asked himself the same question.

Iroh looked up and caught his son's strange expression. "Is something troubling you my Boy?"

Lu Ten shrugged noncommittally, his smile returning to hide the turn of his thoughts. "I was just curious, how old does today make you?"

"We are all the age in our heart, my Son."

Lu Ten laughed, turning back to finish the tea. "In that case you're going to outlive us all."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The prophetic words of more than a year earlier burned into Iroh's soul threatening to devour him. His heart stopped as mind rebelled against the information that was being whispered in his ear. 'It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible.'

Standing abruptly the messenger was knocked backward as the General spun away to prove the man's report false. Crowds of men parted the way for the running man whose eyes had grown fixed on their destination. As the General burst through the door of the junior officers' tent his body turning to stone the instant his eyes fell on a cot against the distant wall.

"No." The soft denial was no more than a whisper but everyone in the small space froze. Iroh tried to move forward but his legs had turned to water causing him to stumbled and fall. Somewhere in the pain filled darkness that threatened to drown him Iroh was aware of arms that reached out to catch him; steadying him on his feet once more. With considerable effort, and the support of the unknown arms, Iroh made it to his son's bedside.

Once there however his knees buckled under the weight of his misery, and this time the arms allowed him to sink to the ground. How had everything gone so terribly wrong? They'd been winning; they'd broken through the first wall and forced the surrender of an entire Earth Kingdom Division. This was not supposed to have happened; a father is supposed to be able to protect his son.

The rest of the world fell away as Iroh studied his son. Lu Ten was propped up in a half sitting position on several pillows in an attempt to ease his ragged breathing. His ribcage had obviously been crushed, and the far side of his handsome face was covered in bruises so dark they were almost black. His once perfect eye, an eye the same deep brown color he'd shared with his beautiful mother, on that side had been forced out of its bloodied socket and was now missing.

Iroh suddenly aged five hundred years and his hand shook violently as he reached out to hold his son's already icy fingers. Iroh closed his eyes as his mind rushed back to a time when the hand he held had been so tiny as to have barely covered the older man's palm. Surly that time had not been so long ago. Gritting his teeth the father bowed his head onto the back of that hand, trying in vain to hold back the tortured sound of his despair.

"Dad?" A soft whisper blew across the General's ears.

Iroh's head shot up as he looked to his son's face. Mercifully his mind focused only on the clean pale side of the boy's features rather than his injuries. "Lu Ten."

"I'm sorry." Lu Ten's voice was airy and frail under drugs and pain, and his father was forced to draw closer to hear him clearly.

"Oh Son," Iroh's words came out on a strangle whimper as he touched the undamaged line of his son's cheek. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for."

"My men," Tears slipped from Lu Ten's remaining eye, and the years melted from his features as the little boy he'd been not long ago surfaced. "I failed."

"No, no you didn't fail. You didn't." Iroh wanted to scream at fate for its cruelty; for now, however, he let all the love and pride he felt for his son fill his eyes. He wanted his boy to know what he truly felt. He would not let him slip into nothingness thinking he had somehow not met, and surpassed, every one of his father's expectations.

"You did everything right Lieutenant, everything. You cared for your people, watched after them, and did everything just as you should have. I have never known, nor served with anyone better."

Lu Ten tried to smile but fell short, and the turn of his lips was merely a shadow of its previous self. "You're biased."

"Maybe," Iroh's laugh mixed with the tears that fell unchecked from his eyes making the sound agonizingly tragic. "But it doesn't make it any less true."

"I'm scared Dad." Lu Ten choked on a breath, his voice belonging to a child and not a man. "It hurts."

"I know, but I'm here now." Iroh watched as the light started to fade from his son's face. "I won't let anything else happen to you. Sleep now my Son, the pain will go away soon. I love you Lu Ten."

"I love you too." Lu Ten said slowly, his words fading out on a sigh, his eye closing for the last time. Iroh knelt before the figure of his young son's lifeless body as white hot tears burning down his face. Prince Lu Ten had only graced the earth nineteen years before passing on to the Spirit World.


	11. Chapter 11

Several hours later Iroh had not moved as men milled behind him in the tent lighting lanterns for the night. "Sir, we really should start preparing the body for burial."

Iroh turned toward the sound of a small frightened voice that intruded on his grief. The soldier that stood wringing his hands nervously looked like he'd much rather be facing an entire army of enemy benders than be there at that moment. When Iroh spoke his voice held a quiet distance, as if his soul was talking from some far off place. "What is your name Corporal?"

The man's eyes darted back and forth as if trying to figure out who the General was talking to; either that or the nearest escape route. Finding neither the man stuttered a reply. "I'm called Chen, General."

Iroh nodded, turning away from the man. "Do you have family Corporal Chen; a wife and children, a son perhaps?"

The Corporal swallowed audibly, he really didn't think he should be having this conversation with his superior officer. Still the man seemed to be waiting for an answer. "Not yet Sir, my Lan is waiting for me back home. We're to be married as soon as I get back."

Again Iroh nodded, "I am sure it will be lovely, autumn weddings are always very romantic."

"Autumn Sir?"

Iroh pushed himself to his feet and slowly turned around. His face was blank of any emotion, his tears spent, as he looked at the younger man. The Corporal's shocked expression barely registered in the sorrow clouded mind of the once great General as he walked away. "Six hundred days and the Ba Sing Se remains. This siege is over; I'm taking my son home."

アエ父の日 恋仲

Princess Ursa didn't try to hold back her tears as she reread the letter a servant had just handed her as she sat beneath an apple tree in the palace courtyard near one of the many fountains. The characters that adored the page were few and written in an obviously shaking hand. While some of the ink had run as if rain, or something more human, had fallen on it before it had a chance to dry, the meaning was dreadfully clear.

The shock and pain of what was written drove Ursa to her feet. Zuko, who had been play running from his sister nearby, saw his mother's reaction and stopped. The question in his young face did not have long to wait for an answer. Ursa's voice was quiet as she looked away. "Iroh has lost his son. Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle."

Zuko's eyes grew wide as the meaning of his mother's words slammed into his mind and burned through his heart. Lu Ten was gone, and he was never coming home. Shaking his head, he refused to believe what his mother said; Lu Ten was his best friend he couldn't be dead. Turning around Zuko ran away as fast as his short legs could carry him.

He ran ignoring the shouts of his mother and the servants he past. He ignored everything but the pounding of his heart in his chest and his feet on the ground as he ran to the spot where he'd last been with his cousin. Once he crested the green hilltop, he let himself fall forward, uncaring, into the grass. Tears gushing from his tightly clutched golden eyes to soaked into the soil below as he repeated one word over and over again. "Why?"

アエ父の日 恋仲

The sun had all but disappeared from the sky and the cooling night wind danced over the ground when Ursa walked slowly up to her son. Prince Zuko had his back against the tree as he sat hugging his knees to his chest. Looking up at his mother, his large eyes shown with tears yet unshed. "He really isn't coming back is he?"

Ursa shook her head as she sat and pulled her son close to her. She felt fresh tears burn her eyes as she thought of the time she'd held another young boy like this under the very same tree. While Lu Ten had already been half grown when she'd first meet him, he had been as dear to her as either of her own children. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

Her son nodded, but got to his feet and walked a little bit away from his mother. Even though he didn't understand it, Zuko just didn't want to be touched at the moment. Turning around anger mixed with uncertainty on his young face as he looked at his mom. "It doesn't seem right. He was my best friend, and now I'm never going to see him again. He promised he would teach me how to fight with a sword, he didn't keep his word."

Ursa's bottom lip trembled as she tried to be strong for the boy. "Zuko you know he didn't mean to, Lu Ten loved you. He would never break a promise to you, or anyone, on purpose."

"Yeah but he still did. I want him back!" Zuko shouted as turned away his hands fisted on his hips. His ten year old anger, however, burned out as quickly as it ignited and his chin fell to his chest. "I miss him."

The last of his words had been mumbled into the front of his shirt but they were still loud enough for his mother to hear. Ursa rushed to her feet and grabbed the boy in a tight hug. She couldn't stop her tears as she cried with the boy in her arms. "I know you do, my Darling. I miss him too, we all do."

Zuko turned into his mother's embrace wrapping his small arms around her neck. He knew his mom told the truth and took comfort in the fact that even adults felt the way he did. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift as he thought of all of the good times he'd spent with his cousin. The image of young man with laughing brown eyes floated to the forefront of his imagining. 'Why did you have to go away brother?'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"Hum, a second letter in as many weeks. My dear brother must have taken quite a liking to you." The hair on the back of Ursa's neck rose at the deep sound of her husband's voice behind her. She may have put aside her hatred of the man she'd married for the sake of her children, but no matter how hard she tried she could not forget what he'd done to her. Even when they had been creating Azula she had to fight the urge to run screaming from the room.

It had taken all of her will and very careful meditation to place another's face over Ozai's while he'd been on top of her. The same meditation helped her now keep any emotion from her voice and eyes as she look up at the man in question. "You read too much into things, Prince Ozai."

"Do I?" Ozai's words where as cold and calculating as ever. He was not so blind as to have not seen the way his wife and brother would look at each other when they believed no one was watching. It was clear the two where in love, just how much and how far that love went however Ozai did not know. While there was no real proof that his wife had ever been unfaithful in her vows to him, he still had his suspicions.

"Yes Husband, you do." Ursa got to her feet and handed the parchment she'd been reading to her husband.

As Ozai read he felt a pleased smile touch his lips. "So the great General has giving up, and is coming home. Oh this is too perfect."

Ursa frowned at her husband; she did not like the gleam that came into his cold amber eyes. Holding out her hand she asked, "May I have my letter back?"

Ozai shrugged, as he past it back as if it was no more interest. "I'm going to see my father. Get the children ready, I will want you all with me."

Without a backward glance Ozai left his wife to wonder at his departing back. Looking down at Iroh's letter she felt her chest grow tight. 'What was Ozai up to? Iroh please hurry home, I have a very bad feeling about this.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh sat his calligraphy brush in the tray next to the ink as he finished penning the last character in his final letter to Ursa. He closed his eyes as he whispered into the night. "Forgive me my Love."

Gently blowing warm breath over the letter he caused the ink to dry almost instantly. Then carefully he rolled the parchment into a tube and secured it with a deep red silk ribbon. Getting up from the small desk in his quarters of the ship that carried him and his fallen son home he went to the door. Opening it he handed the scroll to one of the guards, "I want this sent to the Princess Ursa at the Fire Palace without delay."

The guard bowed and hurried off to carry out the command. Looking at the remaining guard Iroh's eyes went hard. "I am going to sit with my son. I am not to be disturbed for anything. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." The guard bowed, no matter what people were saying about the General's weakened emotional state, there was nothing weak about the look in the older man's eyes.

Iroh didn't look back at the man as he stepped into the metal corridor and headed deeper into the ship's hold. He moved like a shadow as he turned through the maze of hallways until he came to a door flanked by more guards. The men bowed at his approach. Iroh's responding bow was more habit then thought as he spoke, "You two may go I want to be alone."

The two men exchanged nervous glances as if unsure what to do. Something about the way the general was acting seemed strange. Still he was a general and the Crown Prince of their nation and like the guard at had stood at his own door neither man wanted to incur his anger. Bowing again, the men stepped away from the door and proceeded down the hall.

Iroh waited for the sounds of booted feet to disappear before going the rest of the way into the room. The door swung in on the dully lit chamber with a fittingly melancholy whine. Iroh stepped over the threshold and closed the rest of the world out. The space was not overly large but it seemed to the broken man like a vast cavern empty save the small alter sitting opposite the door.

Walking slowly forward Iroh knelt before the golden urn that held the ashes of his beloved Lu Ten. Reaching into the sleeve of the robe he wore, Iroh removed a roll of parchment and carefully opened it. The simple ink portrait had been made the day Lu Ten received his commission, and now it was the only way, besides in memory, that his father would look on his face again. Without a sound Iroh propped the picture in front of the urn.

Bowing his head Iroh reached up his sleeve once more and pulled out a simple black handled tanto. Unsheathing the blade Iroh looked at his reflection in the shining metal for a moment. Placing the blade on the table, Iroh closed his eyes and felt a warm tear slid down his cheek.

The letter he had written to Ursa had not mentioned his intentions for tonight just in case some less scrupulous member of the ship's crew decide to read it before sending it, and then tried to stop him. It had, however, outlined his wishes for his son's burial and gave her thanks for all the kindness she'd shown him and Lu Ten over the years. He had not been able to tell her how much he loved her, nor how sorry he was for everything he'd done, and was about to do. Still he hoped she would understand what he hadn't been able to say someday.

Opening his eyes again Iroh silently began to remove his robe from his upper body. Pulling the trailing ends of his sleeves across his lap he tucked them securely under the opposite knee. Once his chest and abdomen, both much less firm then they had been in his younger days, were bare he reached out for the waiting knife. Taking a white silk cloth from his belt Iroh wrapped it, almost lovingly, around the sharp implement.

Aligning the point of the blade against his skin just below his left rib Iroh looked up at his son's face, and finally broke the silence room. "We will see each other again."


	12. Chapter 12

Iroh could not be sure what happened next, but just as he'd been about the plunge the blade of the knife into his stomach and end his suffering the candles that sat around the room flared almost to the ceiling. The flames around him bathed the whole room in a light so blinding Iroh instinctively threw his arm up over his eyes to protect them. When the light died away Iroh blinked rapidly to clear his vision. But the sight that met him was not the small metal clad room of a Fire Navy ship but a vast open landscape like none he'd ever seen before.

The land looked as if it had been conjured up from some ancient painters dream. It was both beautiful and eerie, with its washed out colors and impossibly majestic mountain rages that faded into forests so vast it would take a million life times to explore it all. Somewhere in the back of his mind Iroh knew where he was and felt a chill run over his spine. Getting to his feet he noticed a few other changes besides just the scenery. While he still wore the same clothes he had back in the ship they had righted themselves on his shoulders and the tanto he'd been about to commit suicide with was gone.

"Weapons are not permitted here." A voice soft feminine voice called to him as if on the wind.

Iroh spun around his eyes wide as he looked on the soft round visage of someone he had not seen since he was a very young man. Iroh didn't attempt to hide his look of surprise as he addressed her. "Mother?"

"It is good to see you again my Son." Fire Lady Ilah smiled, bowing her head to her eldest son. Iroh studied her, thinking how she looked exactly like she had the last time he had seen her alive. Her long hair graying at the temples was the only sign of age as her dark eyes looked up at him with a mischievous twinkle she had passed on to her eldest son. She was a few inches shorter then Iroh was, a feat in of its self, but he still knew all too well how formable she could become when the time call for it.

"I wish this meeting was under different circumstances."

"Different circumstances?" Iroh's brow furrowed into a deep frown as he was brought out of his musing by the Fire Lady's words. Remembering what he'd been doing before arriving here he asked. "Am I dead; this is the Spirit World isn't it?"

"It is, but you have not died. Nor can you, at least not yet." The spirit of his mother came up and took his arm as she often did when he knew her. Iroh felt warmth spread through him from that touch; the warmth of belonging.

"I don't understand."

"I was sent to find you here so that I could guide you to someone who can explain."

"Who?" Iroh asked, a part of him unsure whether he should trust the spirit woman. Spirit World or not this place was not without its dangers.

"Shi Lang." Fire Lady Ilah seemed to since her son's hesitation, because she continued. "She is the one that brought you to the Spirit World. There is something you must know."

"What?"

"Shi Lang will explain." His mother gently pulled on his arm to lead him away.

Iroh's frown grew, but seeing no other choice, bowed his head and allowed his mother to lead him down a path that suddenly appeared at their feet. As they walked Iroh noticed several strange things; like the leaves that covered the path made no sound when they stepped on them or the way the mist that seemed to surround everything seemed to slip away like some living thing just before they drew close. 'Although,' Iroh mused to himself, 'since this is my first trip to this place, who am I to say what is strange or not?'

They walked together in total silence for an immeasurable distance until the Fire Lady suddenly stopped. They stood at the bottom of a mountain so large the top of it was shrouded in clouds. "This is as far as I can take you my Son."

Iroh looked over at his mother who was staring straight ahead. Turning toward her, he let himself to ask the question that had been eating at him from the moment of her arrival. "Is he here?"

His mother bowed her head; she knew who her son was asking about. Her voice was sad as the north wind through the trees of their home in winter. "He is."

"I want to see him."

The Fire Lady looked at him, although he wasn't sure it was an improvement. "You can't, it is not the right time. You are not ready."

"What?" Iroh felt like she'd just punched him in the stomach. Iroh could feel his temper slip but did nothing to stop it. "What do you mean I'm not ready? He is my Son!"

His mother blinked at him with an empty expression that chilled him to the bone. "That is why you are not ready. Shi Lang is waiting."

"To hell with Shi Lang, tell me where Lu Ten is!" Just as Iroh was about to reach out to shake his mother the scene around him shifted violently causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Getting to his feet again with the agility his people where know for Iroh naturally fell into a defensive fighting stance. With narrowed eyes he searched the shadows around him for anyone lurking in the darkness, doing so he also took in his new environment. He found himself standing alone in the middle of an enormous octagonal stone pagoda with open walls looking out over what seemed to be a series of small hills rising out of an ocean of clouds.

Somehow he knew what looked like small hills, however, where really the distant tops of other mountains. Without having taken a step Iroh had been transported to the top of the very mountain he'd been looking up at only moments before. Needless to say Iroh felt the idea rather unsettling.

Not, however, as unsettling as the new shape that rose out of the clouds and started coming toward him with glowing yellow eyes. Iroh's eyes grew wide and his stance fell; there was no way to defend against something like that. "Merciful Spirits."

Iroh was mesmerized, struck motionless; he watched the colossal creature continued to advance toward the mountain on which he stood. The beast, its massive head and upper portion of its shoulders just visible over the cloud cover, resembling an average tan colored wolf in the physical world yet it had to be hundreds of feet tall. Iroh felt his heartbeat increase as the thing slowed then came to a stop looking dead at him.

It seemed to be waiting for him to do something, but Iroh hadn't the faintest clue what. It had been many years since he stood in the presents of anything so completely awe inspiringly powerful, but he had his doubts the spirit wolf cared to see him recite the steps of a firebending form. So what was he meant to do?

Dropping to his knees Iroh bent forward until his chest touched the floor in the most reverent forms of submission he knew. Specking as loudly as his current body contortion allowed Iroh addressed the creature in front of him. "Great Spirit, my name is Iroh; known as the Dragon of the West. I am the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and the commanding General of its army in the Earth Kingdom."

"I know who you are Iroh of the Fire Nation, rise." Despite the beast immense size its voice when it spoke was soft and gentle as a spring rain and held the musical lilt of a young and beautiful woman. Iroh lifted his upper body at her command but remained kneeling as he leaned back on his heels looking up at the wolf. "I am the one that called you here; I am Shi Lang, the Spirit of Truths Denied. You where about to make a very costly mistake."

The wolf spoke without moving its mouth its words painting a swirling mist like picture before Iroh of himself back on the Fire Navy ship just before he was brought here. Iroh shook his head, "I have nothing left in that world; my wife and only child are dead and now reside here with you in this realm. My only wish is to be reunited with them."

"Nothing left Iroh of the Fire Nation?" Again the wolf's words conjured an image in the mist. This time it was of a smiling young boy with trusting gold eyes and rich black hair pulled high on top of his head. Iroh closed his eyes as if to block out Zuko's beloved appearance. "Do you mean to tell me this boy is nothing to you?"

Iroh opened his mouth to tell the spirit yes, but the one simple word would not come as it would be nothing more than a lie. "Prince Zuko still has a family to love and care for him; he has a sister, and a mother. He has his father."

"Really, his father; does he?" This time multiple images formed one after the other in quick secession. It was a memory that had filled Iroh's dreams a hundred times since the night it happened. Ursa, the warm summer night, the cool obsidian bench, and the single greatest night of love making Iroh had ever known.

"Zuko is," Iroh couldn't finish the words he repeated so many times before in his mind as he looked into the yellow eyes of Shi Lang.

"Your son." No images form for Iroh as the truth he'd always blocked out crashed into him like a raging komodo-rhino, but he was given no time to process these news as the Wolf of Truth continued to speck. "This young man has a great destiny to fulfill, but even now his life is in great danger."

Iroh jumped to his feet, spurred by a sudden uncontrollable fear that gripped his heart. "Danger what do you mean?"

"Your brother, the man the boy knows as his father, is desirous of your throne and will stop at nothing, to include the child's murder, to get it."

"Ozai," Iroh's mind reeled at this new information. He had always known Ozai was jealous of him, and that he was not the most ethical of men, but surely he would not stoop so low as to do what the spirit was suggesting. "He can have the throne; I'll gladly give it to him. He doesn't have to hurt Zuko to get it, let alone kill him."

"You are not there to stop him, and you most certainly won't be there if you carry out your earlier plans."

The image of Zuko laying in his bed in the palace his unfocused eyes glazed by death was enough to pull a scream of pain and frustration from deep side Iroh's gut. "No! It can't be true, why would you bring me here if it was already too late for him? Why would you tell me he was my son? Why would you tell me any of this if there was nothing I could do to prevent it? Do you delight in torturing me?"

"I take no delight in human suffering; I only show you these things so that you may make the correct choice. Do you wish to stop this from becoming reality? What of joining your wife and son here in this realm?"

Iroh felt his earlier words come back at him like a hand across the face, but he felt no hesitation as he spoke. He loved his wife and Lu Ten, but they were beyond his help. Zuko, however, wasn't. "I want to save Zuko; I want to protect my son."

"What would you give to protect him, to save him?"

"Everything." Iroh stepped closer to the creature defiantly. "I'd give anything I have to keep him safe."

"Anything, Iroh of the Fire Nation?" The wolf creature that had remained completely motionless since sitting down began to smile. Iroh felt unease creep into his heart but the image of Zuko's death drew his response.

"Anything." The word was spoken with a bitter determination that would have had brave men shaking before him, as it was the giant wolf's grin only grew.

"I am pleased to hear it Iroh of the Fire Nation. I can insure the safety of your son Zuko until your ships can make the returning journey to your homeland, but after that I cannot interfere further. From that moment on it will be up to you to protect him, to guide him, and teach him the things he must learn in order to fulfill his true destiny."

Though Iroh had no clue what destiny Shi Lang referred to he was grateful to her for her assistance and bowed to her. "Thank you, Great Spirit."

"However, there is one more thing you must swear to first."

Iroh felt his chest grow tight with fear. Closing his eyes he remembered Zuko on the hilltop above the palace on the day just before he and Lu Ten left for the Earth Kingdom. He could hear the soft voice as clearly as he was standing next to him. 'Uncle Iroh will always keep me safe. Wont you Uncle?' Opening his eyes he looked deep into the yellow glow of the wolf's gaze all fear left his body. "Tell me what it is you want of me and I swear that I will do everything in my power to fulfill my promise."

"Perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

The fall night was uncommonly warm even for the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko, after the disastrous audience with his grandfather Fire Lord Azulon, had left his window open to try and catch a breeze before crawling into bed too exhausted to get undressed. Zuko had laid down in hopes that at least in his dreams he could escape the events of the day. It was as if he'd just started to dream when he heard something in the dark.

The feeling of impending danger activated some primal part of the young boy's mind and Zuko woke instantly. Sitting up he turned in the direction he thought the he heard the noise. His eyes landing on his younger sister leaning against the doorway of his room.

"Dad's going to kill you." Azula almost sang, as she turned to sneer at her older brother. "Really he is."

"Ha ha Azula. Nice try." Zuko laughed humorlessly as he felt strange lump form in the pit of his stomach.

"Fine," Azula shrugged as she danced her way further into his room, spinning gracefully on the poles at the foot of Zuko's bed. "Don't believe me, but I heard everything. Grandfather said dad's punishment should fit his crime."

Azula screwed her face into the sternest look she could muster and continued in a voice that would have been comical if not for the words it spoke. "You must know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing your own!"

"Liar!" Zuko growled.

Again Azula shrugged as she hoped up onto the foot of his bed and smiled sweetly. "I'm only telling you for your own good. I know, maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you."

"Stop it, you're lying." The lump in Zuko's stomach became a giant bolder as he clenched his tiny fist around the sheet he'd been sleeping under. Azula was always lying about something, why would now be any different. His father loved him, he wouldn't really hurt him, and Zuko said as much. "Dad would never do that to me."

"Your father would never do what to you?" Both children turned toward the doorway as their mother entered. Ursa had been passing in the hall when she'd heard voices coming from Zuko's bedroom and decided to check on her son. Looking between the faces of the two siblings Ursa was glad she did. "What is going on here?"

Azula looked up at her mother, her most innocent smile plastered on her face as she kicked her legs sweetly off the edge of her brother's bed. "I don't know."

Despite the fact that the little girl was her daughter, or maybe because of it, Ursa was not buying the act. With a dark frown Ursa marched into the room and grabbed Azula by the arm and pulled her to her feet._ "_It's time for a talk."

Zuko watch as his mother, who looked as mad as he had ever seen her, pulled his sister from the room. Perhaps the smug little prodigy was finally going to get the punishment she so richly deserved. Still the thought was little comfort to the small boy as he continued to sit, holding the edge of his covers in a death grip chanting. "Azula always lies. Azula always lies."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Back in her own chamber's Ursa paced back and forth as her mind tried to make sense of everything her _darling_ daughter had just related to her after she pulled her from Zuko's room. Ursa felt ill at what she had been told. That feeling paled, however, to the sensation she got from the way Azula had seemed almost elated at the prospect of her father killing her older brother. How had her second child become so twisted when her first was so normal?

"Ozai." Ursa spat the name out as if the taste of it offended her tongue. Turning with determination burning in her eyes Ursa went in search of the cause of so many of her woes.

Thankfully she didn't need to search long as Ozai was coming down the hall toward her. "You evil bustard, is it true?"

Prince Ozai's surprise at his wife's sudden outburst was quickly hidden behind a stern mask of indifference. "Is what true Wife?"

"Don't play games with me Husband." Ursa's words dripped bile as she stormed up to the man she'd been forced to marry. Any residual fear she'd ever felt of the man was burned away by the fierce protective instinct she felt for her son. "Has the Fire Lord ordered you to kill my son?"

"Don't you mean _our _son?" Ozai raised a brow as he looked down at the woman before him. Never had he seen Ursa so angry and it called to something in a dark corner of his being.

Ursa realized what Ozai was trying to do, and she wasn't in the mood to play his games. "Tell me the truth Ozai."

"Yes, he has." Ozai said in a perfectly clam voice as he watched as his wife reacted as he'd hit her. "And I fully intend to obey him."

Tears filled Ursa's eyes as she heard the truth in Ozai's voice. She turned away from the cold face of the man that spoke of committing a child's murder as if he were discussing going for a walk. "Why? Why would you do this, he is just a boy?"

"The Fire Lord's command must be obeyed." Ozai shrugged in a manner very reminiscent of Azula.

"No."

"What?"

Ursa looked up at the monster that was her husband. "No, I won't let you hurt him."

Ozai laughed, he actually laughed as if the whole conversation was nothing more than a joke. "Really, and what do you plan to do? Kill me?"

"If that is what it takes, yes." Ursa's mouth was set in a defiant line. Ozai didn't laugh; something in the way the girl was looking at him told him that she would do just as she said.

"And then what? What will you do when my Father discovers what you've done? Run? Would you take your precious son and run? You would have to you know. The Fire Lord would hunt you and that brat down and have you executed without a second thought."

"Then there is only one thing to do." Ursa's face went cold, her golden eyes dead of all emotion. "I will kill Fire Lord Azulon."

It was Ozai that was shocked now, his eyes grew big. "You are talking treason."

"I'm talking about saving my child's life." Ursa's voice sounded strange even to her, so lacking in anything but icy resolve. "I will do whatever it takes to keep Zuko safe. There is no sacrifice too great to protect my son."

Prince Ozai's shock was wearing off as suddenly the possibilities of what the woman was saying became apparent. "If you do this you will be branded a traitor, the new Fire Lord would have no choice but to have you arrested and executed. Would that not hurt Zuko as well?"

Iroh's face flashed before Ursa's eyes. Ozai was right; no matter what they had once shared, Iroh could not let such an act pass in order to maintain his honor. The answer to that problem however, was standing right in front of her, a man with no honor. "What if you were crowned Fire Lord?"

"What?" Ozai had to fight to keep the smile from his lips. The girl was playing right into his hands.

"You have always wanted to be Fire Lord, what if I was able to arrange it so that you got just that? Azulon would be gone, you would be Fire Lord instead of Iroh, and I would become a ghost and just disappear never to be seen again. If I could do all of this, would you spare Zuko's life?"

"You would really betray Iroh? I thought you two were _friends_."

Ursa closed her eyes a moment as she thought of the man she still loved with all her heart. She prayed someday he would forgive her for what she was about to do. Looking back at Ozai she nodded. "I told you, no sacrifice is too great. Swear to me you will let Zuko live and I will make you Fire Lord."

Ozai smiled then, a cold heartless smile that if Ursa's soul was not already ice it would have frozen her on the spot. "I swear I will not kill Zuko."

Ursa shook her head. "Not good enough, Ozai. Swear it on your life. Say, 'I swear on my life, that I will not, nor will I allow anyone else, to kill Prince Zuko.' Say it."

'The girl learns quickly.' Ozai thought grudgingly. "Very well. I swear on my life, that I will not, nor will I allow anyone else, to kill Prince Zuko. Does that make you happy?"

"No, but it will have do." Ursa admitted as she turned away from him to carry out her end of their bargain. Looking over her shoulder her golden eyes narrowed threateningly. "Don't go back on your word Ozai, because if you do I will be the one to exact payment."

As soon as Ursa's back disappeared around a corner in the hall Ozai released a tense breath. Again there had been something in the way Ursa had looked at him that clearly stated she would not only kill him if he reneged on their deal, but would take great pleasure insuring that his death was as slow and painful as possible. 'So I can't kill the boy. Oh well, who knows perhaps keeping him around will prove to be useful. After all, look what he has already gotten me if his mother succeeds.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh's eyes flew open with a gasp as if he had abruptly wakened from a nightmare. Disorientated it took a moment for Iroh to understand what had just happened. Looking down at himself he saw that he was once more kneeling before Lu Ten's ashes the point of a black handled tanto resting against his abdomen. Dropping the blade Iroh sprang to his feet and back away from it as if it had suddenly become a deadly multi-headed hydrekhis viper.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Iroh took several deep breaths in attempt to try and calm his shaken nerves. He had just traveled to the Spirit World and back again, and the things he'd been told still seemed too incredible to be true. Opening his eyes again he gaze fell to the ink portrait of what he had once believed to be his only son.

Lu Ten's face looked back at him just as it always had, but on the left hand side of the parchment something new had been added. With a frown Iroh moved forward as if in a daze and picked up the picture. Several characters where now written on the page in a hand that made fresh tears slid into Iroh's eyes as he read them. 'General Iroh, until your triumph goodbye; Your Loyal Son, Lu Ten.'

"Until then my Son." Bowing his head Iroh lovingly touched the boy's face. Righting his robes over his upper body Iroh once more rolled up the portrait and returned it to his sleeve. With a renewed purpose in life he turned away from the golden urn and the silk wrapped tanto that remained laying where he'd dropped it. Leaving the small room Iroh made his way to the ships bridge; he needed to get home and fast.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Even pushing the ship's engines virtually to their braking point it took almost a week before the shores of the Fire Nation capital came into view. Even though Shi Lang had promised that she would keep Zuko safe until his return Iroh couldn't help the anxiety that rode him like a wild hog-monkey. As soon as they landed Iroh gave orders to his men to unload the ship as quickly as possible and have his things brought to the palace. Then without so much as a backward glance Iroh went in search of his young charge.

The moment Iroh stepped through the gates of the palace he could tell things where terribly different. His heart in his throat Iroh rushed to the gardens where he knew the children spent most of their mornings. Looking around the small area he did not see Zuko but his niece was playing 'chase' with her two friends. "Princess Azula where is your brother?"

Azula looked up from her game at the sound of the rough adult voice. When her eyes fell on her Uncle she didn't bother to hide her annoyance at being interrupted. With her hands on her hips she rolled her eyes disrespectfully. "Why should I know where Zuzu is gone off to?"

Iroh started to advance toward the girl when one of her friends stepped forward. "I think I saw Prince Zuko over by the pond where the turtle ducks are General Iroh."

Iroh looked down at the sincerely cheerful girl with the long braid. "Thank you…"

"Ty Lee." The girl bowed easily, nearly touching her chest to her legs while still standing.

"Thank you Ty Lee." Iroh's brow went up impressed with the girl's flexibility despite everything else that was going on and he inclined his head returning her bow before leaving without a back word glance. As he walked away he couldn't help but wonder if Azula realized just how much gratitude she owed her little friend for stepping in when she did.

'Doubtful.' He decided as he walked through the stone arch that lead to the small pond where the girl had said she thought she saw the young prince. Iroh's whiskey eyes scanned the larger park for the little boy in question. Some of the pressure around his heart eased as he caught the first sight of the rich long black hair that hung from the ever present ponytail.

The child was sitting with his back to the arch focused intently on the clean surface of the water. Taking a moment to steady the small tremors that ran the length of his limps, Iroh studied the form of his recently discovered son. He had his legs pulled up so that his small chin rested on his knees but even in that position Iroh could tell that he had gotten much taller in the last two years. A smile touched the older man's lips as he realized that, yet again, his son would grow taller than himself.

"Zuko."

The boy's head popped up as he spun around. His golden eyes went wide as he scurried to his feet, stumbling a little over his own feet in his mad rush into Iroh's waiting arms. Hugging the older man's neck tightly the little prince shouted with uncontrolled excitement. "Uncle Iroh your home!"

Iroh held on to the boy gently brushing his hand over his silken ponytail. He closed his eyes as he fought back the desire to tell the boy in his arms the truth he'd just learned himself. He knew he couldn't besides being part of the deal he had made with Shi Lang there was no way for a ten year old boy to understand. "Yes Nephew I'm home; for good this time. I'll never leave you again."

Iroh felt the boy stiffen suddenly at his words. Pulling the child back so that he could look at him, he asked. "What is it Zuko?"

Zuko's lower lip trembled as shinny tears slipped out. "Mom's gone."

Iroh, whose heart had only just started to beat again, felt everything shut down in his chest as the boy's words worked their way into his skull. "What do you mean your Mother's gone? Where is she?"

The boy however didn't answer as his eyes darted to something behind Iroh's back. Turning Iroh instinctively pushed Zuko behind him in a protective manner as he looked up at the new comer. Iroh's eyes narrowed on the taller man in deep red robes. "What is going on here Ozai?"

"Fire Lord Ozai now dear brother; welcome home." The newly crowned man's smile was anything but welcoming as he looked at his older brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Iroh walked without hesitation down the long rectangular audience chamber of the Fire Lord until he came to a spot just in front of the flame ringed dais. He'd spent more time then he could remember in this room; while the room itself remained the same, not everything had. Iroh glanced at the number of royal guards that stood around the room before turning his whiskey eyes on the man who sat behind the customary screen of fire. While he had told the truth to Shi Lang when he said Ozai was welcome to the throne a part of him still rebelled at the idea.

As such only years of training and a new understanding of his role in this world allowed Iroh to keep his face impassive as he knelt down, as he had in the Spirit World, before his younger brother; the new Fire Lord. "The guards are unnecessary Fire Lord; I am your loyal subject."

"I think I will be the one to decide what is necessary or not brother." Despite his words Ozai waved his hand and the guards faded back and left the royal brothers alone. Ozai took great pleasure in watching his 'superior' older brother groveling on the floor in front of him. He could not count how many times growing up in the shadow of the great Prince Iroh he had envisioned this day.

"Your letter to my wife came, I'm afraid, a day too late to be delivered to her."

Iroh looked up at his brother his eyes empty, his voice betraying no more the mild interest. "A shame, what happened?"

Ozai frowned a little at his brother's lack of reaction. "A mystery I'm afraid, Princess Ursa disappeared on the same night that our father, the late Fire Lord, died."

"I see." Iroh bowed his head, folded his hands across his chest into the loose fitting sleeves of his robe, as if deep in thought. Truthfully it was just to hide the uncontrollable way his hands kept clenching themselves into fists. While Iroh didn't know the details of the night Ozai was referring to; he knew enough to make him want to throttle his baby brother.

This, however, wasn't the time or the place, so he kept his words and actions impassive as possible. "May I assume that you have read my letter in the Princess's place my Lord?"

"I did." Ozai gritted his teeth. 'Why isn't he reacting? Surly I hadn't miss read everything I'd seen between him and Ursa. Or is it something else?'

"You asked her to petition the Fire Lord for permission to bury your son outside the royal tomb."

"Yes Fire Lord." Iroh bowed his head to his brother; he let the first sign of feeling leak into his voice. "As the letter said, I would like to bury Prince Lu Ten under the tree on the hill at the edge of the palace grounds that overlooks the western horizon. He was very fond of that spot in life; I think it would be appropriate if he should be allowed to rest there in death."

Ozai's brow rose with interest, perhaps the reports he had received on his brother where true; the great General Iroh had given up on everything. His departure at Ba Sing Se, his last letter to Ursa, and his actions now certainly seemed to confirm it. "The letter also said that you have decided that war is a young man's game. Are you saying you wish to retire from the army?"

Iroh thought back on when he had written those words. Looking up at Ozai's scheming amber eyes he almost smiled to think how disappointed his brother would be if he realized what Iroh's true intentions had been at the time. "I feel my usefulness to this war has past; I have nothing productive which to add to a Fire Nation victory."

"Oh I don't know about that brother." Ozai said with a smile, clearly imagining the other man's death. "However, in light of recent events, perhaps a quiet retirement would be the best course of action."

Iroh's smile was forced as again he bowed to his brother; his warrior's pride pricked at the younger man's insinuation. He had chosen of his own will to halt the siege of Ba Sing Se; it was the correct choice whatever his reasons at the time, but still. Once more his voice held none of his true feelings as he addressed Ozai. "You are very gracious, Fire Lord Ozai. May I also assume that you will grant my request for my son's burial?"

"Do as you wish." Ozai waved bored with his brother's pathetic conciliatory behavior. He had truly hoped for a little more fire from the Dragon of the West. However it did make his claim to the throne that much easier to hold. There had been mutterings in the court against Ozai's ascension to Fire Lord; there were some who felt Iroh's birthright should be upheld.

With that thought in mind Ozai spoke again. "You of course will remain here in the palace as a prince of the Fire Nation and I would expect you to attend all future war council meetings as both my brother and once respected general."

Iroh again felt the sting of pride at the phrase 'once respected', but again he hid it well. "Thank you Fire Lord, I am honored to serve you."

Again Ozai waved his hand this time clearly dismissing his older brother all together. Iroh bowed to the ground one final time before getting to his feet and leaving the room. Once he was out in the hallway Iroh blew out a long calming breath. He had past his first challenge on the new path that was set before him, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was up to the task of following it all the way to the end.

His answer came to him in the form of a golden eyed boy who stepped out from behind one of the many pliers that lined the hallway and looked trustingly at him. "Uncle Iroh, you okay?"

"Yes Prince Zuko, but it has been a very long day. Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" Iroh asked holding out his hand for the boy to take, which the boy did without pause even though they both knew he wasn't fond of tea. With the small hand resting easily in his larger one Iroh knew no matter what trials lay ahead he would gladly face them if it meant Zuko's safety.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The first several months of his return to the palace had been the hardest for Iroh to bear. His insecure little brother had men watching him almost constantly for fear, Iroh assumed, that he was going to over throw him as Fire Lord. Truthfully had that ever been Iroh's intention from the start there wouldn't have been anything Ozai could have done to prevent it. Iroh still had enough support for a 'once respected general' in the court and military if he wanted the throne all he would have to do is ask for it.

As it was, however, Iroh actually enjoyed his part as the harmless and indulgent uncle to the young Prince Zuko. In the three years that followed he'd even learned not only to ignore the steady remarks about his laziness and failure, but turn them to his advantage. He could now go about the palace freer then he ever could as the Crown Prince. No one was interested in the actions of an out of shape has-been, as such he had learned more about the goings on of the Fire Nation then he had really ever wanted too.

His new status had enabled him listen in on the many stories that were circulating about the events that surrounded his father's death and Ursa's disappearance without notice. The most widely excepted belief was that Princess Ursa had accidently given Fire Lord Azulon a lethal measure of Ma Huang; which the Royal Physician had proscribed to the old man a few days earlier for a cold, in his evening tea. After which racked by terrible guilt over the Fire Lord's death the Princess had run into the night and jumping into mouth of one of the many volcanoes that dotted the Fire Nation landscape as penance.

The golden hair piece that she always wore being the only thing to survive the act. Iroh, no matter what his brother might want to believe, was not so stupid to put much stock in the story however. Firstly he simply could not see the woman he loved ending her life by jumping into a volcano, no matter how poetic it might be.

Secondly, and most importantly, the information Iroh had been given in the Spirit World that left the ring of untruth around the tale. No he had another theory of what happened that night, and while it broke his heart, it was much more plausible when you considered everything. Ursa, if she was in fact the one to poison his father, had somehow discovered Ozai's intentions for her son and rather than let Zuko be killed she had turned murderess herself.

Iroh imagined that she must have made a deal with Ozai to spare Zuko and she would make sure he got the throne. What happened afterword he could not really say, but if she had ended up in a volcano he had no doubts she'd had help getting there. The only thing that stopped him from acting on his suspicions was, again, the promise he had made to the Truth Wolf.

There had been times that his promises had been hard to keep but in the end he'd done it and because he had, he was now able to enjoy his teenage son's angry voice ringing off the walls of the corridor he was walking down. Frowning slightly he came up to the boy, who at thirteen was already as tall as he was. Putting both hands on Zuko's shoulders turned him away from the much larger guards he was yelling at. "Prince Zuko what's wrong?"


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't do this!" Iroh stormed into the Fire Lord's study after the disastrous War Council without ceremony.

Ozai spun around; his surprise at his brother's sudden entry was second only to his anger at being disturbed in private rooms. "How dare you come in here! Who are you to question the Fire Lord in his private study?"

At the look in his brother's narrowed amber eyes Iroh realized the mistake he made in his outburst but it was too late to go back now. "I dare because I am your older brother, and you are about to make a mistake that you will not be able to take back. You can't let Prince Zuko fight in an Agni Kai; he is barely more than a child."

Ozai brow rose at this, his voice dripping with anger and sarcasm. "Evidently Older Brother, you thought my son has grown old enough to bring him into my War Council. He, apparently, believes himself grown old enough to speak out of turn and question the battle tactics of a seasoned General in front said council. If this is the case then I see no reason his age should influence this challenge."

Iroh closed his eyes, desperately wracking his brain for anything that could defuse this situation. Dropping to his knees, Iroh looked pleadingly at his brother, knowing his submission was likely Zuko's only hope. "It was my mistake to bring him into the meeting, nothing else would have happened if I hadn't allowed him in. If there is a punishment to be received then it should be mine. Let me stand for Zuko in the Arena this evening."

Ozai ran a hand over his thin black bread, seeming to consider this. The idea clearly wasn't without some merit. "You would take my Son's punishment for him?"

"Gladly my Lord." Iroh said his whiskey eyes shining with the truth of his words and hope that his brother would accept the exchange.

That was until he saw the smile that turned his brother's lips. "And what kind of lesson would that teach my beloved Son?"

Iroh closed his eyes, feeling as if he'd just been stabbed. An Agni Kai was dangerous if not potentially deadly for even the most seasoned firebenders; what it would be for Zuko Iroh could not bring himself to imagine. His head bowed and his voice no more than a whisper, he tried one last time to reach his brother. "Ozai, please."

Nothing had ever felt as good as this. Finally Ozai had his brother just where he wanted him. Again Zuko had proven useful to him, it was only a shame he hadn't realized his foolish brother's affection for the brat sooner. "The Fire Lord has spoken, Prince Zuko will report to the National Arena at sunset and duel for his honor. You may leave now, Iroh."

Knowing there was nothing more he could do here Iroh got to his feet. Only once before had he ever felt so defeated, but as he walked away he vowed that he would not let this day end the same as the other had. He needed to find Zuko before sundown, and try to prepare him somehow for his impending duel.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh stood at the door of a small darken chamber only half listening to the explanation of Zuko's condition. "I have given him something to help him sleep but the burn is going to be very painful and he will be exceptionally lucky if he ever regains the use of his left eye. The bandage will need to be changed daily and the wound irrigated to guard against infection."

Iroh nodded to the man and pasted him a few gold coins. "Thank you for your assistance."

The healer, if the man could really be called that, was a very thin man with watery eyes that darted back and forth nervously. The sun had gone down less than three hours earlier but news of the Fire Lord's decree had already spread over the capital. The young prince, for his outburst and refusal to fight in the Agni Kai, had been given until dawn the next morning to be gone from the shores of his homeland. While there had been no order against it, Iroh had been forced to take Zuko to a very dark back alley before he'd found anyone willing to give them any medical aid. So much as it was.

Fishing a few more gold pieces from his purse Iroh held them up in front of the man to insure he had his attention. "My nephew is going to need more medication if he is to recover properly."

The nervous man scratched the back of his head considering his options for a moment. "Medicine is expensive, especially around here."

Iroh's eyes narrowed toward the man but he withdrew another coin adding it to the others. "This should be enough to cover it."

The man quickly snatched the coins less the older man change his mind about the price. "I'll see what I can do."

"Do that." Iroh said as he walked past the man, who darted into the night, to sit on a small rough stool next to the sleeping boy. Iroh closed his eyes and exhaled a long breath trying to release some of the tension in his shoulders. All he managed though was reliving the way Zuko had begged Ozai for mercy only to cry out in pain and terror as the man showed none; intentionally sending searing fire down on the boy's upturned and tear run face.

Firebenders lived with fire always inside them so it took truly intense heat to even cause their skin to redden let alone burn. The fire that Ozai had unleashed over the left side of Zuko's face must have rivaled the sun to leave this level of damage around his golden eye. Iroh cursed Ozai for his cruelty but he cursed himself more for failing to protect yet another son.

He hadn't been able to do anything but stand there among a crowd of people who'd come eagerly to watch a young boy publicly tortured. He hadn't even been able to watch as the final blow had been dealt. Ozai was right about him after all; he was a miserable failure and a coward.

A tear slipped from his closed eyes, "I'm sorry, so dreadfully sorry."

Iroh looked up at the sound of a strangled whimper coming from the pillows where Zuko's head rested. For a moment the older man was worried that the drugs had not been enough to keep the boy infolded in the blissful unaware realm of sleep. As he studied the boy's half cover face, however, he realized that Zuko had not woken, but quite the opposite was deep in the middle of a dream. Judging from the soft whine that escaped his son's lips Iroh could tell it was not a pleasant one.

Iroh was about to wake the boy when he was suddenly looking at one fever brighten golden eye. Recognizing the panicked look on the boy's face Iroh moved to sit on the bed next him holding him firmly but gently to the straw mat he was laying on. "Easy Nephew, it's okay."

A tear slipped down Zuko's cheek as his eye searched the room for whatever had hunted him in his sleep. Iroh uncurled the small hand that had a death grip on the mattress less he rip through the material. While the boy might be young and hurt his grip was as firm as ever as he transferred it to Iroh's hand and held on for all he was worth.

Despite the bone crunching pain in his hand Iroh kept his voice level and calm as he reached out with the other hand to pet his son hair soothingly. "It was just a nightmare, but you are awake now, and I'm here."

Zuko shook his head wincing when his left ear, also terribly burned, hit the pillow he was resting on. While Zuko's voice was still very young the meaning behind it was not. "It wasn't a nightmare."

Iroh didn't know what to say to that. So he remained silent as he continued to sit next to injured boy holding his hand and stroking his hair. This seemed to be enough though as Zuko's eye soon closed once more, his breathing settled into an easy rhythm, and he drifted off this time into a dreamless sleep. Iroh prayed that Zuko would remain asleep for a long while. Not only would the rest allow him to heal that much faster, but it would give his young mind a reprieve from the drastic changes that had only just begun.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Two days later Iroh stood in the shining rays of dawn's early light on the deck of the ship Zuko's father had given to him in order to aid his quest to regain his honor by finding the Avatar. Iroh smirked to himself looking out on the sea at the half lie he had told the banished prince. The ship was in fact a gift from the boy's father, his real father, and not Ozai. It had taken a moderate portion of Iroh's personal wealth to purchase the poorly out fitted frigate at such short notice and hire the skeleton crew that manned her, but it was worth it.

Again Iroh would have liked to tell the young man the truth of his parentage but even if he could Zuko's emotional state was too fragile at the moment to deal with it. So he had lied letting the boy believe the man, who had treated him with less respect then you might a stray dog, truly deep down cared for him. It nearly made him sick to think of the way Zuko had smiled believing that Ozai provided him with the ship and a royal allowance, again from Iroh's own funds, every month.

Iroh sighed turning to go below deck. He wondered how long he would have to continue his lies before Zuko would realize the truth. Rolling his shoulders and thinking of a warm cup of jasmine tea Iroh hoped it would not be long.


	16. Chapter 16

Iroh stepped down the gangplank toward the small group of men saddling komodo-rhinos. "Are we planning a trip?"

"General Iroh." A tall man wearing full Fire Nation armor bowed as he turned around.

"Please Lieutenant Jee, I have been retired sometime." Iroh said cheerfully as he came to stand next to the younger man, one of the few truly professional soldiers he'd been able to convince to come with him and the banished prince.

"Of course Sir." Lieutenant Jee saluted the older man, bowing again. He still remembered serving with in the South Pole with the General when he'd been a new officer. The older man had left a lasting impression on him, and he had been only too happy to serve with him again, retired or not.

Iroh gave the Lieutenant a lopsided grin as he returned his salute, while he no longer expected such acts of respect; he had to admit it was nice to receive one with actual meaning behind it. "So where is it that you are all going?"

"The Western Air Temple." A hard voice came from behind Iroh.

Turning Iroh watched Zuko marching down from the ship dressed in similar fashion to the other men. The only difference was that while the others wore helmets and faceplates, Zuko sported a large white bandage tied over the better part of the left side of his face. "Prince Zuko, should be out of bed so soon?"

"I have slept enough Uncle; I will not find the Avatar if I lay around in my chamber all day." Zuko said as he walked past Iroh with determined strides and mounted a rhino being held for him. The rest of the men following suite without comment. "You are welcome to stay behind."

Iroh couldn't help the apprehension that built in the back of his throat, making it hard to breath, at his son's tone. He wasn't afraid of the boy, as much as afraid for him. He had never heard Zuko sounding so distant and angry and it scared him in a very deep way. Frowning Iroh glanced at one of the men nearest him and nodded his head for him to dismount. "I think I will come just the same dear Nephew."

"Suite yourself." Zuko said as he spurred his mount into motion, pulling away from the others without a backward glance.

Iroh shook his head as he mounted and followed after the boy. Pulling along the right side of Zuko's rhino he matched the animal's pace so that he could easily look over at the younger man. Then in a conversational manor asked, "So tell me again, why we are heading to the Western Air Temple, Nephew?"

Zuko was sitting rigidly, almost painfully, straight as he continued looking forward as he rode. A low growl escaping the frown that seemed to be growing ever more prevalent on his young face. Iroh was about to give up on him answering when he finally opened his mouth. "We are going after the Avatar."

"Ah yes." Iroh nodded running his hand over his short beard in a thoughtful motion. "But why the temple?"

"The Avatar is the last airbender; where else would you go but an airbending temple to find him." Zuko talked very slowly as if he were talking to a very dimwitted child.

Iroh didn't mind the boy's tone too much as he nodded at the logical argument and said nothing. Looking out of the corner of his eye Iroh studied his son. The boy had spent the first nights after his injury and subsequent banishment drifting from one emotional extreme to the next. One minute his was a scared and confused little boy who cried out for his father's love. The next his was a cold and disgruntled man who cursed the world and anyone who dared came too close him.

Iroh had seen such reactions a hundred times in the battlefield hospitals he'd visited when he was still in the army. He recognized it as a process that most injured people had to go through, as there were far too many wounds that went deeper than mere flesh and bone. Understanding what was happing to the boy, however, hadn't made it any easier to watch. Understanding meant knowing, and Iroh knew too well that not all men recovered even after the flesh was mended. Looking fully at Zuko's deeply etched frown Iroh prayed that he would not be one of those men.

Zuko turned with a growl. "What?"

Iroh started to tell the boy exactly what he had been thinking but the look in the golden eye stopped him. In Zuko's current mood any admission of concern would not be well received. A handful of other things to say ran through Iroh's mind but each seemed as bad as the last. Finally he just shrugged and turned his attention back to the road they were traveling on. "It is nothing important Prince Zuko."

Zuko's eye narrowed on the older man, clearly not believing him, but his head was already pounding with every step of the animal he was riding so he said nothing. Turning away he too watched the road, trying desperately to block out the pain radiating through his skull from the left side of his face. Attempting a meditation technique that Iroh had shown him Zuko focused inward.

As he did his mind conjured, as it was prone to these days, the day of his banishment. It was a little different this time however as the whiskey colored eyes of the man beside him fit themselves into his memory holding him as he whispered that he would take care of him. With a sigh Zuko stole a glance at the man who was happily looking at the passing scenery. A very small smile touched his lips for a fraction of a second as he was forced to admit he was glad that his uncle had come with him.

Not only on the long trip to the Air Temple, which was nearly seven leagues away from where they'd docked; but in exile as well. The latter being potentially endless if he was unable to find the Avatar. Glancing at him again, Zuko wondered why his uncle would do something like that. Why would anyone willing give up an easy life in the Fire Nation Royal Palace just to follow a boy his own father had burned and banished? The fact that Iroh did just that, both marveled and frustrated the young man more then he could possibly explain even to himself.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The sun was setting as Iroh stood with Zuko on one of the many platforms of the fantastic inverted temple hanging from the bottom of a sheer cliff that had once been the home to the long extinct race of Air Nomads. Looking out over the canyon Iroh felt the weight of it beauty. "What a stunning view."

"The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains."

Iroh frowned as he shifted his gaze to the young man's back at his angry tone. Walking up so that he was even with the boy he spoke evenly but he couldn't keep the worried look from his face. "You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen in a hundred years. The chances of finding him here are very slim."

Zuko walked to the broken rail of the platform where they stood looking at anything but Iroh. He had caught the look on the older man's face and it bothered him as much as the continued pounding in his head. "First we will check each of the Air Temples then we will scour the world checking even the most remote locations until we find him."

"Prince Zuko, it has only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest."

Zuko spun around, his anger, pain, and frustration exploding at the calm sound of Iroh's voice. 'How could he be so easy going even after everything that had just happen?' "What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation?"

Iroh eyes grew wide with surprise at Zuko's shouted words. Iroh had endured similar, and occasionally worse, comments directed at him many times in the last three years. Yet never had he heard anything like that come out of Zuko's mouth, and the words plunged like well aimed steel barbs into his heart. Iroh closed his eyes; sighing with his head bowed in defeat.

Zuko's head snapped back at the older man's reaction. 'What did I just say?'

Zuko hadn't really meant it, and yet how could he take it back? Turning away he focused on his mission, hoping that perhaps his earlier words would somehow fade away if he continued. "The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar. So I will."

Iroh knew the young prince was hurting, knew that he was angry and frustrated. He saw it on his face and heard it in his voice whenever he spoke. He knew that his comments likely stemmed from those facts. Yet somehow it didn't remove the sting as he opened his eyes and looked at the boy's back. Turning away with another sigh he walked back to inspect three vary large statues to give Zuko, and himself, a moment to collect his ragged emotions.

Silence stretched between the two firebenders so long that is pulled on Zuko until he had to break it or go mad. "If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it is my destiny to capture him."

Iroh walked up to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. Grateful to be given an opening he'd been looking for since their journey began, he spoke very tranquilly. "You know Prince Zuko destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out, but if you keep an open mind, and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh yawned as he woke with the call of the morning sun; sitting up from his rather narrow bed he groaned. Arching his back he stretched his arms above his head in hopes to relieve the some of the strain of his sore muscles after the long, and fruitless, rhino ride the day before. He had fallen out of practice doing such activities during the few years of his retirement. He chuckled lightly, "Ah the good old days."

Suddenly the sounds of fighting above his head drew his attention. Getting up Iroh ignored the protests of his body as he hurried out of his room to investigate. It didn't take him more than a minute to reach the upper deck of the ship. Taking in everything right away Iroh felt his whole body relax.

Zuko was on the foredeck sparing with one of the firebenders on the crew. Iroh paused to watch the two men engage in their mock battle for a moment. The crew member wasn't terribly skilled but his movements where precise and controlled. Zuko, who should have had the upper hand with his raw ability, power, and agility, was losing. Zuko's fire balls were impressive in heat and size, but they were unpredictable and wild sometimes missing their intended target by several feet.

Iroh shook his head as he stepped forward. "What are you doing Prince Zuko?"

"What does it look like Uncle? I'm practicing." Zuko asked between angry huffs of breath. He had not been sparing long but he was already winded and tired. Thanks to the fact his left eyes was still covered he had lost his opponent more than once during their match and narrowly escaped getting burnt again.

"Practicing what exactly?" Iroh asked his brow arched skeptically as he held up a hand signaling to the other man that the fight was over.

To Zuko's displeasure the man dropped his fighting stance and bowed before leaving very quickly. The boy spun, anger turning his narrowed golden eye molten. "I was not finished Uncle."

"Yes my Nephew you were." Iroh said as he regarded his son's irate features with a gentle smile. "Who was your firebending master at the palace?"

Zuko growled as he turned away from Iroh's silly lopsided grin; both grateful and irritated at the man for interrupting his morning exercises. "What does it matter?"

Iroh shrugged, folding his hands into the sleeves of his long robe to keep himself from reaching out and shaking the boy. Taking a calming breath he chanted to himself, 'Give him time.' "I suppose it doesn't, but he did not teach you properly. The skills are there, but they have not been cultivated as they should have."

Zuko turned around the scowl he'd been wearing temporally replaced with a look of surprise as he faced the older man. "You think I have skill?"

Iroh heard the boy's uncertainty as he looked over at him and it bothered him. Smiling warmly he let his feelings into his eyes as he nodded his head. "Of course I do, you just need a better master to show you how to hone and then direct it."

Iroh cursed as he watched hope fade from his son's face as the boy looked away gesturing to the open ocean that surrounded them. "Great and how am I supposed to find a master out here?"

A plan dawned on Iroh; his smile turning sly. "Well I have not trained anyone in a long time."

Iroh let his voice trail off waiting for Zuko to catch on. Zuko looked back at him with the eagerness of the child he'd been only weeks earlier. "You could be my master. You trained my cousin when he was a boy right?"

Iroh bit back on his laugh as he pretended to consider. "Yes I did, but."

Zuko didn't give the older man time to finish as he stepped up and grabbed Iroh's shoulders. "Please Uncle Iroh; I've got no one else."

The implications of the boy's words seemed to hit both of them at the same time. Zuko stepped back letting his hands drop to his sides, his head down frowning once more. Iroh cursed as his little game with the boy backfired dreadfully; what had he been thinking. Sighing, Iroh stepped forward and put a hand on the young teen's shoulder. "Zuko, you will always have me, no matter what. I would be deeply honored to teach you."

Zuko nodded but couldn't bring himself to face the pity he knew he would see in his Uncle's darker eyes. Stepping away from him, Zuko saluted his new master with a very low bow. "We will begin tomorrow, I think I've had enough for the day, and would like to go clean up."

Iroh wanted to say something, anything to chase away the emptiness that had come back in to the boy's voice, but the only thing that came to mind seemed so pointless. Still Iroh returned Zuko's bow and said it anyway. "I understand."

Iroh watched as Zuko straighten himself, shoulders rigded with exsagerated self-importance, and without a backward glance disappeared below deck. Sighing he turned his face to the sky and the rapidly rising sun. "And the day started off so promising too."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Iroh was already sitting above deck sipping his first cup of tea when Zuko walked up. Iroh looked up as the young man who stood before him frowning. He was always frowning anymore, or that was when he wasn't scowling or shouting about something. Was this how Zuko was going to remain from now on? 'Spirits, I hope not.'

"Would you care for a cup of tea before we begin Prince Zuko, or should we get right to it?"

Zuko shook his head at the question then realizing that Iroh had actually given him a choice and said. "I want to start."

"Very well." Iroh raised a brow at the boy setting his cup on the small table like tray that sat beside him. Nodding his head to the open deck behind the boy he indicated where Zuko should stand. "Show me what it is you know, and we shall go from there."

Zuko nodded as he walked away until he had enough room to move without running the risk accidently hurting his master or himself if he made a mistake. Then as he'd been taught since childhood he inhaled deeply and launched himself into the first set sequence. After ten minutes of demonstrating his firebending for Iroh Zuko stood soaked in perspiration and breathing heavily.

Looking over at the older firebender expectantly he asked, "Well?"

Iroh said nothing at first as he got to his feet and walked around the boy eyeing him critically. Zuko's bending, like his attitude of late, had run the full spectrum. One moment he would complete a highly advanced move as if it were child's play the next he would struggle with something first year bending students could do. It was obvious that the talent existed but like the sparing of yesterday it was rough and sloppy.

Iroh tried to think back to Zuko's early childhood and remember everything he knew about the boy's firebending training. But nothing was coming to him but one nearly forgotten conversation he'd heard Ozai have with someone to unimportant to remember.

_"The boy is a constant disappointment. His bending tutor has all but given up on him. He will never be a master." Ozai hissed unpleasantly._

_"Well what do you expect from a winter born child? It is a miracle that he is a firebender at all. Not like the Princess Azula, born on the summer solstice you must be very proud."_

_"Yes," Ozai said with a smile he seemed to reserve only for his daughter. "Princess Azula was born lucky, Zuko was lucky to be born."_

Iroh sighed as he looked at his son very seriously, deciding that honesty would be better than a lie. "You have the aptitude to be a great master Prince Zuko, but your bending is rudimentary at best."

Zuko's head dropped in defeat as he turned away from his uncle. He heard it all before, well maybe not the aptitude part but the rest of it. His bending was never good enough, he was always struggling, always behind his perfect little sister. He remembered how, once when he'd gone to show his father a really hard move he'd just learned, the amber eyed man had just frowned and said, 'Azula mastered that two weeks ago.'

That was always the way it went. Now, even without Azula hanging around, seemed to be no different. "I think I've changed my mind about this Uncle Iroh. You don't have to waste your time trying to teach me firebending."

Iroh frowned at the dejected tone coming from Zuko and decided he liked it better when he was growling. "Who said teaching you was a waste of time?"

"Everyone," Zuko admitted quietly. "My Father."

Iroh gritted his teeth; he really would take pleasure in beating Ozai to a bloody pulp right at that moment. Breathing past his anger at the other man Iroh said in a level tone. "People are fools most of the time and my brother is no different. As I said the other day, I am honored to teach you. But to do it properly I cannot lie to you, and if you are going to improve your abilities then you must understand and accept your shortfalls."

"I know my shortfalls." Zuko said again very quietly.

"Do you?" Iroh asked with a raised brow. "Or do you know what _everyone_ says they are?"

Zuko turned and looked at the man beside him. Iroh just looked back at him, his whiskey eyes holding no disappointment or resentment as he waited for Zuko to decide what he wanted to do. Zuko straightened to his full height, his eye taking on a determined gleam as he nodded once to his uncle. "Teach me."

"Good." Iroh smiled as he stepped back a little from his pupil. "We will start with the basics."

"What?" Zuko looked at him in surprise. "Uncle I mastered the basics years ago."

"No, you may have learned them but you have not mastered anything yet. Besides a good foundation makes for a stronger house. Now first form." Iroh's voice held the easy tone of a man who was used to being in command. Zuko blinked unbelievingly at the man for a moment. Then not knowing what else to do he shifted through the movements of the first form.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

At the beginning of the day Iroh had only intended the first training session with his son to last a little over a half hour, just enough to get a feel for each other as Master and Pupil. However after the second time Zuko had stubbornly refused to stop and rest, despite the fact his head was clearly bothering him, Iroh had agreed to continue. He'd relentlessly drilled each move into the young man until he could have done them in his sleep.

Two hours later Iroh finally called a halt to the days training. Which at that point Zuko didn't seem to have a problem with as he bowed to his Master and walked below deck to his room. Where he remained until the next morning when the process started all over again.

Iroh worried at first that all the physical activity would somehow slow the young man's healing. At the end of the third week, however, it was clear that his concern was unfounded. While the burn remained raw and painful looking, Zuko had stopped wearing a bandage over it. What was surprising though, was despite the way the skin around his left eye had been pulled tight into a narrow slit by the scar that was forming, he showed little vision loss.

That, however, seemed to be that last of the boy's good fortune as weeks pasted into months and months turned into years in the perpetual search of the Avatar. Iroh watched with a heavy heart, as his son grew steadily angrier and more distant as each new hope of ending his exile was dashed on the jagged rocks of reality. The Avatar, physical embodiment of all four elements, was no more. The Last Airbender existed only as a myth; a hopeless dream to restore something that was missing. Both for the world as well as one very lost and hurt Fire Prince.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko was more energetic then he had been in years; which, if not for the reason behind it, would have made Iroh endlessly happy. As is was however, Iroh felt a slow pressure start to build behind his eyes as his son started yet again on his tirade of capturing the child Avatar. Silently praying to the Spirits for patients Iroh managed to miss something that the young prince had said to him.

"Uncle Iroh!"

"Hum, I'm listening." Iroh looked up innocently at Zuko who had stopped in his pacing long enough to glare at him. "What were you saying again?"

Zuko growled with frustration as he spun away from his endlessly infuriating uncle. Why he didn't just ship the old coot off back to the Fire Nation was beyond him. Yet when he turned back around to tell Iroh just that he stopped. Iroh was sitting casually playing some kind of solitary card game with a steaming pot, of what smelled to Zuko like hot boiled grass, at his elbow. His uncle was the only constant in his life now and before his banishment. Whether he admitted it or not Zuko wouldn't have made it the last two and a half years without him. Sighing Zuko sat down across from the older man.

"I wanted your advice on what our next move should be? I was saying that we haven't seen the Avatar since Kyoshi. It seems like we are always one step behind him. The closes we've gotten to him in days was when I found the necklace of the female waterbender he travels with on the wreaked shipyard prison."

"You sound stressed Nephew." Iroh said as he placed a card in one of the many piles in front of him and looked at Zuko with a perfectly bland expression.

Zuko in turn looked at Iroh like he'd suddenly sprouted horns. "Stressed?"

Iroh tried to hold back a smile as he perversely enjoyed the look on the young man's face. The only time Zuko wasn't scowling anymore was when he was too confused to do so. Iroh had made it a new mission in life to keep the boy as confused as possible. "I was just thinking perhaps you need a vacation?"

'He has lost his mind. Uncle Iroh has finally gone crazy, it is the only explanation.' Zuko got to his feet with an exasperated motion. "Vacation Uncle, the Avatar is out there somewhere and the only way I'll ever regain my honor is to capture him. I don't have time for a vacation."

Iroh shrugged and bowed his head so his son wouldn't see the smile he could not hold back any longer. "If you say so Prince Zuko. Still it might be a good idea to make port at the next town. We were not able to pick up any supplies at the last place we stopped, and we are running low."

Zuko eyed the older man suspiciously as Iroh looked forlornly at the teacup he picked up while speaking. How any one person could go through as much tea as his uncle seemed to; was a complete mystery. Despite that, and the fact that he was almost positive the older man only wanted to stop for yet another astoundingly expensive shopping spree, Zuko felt himself giving in.

"Alright Uncle, tell the helmsmen to head for the nearest port."

Iroh beamed up at the sixteen year old prince. "A very wise decision, my dear Nephew."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he turned away. "Who knows maybe someone will have seen the Avatar and know where we can find him."

"There is always a silver lining, Prince Zuko."

Iroh smirked at the half hearted way Zuko slammed the door as he left the room and turned his full attention back to his game. What Zuko didn't know, and Iroh wasn't about to tell him, was that earlier that morning he had already given instructions to make port. At the time Lieutenant Jee had assured him they would reach Matsunoki Bay in six hours. That, by Iroh's calculations, meant they would be making anchor in just under an hour.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko stood at the rail of his ship as his men went through the motions of preparing to go ashore. Glancing over at his uncle he couldn't help but catch the self-satisfied grin that kept playing over the wizened features. Gritting his teeth he determinedly faced away from the older man walked over to stand beside him. "Why do I feel like I've be tricked into coming here?"

"Whatever would give you such an idea?" Iroh tried again to look innocent as he smiled at the young man at his side.

Zuko's look told him that he wasn't buying the act for a minute. "Matsunoki Bay, best known for its pristine forests and natural springs. We just happened to have been an hour away when I gave the order to make port?"

"You've finally taken an interest in local attractions, I'm so proud of you Prince Zuko." Iroh said pointedly ignoring his son's implied accusation as he laid a hand on the young man's shoulder; who in turn promptly shrugged it off.

"I heard one of the crewmen talking about it." Zuko growled as he glared daggers at his uncle. "We are not here for a vacation Uncle. We are only stopping for supplies and to question the locals about the Avatar."

"I know," Iroh said shrugging off his son's evil glare as he started to walk away. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves while we are at it."

Zuko shook his head as he watched the other man walk away to talk to a member of the crew. 'Maybe while he is off enjoying himself he'll get lost or something. Then I'll be free of him and his annoying little sightseeing adventures.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

That evening as he stood before the unnatural formation of rocks where his uncle should have been Zuko regretted his earlier unkind thoughts. Looking into the night Zuko addressed the soldiers behind him even as he formulated a plan for his next move. "Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally; my uncles been captured by Earthbenders!"


	18. Chapter 18

'He is getting worse.' Iroh thought as he watched Zuko violently practicing on the main deck of the ship. It wasn't the boy's firebending, however, that concerned him. It was the fact that Zuko had shut himself off from everyone since unceremoniously kicking the messenger off of his ship after the man had graciously informed them all of the newly promoted Admiral Zhao's decree.

Iroh couldn't help the sneer that formed on his lips at the thought of Zhao. He had always had the uncanny ability to be a thorn in anyone's side that didn't have something to offer him or those that refused to bow and scrap to his 'greatness'. Now his idiot brother had gone a promoted the man, again, and put him in charge of finding the Avatar.

Iroh shook his head as he thought of his brother. It had been fine enough for the Fire Lord to have Zuko to scour the world in a vain hope to return home for the Avatar when he'd only been a figment of the imagination. Now that the little airbender was real, however, Ozai had once more set the young prince up for failure by sending Zhao their way.

Not that Iroh ever really believed his brother had any intentions of welcoming Zuko back, Avatar or no, but Zuko had. It had given the boy something to hope for; a light in the darkness of his banishment, and so Iroh had let him believe. Bowing his head, he wondered now if he'd done the right thing in doing so.

Every step Zuko made toward the Avatar and the honor he believed lost was one more step that pulled him further away from Iroh. How was he supposed to guide the boy to his true destiny if he refused to listen to anything that didn't revolve around capturing the child monk? There had to be something he could do, but what?

"General Iroh, sir?"

Iroh shook his head at the nervous tone of the man who addressed him. The crew was obviously feeling the overflowing effects of Zuko's tense attitude. Turning he forced an easy going smile on his face; it was not easy being the foil for his son's temper, but he did his best. "What can I do for you Ru?"

"The crew is concerned about your nephew Sir." Iroh expected as much, since the storm the crew had become somewhat attached to the young man in question know that they understood more about him. "Lieutenant Jee tried about an hour ago to get Prince Zuko to choose a new heading for us, but the Prince said he didn't care and told Jee to leave him alone."

"This is more serious than I thought." Iroh said as turned to look out at his son again. "I'll go talk to him."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko sat in front of the fire alter in his room with his eyes closed trying to clear his troubled mind. No matter how hard he meditated however he couldn't get rid of the voice in his head that told him was about to lose everything, again. His uncle had told him not to give up hope, but without the Avatar what hope was there? He had no honor, no crown, no home; no hope. He had nothing but what was with him inside the stingy space of this one pathetic ship.

Suddenly an idea came to him, opening his eyes he turned his head to look at the wall where an antique set of duel board swords hung. A smile pulled at his lips as he got up to inspect the deadly implements. Perhaps the best way to counter an enemy with everything is to have nothing.

The sound of a pipa being tuned drifted on the evening wind to reach Zuko's ears and his smile grew. Music Night was about to get underway, which meant his uncle would be occupied for some time. Taking one of the swords from the wall he easily twirled it around in his hand. "I may not have anything else, but I have this."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh had come down to ask the moody teen to join him and the crew above deck but stopped short as he watched Zuko slip out of his room into the poorly lit hallway. Normally he would have called out to him, but something on the boy's face kept him silent. His eyes had a gleam in them that was missing the last time Iroh had spoken with him. While Iroh wanted very much to follow his son the same look that kept him silent had him turning back to the main deck. Clearly there were some things that a man had to do on his own.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

'Damn Zhao and damn Ozai, why in the Spirit's name can't those two just leave Zuko alone?' Iroh had managed to contain his irritation at the Admiral while the man had been on board, but now he felt his carefully constructed façade starting to slip. Waving, he smiled as his recently commandeered crew disembarked from the ship for what was likely to be the last time. "Good luck."

The men returned Iroh's wave, before they turned and headed off to meet up with Zhao's men. Iroh stood for sometime at the rail watching as the men who had been like an extended family for nearly three years faded into the night. With a heavy sign Iroh turned and went below deck.

He knew Zhao didn't need the extra men, not with the armada that Ozai had given to him to command. This was just another purely childish way two very insecure men had come up with to mess with a young boy they saw as a challenge to their authority. Shaking his head Iroh gently pushed open the door to Zuko's cabin.

Looking around the barely lit room he saw Zuko was laid out on his bed angrily staring at the ceiling. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko growled without turning his head.

Iroh felt his heart sink at the boy's malcontented reaction, but with a smile he tried again. "It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head."

Zuko didn't so much as twitch and Iroh felt the last of his control slip away with his smile, his tone became a quieter mimic of his son's ever present growl. "Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark; whatever makes you happy."

Turning away Iroh closed the door with a ring of finality. He was so tired of watching Zuko let people who were so far beneath him effect his moods. Why wasn't he able to see that he was a better man than Zhao or his 'father' could ever hope to be? For someone that portrayed so much confidence with every step he took his ego was as fragile as a fine porcelain teacup. Why did he always have to believe the worst about himself before any of the good?

Walking down the gangplank Iroh purposely started to hum the tune from earlier that evening as he turned toward the hills in the distance. Outwardly he portrayed perfect calm, inwardly his mind railed with frustration. 'Lu Ten was never this much trouble.'

Then Zuko wasn't Lu Ten was he? He was Zuko, the son that Iroh could never acknowledge as his own. As far as the world was concerned Prince Zuko was the banished son of Fire Lord Ozai, and Iroh was nothing more than his loving, if somewhat crazy, uncle. It was exactly how he had wanted it from the beginning. Iroh had chosen to lie to protect the people he loved even before he knew for sure it was a lie; so why should that bother him now?

Still Iroh felt tears sting his eyes as he thought back on the day his lie had begun, the day of Zuko's birth. Zuko had been so small then, almost too small, and yet he'd already showed himself to be full of willful stubbornness as he refused to let something as trivial as his premature birth beat him. He was a firebender against all known rationality, and Iroh remember the sound of his angry crying when the sun had rudely woke him on his first morning of life.

Iroh couldn't help his bitter sweet smile as he thought how the boy hadn't change one bit. He still had a foul temper when things didn't go his way. Thanking of happier days Iroh let his feet carry him further into the night, the soft breeze cooling him.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh's musing had taken him up the hills until the port where their ship was docked was barely visible. He was not so far away, however, that he didn't feel the earth shudder beneath his feet or hear the deafening roar of an explosion as it split the stillness of the night. Turning around Iroh could already see a black plume of thick smoke rising from the harbor below illuminated by a sickening red glow at its base.

The sudden uncontrollable fear that gripped Iroh was plain in his voice as he called out for the only thing that mattered to him in this world. "Zuko!"

With a speed that was nearly forgotten to him he ran back down the hill he'd just climbed. As he went he couldn't help think of another time when he'd run this way. Praying to any Spirit that would hear him, he pleaded with them to allow this night's outcome to be better than the last.

As he got closer to the site of the explosion Iroh's heart pounded painfully in his chest, and his lungs refused to work. Neither of which had anything to do with his mad race onto the pier where he stood and everything to do with the tall pillar of flame that rose from what had once been the home he'd shared with Zuko. A secondary explosion consumed the remainder of the small ship in a blinding fire ball; sending burning debris into the air.

'Not again.' Iroh closed his eyes, his head falling forward as pain ran like ice through his veins, freezing him despite the blazing heat of the fire in front of him. His voice no more than a broken whisper, he mourned. "Zuko."

Iroh heard sounds of running feet behind him as shouts rang out for someone to bring water. He felt nothing as he watched men he did not know vainly try to douse the inferno that blazed before him. It was too late to save the small frigate, too late to rescue anything that had been aboard, but they couldn't allow it to continue to burn.

Fire in the harbor could spread like a wild fire to other ships and destroy it all. Iroh turned away as the men swarmed around him passing buckets full of water hand over hand. For him the fire had already taken everything that had been worth saving, there was no point in staying any longer.


	19. Chapter 19

As the morning sun started to rise in the east Iroh sat alone in a dark corner in the back of a local tavern with a bottle of something far stronger than his normal drink of choice. Empting his glass in one long sallow he tried to drown out his pain, and the world around him. Sitting the glass down on the rough hued table his hand shook as he tried to refill it from the bottle that sat next to it.

A slender pale hand reached out and took the bottle from his lacks grip and filled the glass to the brim for him. Iroh looked up, his words of thanks died on his tongue as the hood shrouded face of the hand's owner came into focus. His jaw dropped, as golden eyes narrowed.

Zuko quickly sat down opposite the older man and hissed. "Don't say or do anything to draw attention this way Uncle. Just listen to me."

Iroh stared across at the boy he thought lost forever. Despite his son's warning he wasn't able to stop himself from reaching out to touch the boy's pale cheek. He had to assure himself what he was seeing was real and not some kind of ghost come to torment his already beleaguered soul.

Zuko's skin was warm under his fingers, a few bruises and a shallow cut here and there had been added to the scar that marred the boy's pale features; other than that he seemed well enough. Iroh's voice was quiet and filled with pure amazement. "I thought you were dead."

"I know," While the boy in Zuko wanted to smiled, enjoying the comforting feel of his uncle's touch on his face; the man in him gently pushed the hand away. "And so does everyone else, that's why I need you to control yourself, and listen."

Iroh nodded the fog over his mind caused by grief and drink quickly began to clear, as he whispered. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Zuko said looking directly into his uncle's dark whiskey eyes. "I promise to explain, but first I need you to give your word to me on something."

"Anything."

Iroh answered without thinking and again Zuko had to fight his smile. He knew his uncle honestly meant everything implied by that one word. That could have been why he opened with total honestly. "I only reason I came here this morning was so you wouldn't have to be upset, but I need you to pretend you haven't seen me. As far as anyone is concerned I died on that ship last night."

Iroh nodded his consent, but asked, "Why?"

Zuko took a deep breath before he did his best to explain. Iroh felt his temper began to boil as Zuko told his account of what he knew and what he suspected. Iroh would have liked to disagree with his son's assessment of the situation, but found it all too logical. It was only when the teen reached the part of his narrative that involved his plan that Iroh bulked.

"No, I can't let you do that."

Zuko's eyes grew wide for a second before he was able to contain his surprise. "What? Are you suggesting I just give up, and let Zhao win?"

"Not at all, my precious Nephew." Iroh said as he looked that the boy across from him, his whispered tone held the unmistakable note that broke no argument. "I am saying that I am going to help you."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Fire Lord Ozai read the intelligence reports from the failed battle of the North Pole and felt a smile pull across his thin lips. For as long as he could remember Ozai had looked for a way to permanently be rid of his older brother. He'd long hoped that Iroh would have been killed in battle or more recently died chasing the Avatar with that failure Zuko. Never in Ozai's wildest imaginings had he thought he would handed, quite literally on a silver platter the one thing that would seal Iroh's fate forever.

Once these reports were made public, any support the once Great General still had amongst the Fire Nation military and nobles would be history. The outcry would be deafening as every last one of them called Iroh Traitor. The court would call for his immediate apprehension and subsequent execution. The best part of it all, Iroh had brought it all on himself. Ozai, of course, would have to play the surprised and grieved Fire Lord and younger brother. It was all too perfect.

"Call the Council together at once. This information requires immediate action." Ozai ordered the messenger who'd given him this great news. Once the messenger left the room, Ozai gave in to full self-satisfied laugh that rang off the ornate walls around him.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh sat cross legged, leaning back on the mast of the little makeshift raft he shared with his son, trying desperately to ignore the uncomfortable twisting of his empty stomach. It had nearly been a week since they left the North Pole, drifting in a generally southward direction, without food or fresh water. Oh there had been seaweed and some other unidentifiable things that they managed to scoop from the waters around them to eat. While the meager pickings keep them alive it was hardly enough to give either of them energy for more than to sit listless silence.

Iroh looked at the teen that was laid out on the small deck staring at the perfect blue of the sky above him. Zuko was less than two feet away, but the space between was as vast as the ocean they drifted on. He had no idea what had happened to the boy in the Water Tribe city, and his son had not felt the need to share any of the details. Whatever it was Iroh could tell that it was bothering him deeply, and all he could do was hope that eventually Zuko would talk to him about it.

"Uncle?" The sudden sound of Zuko's voice in the stillness made Iroh jump a little and he blinked at the young man who turned his head to look at him.

"Yes Prince Zuko?"

Zuko marveled at the gentle smile that moved over the older man's face as he looked at him. 'How can he possibly find a reason to smile at a time like this? We're going to die out here, and if anyone ever finds our bodies Uncle will still be smiling.' "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Zuko hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud but now that he had he might as well continue. Sitting up, he turned so that he could face his uncle at eye level. "How can you smile when we are about to starve to death as we are drifting out in the middle of nowhere? We have nothing; what could you possibly have to smile about?"

Iroh shrugged his smile growing wider. "It's a beautiful day."

Zuko eyebrow raised in amazement. "I think the sun has cooked your brain."

Iroh laughed, and watched as Zuko's lips started to twitch until they became a begrudgingly full smile. "You know Nephew you might be right about that. But you are wrong about one thing, we have something, we have each other. That will always be enough to make me smile."

Zuko felt his cheeks begin to warm as he turned half away from his uncle. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"Why not?" Iroh asked truly curious.

"It's complicated." Zuko voice got very quiet.

"What isn't?" Iroh said off handily, thinking how strange it was that he'd just been wondering to himself if Zuko would tell him about the North Pole and now he was. The Spirit's work in mysterious ways.

"Zhao's dead." Iroh nodded watching a shadow move over his son's face; he waited for Zuko to continue. He didn't wait long as the young prince almost seemed dispirit to get his story out. "I didn't kill him, we fought, but I didn't kill him."

Again Iroh nodded, "I never thought you did."

"But I wanted to." Zuko turned back; frighten golden eyes pleading with the calm whiskey glow. "He tried to have me killed, he admitted it, and I wanted to kill him for it."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know." Again Zuko looked away. "He was right there on the bridge helpless, I'll I would have had to do was end it, but I froze. Then this glowing blue thing reached up around us, I rolled away but it grabbed Zhao."

"I ran and jumped on to the bridge's rail, I tried to reach him. I told him to take my hand, but he pulled away from me. The blue thing took him under the water and disappeared completely; along with Zhao." Zuko's voice faded away as he ended his story.

"So instead of killing him, you tried to save him." It wasn't a question but Zuko nodded anyway.

"If he'd just taken my hand, maybe." Zuko's voice faded once more, as the events of the night replayed themselves in his mind.

"I'm glad he didn't." Iroh's matter of fact tone had his son spinning to look at him with surprise and confusion. "If he had, maybe you could have saved him. More likely though the Spirit that took Zhao very well would have taken you too. Zhao deserved his fate ten times over for everything he did; to you and to others. He was cruel and stupid; the world is a better place without him."

By the end of his uncle's speech Zuko's eyes could not have gotten any larger. Never in all of his life had he ever heard Iroh talk that way. It was a little bit frightening and made Zuko hope his uncle would never think of him in the manner he thought of Zhao.

'Wouldn't he though; if he knew the truth of why Zhao tried to kill me? Would Uncle Iroh see the world as a better place without the Blue Spirit?' With those thoughts running through his mind Zuko felt it impossible to meet his uncle's gaze anymore.

"I'm kind of tired." Turning away, he laid on his side watched the line where pale blue sky met dark blue ocean.

"Rest then, everything will turn out in the end." Zuko knew that his uncle had meant his words as a comfort but they did little to settle his mind as they continued to float away.


	20. Chapter 20

Zuko ran his hand over his completely smooth head for the hundredth time in the last hour. Who would have thought that having no hair would be a problem for him? After all he'd been mostly bald, save the small patch at the back of his head that made up his ponytail, for the last three years. The ponytail itself, however, he had had as long as he had hair. That was the point though wasn't it?

Cutting his hair was his way of cutting himself away from the past; from the family and the Nation that had turned away from him. Turning around, Zuko fell into a defensive fighting stance when he heard the sound of footsteps coming toward him. Iroh stepped out of the line of trees that surrounded the small clearing that was to be their campsite for the night; Zuko relaxed a little and let his stance fall. Not all of his family had turned away, his uncle was still there.

Iroh smiled at his son, pretending not to notice how he'd been standing when he'd come into the clearing. Normally Iroh would have teased him for the overly tense reaction, but all things considered he let it slide. "I was able to find us some different clothes. They are nothing special but they will serve us better then Fire Nation robes."

Zuko took the dull green and brown garments his uncle handed him with silent resignation. Iroh was right they were nothing special, but then neither was he, at least not any longer. He wasn't a prince; he was either a fugitive or an enemy of every nation on the planet. Disfigured and disowned, he was an outcast of the lowest order. Sighing Zuko started to reach back to touch his non-existent hair once again before he could stop himself.

Growling in frustration he spun away from his uncle and marched into the tree line. Calling over his shoulder almost as an afterthought. "I'm going to change."

"Change does not have to be a bad thing my Nephew." Iroh called after him, but whether he heard him or not Iroh couldn't tell as the boy's stiff back disappeared into the green shadows. Shaking his head at the boy, he too reached up and ran a hand through his much shorter hair. Shrugging he turned to follow his son's lead and change into his own Earth Kingdom clothes.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Attired in standard green a little bit later Iroh came back into the clearing to find Zuko had gathered and arranged a few stones and brush into a rather simple fire pit. Zuko looked up answering his uncle's questioning gaze as he sent a barely noticeable spark of flame into the tinder pile. "I figured we could use the fire tonight, in case it gets cold."

The night wasn't that cool but it was still early. While firebenders could redirect heat inside their bodies in order to keep themselves warm; normal people from the Earth Kingdom, which they were pretending to be, could not. "Good idea."

Iroh watched Zuko's eyes follow his hands as he sat the pile of his neatly folded Fire Nation robes on the ground as he sat down. Iroh could only imagine what the disenchanted youth was thinking as his eyes flickered with the soft glow of the fire and silence filled the air between them. He had watched as Zuko was knocked down time and again by blows dealt him at the hands of the family that should have loved him. Each time he fell, Iroh had seen his son stand up taller than the time before. However he couldn't help wondering if this beating was the one that Zuko wouldn't get up from.

Zuko looked through the flames of the fire at the older man who once again watched him with a bemused look in his eye. He could only imagine what the endlessly cheerful man was thinking as the edges of his lips turned up slightly as silence drifted around them. His uncle had always stood beside him through everything that happened in his life; no matter what he said or did, Iroh had stuck with him. He was the embodiment of loyalty and yet his father called him a traitor. Zuko knew what Iroh had done at the North Pole, he had told him everything. While he didn't really understand a lot of the 'Spirits' talk, he knew Iroh was no traitor.

Turning around Zuko picked up the robes he'd been wearing that morning when he'd believed he was going home. Looking back his golden eyes locked with his uncle's darker ones he silently dropped the clothing into the fire. Iroh nodded approvingly as he kept the younger man's gaze while he too reached over and added his own garments to the dancing orange flames. One corner of Zuko's mouth twitched up before he turned; looking into the darkened tree line. Zuko would stand, Iroh was loyal, and sometimes words just got in the way.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh watched Zuko ride away and as he did he wondered if he was doing the right thing in letting him go. Wasn't it his duty, both as a father and as Spirit appointed guide to stay with him? Then again hadn't he too felt the need to find his own way, as Zuko put it, when he was about the same age? Taking a deep breath Iroh turned to finish packing and let his mind wonder to his own teenage years.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"Prince Iroh where do you think you are going?"

Iroh, with a full head of jet black hair, was the picture of willfulness and strength as he turned around at the sound of his mother's voice. "I've spoken with Father about going on a Dragon Hunt, and Fire Lord Sozin has already given his blessing."

Princess Ilah frowned at her eldest son. "Dragon Hunts are dangerous, and you are only seventeen."

"I know what I'm doing Mother." Iroh went back to packing his things for his first trip away from the Fire Nation Palace without some kind of royal escort. "Besides I'm old enough to join the army, I think I can deal with a dragon."

Ilah walked up to the young man and took his arm. "Don't go."

Iroh bowed his head at the soft plea in his mother's voice. "I have to."

"Why?" It was a good question, one that he had been asking himself for some time now.

Iroh turned around to meet his mother's deep brown eyes. "I need to know what's out there."

He wanted to experience the world, and see all the places and people he'd be expected to rule over one day. He wanted to feel the pleasures of women, before he was committed to a wife. He wanted to hear poetry, listen to music, and dance into the early hours of the morning. He wanted to drink until he was sick from it, and then he wanted to start everything all over again. Basically he wanted to have a life before he was forever ensconced on the high dais of the Fire Lord's throne room, locked away behind a wall of flame.

His mother looked up him with an understanding that he could never expect from anyone else at the palace. "Be careful."

"I will Mother, I have to go." Iroh smiled as drew her into a quick hug, before stepping back and picking up his small pack and throwing it over his shoulder. He walked to the door of his chamber, glancing back at his mother one last time before he went in search of the things only dreamt of in the Fire Palace.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

As Iroh moved around the ancient ruins of the once great Sun Warriors city he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He knew it was foolish, after all the Sun Warriors civilization died out nearly a millennia ago, yet the feeling remained with him. Walking along the open stone corridors Iroh was struck with a sense of awe, so much so that he didn't notice the stone shift as he stepped down.

"Look out!" Iroh spun around in time to see a small boy appear out of nowhere before flying bodily into him, knocking them both to the ground. A current of bright red flames roared harmlessly above them for a second before fading away.

"What the," Iroh scrambled backward, surprised not only by the deadly booby trap he'd unwittingly stumbled into, but the strangely dressed child that clearly saved his life.

"Shh, calm down." The little boy sat up looking around nervously, he held up his hands trying to calm the older boy down. "Don't make so much noise or the others will hear."

"Others?" Iroh leapt to his feet, landing in a fighting stance as he searched the area for who the boy could be talking about. He didn't see anyone, but that was little comfort as he hadn't seen the boy until the kid had jumped on him. Looking back at said child he demanded answers. "What is going on, who are you?"

"My name is Quidel; and this is my home. Please you must not be so loud; outsiders are not welcome here in the village. If my father knows you are here he will not be happy, you should leave before anyone else finds you."

The boy couldn't be more than six or seven years old, but the urgency in his voice was enough to have sweat breaking out along Iroh's spine. Unfortunately Quidel's warning came too late this time as suddenly the Fire Prince was surrounded. Twenty men and women, dressed in similar fashion to the child, circled Iroh menacingly their hands dancing with golden flame.

Iroh dropped his fighting stance as realization dawned on him. He looked over to the little boy who was now standing, head bowed, next to larger man with a red and gold feathered headdress. "You're the Sun Warriors."

The man with the headdress, clearly the leader and Quidel's father, glared at the outsider. "Who are you?"

"My name is Iroh, Prince of the Fire Nation." Iroh said his voice holding authority and confidence.

The Chief's face remained stern, clearly unimpressed by Iroh's title. "Why have you come here?"

Iroh looked the older man in the eye and felt something unknown stir deep inside him. "I am looking for something."

"What?"

"I'm not sure." Iroh answered with complete honesty.


	21. Chapter 21

Iroh gave away, traded, or sold the last of the non-essential things that Zuko had procured while they had still been together and set out in the general direction the boy had taken the day before. He had decided shortly after his son left that he would follow his trail. His own past told him that there were some lessons that a young man had to learn for themselves. So he promised himself he wouldn't interfere with Zuko's journey unless of course the boy really him, in which case he would be there. Once more Iroh let his mind drift to the past as he walked through the woods along an ostrich-horse path.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"Is the paint really necessary?" Iroh grumbled to Quidel as one of the younger women of the boy's tribe painted his face with a rusty red substance.

Quidel shrugged as he sat across from the older boy, watching the show with obvious delight. "It's part of the Sun Warrior tradition. This is a huge deal you know, not only did Dad let you stay, but now you get to meet the Masters."

"Yeah I get that." Iroh leaned back and looked at the small boy who had become like a little brother during the two months Iroh had been in the village. "But makeup and a skirt? Why can't I just meet these two guys in my own clothes? I mean Chief Nahuel let me train with the other warriors in my stuff before."

"I told you; tradition. Each year when the sun lines up just right all the boys of the village who have reached the age of manhood are taken up to Sun Temple. Once inside they are taught a final lesson before receiving a piece of the sacred flame. Then they must carry the fire up to the lair of the Masters where they will be judged to be worthy or not. Only then can anyone know the true meaning of firebending. It's a big deal."

"I still feel positively ridiculous." Iroh said grumpily. He was dressed in little more than a few scraps of red and gold cloth strategically wrapped around his lower body to form a very loose skirt-shorts kind of thing. His long black hair had been removed from its topknot and pulled into a high ponytail at the back of his head like those worn by everyone in the tribe.

Thankfully, with a large amount of help from his new friend, Iroh had been able to convince the Chief to allow him not to shave the sides of his head in to the Sun Warrior mohawk. He'd also been allowed not to pierce his ears, which had looked more painful then Iroh cared to think about. Those two concessions, however, seemed to be all the more he was going to get for this particular ritual as the girl before him put the finishing touches on the thick stripe that now adorned each cheek.

"I think you look very handsome." Iroh looked down at the girl that had been completely silent until that moment. A pale blush colored her cheeks as she looked away shyly.

"Do you?" Iroh asked as he smiled down at the girl his whiskey eyes shining with things meant for dark nighttime rendezvous. She was called Sacnite, which he'd found out meant white flower, due to her uncommonly pale complexion compared to the others of her tribe. Iroh thought it was a beautiful name, for an equally beautiful young lady.

Sacnite nodded, her blush growing deeper, as she gathered her things together. The outsider had away about him that drew her, even against her better judgment. She knew that the day would come very soon when he would leave their secret village for the world he'd come from never to return. Still she could stop her heart from beating a little faster whenever his warm eyes turned her way.

Iroh stood up and held his hand down to the girl to help her do the same. His voice was low with duel meaning. "I'm grateful to you Sacnite."

The girl looked at the hand he held out to her debating whether she should take it. Reaching up she marveled at the rough but warm feeling of the outsider's palm as it made contact with her own. She let Iroh gently pull her to her feet, and growing bold she met his eyes. "I wish you luck with the Masters."

Iroh grinned at her, and then moving faster than she was able to react to, he laid a quick kiss over her soft pink lips. Pulling back he smiled fully at the look of shock and passion that came into the girl's brown eyes. Sacnite pulled her hand from his, and he let her, as she backed away.

"For luck." Iroh explained away the kiss as she watched him questioningly.

Sacnite stood frozen as Iroh, still smiling, looked over to where the seven year old boy sat watching the exchange curiously. "It is about that time isn't it Quidel?"

Quidel looked between the two teens and then not sure what to say nodded as he too got to his feet. "Then we better get going, wouldn't want to keep the Masters waiting."

Iroh smile only grew as he started out of the small room where he'd been prepared, glancing back at the girl just before leaving. She was still blushing and her hand had come up over her lips where he'd kissed her. He started humming to himself as he thought about what he would do when he found the girl tonight after he was done with the meeting.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh felt a true fear as he stood with three other boys at the top of a seemingly endless flight of stairs. It wasn't the height, however, that had his knees suddenly going weak on him, but the fact that the bodies of two giant breaded dragons flew in circles around the raised platform where he was. Despite the story he had used to get out of the royal palace, Iroh never actually dreamt he would come this close to not only one, but two dragons.

Iroh watched the swirling dance of the two long snake-like bodies; mesmerized by the pure strength they represented. Then as if from a dream he heard a pair of voices calling inside his head, 'Dance with us.' Looking back at the others that stood with him he wondered if they heard the voices too. They must have because they looked at each other utterly confused. Turning back to the dragons Iroh suddenly understood why they'd been taken to the Sun Temple before coming here. With a smile Iroh mimicked the first position of the statues in the temple.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh sat in a place of honor with the three newest men of the Sun Warrior tribe, as everyone celebrated their great transition and successful meeting with the Ren and Shaw. The mood of the whole village was festive as people played drums, chanted, or danced around the giant central bonfire. Quidel chattered away about the day he would be old enough to make the trek to meet the Masters for the first time. Iroh couldn't help feel the boy's excitement and he smiled as he reached over and tugged playfully on the boy's long ponytail.

"It wasn't that big a deal." Iroh tried to bluff but lost all composure when his little friend looked at him disbelievingly.

The rich rolling base of his laughter carried over the crowd, who turned to him with a cheer. Iroh smile grew wider as lifted a hand to the group in appreciation. Despite the two months he spent with the Sun Warriors he had been nothing more than an outsider. Someone that, while not outwardly feared, was certainly not trusted. It wasn't the case any longer; since coming down from the mountain of the Masters the whole tribe's attitude had changed. He was suddenly one of them.

Iroh smiled at more than one of the young women that past his way; cheeks pink with girlish embarrassment. One girl in particular drew his eye; Sacnite sat at the far side of the gathering talking to a group of older ladies. She looked up at him as if she'd felt him looking at her and smiled.

Iroh didn't realize he had gotten to his feet until he felt a small hand grab his. Looking down he saw Quidel's questioning expression. "Where you going? Dad is about to make a speech."

"I'm just going over there to say hi to Sacnite." Iroh explained pointing across the courtyard.

Quidel looked to where the teen pointed. "Sacnite isn't here."

"Yes she," Iroh's words ended abruptly when he looked up to see that the boy was right and Sacnite was gone. "Where did she go?"

Iroh and Quidel both looked around the fire lit crowd, but the girl in question had simply vanished. Iroh was about to go in search of her when the music suddenly stopped and Chief Nahuel's deep voice rang out in the night. Iroh let Quidel pull him down to sit once more but he found it difficult to focus on what the older man was saying as his mind stayed fixed on the girl.

After the Chief's speech the party roared to life once more as food and drink was brought out. The music played and Iroh danced with different girls into the early hours of the morning. While he'd never felt so free in all his life, something was missing.

That something didn't show up until Iroh was making his way back to the small room he'd be given to stay in while he was with the tribe just before dawn. Sacnite stepped in front of him from between two building, her eyes down cast. "I wanted to congratulate you on meeting the Masters, Prince Iroh."

Iroh's jaw dropped open in surprise that the sound of the girl using his name; aside from Quidel and occasionally his father, he had never heard anyone else in the tribe speak it out load. Truthfully he hadn't thought she even knew his name. Thankfully the shock of it wore off quickly enough and he was able to smile and give her one of his most courtly bows. "That means a great deal to me, Lady Sacnite. Thank you."

Sacnite looked up at him clearly confused by his words and behavior. "Lady?"

"It is what my people call beautiful young women like yourself." Iroh chuckled as he stood up and held his hand out to her. "Would you walk with me, my Lady?"

Sacnite smiled, liking the way the one word sounded on the deep timber of his voice. Taking the hand he offered her, she let him adjust her fingers over his, clearly something else from his people, before he started to walk. "Where are you taking me?"

"Any where you want me to." Iroh turned sparkling whiskey eyes on the girl. The girl raised a thin eyebrow, earning her another chuckle from her companion. "Do not worry my Lady, I saw a lovely brook the other day and thought it would be the perfect spot to watch the sunrise with someone special. Would you like to see it?"

Sacnite's smile was dazzling as she nodded excitedly. "I would love to."


	22. Chapter 22

The next several days where some of the happiest in Iroh's life as he and his Lady Sun Warrior spent nearly every hour together. She was a breath of fresh air; compared to all the women he'd known at Court. He never had to wonder about any ulterior motives she might have when she talked with him, or when she would let him hold her in his arms and kiss her lips. He could be completely honest with her about his hopes and fears of the future; she never judged him.

It was the most beautiful thing, but like the flowers in spring their time together would not last. Too soon Iroh knew he would be forced to leave the Sun Warrior village, and with it Sacnite. Still when Chief Nahuel came to him just before the end of his third month with the tribe and told him he would have to leave the next day Iroh had not been prepared. Nor was he ready for the flood of Sacnite's tears when he told her.

She held on to the silk of his Fire Nation vest, her salty tears leaving their mark forever on his clothes as well as his heart. "I knew one day you would go, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I do not want you to go, I'm not ready."

"I feel the same way Sacnite. The happiest time of my life has been with you; I don't want that to end." Iroh said running his hand lovingly along the painted red strip on her cheek. Her unique beauty was one he would miss for all time. "The Chief is throwing a farewell dinner tonight; will you honor me My Lady, by sitting at my side at the feast?"

"No." Sacnite shook her head as she let him go and backed away. "No, I won't go to the party tonight, Prince Iroh; I will not let the village see the tears of my own foolishness."

"Sacnite," Iroh stepped forward to take her into his arms, but she shook her head again, turned and ran away from him. Iroh stood completely dumbstruck, too shocked and heartbroken to do anything else but watch the girl's retreating back.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh tried to laugh and make conversation with the men and women he'd come to think of as extended family, but he just couldn't do it. Tonight would be the last time he was likely to ever see any of them and the thought drug at his mood. Sacnite, true to her word, was not among the faces of the villagers that had come out to wish him safe travels and it only added to his depression. He couldn't really blame her for not coming though; still he stared into the central bonfire with a longing he had only just begun to understand.

He was so intent on the flames he didn't notice as Chief Nahuel coming up to him until he laid a hand on his shoulder. Iroh looked up at the older man to see he too watched the fire much as he had been doing. The Chief's voice was quiet but it easily reached the young firebender's ears. "Come with me."

Iroh nodded as he got to his feet and followed the man away from the gathering. Neither man spoke as they made their way up the mountain Iroh had climbed nearly three weeks prior. It wasn't until Iroh stood once more on the platform that lead to the Master's lair did he break the silence. "Why are we here?"

Chief Nahuel turned to meet the confused gaze of the young man. "When you first came to our village you told me you where searching for something."

The older man paused, and while he hadn't actually asked a question he seemed to be waiting for some kind of answer. "I did."

"And have you found the thing you are looking for?"

Iroh looked away from the dark eyes that bore into him, thinking of Sacnite. He didn't know if what he felt for the girl was love, but he knew he felt something that he would not soon forget. "I think so, but now I'm not so sure it was worth the finding."

The Chief smiled knowingly as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "It was much the same for me once; the sorrow eventually fades even if it never completely disappears."

"What happened back then?"

The Chief's smile turned a little sad. "Like now it was not meant to be, but that is not why I asked you here tonight."

Iroh turned back to him. "Why did you ask me here then?"

"What did you see when you met with the Masters the other day?"

Iroh opened his mouth to speak only to realize he didn't know what to say. Frowning tried to make sense of his thoughts, but when he discovered he couldn't; he told the Chief as much. "I don't know. I saw so many amazing things in their combined fire, there was so much that it is all jumble now. I don't really understand it anymore."

Chief Nahuel nodded understandingly. "It takes time to unravel the mysteries that the Masters revealed to us. You are still young, you have plenty of time. I know that one day you will figure it out; I saw it in your eyes the first time I met you."

"Saw what?"

Chief Nahuel smiled as he shook his head. "That too you will understand in time."

Iroh frowned at the man completely baffled. Turning toward one of the dark caverns the dragons had appeared from, he wasn't able to keep the note of sadness from his voice. "They are the last aren't they?"

"How do you know?"

"It will sound strange, but when they looked at me the other day it was almost like I could hear them talking to me." Iroh blushed to think how crazy he must sound.

"Do you know my people hunt dragons for sport; that even now I am on a dragon hunt? I am expected to kill a dragon and bring a portion of its hide back with me when I return home."

"I know." The Chief's voice was quiet as he watched the young Prince.

Iroh looked at the man disbelievingly. "You brought me to the lair of the last two dragons in all existence knowing that I'm supposed to kill one of them?"

"Yes," Chief Nahuel said plainly. "But I also knew, even before I brought you to this place, that you would not try to harm them."

Iroh was amazed as he heard the truth of his own intentions spoken by the other man. Still he asked, "How can you be so certain?"

Chief Nahuel smiled once more, "Your eyes told me."

Iroh felt his lips twitch as he looked at the man who seemed to see a great deal in a person's eyes. "Did they happen to tell you anything else?"

"Yes." The Chief said but did not elaborate; not that Iroh really expected him too.

Chief Nahuel studied the boy for a moment; he truly had a gift like none he'd ever known. He only hoped that the young Prince's time among them would prevent it from becoming corrupted as so many others before him. Sighing deeply the Chief looked back down the mountain and out over his home. "There was a time when our people where not so different Prince Iroh. Centuries ago, however, my ancestors saw a great shift coming in the world; fearing the coming storm they took a few of the true believers, and split from the rest of the world."

"In order to keep the tribe safe they went into hiding, spreading rumors that our people had simply died out. Our city was left so the eyes of the world would see it whether and crumble, and the few booby traps around the grounds helped keep the more curious from venturing too far into the city. So eventually we were forgotten to the sands of time."

"My coming here ruined it didn't it?"

Chief Nahuel shook his head, as he continued to look into the night. "I do not think so. Something you will learn as you grow older is that everything happens for a reason. While I must ask you never to speak of your time here after you leave, I believe your coming was meant to be. Just as I feel, it was meant to be that my son Quidel was the one who found you."

The Chief turned to Iroh once more his eyes locking with the younger man's. Something in his gaze made Iroh feel the same as he had when he'd stood before the judgment of the Masters. "Everything I allowed you to do; stay here, learn our ways, and meet with the Masters; I did because I believe it is part of your destiny to save the dragons from total extinction."

"How?"

"By doing just what you your people expect you to do. You are going to concur the last of the dragons and return home as a victorious hunter."

Iroh would have been less shocked if the Chief had attacked him. "What are you talking about? How would that help? You said you knew I wouldn't harm the dragons."

"I know what I said, and I still believe it."

Iroh was about to ask what the Chief meant when a sudden a rumbling shook the entire mountain drawing both men's attention to the dark caverns as Ren and Shaw emerged from their lair, this time without being called. Unlike the time before they circled the platform on which the humans stood only once before landing with more grace then their massive size should have allowed them to. With glowing golden eyes they looked at Iroh expectantly, and once more he felt their voices in his head. Bowing deeply to them both Iroh's hands began to glow with a soft white light as he understood what it was they were asking of him. Moving forward Iroh did what he had to, ensuring the dragons' safety from any others that would come hunting them, and earning himself the title of Dragon.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh smiled softly as his memory faded and he was brought back to the present. Even though his reminiscing had made the long journey after Zuko pass much more pleasantly it did not make it any easier on his aging joints. If only his body was still the age it had been in his memory. Iroh stopped and stretched his lower back as he studied the tracks he'd been following since that morning. He knew he was getting closer; he would catch up to Zuko in no time if he kept at his current pace.

'Still a little stop for some rest couldn't hurt.' Iroh was in the middle of looking for a comfortable place to sit down for a moment, when his thoughts where proven wrong. Suddenly struck from behind Iroh found himself face first on the ground. Getting up on his hands and knees he rubbed his offended posterior, he whined. "Oh, that really hurt my tailbone."


	23. Chapter 23

Iroh only had a split second to realize his mistake of taking his eyes off of Princess Azula before burning pain ripped into his chest. He cried out in pain and felt his body spin as he started to fall. Before the ground met him though, he was swallowed up into blackness like none he'd ever known.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"Crown Prince Iroh you are going to be late!" Iroh sighed as he listened again to his mother scold him. The Fire Lady stood at the door of his study arms crossed over her chest. Of course she might have been more intimidating if it wasn't for her blotchy red face she'd gotten from crying all morning over eldest son's finally taking a wife.

"I'm working, Yin Xue will understand. Besides how can I be late, I'm the one getting married?" Iroh asked as he signed his approval for his brigade's most recent supply requisitions. Even on his wedding day Iroh couldn't seem to get away from the duties as a newly appointed General.

"That maybe all well and good for your bride, but what about your father?" Iroh cringed at the mention of the newest Fire Lord. His father had never liked to be kept waiting, now with the added weight of the golden flame crown on his head Fire Lord Azulon seemed to have lost any patients he ever had.

"Alright Mother, I'm coming." Iroh said as he pushed back from his desk and stretched. Turning with his arms held out to his sides he sent his mom his best roguish grin. "So how do I look?"

Fire Lady Ilah regarded her eldest son with a proud smile. She knew as a mother she shouldn't have favorites amongst her children but she could not help it. Iroh had been hers for so long before Ozai had come along that she had almost given up on having another child and so had become irrevocably attached to the older boy. Walking up to the boy who's wonder lust had taken him across the world she couldn't help but feel a little sad that once again he would be leaving her; this time for his biggest adventure yet.

Reaching up, she smoothed an invisible wrinkle from his rich burgundy robes. "Handsome as always my Son."

Iroh heard his mother's voice catch on yet more tears and his smile grew soft. Pulling the smaller woman into his arms he hugged her tightly; noting dimly how thin she felt, as if she'd been losing weight. "I love you Mom that is never going to change."

"I know dear." The Fire Lady returned her son's hug then stepped back so she could look up at him. Her eyes were so brown they were almost black but they twinkled merrily as she smiled. "Come then, we have a wedding to get to, and I want at least one dance with the groom tonight."

"It would be my greatest pleasure my Lady." Iroh said as he bowed to his mother and held out his hand to escort her down to the ceremony in question.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

'Spirits she is beautiful.' Was all Iroh could think, his eyes locked on to Yin Xue as he walked up to the platform on which they would be joined together as man and wife.

Even through the thin gossamer veil that covered her face Iroh could see her rich brown eyes watching him with a look that made his blood heat up. Her lips turned up in a shy, yet eager smile as she read the passion in his face. A soft pink graced the edge of her high cheek bones and Iroh was almost positive he whimpered.

It would forever be a source of amazement to him that he was lucky enough to find such a perfect match for him in the seemingly endless parade of eligible maidens his parents had trooped through the palace for his inspection. Yin Xue, the daughter of one of the lesser Fire Nation nobles, had been thought too low for the Crown Prince to notice, but notice her he had.

She was maybe an inch or two taller than himself with a delicate frame that leant to an almost child-like appearance despite her age of twenty. That was not to say she did not have her curves, oh they where there much to his delight, they were ample but still managed to fit her little body flawlessly. Still it had not been Yin Xue's shape that had first drawn Iroh's eye to her, it was in fact her laugh.

The first time he heard the honey rich sound he knew he was lost. It had been at one of the many balls in his honor when the sound reached out to him. He had asked his mother who she was and she had beamed up at him, when he thought back at it now he wondered if the Fire Lady knew how everything would turn out; there were times when she certainly seemed to have second sight. After being introduced Iroh had spent the rest of the night talking to the brown eyed woman.

They had rambled on about everything and nothing until the thin hours of the morning. He found that she was surprisingly intelligent, something that was not always a requirement for noble women, and enjoyed hearing her thoughts of a myriad of different subjects. He swore he could listen to her voice for the rest of his life without complaint.

'Now I can.' Iroh thought with a wide smile as he heard the Fire Sages pronounce them officially one. Reaching out with hands that trembled with excitement Iroh lifted Yin Xue's veil and gazed at his wife. Closing the distance between them Iroh laid claim to her soft red lips with a long and passionate kiss.

A cheer went through the gathered assembly as the married couple finally broke their kiss, and the Fire Nation was presented with its new Princess. Hand in hand they walked down the short flight of stairs together. Turning to his wife Iroh whispered for her ears alone. "Together until the end of our days, my love."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh paced back and forth in front of his desk trying to work of some of his frustration. The only problem was every time he thought himself calm enough to stop his eyes where once again drawn to the scores of his irritation. The scroll with his father's seal seemed to be mocking him.

"What is he thinking?" Iroh grumbled to the empty room for the hundredth time since receiving the orders sending his Brigade to reinforce a Division in the northern region of the Earth Kingdom. It wasn't that he cared about going off to war, he'd done it enough times already he was pretty much use to it. He just didn't want to have to go in the week's time that the order demanded.

As if on cue the reason for that came walking, more or less, through his door without knocking. "Iroh my love, are you ever going to come to bed?"

Iroh turned to see his wife, stomach almost as big as the rest of her, standing in a simple night gown and robe with very tired looking eyes, and instantly thoughts of war where swept from Iroh's mind. It was amazing that after two years of marriage just the sight of his Yin Xue could take his breath away. Crossing the floor in four long strides Iroh pulled the girl next to him and laid a passion filled kiss on her full mouth. When she moaned in pleasure Iroh took his kiss deeper, so he could taste the warm sweetness of her favored ginseng tea on her tongue, and he swore that he would never get enough of that taste.

Yin Xue laid a steadying hand on her husband's strong bicep and kissed him back as fervently as he did her. Spirits be blessed she loved this man. Still when it became necessary to break the kiss so that they might catch their breath she playfully slapped him on the chest. "I'll have you know, your Highness, it was things like that; that got me in this state in the first place."

Iroh chuckled as he turned her in his arms so that her back rested against his chest, and pulled her as close to him as was humanly possible. Brushing aside her long black hair, he gently nibbled on the sensitive flesh where her neck met her shoulder. "Is that so, my dear?"

Yin Xue titled her head to the side, allowing him better access; her next words losing any sting they might have had on the airy tone of her enjoyment. "You know it is Husband."

"Umm." Iroh mumbled as he let his hand wonder over her body possessively as he continued to kiss her neck. "I simply can't help myself Wife; you are just too lovely not to kiss."

Yin Xue chuckled at that as she looked down at herself. "Yes seven months gone with your child, and I am the picture of beauty."

Iroh stiffened at his wife's sarcastic words as he was reminded of why he'd been late in coming to bed in the first place. Frowning he stepped away from his wife. Yin Xue turned around concern darkening her brown gaze. "Iroh what's wrong?"

"I received the order that my Brigade was to mobilize this afternoon. We will be leaving in a week."

"I see." Yin Xue said her hands moving protectively to her protruding abdomen. In the little over two years that she'd been married to Iroh he had already been to combat twice; the first time being only three months after their wedding. While she knew that being a soldier was part of who he was, it did not mean she had to like it. "How long will you be gone this time?"

"You know I can't answer that with any certainty." Iroh said hating himself and the military for putting the shadow of worry onto his wife's lovely face.

"How long Iroh?" Yin Xue asked again, brown eyes locking with whiskey ones demanding an answer.

"At least eight months."

"Eight months, but that means," Yin Xue couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence as color drained from her face.

Fearing she was on the verge of passing out Iroh rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It will be alright my love, I promise you. I will return home at the end of the tour just like always, and we will be together again."

"But eight months, what about your child? What about me?" Leaning into him more for the need to reassure herself he was still with her then for the physical support, tears of separation already falling down her cheeks. "What if something happens while you're gone?"

Iroh's arms tightened of around his wife and unborn child of their own accord as she voiced the very fears that had raked him since receiving his orders. Kissing Yin Xue's cheek he did his best to comfort the emotional pregnant woman. "Nothing is going to happen, my love believe me. You and the child will be fine. You are my wife and you're carrying the future heir to the throne; the whole Fire Nation will be looking out for you."

"I don't want the whole Fire Nation, I want my Husband." She said angrily as she looked over at Iroh. "I want you; I can bear being separated from you like this."

Iroh felt her words tug at his heart as he brushed her hair back from her face and tucked it lovingly behind her ears. "I don't want to be separated from you any more than you do, but as a soldier, and a son, I must obey the Fire Lord's command. It is my duty to serve our nation; it is your duty to be strong until this war is over and I come home again."

"I know," Yin Xue sniffed unhappily. "I do not like it, but I will be strong for you my love; and I will be strong for our child as well."

"I know you will my dear." Iroh sent her his best smile, brushing a quick kiss over her lips. "Just think of the time as a road to gallop over; you will be surprised how quickly I return."

With those last words Iroh gently guided his wife to their shared bedroom, getting undressed he slide under the covers with her and drifted to sleep with her in his arms. Time would pass quickly after that and soon he found himself hundreds of miles away from her on the edge of a dusty battlefield. Still there was a smile on his face as he read the small piece of paper that one of his sergeants had brought to him. He was a father, his beautiful wife had given him a son, but the best part of the letter was what she had decided to name the boy.

"Lu Ten," Iroh chuckled lightly at the irony of her choice as he turned his gaze toward the setting sun. "I will see you soon my son."


	24. Chapter 24

Zuko knelt beside his unconscious uncle in a broken down old shake a few miles above the town where Azula had struck out like the evil snake she was when she'd finally been cornered. Zuko cursed under his breath, his hands were shaking with anger, grief, and fear as he did his best to tend the vicious burn that rested very near the old man's heart. Carefully Zuko wrapped his uncle's wounded form with some bandages that he'd found hidden in the bottom of his pack.

Zuko's fingers accidently slipped in their motion and he bumped the injured area causing a groan of pain to rise from his patient's lips. Tears weld up in his golden eyes but he blinked them back, he would not cry, as he pleaded with the unaware man. "Please be okay Uncle Iroh; please don't die. I'm here now, we're back together again; please wake up, I don't want to be alone anymore."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

In a world far away from the run down shake and a teary eyed teenager; Iroh felt his chest contract painful as he smiled down at Yin Xue's too pale face. Her time was growing short, they had both known it for months, and yet somehow it didn't make it any easier. Gently Iroh brushed back a lock of her once lustrous black hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Are you sure you can't eat just a little bit more?"

Yin Xue frowned at him, but her beautiful brown eyes sparkled with love. "Will you stop fussing; I told you I'm full. Besides isn't there a banquet you should be attending?"

Iroh sighed heavily as he stood up. "Yes actually I do, even I can't convince my Father to excuse me from tonight. It is going to be officially announced tonight that Ozai will marry the Lady Ursa. Though I can't understand why they even bother putting up the façade, this courtship is a shame."

"Shame or not, a young lady deserves to have the dream, I know I've had mine." Yin Xue smiled up at her husband trying her hardest to ease the pain she knew he felt for her.

Again Iroh sighed, "Isn't part of the dream to fall in love? Lady Ursa is such a gentle girl and yet I know my brother feels nothing for her. This marriage worries me."

"How so?" His wife asked but Iroh could do nothing but shake his head as truthfully he couldn't place his finger on the cause of it. "Not everyone can find love before they marry as we have, my dearest, but love can bloom even in the bleakest of land. Who knows perhaps before long Lady Ursa will find love within the palace walls; I know she has already found a friend."

Iroh looked at his wife with a smile. "She is an intelligent girl; she laughs at my jokes."

"Not too intelligent then." The ailing woman smirked.

"I could name another young woman who thought I was rather hilarious when we first met."

"Well everyone's entitled to momentary lapses in judgment." Yin Xue said dismissively, but found she could not keep a straight face when Iroh looked at her. Unfortunately her chuckles turned into a coughing fit that shook her small frame.

Iroh was at her side in a split second; lifting her into a sitting position against him as he rubbed her back in a gentle circular motion until her coughing eased. He held her to his chest, allowing her to rest a moment longer to catch her breath. And giving him the time to fight back his tears at seemed always just under the surface of his eyes these last few weeks. When he was sure she would not start to cough again, and his face was as composed as it would get, Iroh laid his love back on her pillows.

"Are you alright my dear?" Iroh asked kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"Actually I'm dying, but then we already knew that."

Iroh couldn't stop the strangled groan of pain her words produced. "Please my love, don't say things like that."

"Why Iroh? Not saying it won't make it any less true." Yin Xue studied the face of the man she had loved with all of her heart for ten glorious, if brief, years. "Do you think that it hurts me any less to know that I'm dying? That very soon I am going to have to leave the two men I love the most in this world forever?"

"Yin Xue," Iroh said her name almost like a prayer but could not say more as the girl seemed to be on a roll now.

"I don't want to go, but I have too." Yin Xue didn't stop her tears from coming, and they made her words catch. "I have to leave and it is you that must stay behind now; it is you that will be strong for our son. Teach him how to be a good man, it shouldn't be too difficult as you are that kind of man and all he will have to do is watch you."

"Yin Xue please, you'll wear yourself out." Iroh tried to calm her as he could see the small tremors starting in her little hands.

"Promise me something Iroh." She said, indeed filling drained.

"What my love?"

"Promise me that you will be happy again, you have too good a heart not to share it with someone special. Be with women, enjoy their pleasures, and if you ever fall in love again, know that you have my blessing. Promise me that you will."

Iroh wanted to tell her no, to tell her that when she died that his heart would die too, but the look in her sleepy brown gaze made the words fade on his tongue. So he gave her the only answer he could. A single quick nod of his head.

It seemed to be good enough for her though, as she yawned deeply and settled further into her soft mattress bed. Iroh kissed her lips and bid her pleasant dreams, before getting up to head to the formal dining room. A week later a new princess was welcomed into the palace, the week after that another would be wish a final farewell. On the night of Princess Yin Xue's death the bitter winter wind's mournful howls were joined by Iroh's own.

He found his heart had not died as Iroh had thought it would, and life had indeed gone on. He had Ursa's perfect smiles and the sound of her musical voice as she read poetry aloud, as he cased Lu Ten around the hills that surrounded the palace. When it came time to lay the boy to rest as well Iroh's heart still beat with Zuko there to call out its rhythm. "Uncle…"

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh sat bound hand and foot in a cramped cell in near utter darkness listening to the almost forgotten sounds of a ship steaming across the open ocean. He gritted his teeth so hard in frustration a mild cracking sound could be heard in the silence as he tried to decide whether to scream out in anger or cry in heartbreak. Even though it was weeks since Prince Zuko had made his choice in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se he was having a hard time reconciling himself to everything that had happened.

"Why?" The single word slipped out of his parched throat for the millionth time since that fated hour, as tears won the battle for his battered spirit. Still why? Why was he crying? Was it for the miserable state he now found himself? Perhaps it was for the child Avatar that had fallen at Princess Azula's hand. Did the boy live or had he, like Iroh's battered heart, died that day in the pale green glow of the caverns of the Earth Kingdom city?

Iroh might have liked to tell himself it was the little airbender that drew his tears, but it would only be a partial truth at best. Iroh felt his eyes turn upward, as if he could see through the steel clad floors of the ship, as the mental image of the boy that caused the sting in his chest and mind floated before him. Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation; that was how Iroh thought of him now. That was who he chose to be, he had never wanted to be Lee nor was he happy to be just Zuko; he had to be the Crown Prince. Now he was, and the part of Iroh that still cared about the boy wondered if he was finally happy.

After everything they had been through together and still the boy had turned away, nearly running, back to the family that never failed to hurt and lie to him. Then again it was all lies, this world revolved around lies, the ones that we tell ourselves and the ones that we tell others. It wasn't as if Iroh hadn't told his share to Prince Zuko, so did he really have any room to judge?

Maybe his lies had been meant to protect, and comfort the boy, but in the end they were still lies. What good had his lies done him anyway? It had not saved his son, even though Prince Zuko still lived, Iroh had lost him to Ba Sing Se just as surely as he had Lu Ten six years earlier.

Suddenly more tired than he been in a very, very long time Iroh laid down and closed his eyes. The floor was cold and hard, and bound as he was one of his arms was pinned in an uncomfortable position between his body and the floor. At the same time, however, Iroh felt none of it; his mind was already too full of pain and agony for anymore to make a difference. Nothing made a difference anymore.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Days past into weeks in a blurred daze, as Iroh was transferred from the dark holding cell of Princess Azula's ship to a slightly brighter, if not any nicer, cell in the Fire Nation's Royal Prison. The first few days after reaching the Fire Nation Iroh wondered mildly when Ozai would have him taken out and executed for treason. As the sun rose and set for nearly two weeks with nothing happening Iroh realized his brother had no intentions of killing him.

At least not in any way that would be quick or humane. It seemed that Ozai had chosen a far worst fate for his older brother; he would let him live betrayed and forgotten by the one person that had been everything to him. Iroh's lips twisted into grimace of a smile at the irony of it all; it truly seemed the Fire Lord's cruelty knew no bounds.

'Then again, Ozai's cruelty is nothing to that of the Spirits.' Iroh thought as the door to his cell opened nearly a month into his prison sentence. Even out of the corner of his eye and cloaked Iroh knew the outline of his late night visitor very well. His mind and body reeling with the shock and pain of seeing him there.

For a moment he wondered if he had merely gone crazy and the boy was just a delusional figment called forth by his depleted psychological state. In a way Iroh wished he was, as Prince Zuko lowered his hood and his familiarly rough voice filled the small room. "Uncle, it's me."

He turned away from the boy to stare at the wall. He couldn't look at him, it hurt too much, and he didn't have the strength pretend it didn't. Gritting his teeth, Iroh tried to block out the bittersweet sound of the prince's voice. Even years of careful meditation couldn't lock the sound away, however, as the boy's words burned into him. Iroh turned further toward the wall focusing on his anger and disappointment at the boy's choices, less he give into the weaker part of himself and run to embrace the young man.

'Please.' Iroh begged in silence. What he was asking for, however, he could not say exactly. Please leave me alone, or please don't go? Or please let this all be a horrible nightmare that I will wake up from, and find we two are still at our apartment in Ba Sing Se?

Iroh heard something get kicked, then smashed against a wall as flames momentary brighten the dark cell. He heard the prince's voice grow angry as the boy fell back on the insults he always used when frustrated. As Iroh heard the door to his cell slam he let out a slow breath. His already bowed head dropping another melancholy inch, as his earlier question was answered. The Crown Prince was still just as angry as ever.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Two nights later it seemed fate was not done tormenting Iroh as the Crown Prince once more entered his cell. Again Iroh turned his back to him, and again the boy's voice filled the small space with unbidden warmth. Iroh didn't know how many more visits he could stand from the boy. While part of him longed to see Prince Zuko even in the early days of his capture, another part of him hated the boy presents. Even after the boy's betrayal Iroh still loved him, and the soft spoken tones made him want to hope.

It was torture to hear the boy's softly spoken admittance of confusion. Even so the prince's next words proved that any hope on Iroh's part was pointless as he spoke once more of the Avatar. Even now Prince Zuko could not let the boy go. Iroh couldn't stop his lips from turned into a bitter smile as the Prince asked him for advice.

'I've always given you the best advice I know, and you've never listened. You always turned me away. What does it feel like now, that I do the same?' Iroh thought in the pettiest corner of his mind.

Iroh heard the boy growl as he got to his feet. "Forget it; I'll solve this myself! Waste away in here for all I care!"

The boy stormed to the door and jerked it open. Then it was as if the world had forgotten how to spin as stillness ruled in the small camber. Iroh almost turned around, wondering what would have caused the boy to stop. Then he heard the soft ruffle of the prince's cloak as he walked away and the faint click as the cell door was closed gently behind him. Iroh closed his eyes as tears he thought were all spent slipped down his face.


	25. Chapter 25

Slowly Iroh started to feel a shift in his surroundings. Gone was the stagnant smell of human waste and unwashed bodies that permeated the very walls of his prison. Replaced instead by the clean sweet scent of an open field after summer rain. A gentle breeze blew across Iroh's shoulders comforting him like a loving embrace.

Even without opening his eyes Iroh knew what was happening. "If you have brought me here to tell me I failed Shi Lang, you might have saved yourself the trouble. I already know."

Shi Lang's, the Spirit of Truths Denied, lips curled into a smile as she regarded the human who sat before her with a slight tilt of her head. "You have not failed Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"How can you possibly say that?" Iroh's whiskey eyes flashed with indefinable emotion as he finally opened them to look at the giant Spirit Wolf. "Prince Zuko has chosen Ozai and the Fire Nation over me and the rest of the world. He is happily sitting in the Fire Palace somewhere, while I'm locked away in dark hole of a prison cell."

"Your son has not made his choice yet." Shi Lang's voice was once more illustrated in a silvery swirl of mist.

Iroh watched Zuko move around hesitantly in the halls of the very palace he'd grown up in as if he'd never seen them before. The lost and unsure look on the young face was at such odds with the man Iroh knew it was actually painful to see. The look mirrored the voice that Iroh had heard each time the boy had come to him in his cell.

Unlike those times Iroh couldn't turn away, his voice coming in a faint whisper. "What do you expect me to do? I couldn't reach him before; I most certainly can't do it now."

"You have stopped trying." Shi Lang produced the picture of him in his cell as Zuko asked him for advice.

Iroh bowed his head ashamed of his actions but still he asked, "What is the point in speaking when no one listens?"

"The duty of wisdom is to share our knowledge with those who need it Iroh of the Fire Nation. You would be surprised who hears your words." Images of people Iroh met during his time traveling the Earth Kingdom shifted through the mist to end on Zuko dropping his Blue Spirit mask into Lake Laogai.

"One act doesn't change a person." Iroh tried to sound firm, but he didn't have the heart for it as his own mind screamed, 'There is good inside him.'

Shi Lang smiled as if hearing Iroh's private thoughts said, "No it doesn't."

Iroh looked away; he didn't need to see the mist's images to know what event the Spirit referred to. He had seen it enough times in his own mind it was likely to drive him mad. "Please, no more."

"I am sorry to cause you pain Iroh of the Fire Nation." Shi Lang's voice held a deep sincerity to it that was almost worse than the pictures she painted.

"Then why?" Iroh asked, his meaning going far beyond this one moment.

"Because the world needs him, and he needs you. The bond you share with your son, the love you feel for him even now, is the only thing that can bring him to the correct path."

"How?" Iroh's eyes shined with unshed tears as he faced the massive wolf. "How can I make a difference now, locked away as I am?"

"Speak to the boy." Again Zuko's confused golden eyes looked out of the mist at him.

"And tell him what? What do I say, that I have not said a hundred times?" Iroh asked, his voice showing the edges of his own confused frustration.

"Tell him the truth."

The mist that animated Shi Lang's voice was silent. There had been a time not long ago that Iroh might have found the cryptic statement intriguing, now he just felt tired. "Please Shi Lang, I don't understand. Just tell me what you want of me, and I will do it if I can. I am too old for mysteries."

Shi Lang's smile faded from her lips and she looked almost sad. "Aren't we all?"

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh listened intently to Shi Lang as she told him a story from a time before the war. While Iroh knew most of the details from history lessons as a child, there were a few things that he could have never imagined. Yet the proof of it sat in his hands, materialized out of the mist the wolf's story was painted in. He held the very real royal headdress once worn by Avatar Roku, the one thought lost in ashes of the volcano that took his life.

"She never told me."

Iroh's voice was little more than a whisper but Shi Lang heard him clearly. "Would you have in her place? The Fire Nation's fear of the Avatar runs deep; do you believe any connection to him would have been well received?"

Iroh, despite his current situation, would have liked to defend his people to the Spirit, but he found he couldn't. "You are right, still I would have listened. She could have trusted me at least."

"You still love her."

It wasn't a question but Iroh answered anyway. "Always."

"Then there is more that you should know."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Shi Lang's next words would warm him even as he woke once more in his dank prison cell in the physical world. For a moment Iroh didn't move as he let the sounds of the night sink into him. It was very late and he was very much alone as the few guards that were on duty were likely down the hall sleeping through the quiet nighttime hours. For the first time since being deposited behind the bars of his cage he smiled warmly. There was much to do, and not much time to do it in.

"Firstly where I'm I going to put you?" Iroh asked the gold and red headdress that he'd been given in the Spirit World, as he held it up so that it might catch the pale glint moon light from the room's only window.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

During the next few days Iroh watched the comings and goings of people in the prison and began forming a plan. It was highly complex in its simplicity. The plan would have three stages. The primary stage would be the trickiest of them all, requiring the greatest amount of preparation as he needed to sway the guards into seeing him in exactly the right light. He would have to get the dear Warden Poon to become complacent around him. For that Iroh would call on the long practiced skills he'd used under the guise as Prince Zuko's harmless old uncle; he'd just up the ante a little.

'Now is as good a time to start as any.' Iroh thought when the heavy footsteps of the man in question could be heard coming down the hall toward his cell. A soft smile tugged at his lips for a moment, before he dropped into his chosen character. Starring blankly into space, he let a small line of drool hang from the corner of his mouth. When the door to his cell opened and Iroh let his head roll limply toward the sound.

Warden Poon was a man in his late forties who's only pleasure seemed to come from tormenting the prisoners under his watch, and Iroh provided a special joy for him. Kicking the bars of the cell, he laughed as Iroh jumped and scurried away from the load noise like a frightened animal. His lip curled back in disgusting twisted sneer. "How the mighty have fallen."

Turning away from his plaything the man called out to a person that remained in the hall. "You can come on in Ming, just be careful not to step in anything."

The vicious man laughed at his own joke as a young girl in a guard's uniform walked in carrying a tray of food. The differences in personalities between the two prison workers were as evident as night and day. It was clear by the look on her face that Ming did not find the Warden's jokes funny in the least as she knelt down near the bars of Iroh's cell and carefully slid the food tray into the cell.

Her voice was soft and warm like a summer's day as she gently coaxed Iroh to take the food. "It is okay, no one will hurt you, come get it."

Iroh's eyes darted nervously between the where the Warden still stood, to the girl, and the food. Then very quickly he came forward, snatched the tray and pulled it as far into his cell as he was able as he huddled against the far wall. The Warden laughed and Ming frowned as she stood up. "I'll come by later and get the dishes when you're done."

"I don't know why you bother, he is not worth it." Poon said as he waved a hand dismissively as he walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Ming shook her head at her boss's behavior, and turned to leave as well. When she was just about to walk out the door she heard a soft but clearly whispered 'Thank you.' Turning around Ming was surprised to see Iroh sitting very dignified at the back of his cell an easy smile on his face. Raising a finger to his lips he signaled her not to say anything. Ming returned Iroh's smile as she nodded and closed the door on her way out.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Ming came back, this time alone, about an hour later to collect his empty lunch tray. Iroh stayed in the shadows at the rear of his cell as he watched her not saying anything. Ming smiled at him as she picked up the tray with the neatly stacked plate and bowl. "I don't blame you for not talking; Warden Poon is kind of hard to deal with, even when you're not a prisoner. I won't tell him you said anything to me, promise."

Iroh's lips twitched; pleased that he hadn't misjudged the girl's character, but still he said nothing. Ming didn't seem to mind this, however, as she got to her feet. "I was asking around about you, you know they say you were a great general once."

Iroh's brow rose as he sent her a look that clearly asked what she meant by 'once'. Ming blushed a little as she spoke again, "They also say you went mad with jealousy over your brother's power, and turned into a traitor."

"What do you believe?" Iroh's voice was barely audible in the small space but the tone was perfectly lucid, and hinted at a deeper meaning.

"Well you are in a prison." Ming said but Iroh heard the note of doubt in her voice.

Iroh needed her doubt if he was going to get her to help him. But he knew it would be dangerous to push too far too fast. So he sent her another of his classical easy smiles. "So are you my dear."

Ming looked at him confused for a moment by his comment and then smiled. "Good point, I'll see you later General Iroh."

Iroh nodded to her as she turned and left him alone in his room. He smiled to himself confident that he could make his plan work. The smile turned to a slight grimace though as he thought about another part of his plan. Taking a deep breath Iroh lay down on his simple straw mat. Then with his hands behind his head he performed the first of what would be many more exercises to come. 'No reason to put this off any longer either.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh was very careful in cultivating every aspect of his plan, but none more carefully then his connection with Ming. As the time past Iroh found himself growing very fond of the young female prison guard. He discovered himself looking forward to the short exchanges they would share whenever she brought him his meals alone. Ming, he learned, was a very pleasant girl with several brothers and sisters, who had become a guard in order to help support her family.

There had been more than once Iroh felt a stab of regret over his plans to use the girl for his own means should the need arise. At one such time Iroh had asked her why she would be so kind to a prisoner being held for treason against her homeland. Her answer had both soothed and stung. She'd shrugged her shoulders, taking his empty lunch tray, and said, "You remind me of my father."


	26. Chapter 26

As the hours of daylight grew longer the closer they came to the summer solaces Iroh felt himself grow more and more concerned. Everything was progressing just as he had planned except for one very crucial detail. Zuko had not come back to see him since the night Iroh had refused to speak to him when he asked for advice. Iroh knew his time was running short and he needed to see his son at least one more time before it was too late.

The door opened to his cell three nights before the solaces and at that moment Iroh knew the time had come for the part of his plan he'd honestly had hoped to avoid. "Evening General."

Iroh felt yet another twinge of guilt for what he was about to do, but he pushed it back; he really had no other options. Turning very sad eyes toward Ming he walked up to take the food tray from her. "Good evening my dear."

Ming's normal smile faded as she looked at Iroh with concern. She'd seen Iroh play crazy for Poon one moment only to turn around and smile mischievously to her the next. He was truly a man of a thousand faces but in all the time she'd known the older man she had never seen such a tired beaten expression in his eyes. "Is something wrong General? Are you feeling ill or something?"

"No, it is nothing Ming; thank you for my dinner." Iroh went to turn away but a small hand came through the bars and grabbed his arm.

Iroh looked down at the hand on his arm then back at Ming in surprise. Ming seemed shocked by her bold behavior as well, but she recovered quickly. "Please General Iroh; tell me what the matter is."

Iroh sighed bowing his head, partly for show, but more so she wouldn't see the smile that threatened to give his ruse away. Choosing to lie to her by telling the truth he said, "I have been thinking a great deal about my nephew lately. I have not seen him in a very long time, and we were so very close once. I wish I could speak with him again."

Ming pulled her hand back from Iroh's arm as she worried her lip trying to decide what to do. Iroh held his breath as he waited to see if the girl would make the next step in his plan on her own. Thankfully she did, turning cautious eyes on him she asked what he'd hoped. "What would you say to him if you could talk to him?"

Iroh let out his breath on a very long downtrodden sigh adding to the atmosphere. "I would tell him I miss him, that I still love him, and that I'm sorry if what has happen hurt him in anyway."

Iroh looked up at Ming, his whiskey eyes adding weight to his words as he let his love for Zuko show under a thin coat of unshed tears. Once more Ming worried her lip as she looked at the old man she had grown to like, and even respect, despite their current positions in life. "Maybe I could help. I could bring you some paper and a little ink; you could write him a letter, and I could deliver it."

Iroh shook his head as he watched her carefully. "That would be very kind, but wouldn't you get into trouble helping me contact him?"

Ming shrugged trying to seem nonchalant about the whole situation even as her nerves jingled just talking about it. "It will be okay, I can handle it."

This time it was Iroh who reached a hand through the bars gently squeezing the girl's hands that she wrung nervously together in front of her. When he spoke again his words where nothing but the complete and utter truth. "I will never be able to repay your kindness Ming, and I will be forever grateful to you my dear."

Ming smiled up at the older man, as she nodded and stepped away. "I'll bring you some stuff when I come back for the dishes okay."

Iroh nodded, still feeling bad for doing this to her, he smiled gently. "Thank you."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The girl was true to her word and brought him the necessary supplies for his letter about an hour later. Ming whispered to him softly as she past him the small ink bottle. "My shift ends just after breakfast, I'll pick everything up then, and get it to your nephew."

Iroh touched her hand again as he took the ink and brush she handed to him, and looked into her eyes. She was so very young and the look in her dark eyes reflected her innocence. "You do not belong in a place like this my dear. You are too kind."

Ming smiled at him as she pulled her hand away. Iroh watched as she picked up his empty tray and left the room without another word. Looking down at the contraband items she'd given him, he felt a cold knot in his stomach. With a sigh of resignation Iroh sat down to pen his message to his son. Thinking as he did so how he had not missed knowingly sending people into dangerous situations since leaving the ranks of the military.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Ming asked herself what she was doing for the millionth time since bringing General Iroh his food the other evening. She looked down at the scroll she held in a death grip as she walked quickly down the path the General told her to take on her way to the palace. There would be hell to pay if she was caught smuggling a secret message from a prisoner to anyone, let alone a prisoner held for treason to his royal nephew.

Then again what harm was there if it was just a letter of apology from an old man to his nephew? Unless of course it wasn't. She could just read it and find out; then she could deal with it properly once she knew for sure.

She looked at the thin band that held the scroll closed but she couldn't bring herself to pull it lose. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of the General. She knew there was more to him then he let the others at the prison see, to include her. While a part of her knew he was using her for something; whether it was for fair means or foul she didn't know, but there had been something in the deep whiskey color of eyes that called out for her to trust him.

She could still hear his voice as he whispered instructions to her that morning when he'd past her the scroll. "You must do exactly like I tell you. If for any reason you have a change of heart about doing this, if you feel for a moment it is too dangerous for you; I want you to burn the letter and forget it ever existed. Do you understand?"

Ming had taken the letter from him then and told him she would deliver it tonight just as he said she should. Ming had been raised to keep her word whenever, and whoever she gave it to and that was just what she intended to do. With her mouth set in a determined line Ming tucked the scroll into her belt as she found the block in the palace wall that was etched with a White Lotus like the one on the tile of the Pai Sho game just where the General said it would be and pushed on it. Much to Ming's amazement the wall slid back easy and opened to a hidden passage that would lead her to the hall right outside the Crown Prince's bedchamber, again just as Iroh said it would.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh sat calmly meditating in the soft glow of sunlight that came through the stingy window of his cell. Everything had, with Ming's gracious help in delivering his message to Zuko, gone perfectly according to plan so far. The guards very rarely bothered coming to check on him any longer, and his son was now armed with the last bit of knowledge Iroh could give him. All there was for him to do now was wait. The final stage of his plan had to be executed at just the right moment if there was any hope for success.

Like so many times in his past while on the leading edge of battle, Iroh felt the boiling stir of anticipation in his gut. It surprised him, in a way, to discover that he had missed the sensation. For so long Iroh had denied the warrior side of his personality in favor of watching from the sidelines that he had almost forgot the thrill of it all. While it might be Zuko's destiny along with the young Avatar to finally restore the balance this world lacked so desperately, that didn't mean he couldn't take a more active role in the matter.

Iroh opened his eyes as he heard the sound a commotion raise from down the hall. Getting to his feet he walked up to the bars of his cell straining his ears to make out the guards shouted words. He smiled as he caught the words, 'invasion' and 'Avatar'. Stepping back Iroh ran his hand over his unkempt beard, this new information was unexpected. The question was; how would this affect his plans?

If the invasion was a success, which with the added advantage of the upcoming solar eclipse it had a chance, the necessity of escaping disappeared. However, if the invasion failed and Iroh didn't make the attempt of freeing himself when he had opportunity it was very likely he would end up dying inside this stinking cage. Sighing Iroh looked over his shoulder at his window trying to judge the time.

Shaking his head; he turned around and slowly shifted into a firebending position. While he wished the Avatar all the luck in the world with his plan, Iroh had stayed long enough. Closing his eyes he focused his mind and his power. Calmly drawing his fingers through the air he split the energy around him in two. The fine hairs along his neck and arms rose as the confines of his cell danced with cold blue lighting. Iroh opened his eyes once more and with one quick push of his hand sent the crashing energy into the crossed steel bars.

The sound was deafening as the lighting ripped and melted away the front of his cell. The corner of his mouth turned up as he heard the clamor of activity shift in his direction. Stepping gingerly over the remains of the cage he'd been kept in Iroh waited for the door of his room to slam open.

Warden Poon threw the door back, shock and anger twisted his already unattractive face into a grotesque mask as he took in the scene. "What is going on here?"

Iroh smiled pleasantly at the other man, his voice perfectly cheerful. "I appreciate your hospitality my dear Warden, but I am afraid it is time I take my leave of your lovely establishment."

Warden Poon glared heatedly at the prisoner before him dropping into a firebending stance as he growled. "If you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here, you're crazier than I thought old man."

"Oh I am not crazy." Iroh said as he slid gracefully into a fighting stance of his own. "And I will be leaving."

With a feral growl the Warden made a quick gesture before punching his fist toward Iroh from nearly a foot away. Iroh just smiled as nothing happened, his voice going dangerously low. "Timing, my dear Warden Poon, is everything."

The warden had only seconds to realize his mistake before Iroh was on him. Grabbing his still extended arm, the older man pulled him forward. Iroh landed a series of hits to the man's upper body, before throwing him forcibly into the stone wall of the cell. The warden's head made contact with the rock with a resounding crack before he sunk unconscious to the dirty floor.

Staying only long enough to insure his adversary would not be following him anytime soon, Iroh turned and ran for the exit. Iroh knew that the eclipse would only last a few minutes and once it ended so would any advantage he claimed at the moment. Something Iroh was very glad for, even if it baffled him most of the time, was most benders without the power to manipulate their particular element had little to no combat skills. Moving through the spiraling halls of the prison Iroh met little resistance as he continued down and out.

Iroh squinted against the sudden increase of light, even with the sun firmly behind the moon, as he burst out into the open air of freedom. Smiling to himself he took a second to enjoy his first breath of fresh air in months while getting his bearings. The sounds of the Avatar's invasion could be heard even from the prison's remote location on the other side of Capital City, even if he couldn't really see what was going on.

He could go down to help the invasion force, he was sure he could be of some use to them. The same part of him that had reawaked in his cell called to him to join the fray, but the instincts that had him carrying out his plans in the prison told him going down there now was a bad idea. Iroh's instincts had always served him well so frowning sadly Iroh headed into the hills and away from the sounds of battle. Iroh said a prayer for the safety of each individual, and swore that he would help them soon.


	27. Chapter 27

It was well past the time for any decent person to be up and receiving guests when Iroh came up to a secluded little house miles away from the Fire Nation's royal city. Still when he knocked on the back door it took less than a minute before it swung open to reveal a gentleman that looked twice Iroh's age illuminated by the flame of a small candle. For a moment the two men simply stared at each other before the man stepped back holding the door wide to his visitor. "Come in then, it looks like you could use a friend."

Iroh smiled, "A friend, a bath, and maybe a cup of something warm to drink."

The man bowed lowly to Iroh as he entered the little room. "As always, it will be an honor to serve you, Prince Iroh."

Iroh returned the old man's bow, "It has been too long Master Takuma."

"It has, and it seems time has been kinder to me than you, my young pupil." Master Takuma closed his door and smiled warmly as he regarded the man before him. If not for his eyes the old tutor would never had known Iroh for the boy he had once tried to impart his knowledge to so many years ago. As it was the eyes had told the truth, always the eyes.

"I'm afraid much has happened since you left the service of my family, Master." Iroh said very somberly. "I must warn you that I broke out of prison today, I am considered a traitor by the Crown, and by helping me you will be putting yourself in grave danger."

"I may have gotten old my Prince, but I am not senile yet. I'm fully apprised of the news from the capital, and if you are a traitor Prince Iroh; then I am three headed turtle duck. Come, the bath is this way; you can get cleaned up while I put on some tea. I understand you prefer ginseng tea; is that true your Highness?" Takuma turned, going deeper into his home leaving Iroh to follow him.

"Yes I do, and you do not have to call me that. I'm not royalty any longer, Master Takuma." Iroh sighed already feeling the tension from the day slipping out of his shoulders.

"And I haven't been your teacher for more years then either of us cares to remember, but still you call me Master. Any way true royalty does not come from title alone, Prince Iroh; your brother's decrees do not change the man you are."

Iroh nearly chuckled at the other man's words as he followed him deeper into the house, hadn't he said as much to Zuko a hundred times? Strange how just being in the presents of his old master made him forget how old he really was, and revert to the boy he had been. Still, it felt oddly comforting to be the one receiving advice, rather than giving it. At the door to the bath Iroh meet his teacher's eyes over the soft glow of his candle.

"Thank you, Master."

"Take your time my Prince; I will keep the tea warm until you're finished." Takuma nodded understanding the Prince Iroh's meaning perfectly. The old man turned and headed back down the hall the way they'd came as Iroh, lighting a small flame in his hand, walked into the simple bathing room.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The sensation of clean warm water flowing over him was enough to drag a moan of immense pleasure from Iroh's lips. While he could have happily died in that one moment he took little time to soak in the deep brass tub; as he scrubbed that the grime of his prison cell that clung to his flesh until every inch of his skin was pink with the effort. Then he moved on to his hair and beard. When he finally emerged, dressed in a simple red robe Takuma had brought to him, from the bath he was once more clean and neatly groomed, and feeling very much more human.

Takuma looked up from the small table where he'd been arranging an uncomplicated spread of food and tea for his guest and smiled. Folding his hands into his sleeves he nodded his head approvingly. "Ah yes that is much better; will you have something to eat my Prince?"

Iroh's mouth watered as the fragrance of real food reached him. He actually had to resist the urge to dive forward and gobble it down like the animal he'd played for Warden Poon. He was a free and civilized man, and he would act like it. Bowing to his host, Iroh spoke politely. "I will, if you would join me Master?"

Takuma smiled as he returned the other man's bow. "I have eaten earlier this evening, but I am honored to share your company your Highness, and your tea."

Iroh laughed softly as he took the seat Takuma indicated for him and smiled freely while the other man poured and handed him a cup of tea. As Iroh ate the simple, yet highly appreciated, meal his old teacher related to him all the news he'd missed the last few months. Soon, however, Iroh found it hard to keep focused on what Takuma was saying as the activity of the day began to catch up with him. Iroh fought to hold back an exhausted yawn but failed. "Forgive me Master."

"You are tired, and it is late; there is nothing to forgive my Prince." Takuma stood once more. Looking down at the man with a fondness bore from his years as the boy's teacher, he smiled. "From the look on your face Prince Iroh, I can tell you have a long journey ahead of you still. But for tonight at least my home is yours and with it comes a proper bed in which to sleep."

Iroh stood his own smile on his face. "I do have far yet to go, but a night in such a bed will be a welcome pause, Master."

Takuma nodded picking up the candle from earlier that evening and gestured for Iroh to follow him. Once more Takuma led the other man through his home, this time turning up a short flight of stairs. At the end of the hallway he pushed opened a door, and walked in.

Lighting a candle on the stand near the plain four-post bed from the one he carried, he turned back to his royal guest. "The room isn't much my Prince, but the bed is soft and a cooling breeze comes from the woods on a summer's night like this one."

Iroh looked around the room, his brow knitted together in a frown as he turned to the other man. "This is your room isn't it?"

"Yes, is that a problem your Highness?"

"I won't kick you out of your own bed Master Takuma. I have become accustomed to less than idyllic conditions, even before my resent stay under my brother's hospitality, this is not necessary."

Takuma folded his hands into his sleeves once more as he faced his old pupil. It was pleasing to him to see that despite everything that had happened to the prince in his life, he had not let it change the core of him. Still kind and warm with an open heart; the boy he had taught so long ago behind the walls of the Fire Palace had grown into the best man possible.

Yet, "The boy I educated knew not to argue with his elders, he also knew to except a person's kindness for what it was. You are not kicking me from my bed Prince Iroh. I am giving it to you, and I am pleased to do so because while you will always be my Prince, I would like to think of you as my friend."

Iroh was deeply touched by his old teacher's gesture, as well as his words. Closing the small distance that separated them, Iroh broke with propriety drew the other man into a friendly embrace. After a moment's hesitation Iroh felt a set of arms come around his shoulders as Takuma returned his hug for a brief second and then stepped back.

Looking up at Takuma, Iroh nodded his voice rough with emotion. "I am honored by your friendship, and by your actions tonight. I cannot express what this means to me."

"You do not have to." The teacher's voice too held a warmer note in it as he bowed once more to the Prince and went to take his leave. He paused at the door when he heard Iroh call his name. Turning around he asked politely, "Is there something else my Prince?"

"Do you still play Pai Sho, Master?"

"I have a game or two left in me my young Pupil." Takuma smiled his eyes glowing in the candle light with secret understanding before he turned and closed the door.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

A figure in a pale gray traveling cloak stood at the rail of a small transport ship bond for the Earth Kingdom. With deep whiskey eyes shrouded under his raised hood, Iroh watched the coast of his homeland fade into the horizon. He'd seen this same sight a hundred times in his life, each time he felt something a little different. Mostly though he had watched the coastline with a deep sense of pride, and longing to return to his family. Even three years ago when he'd left with Zuko, not knowing if he'd ever see it again in his life time, he had felt a certain warmth and desire toward the place of his birth.

He still loved his people, as a whole they where good and honorable just like everywhere else. He still enjoyed the spicy aroma that clung to the very air of the place. However, the thing that had always called to him in the Fire Nation was silent. As such he found he just couldn't bring himself to feel much of anything as the land disappeared from view.

With a shake of his head he wondered what it could mean as he turned away. Heading below deck Iroh made his way to a converted storage room that would serve as living quarters for himself and the five other Order of the White Lotus members that were accompany him on his mission to the Earth Kingdom. After waking up in his old Master's house Iroh had approached Takuma to hold a 'tournament'.

As a Grand Master, Iroh had addressed the gathering, "For a century the Order has tried to effect change by working from the shadows, and while there is some progress it is not enough. Daily more cities fall; more people are suffering and dying all under the Fire Lord's oppressive rule. It is time that this war was put to an end; our numbers have grown large enough to help do just that. It is time to call our brother's together, to come out of the shadows, and make our presents known. With the return of the Avatar I know we will win."

His comments where met with mixed feelings at first, but in the end, after out lining his plan four different times, the gathered members agreed to assist him. The Order of the White Lotus would join the Avatar, and meet Fire Lord Ozai's army head on. To that end, and with the nature of the Order itself, several small teams were assembled to pass the word to the four corners of the world.

Iroh's team however would not just be collecting White Lotus members for the fight. He had reserved for himself a mission of great importance and one that he had extensive experience in. He and his team would track down the Avatar and convince him to except their help. So he had hand selected each member of his team.

They all were expert martial artist, but in most cases it was their non combative skills that made them invaluable to his goal. Qin, Iroh's second in command, was a talented engineer that had been trained in small group tactics while serving in the Fire Nation military. Qin's adaptability and contacts among both the army and navy would keep the team one step ahead of the Fire Nation.

Tai Min, a female, was an accomplished actress practiced in the art of disguise and espionage. It was her talents that turned Iroh, who had been deemed to recognizable to walk out in the open, into a new man. Complete with long jagged scar across his right cheek and soft brown hair. On top of that she was skilled in the arts of a verity of chemicals and poisons.

Kazuya's, at nineteen was the youngest member of the team, skill with edged weapons was second only to his masterly of calligrapher's brush. He had provided the entire team with the necessary travel documents for their journey. To include an entirely new, and untraceable, identity for Iroh under the assumed name of Tulong Shou.

The final two members of the team were identical twins Ichiro and Jiro. The two of them shared practically everything to include the title of the world's best hunters. It was said that the brothers, even on their worse day, could out track a shirshu. Ichiro was an archer of such skill he made the Yu Yan look like novices, and Jiro's traps and ambushes where virtually inescapable.

The entire team was sitting around a small table in their chamber when Iroh walked in. Closing the door behind him, he slid the lock into place. "We will be out of Fire Nation waters in two hours."

Iroh watched as the team seemed to relax a little. Qin, a lean man in his late thirties, looked up from the map he was studying. "I spoke with the First Mate before we left port he estimates we'll be arriving at Guan Minh City in a week Sir. Then it's about a day's ostrich-horse ride to Feng Huang."

"Thank you Qin, you're all free to do as you like until we make port again." Iroh said as he took off his cloak, slide into one of the bunks in the room and closed his eyes. It wasn't that he tired; it was that had a lot on his mind and needed a minute to sort it all out.

He wasn't going to get it though as one of the men, probably a twin judging from the way he talked addressed him. "If you don't mind us asking my Lord, we were just wondering why we are heading to Feng Huang? I don't see the Avatar heading there, being a Fire Nation colony and all."

Iroh knew this conversation was coming, still he'd hoped for a little longer to come up with a way to explain it. Sitting up he turned to look at his team with a sigh. "We aren't going to Feng Huang for the Avatar."

"I played Feng Huang once back when I was starting out." Tai Min said as she moved like a cat to stand by Iroh's bunk. "A little mining town, with even littler class. Just a few taverns, with a lot of drunken men."

Iroh looked up at the actress, and though she was smiling he could see shadows of those early days in the depths of her hazel eyes. Turning to each person in the room one at a time he tried to read their expressions as he did his best to explain. "It is a personal matter; I have reason to believe a very dear friend of mine is there. It has been many years since the last time I saw her. I thought she was dead, but if she's alive; I just need to do this."

Iroh half expected his team to say something about the side track but all of them nodded understandingly. Then the matter apparently closed, they all drifted off to find something to occupy themselves with. All except Tai Min who still stood looking at Iroh. "Princess Ursa is very lucky to have a friend like you."

Iroh couldn't hide his shock at her words but before he could recover enough to ask her how she knew who he was talking about she was already across the room talking to one of the twins. Iroh suddenly felt the first signs of a headache building behind his eyes. Shaking his head Iroh lay back down, his mind racing faster than before coming below deck. 'Well I wanted the best didn't I?'


	28. Chapter 28

Ursa fought to hold back her tears as she gently played a song on pipa about a love destroyed by war. While her employer would surly comment on her music selection, he hated it when she played sad songs, she didn't care. After all no one was actually listening to her play in the smoky cave like bar. The only things the patrons of the Jade Lion were interested in after a long day working in the iron mines was booze and women. Still out of curiosity Ursa looked over at her boss and saw him frown. 'No he is not happy, but then,' she thought mildly, 'when is he ever?'

Ursa added her voice to the soft melody of her instrument and the customers nearest the stage turned to listen. A tear slip down her check even as she smiled to the crowd. Six years ago she had learned that life outside the walls of the Fire Nation Palace was hard. Without friends or means she had to find her way alone in the world; unlike many others in her place, her voice was the only thing she would sell.

"Autumn leaves fall fast on mountains far; the path is hidden to where you are. My skin grows cold as I wait for you; oh love of mine let me die too." Ursa finished her song and her audience threw a few coins on to the stage at her feet.

Smiling politely she gathered her earnings from the wooden floor and left the stage. The crowd's momentary displeasure of her leaving was quickly elevated at two young women in danced proactively on to the stage. Ursa shook her head at the vulgar catcalls that could be heard emanating from the bar's main room.

Counting down from seven Ursa waited for her employer to arrive. She was not disappointed as the large bald man that looked like he could wrestle a platypus bear and win stormed up to her. "What is your problem?"

Ursa sighed as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. She'd heard this speech a million times and it never changed. "You hired me to play music Gar, I played music."

"I hired you to keep my customers happy, not to upset them; happy customers drink."

"Your customers drink because they can." Ursa scoffed, "It has nothing to do with what I play."

"If that's so, maybe you could tell me why I shouldn't fire you right now." Gar crossed his tree trunk arms over his massive chest causing the stitches of his dingy shirt to strain around his shoulders.

"Because no one else will put up with you as long as I have." Ursa's voice was matter of fact as she looked through the coins she gotten off the stage. Finding what she was looking for she held out two silver pieces to the man. "That and I still make you the most money. Your cut."

Gar sneered as he took the coins from her. It was true, it didn't matter what she played on a night; people still came in just to see her. She was beautiful; with features like a porcelain doll, and a body like a love goddess. "You know, there is a way you could make more money. Lots more money."

Ursa frowned at the man's suggestion, this too was nightly occurrence. She sighed as she tucked her remaining coins into the purse in her belt. "I don't think so Gar, if you'll excuse me."

Stepping past the mountain of a man she walked into the main hall to perform her only other duties at the Jade Lion. Picking up a small round tray Ursa went to her first table to clear empty glasses and take new orders. So in grossed in her work she didn't notice as six new people in pale gray traveling cloaks walked in.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh scanned the interior of the Jade Lion with the eyes of a seasoned warrior. The main room of the bar was smelly and dark, just like its patrons. "Let's find somewhere to sit down."

"Somewhere clean preferably." Tai Min's dramatic shudder earned her laughs from her compatriots as they moved off way from the stage where two girls twirled and gyrated to the sound of steamy music.

Jiro found a table near one wall that was big enough for all of them to sit around it comfortably. Iroh sat down so that he could watch the room while the twin hunters flanked him; in order, according to Ichiro, to make sure he was safe. Evidently his team had deemed Iroh a precious commodity, and decided he should be protected at all times. Iroh wasn't sure how he felt about having personnel body guards again but then again how could he really stop them.

"I'm not comfortable with this Sir, how can you be sure the Princess is here?" Qin asked as he looked at each patron critically. Iroh had filled him and the rest of the team in on just who exactly they were looking for shortly after their first conversation aboard the ship.

"Yeah, this place is a dump." Kazuya said as he jerked his foot back from nearly being thrown up on as two men helped their very inebriated friend to the door. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Iroh shook his head at the youth, as he once more turned his eyes to the room. "You didn't all have to come with me you know."

"What and miss the fun?" Jiro laughed poking the now green Kazuya in the ribs teasingly.

"Yeah besides, what else are we going to do in this hole?" Ichiro said as he waved to get the attention of the waitress.

Iroh watch Qin cringe at the undisciplined behavior of his teammates. Shaking his head again he addressed everyone. "As I said on the ship I know this isn't the mission you all sighed on for, but it is just as important. Maybe not to the world, but to me and to the Fire Nation after this war is over. If Princess Ursa is here, as I believe she is, then we can finally get the truth about what happen six years ago, and that information might be key in rebuilding our home."

"You can get your throne back, too." Kazuya said cheerily and the others around him nodded making comments of approval to the idea.

'So that is the reason for their sudden interest in my personnel safety.' Iroh thought, it certainly explained the reason for his twin guards.

They expected him to take the crown after Ozai was beaten. Iroh closed his eyes; bowing his head he pinched the bridge of his nose to hold back a headache that threatened. He didn't want the throne; all he wanted was for the balance to be restored to the world and his family to him.

He was about to say as much when the soft tones of the waitress made his heart stop. "How may I help you?"

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko was sitting cross legged on the floor of a seclude platform of the Western Air Temple. He must have been meditating because he wasn't moving and he was taking very deep controlled breaths. "Hello Toph."

Toph couldn't help but be surprised at Zuko suddenly speaking to her. He hadn't changed his position, or breathing rate, since she'd walked up and unlike her, Toph knew he couldn't see using the earth. "How'd you know it was me?"

Zuko turned to the little blind girl with a sad smile on his face. "Process of elimination. I've been here almost two weeks and only you or Aang ever come looking for me. Aang would have flown."

"Oh." Toph said, Zuko's loneliness added weight to his words and to his movements as he got to his feet. He did not advance toward her, though she could tell a part of him wanted to, but just stood there waiting for her to make the first move.

Since joining their band of misfits he always kept his distance from everyone. He acted like a dog that had been kicked one too many times; still wanting attention but afraid of what form it would take. Then again no one, not even her or Aang, had really tried to make him feel welcome, so Toph sapposed she shouldn't be surprised.

For some reason Toph felt like she should apologize for that but she wasn't sure how. After all dealing with people on an emotional level wasn't really her thing; it was more something Katara was good at. Then again when anything came to do with the Fire Prince, Katara was the last person to go to. Her attitude toward the firebender teen bordered on being just plan cruel. "What happened between you two anyway?"

"What?"

Toph didn't realize she spoken out load until Zuko said something. She really didn't want to go into this with him, but at the same time she knew she couldn't let it drop. "I was wondering what happened between you and Katara. I mean I know what everyone says about you, but."

Zuko felt a very familiar knot growing in his stomach. He was endlessly telling himself not to care about what other people thought of him, but it wasn't that simple. "What do they say about me?"

Toph gritted her teeth; she really wasn't comfortable talking about this. Then again judging from the change in Zuko's heart rate and breathing neither was he. "Mostly that you are a jerk and you can't really be trusted. That you're going to change sides again whenever it becomes convenient for you."

"Everyone is saying that?" Zuko asked his voice no more than a rough whisper, Toph wondered if he might even be crying. He wasn't, but just barely.

"Well it is mostly Katara, but the others pretty much agreed on the jerk part."

"I see." Zuko turned away from the little girl, even if she was blind, he didn't want her eyes on him.

He looked up at the three airbender statues that shared the balcony with them. This place was both his favorite and least favorite place to come in the Air Temple. It was here that he felt most connected to his uncle, as it was the place where they'd first stood together on his search for the Avatar. Well he'd found the Avatar, but in the process lost the last person who'd ever truly loved him. Zuko laughed bitterly as he thought how pathetically dim he had been to believe he was alone back then.

"I wish I could tell you that they were incorrect about me being a jerk, but I can't. I was jerk and so much worse for a very long time. I've hurt a lot of people in the past, even people I cared, care about. I will tell you though Katara is wrong; you can trust me, I'm not going to betray anyone."

'Not again.' Zuko added to himself as he turned back to look at the girl with the milky green eyes.

In a move that surprised both of them, Toph closed the distance between them and took his hand. Turning her face up to where she thought his might be she smiled. "I believe you."

Even though he knew she couldn't see he smiled back at her. "That means a lot, thank you Toph."

'Maybe I'm better at this comfort thing then I thought.' Toph nodded then tugged on the older boy's hand. "Alright enough mushy stuff, dinner is ready and I'm starving."

Zuko laughed a real laugh that amazed both him and his little companion. Suddenly in a very playful mood Zuko stepped back and made a very courtly bow to the girl. "In that case Lady Bei Fong, would you please do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort tonight?"

Toph laughed too, Zuko's mood shift seemed to be infectious, as she bowed as well. She could really get to like the firebender. "Oh Prince Zuko, that would be positively lovely."

Zuko took her small hand and settled it over his before turning toward the main temple. As they walked away from the platform Zuko couldn't help thinking that if his uncle was here now he would never believe his eyes. 'Wherever you are tonight I hope you are safe and with friends. I love you Uncle; you'll never know how much I miss you.'

"I'm sure he is alright." Zuko looked down at the girl at his side, could she read minds as well as see without her eyes? "Don't freak out on me Sparky, I just felt your heartbeat change; it always does when you're thinking about your uncle."

"I see." Was all Zuko said as he turned back to watch where he was going.

The rest of the trip to the main campsite was made in comfortable silence. Just before they came into view of the fire however, Zuko dropped their joined hands, opting instead to walk a little removed from the tiny earthbender. They may have come to an understanding, but he still had a long way to go with the others.

Toph allowed Zuko to move away from her as they drew closer to the camp but when he would have taken his meal and gone off to eat alone in his room she stopped him. "Hey Sparky, what kind of escort leaves a girl to eat alone?"

Zuko and the others looked at Toph like she'd gone slightly mad. Then with a small smile on his lips Zuko sat down next to her with as much formality of courtly manners he could achieve while sitting on the ground. In a low voice, meant only for the girl, he apologized. "Forgive my rudeness, my Lady. It will not happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." Toph said with a curt nod, then began to eat her fish and rice with gusto.

She knew the other's in the camp where stunned by her behavior, but she didn't care. She wasn't doing it for them; she was doing it for Zuko and in a way Iroh. She knew better than anyone how much the old man cared about his nephew. 'I'll keep an eye, kind of, on him until you come back. He won't be alone General Iroh, I promise.'


	29. Chapter 29

Iroh couldn't move as the girl's voice wrapped around him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who the girl in front of him was. He'd heard that same magical voice a million times in his dreams, and as always it took his breath away. Iroh was only vaguely aware that his teammates had all ordered something until a hand touched his arm.

"Sir, are you okay?" Ichiro asked a note of concern for his commander in his rough voice.

Iroh could not find his voice so he nodded. With painfully slow movements Iroh forced himself to look up at the waitress who stood impatiently waiting for him to order. She was as beautiful as ever, but Iroh could see the shadows the last few years had placed deep in her perfect golden eyes, and her full mouth no longer turned up in a smile. The girl no doubt had Ursa's form and face, but how much of the person Iroh had known still resided inside her remained to be seen.

Ursa frowned at the man that looked up at her so strangely. Normally she would get angry or suspicious when someone looked at her too closely for too long. She felt neither of these emotions, more she felt as though there was something about him that was endlessly familiar. Yet she was sure she'd never seen him before; she didn't think she would forget such a big scar; it ran the full length of his cheek from the edge of his lip up to the corner of his right eye. 'I wonder what color his eyes are, I wish there was more light in here so I could see.'

Tai Min watched the exchange between her leader and the waitress with the skills of a professional observer. The Fire Princess hadn't just Iroh's friend and sister-in-law, that much was clear by the look on the man's face. How much more though remained to be seen. "Master Shou does not partake in alcohol; do you perchance serve tea in this establishment?"

Surprise registered for a split second on Ursa's face at the sound of the other woman's voice. She'd been so engrossed in the man across the table that she'd honestly forgotten anyone else was there. Still she recovered quickly, and answered the customer's question, though it too was a bit of a surprise. Ursa couldn't remember the last time anyone in the Jade Lion asked for something other the liquor to drink. "I'm afraid we don't."

Looking back at the man the woman addressed as her master, she felt something like an old memory stir in the back of her mind. "The employees keep a small pot and a few leaves in the backroom though. If you're sure you don't want something else Master Shou, I could bring you some."

Iroh felt his heart twist at her use of his false name. Either Tia Min's skills where indeed that good, or Ursa had forgotten him. While the former would be a good thing, the latter most diffently would not be. He knew there was a way he could be sure, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to test her; at least not in such a public space.

He kept his silence, nodding his head toward Tai Min, who again spoke for him. "Whatever you have in the back will be fine."

Ursa frowned, did the man not speak, or was it that he couldn't? She supposed it was possible, though she'd never met a mute before she knew they existed. Still it bothered her for some unclear reason not to hear his voice. "It will take a minute, but I'll have it right out."

With that the Fire Princess turned waitress left to fill the table's drink order. Once the girl was out of eye shot everyone turned confused expressions on Iroh. All except Tai Min who looked almost irritated.

Iroh met their eyes one at a time, before getting to his feet. "I will be back."

The twins made a move as if to follow, but one look from him had them sitting back down without a word. As Iroh made his way through the crowded room he smiled sadly. 'I will have to thank Zuko for that little trick if ever I see him again.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh hadn't actually seen where Ursa had gone but he could guess. The bar's main room had only three doors; one through which he entered, one on the stage that the dancer's still occupied, and one in the corner of the far wall near a long bar manned by a man the size of a small mountain. He imagined that the door, and whatever was behind it was not meant for customers, and the bartender would happly knock the heads of anyone who tried to use it.

Still it was that door that Ursa must have gone through. And Iroh had not crossed an ocean to see her to be stopped by a simple piece of wood, but that didn't mean he was looking for a fight. He moved carefully, using the other bar's patrons as cover from the glaring eyes of the barman to get him as close to the door as possible.

When the man was looking the other direction Iroh silently slipped into the backroom, if it could be called that. It was really more of a wide hallway that doubled as storage room for the many intoxicating beverages served in the main room and break area for the people on the stage. It wasn't the creates of sake that interested him though, so much as the aburned haired woman standing over a simple clay pot with her back to him.

He wanted call her name, to rush to her, to hold her against him while the rest of the world held away. Yet he did none of this, instead he closed the distance between them without a sound. Then very softly whispered, "Gentle foothills, and in the dew drops of the mountains, soaked, I waited for you; grew wet from standing there in the dew drops of the mountains."

Ursa jumped at the sound of someone speaking so close to her, but her surprise was only doubled when she realized who the voice belonged to. Turning slowly, afraid to move to quickly less it was some kind of ghost and she might scare it away, she looked into the whiskey colored eyes she loved so well. Tears fell freely down her cheeks in an instant, as she froze still untrusting of her eyes.

She had read many stories of spirits that take on a pleasant appearance to draw in the unwary and then devour them. Though she wondered if such a fate would be so terrible compaired that which she already had, she carefully spoke the answering poem. "Waiting for me, you grew wet there in the gentle foothills, in the dew drops of the mountains; I wish I'd been such drops of dew."

The thing that might have been Iroh smiled at her, tears of his own shining in his eyes. Still Ursa hesitated; except for the warmth of the eyes and the deep timbered voice the man infront of her looked completely different from what she remembered. Had the last eight years really been so long she could have forgotten his face?

Ursa swallowed, "Is it really you?"

Iroh saw the princess' hesitation and understood it well. But there was no doubt in him as he closed the final distance between them pulling Ursa in to his arms. Feeling for the first time in too many years to count like he was truly complete, he kissed her. The moment their lips touched time and distance melted away and they were once more in the darken gardens of the Fire Palace.

The kiss was far more intoxicating then anything else in the backroom and it made Ursa's legs go weak. She wrapped her arms around the very solid form of her lost lover and kissed him back, her tears coming faster still. How many times had she dreamt of this moment?

She made an invalintary sound of distress as Iroh pulled away from the kiss. Iroh's contented laugh rumbled in his chest as he reached up and brushed his hand through her sliken hair. "I have missed you Ursa, my love."

Ursa closed her eyes, giving into the pleasure of Iroh's touch. How long had she yearned to hear him call her his love again? It was everything she had hope for, and yet. Ursa frowned and pulled out of Iroh embrace. "I'm sorry Iroh, I can't do this."

Iroh frowned as well, watching a shadow fall over Ursa's face. "What are you talking about; what's wrong?"

Ursa looked at Iroh; now that she knew who he was it amazed her that she had not recognized him immediately, even with the scar and changed hair. Spirits save her she still loved him as much as she ever did, but love wasn't always enough. "Too much has happen since last we saw one another; I am not the same girl you knew."

Ursa heard a shift in the music coming from the stage; it was her cue that she would have to go one next. Sighing she closed her eyes and when she opened them again to look at the man who'd once been everything to her they were empty, dead. "You should go back to your friends, customers aren't really allowed back here, besides I've got work to do."

"Ursa," Iroh reached out to take her into his arms again but she took another step back out of his reach.

"Everything that was between us ended a long time ago. It's over Iroh; there is no going back." Ursa said her voice stronger then she felt, as she turned away from him to pick up her instrument before heading up the small flight of stairs to the stage. "I'll have Cho bring you your tea."

Iroh closed his eyes as he fought against the sudden rush of pain and anger. His mind raced with thoughts and memories of him and her. She said it was over but it could never be, not for him. He still loved her, he would always love her. He wanted to grab hold of her, to shake her, and make her understand.

But what he saw in her face when he opened his eyes again stopped him. He wanted to scream his frustration but his voice when he spoke was ice cold. "That won't be necessary. I will take my leave of you now Princess."

With that Ursa listened as Iroh turned and walked back down the hall then out the door. Closing her eyes she was surprised to find that her already shattered heart could still break. "I'm sorry Iroh, my love I'm so sorry."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh walked from the back room with far less caution then he'd entered, but it didn't matter. No one was looking his way, all their attention was focused on the stage as performers changed and the first dulcet tones of a pipa's strings could be heard. Looking over to the stage Iroh felt his heart breaking a little bit more as his love began to play a gentle lullaby he knew all too well.

He did not stay to listen however, as he walked straight to the bar's main door and into the stifling heat of the summer night alone. His departure didn't go unnoticed though as two sets of eyes, one hazel, the other gold, followed him out the door. One stood going after him, the other head bowed, tears falling as she continued playing.

Tai Min didn't have to go far to find Iroh as he stood in the middle of the street in front of the bar looking up at the sky. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." Iroh said abrubtly, dropped his gaze as he turned and started walking down the road. He really didn't have a destination in mind; he just needed to get away from the sounds that still filtered out from the Jade Lion.

A wise person might have left Iroh to his brooding, but no one ever accused the young actress of being wise. Jogging a few steps she easily caught up with him. Linking her arm through his, she ignored the unfriendly look he gave her and smiled brightly. "You know frowning like that will give you more wrinkles."

Iroh stared at the girl realizing for the first time how Zuko must have felt when he'd say things like that to him. With a sigh and a shake of his head Iroh kept walking, his voice level as he asked, "Did you need something Tai Min?"

"Not really, I just thought you could use some company. Plus this town isn't the safest place on the map you know."

Iroh did not roll his eyes when in all honesty he wanted to. "Don't be fooled my dear, despite my age, I am surprisingly capable of looking after myself."

"Oh I know." Tai Min said with a nod of her head but clutched onto Iroh's arm that much tighter. "So, things didn't go the way you planned with the Princess I take it."

"I believe I said I didn't want to talk about it." His voice was the same perfect calm that it always was, but his irritation was clear as he gently but firmly removed the girl from his arm.

While he had tried very hard not to allow his time in prison effect him there had been some things that had changed. Mostly he just couldn't play the tirelessly jubilant person he once could; he just didn't have the energy for it. Or maybe it was something else he was missing; the image of two different people with pure golden eyes came to mind.

"You did," She said with a smile, "but I figured you lied."

The girl's voice brought him out of his musing and he looked over at his teammate with a frown. "How do you figure that?"

"Women's intuition." She said with a shrug.

Iroh studied the girl for a moment as she continued to walk at his side; he supposed the actress was pretty enough. Her face was a perfect heart with large expressive eyes and full pouty lips. Her hair was a silken cascade of jet black waves that hung artistically around her small shoulders. She her body was long and lithe; her breasts not overly large but well pronounced, her waist was thin, and her round hips swayed charmingly as she moved. She was everything a woman should be, but he felt nothing stir to life as he looked at her.

She smiled at the look on his face. "That and because of the way you are looking at me right now; like I'm nothing special."

Iroh blinked at her and, despite his current mood, felt embarrassed. "Forgive me, I meant nothing by it."

"That is just it; most guys, even the older ones like you, think only one thing when they see me. I'm an actress so I must want 'attention' all the time from everyone and anyone. You don't think that. I think this is the first time you actually looked at me as more than one of the guys entire time you've known me. Truthfully I kind of like that, so there is no need for you to apologize. It is pretty clear though that isn't what you are thinking when you look at her; you are in love with her aren't you?"

Iroh was momentarily shocked by the woman's insight but recovered quickly and paraphrased Ursa's earlier comments. "It was a long time ago."

Tai Min may have only known Iroh for a few days but she could tell that this behavior was not like him at all. "You know my father use to tell me stories about this great man. The man was a famous General, he was brave and honorable; a man that wouldn't back down at the first sigh of resistance but fought ahead until his goal was reached."

"Really?" Iroh stopped and looked fully at the girl; his face and voice completely unreadable. "Did this great General have a name?"

"People called him the Dragon of the West."

"I think your father might have left out a few details in his stories my dear." The smile that came to Iroh lips was not a happy one as his eyes darkened dangerously. Spinning away from her, he called over his shoulder as he marched off. "I'm going back to our rooms; you and the other's can come back whenever you feel like it, but I want to be leaving here by midday tomorrow."


	30. Chapter 30

It was just before dawn when Ursa walked the mostly silent streets of the town she lived in for the last six years. Most people would think that after living somewhere for such a long time would make you start to think of a place as home. It didn't, not for Ursa anyway. Feng Huang was just a place she worked and slept, nothing more.

There were no ties that held her to this place, no part of it that she would miss if the time ever came for her to leave. The only reason she'd ever stayed was that since leaving the Fire Palace and Zuko nothing else had mattered to her. A roof was a roof, food was food, and as long as she made enough money to have both she didn't need anything else to survive. Her heart cried that just surviving wasn't enough, but she pointedly ignored it as she climbed the stairs that lead to her simple one room loft apartment.

She was truly exhausted as she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Perhaps that was way she hadn't noticed anyone else in the room until she heard the door close behind her. Jumping she spun around to face the intruder, her hand reflexively drawing the small dagger she carried for protection. Once she realized who it was that was standing there however, her hands dropped to her sides releasing the blade to clatter on the rough wood floor near her feet.

"We need to talk." Iroh, sans scar, stood before her his whiskey eyes level and dark.

Normally Ursa would have been frightened by such a look, but it was Iroh and something deep inside her knew while he could break her heart, he would never physically harm her. With all the outward calm she could muster Ursa bent down, picked up her knife, and sheathed it once more. "I don't have anything to say."

"Fine then," Iroh said, his voice matching the look in his eyes. The anger and hurt that boiled inside him at the way she acted as if they had never meant anything to each other threatening to spill over at any moment. If she didn't love him anymore that was fine, he would move on, but he would be damned if he'd go before saying his peace. "I will speak and you can listen. Sit down."

Ursa's pride burned at his command, she wasn't the same naïve child that she once was, and she would not be talked to as if she was. "I don't think so. This is my home; you do not rule here Prince Iroh, you cannot tell me what to do."

Iroh clenched his fists at his sides to prevent himself from reaching out for her. Mostly because at that moment he wasn't sure whether he'd strike her or kiss her. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths to an effort to calm himself down.

Even after so long away from her he still found it nearly impossible to control his emotions when it came to her. It would have been the much wiser thing to have let her go after their meeting in the bar. He just couldn't give her up, not again, not without a fight.

'Perhaps Tai Min's father wasn't so far off in his stories after all.' Opening his eyes once more Iroh looked up at Ursa his eyes going soft with love and hurt. His voice, gentler then it had been only moments ago, was pleading as appose to commanding. "I'm sorry Ursa. I did not come here to fight with you, I only want to talk. Will you please sit?"

Ursa looked at him a minute, deciding what she wanted to do. She should throw him out, it would be the smart thing to do; she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe she could have managed it if he'd continued to be rude, but not now. Not when he was looking at her like that. Not when he was once more the man she had always loved.

Sighing she turned away from him and walked to a counter along the far wall, "It has been a long night and if we are going to talk then I going to need some tea. Would you care to join me?"

Iroh nodded even though she wasn't looking at him as he stepped away from her door. "Thank you."

Ursa turned to look over her shoulder at him, a sad smile touching her lips. "Do you still drink ginseng?"

Iroh returned her smile with one very similar. "To this day."

Ursa nodded to the small table with two pillows next to it that served as chairs. "It will take a minute, why don't you sit down?"

Iroh did as she suggested, watching her move around the small kitchen area of her apartment. There was so much he wanted, no needed, to say to Ursa and now he couldn't remember the first thing as his mind was filled with how beautiful she was. Time and circumstances had done nothing to damage her looks. Her hair was still the perfect shade of fire lit brown, and her skin was still the softest of cream.

She turned around to see him watching her. A blush crept into her cheeks and she marveled how he was still able to make her feel this way. Not for the first time she wondered how different her life would have been if she had not married his younger brother. She would not be a murderess, for one. Leaning back on the counter for support, she closed her eyes as memories she'd tried so hard to forget came flooding back to her.

Suddenly she felt an arm come around her waist as a hand gently ran down her hair. "Shh, my love, don't cry."

Iroh's soft ministrations had the opposite effect his words asked for as all the walls Ursa had spent so long building crumbled like so much dust. Great sobs racked her delicate frame as her arms wrapped around him, holding on to him as if he was the last solid thing in the world. Ursa's voice broke on her guilt as she repeated the same three words over and over as she bawled. "I'm so sorry."

As gently as he was able Iroh picked up the crying woman, cradling her against him walked over to the small futon on the floor, and sat down with her in his arms. Rocking her softly he let her cry her fill as he whispered meaningless words of comfort. An indeterminate amount of time past before Ursa's sobs quieted to soft weeping, then to nothing at all and still Iroh held her to him.

In the back of her mind she knew that she should pull away but again she just couldn't do it. "Iroh?"

"Hum?" He asked, hoping silently that she would not ask him to let her go. Despite the wet spot on his chest where her tears had soaked through the cloth of his shirt he had not felt so at peace with the world in too long to remember. He had always known he missed her, but until last night he had not truly understood what that had meant. Even so, he knew if she asked him, he would let her go. So he prayed she wouldn't ask, and the Spirits for once gave him what he asked for.

"I think the tea is ruined." They laughed together as if nothing had ever come between them, though her comment really wasn't that funny. His deep base melding with her light soprano in a music that touched the inner most recesses of the soul.

He hugged his love closer to him, as he kissed the top of her head. "I could get up and make us some more if you like."

Ursa shook her head her arms wrapping more securely around him. "This is too good."

Iroh had to agree with her, and yet his voice went serious. "We still have to talk, Ursa."

Ursa bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head. "Does it have to be right now? Can't we have just a little bit longer Iroh, please?"

With a soft breath of a laugh Iroh kissed her again, and laid his cheek against her head. "You know I always had a hard time denying you anything."

"I know." She whispered as she turned her face into his shoulder. One last tear slipped down her cheek as she wished for time to stop and let them stay like they were forever.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko took a moment to enjoy the silence of the predawn air as he stepped out on the main temples platform. It was common for him to be the first one in the Avatar camp to be awake. He knew from past experience that it would be a few more hours before anyone else would stir from their beds. This meant he could take the time to get in some sword practice and meditation in peace before breakfast.

Although the thought of sharing a meal with the group was not as tedious as it use to be, not as long as the little earthbender was there. Recalling last evening's meal with a smile, he wondered what surprising conversation Lady Bei Fong would come up with this morning. Last night in a marvelous attempt to alleviate the tension surrounding Zuko's presence Toph had decided to regale them all with the story about the first time her mother had tried to teach her, as she so delicately put it, 'High Society Hoo-ha'.

It had not taken long before everyone, including him, had been practically rolling with laughter. What was the most surprising was that when Zuko lamented a similar experience from his own childhood everyone had listened with just as much interest and laughter. Even Katara's cold frown had cracked the slightest bit when he mentioned how Uncle Iroh had sprayed tea out of his nose all over Azula when he'd failed to hold back a laugh.

To that Sokka had laughed so hard he'd had tears running down his face, and said he would have paid money to have seen her face when that happened. The others agreed with him and the rest of the meal pasted with more stories along the same vain from each member of their little band. When it came time for Zuko and the others to head for their rooms for the night the Water Tribe boy had actually told him goodnight.

'Maybe there is hope after all.' Zuko thought with a chuckle. Walking to the area that had been designated as the practice field Zuko unsheathed his swords and started his morning workout. Manipulating the lethal instruments with the ease of a true master he turned frighteningly deadly movements into something beautiful. Each movement he made was controlled and accurate; he wasted nothing as he sent the steel singing through the air.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko was just starting to enjoy the burning sensation in the muscles of his back and arms that came with a workout when he heard something behind him. Spinning around with his blades drawn close to his body in a defensive position Zuko dropped into deceptively low crouch. Looking in the direction he was certain the noise had come the teen was surprised to see Sokka standing there looking back at him.

Apparently he'd been there for a while because he let out a low whistle before he spoke. "That's some pretty fancy sword swinging."

Zuko frowned as he stood back up letting his swords hang loosely in his hands at his sides. "Um… thank you, I guess."

"Whatever." Sokka shrugged dismissively as he casually walked further onto the practice field.

"Is there something wrong? Did I wake you up when I left the dorms?" Zuko asked as he watched the other male with curiosity. Everything Zuko knew about the Water Tribe warrior told him that the boy should not be awake yet and certainly not as alert as he seemed to be.

"Nah nothing's wrong, I've actually been up for a while." While Sokka's voice was still the casual joking tone it always was his answer only served to baffled the already unsure prince. "So where'd you learn to do that?"

"I don't understand."

"Where'd you learn to use the swords?" Sokka explained in a tone that normally was reserved for the very young or the very slow as he pointed to the blades in Zuko's hands.

"I got that." Zuko huffed; the boy had a knack for getting on the firebender's last nerve. "I meant I don't understand why you're here, and talking to me."

"What two buddies can't talk to each other about swords and stuff?" Sokka said as he drew his own black bladed sword to look at it proudly, turning it to catch the faint morning light.

"I suppose they can, yes, but we are not buddies." Zuko said simply. "You don't even like me."

"Okay true, but hey I'm trying here." Sokka sighed, his easy-go-lucky pretense dying away as he tried to explain. "Look last night, well you actually seemed pretty cool for a change. Plus with Aang not tossing you out and now Toph has kind of taken to you, I figured you're going to be around for a while. With you being a part of the group now and all I just thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know you a little too. Maybe."

Zuko didn't think he could have been more shocked if the boy had suddenly decided to take the sword he was still playing with and run him through. "What?"

"Oh forget it; this is just too weird anyway." Sokka's face turned dark as he threw up his hands in defeat. Sheathing his sword he went to storm off, but Zuko's voice stopped him.

"Wait, look I'm sorry." Zuko said as he too put away the swords he'd been holding during the entire exchange. "This is really weird for me too; I'm just not use to this kind of thing. I haven't had a lot of practice making friends; it wasn't considered a necessary skill where I grew up. I don't know how to act or what to say. So I'm sorry."

Sokka turned around frowning at the prince. Zuko was older than him by a year or so, but the look on his face at the moment made him seem a lot younger. "You say that a lot you know."

"What?" Zuko asked his brow knitted in confusion.

"Well that, for one." Sokka said with a goofy grin on his face. "But the 'I'm sorry' thing, you say that a lot too."

Zuko shrugged as he turned his back on the other teen. "I've got a lot to be sorry for."

"True," Sokka said in a deeply intellectual tone as if he were considering all the things Zuko should be apologize for. He had only intended his words as a joke but when he saw the other boy visibly cringe Sokka felt bad. Walking up to stand next to Zuko he nudged the firebender none too gently in the side with his elbow and he smiled at him. "You know the best way to start making up for some of that stuff?"

Zuko shook his head, but did not look over at the teen. This didn't seem to bother Sokka though as he nudged the boy again. "You start by telling me how you learned to do that thing with your swords."

Zuko finally looked Sokka again frowning for a moment trying to decide if the Water Tribesmen was being serious. Which evidently he was, or at least as serious as the young man ever got with his lopsided grin. The firebender mentally shrugged, 'What could it hurt?'

Stepping back a safe distance from the other boy Zuko removed his swords once more with a flourishing display. Yet again going through a few of the forms from earlier as he spoke. "I had a cousin once who uses to have duel broad swords like these. I would watch him practice all the time when I was very young, I was fascinated. So he promised me that he'd teach me one day when I was old enough to learn safely. I think he was afraid our parents would get mad if I was hurt accidently."

"So you learn sword fighting from your cousin?" Sokka asked with a note of awe in his voice as he watched Zuko once more move the silvery blades in detailed patterns. There was definitely more to the prince than he would have ever thought possible.

"Not exactly," Zuko's movements hitched for a split second as a familiar stab of loss touched his heart at the memory of his cousin. It amazed him that the mere thought of Lu Ten could still hurt as much as it did. "He was killed in battle before he ever got the chance to really teach me anything. So I taught myself, in private, from what I remembered seeing him do, and what I couldn't remember or didn't know I made up my own moves for."

"Impressive. I'm sorry to hear about your cousin though; sounds like you two were close." Sokka said and for once he wasn't joking.

"Thank you. Lu Ten was more than just my cousin he was my friend; he was the closest thing to a brother I ever had. I miss him." Zuko said being totally open and honest with the boy without thinking about it.

He hadn't spoken to anyone about his departed cousin in years; certainly he'd never told anyone the depth of his feelings for him. While it made Zuko sad, reminding him how much he'd lost, in a way it was nice to think of the fun he and Lu Ten had together. Ending his demonstration, Zuko laid the swords together on his left shoulder and slid them as one into their wood and leather case.

Sokka was shocked, not only by the swordsmanship which as he said was impressive, but by the prince's confession. Before he would have chocked such a thing up to some kind of trick, but the almost wistful look that came over the teen when he spoke of his deceased cousin was one that couldn't be faked. One that Sokka knew all too well, because it was the same look he and Katara got when they thought of their mother.

The two men were so deep into their own thoughts that neither of them spoke for a long time. Then as if the cosmic weight of silence was too much for Sokka to handle he started rambling. "So okay then, well if you ever need someone to spar with. With a sword I mean, I'm not a bender or anything. I got a sword, just one though, but hey,"

Zuko felt a smile tug on his lips as the other teen continued to mumble mostly incoherently about swords, sparring, and whatever else popped into his head. This was something Zuko had noticed the boy seemed to do a lot when he was flustered. After a moment the fire teen took pity on the water boy and finally broke in. "Since you're here and have your sword with you already, perhaps you would like to spar now? It would be nice to have a challenging workout."

Sokka stopped his rambling with a smile of his own, gave the prince a curt nod, drew his sword, and moved into an 'on guard' position. Zuko, for the third time that morning, drew his broad swords then motioned Sokka to attack. Sokka obliged running forward thrusting the tip of his sword at Zuko's chest.

The blade came within inches of Zuko's flesh but he parried the attack easily and countered. Metal rang together as Sokka blocked Zuko's swing. "You know this doesn't make us friends, not yet anyway."

"I can work with that." Zuko said as he smiled, ducking under the razor edged implement that had been aimed at his neck. Slowly he was being accepted into the Avatar's group, not only as Aang's firebending master, but as a friend and it felt good. 'So this is why you always harped on me to mingle more Uncle. Why didn't I ever listen to you before?'


	31. Chapter 31

Ursa accepted the cup of tea Iroh handed her with a slight bow of her head. Taking a sip of the steaming liquid she watched as he carefully sat the full tea pot on the table between them and sat down across from her in a hauntingly familiar manner. Still, lowering her drink she frowned at him. "Didn't you have a scar last night at the bar? And how did you know to find me there? More importantly, how did you know where I lived?"

Iroh nearly choked on his tea at the quick secession of her questions. Time had changed her that was clear; the Ursa he'd known never would have been so bold or demanding with her inquiries. With a smile on his lips he couldn't say he didn't like it though. "It is a very long and complicated story."

"Well you came here to talk, unless of course you've changed your mind?" Ursa said as she picked up her tea again, watching him expectantly.

"No I've not changed my mind." Iroh said as he took a deep breath trying to decide where to begin his story and just how much of it he should tell her. Looking into her golden eyes he felt old memories flood him and he opened his mouth before he knew what exactly would come out of it. "We thought you were dead, Zuko and I. Why did you disappear like that, why didn't you tell me?"

Ursa felt his words hit her but after her crying fit the pain of it was no more than a dull ache in her chest. "I had no choice, after what I did there was no way I could stay. I thought it would be easier for everyone if they believed I'd died."

"I know you killed Azulon, and before you think of it, I am not angry with you for it."

Shock was clearly written over Ursa's face as she stared wide mouthed at her one time lover. "But… but he was your father."

"Yes he was, and because of that I know too well what kind of man he was. I also know why you did it. Truthfully if I had been there I wouldn't have hesitated to do the same, or more, in your place." Iroh's words were shocking, more so for the truth reflected in his even whiskey gaze.

"But Ozai… your throne?"

"What of them?" Iroh asked smiling at the girl as she stammered. Reaching out he cupped her cheek, giving into his long denied need to touch her. "I never cared that much about being Fire Lord, certainly not as much as my brother did. Besides our son's life is more important than any throne could ever be."

"Our son?" Ursa felt tears come into her eyes even as her lips turned up in a smile. "You mean?"

Iroh nodded to her, "There is no doubt my love; Zuko is my son. It was confirmed to me just before I returned home to find you gone."

Ursa had jumped into Iroh's arms so quickly that if not for his quick reflexes they would have both ended up flat on the floor. She laughed brightly as she placed kisses all over his face. "This is wonderful, I'm so glad. Where is he; does he know?"

Iroh stiffened under her marry assault and the first note of dread ran over Ursa. Pulling away from him she tried to read Iroh's expression. "What's wrong?"

Iroh said nothing as he slowly stood up and walked to the apartment's only window and stared out into the early morning. Ursa's mind raced, and the longer Iroh kept his silence the more terrible her thoughts became until she could not stand it any longer. "Iroh, you're frightening me. What is it, is Zuko alright? Please Spirits, don't tell me Ozai knows the truth?"

"No," Iroh said his voice distant but firm. "No, Ozai has no clue, or at least not a strong enough one to actually act on."

"That is a relief." Ursa released some of the breath that she'd been holding, but she knew Iroh well enough, even now, to know there was more he wasn't saying. "Then what is it that is bothering you?"

Iroh turned back around to look at the face of the woman he loved, thinking in the back of his mind how much their son took after her. His lips twisted into a bitter sweet smile as he spoke again. "You were not wrong last night when you said that a lot had happened since we last saw each other. Truthfully I'm not sure where, or how, Zuko is at the moment."

Going back to Ursa's side he sat down and took her hands into his. The look in her golden eyes when she faced him made him hate himself for what he was about to tell her. Still she had the right to know, and he was tired of keeping secrets from the people he loved.

"First you must know that the last I knew Zuko was safe and living in the Fire Palace as the Crown Prince. I have no reason to believe he is in any danger from Ozai or anyone else at the moment."

Ursa nodded, taking as much comfort in Iroh's words as she could, but she could see from the shadows in his whiskey eyes that she was not going to like the rest of what he was going to tell her. Taking a deep breath she braced herself for what would come next. "Go on."

Iroh had decided the best way to tell Ursa what had happened in the last six years was to start at the very beginning. "Six years ago while on the return journey from the Earth Kingdom after Lu Ten…"

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Ursa listen to Iroh tell his story, her emotions shifting from grief, to disbelief, to rage, to pride, and back again. She was feeling so many different things that when he finished speaking she didn't know what to think or do. She stared at him blankly, shaking her head. "Iroh."

Iroh could only imagine what Ursa was thinking. Iroh laughed at himself as he lifted the cold tea pot and warmed it with his hands. Pouring the now warm brew into Ursa's cup he placed it in her delicate fingers, and helped her bring it to her lips to drink. 'She probably thinks I've gone mad in my old age. Then again, who's to say she isn't just a little bit correct?'

After a few unsteady sips Ursa gently pushed the cup and Iroh's hands away. "It's all true isn't it? What Zuko and you both went through? Ozai burned our son for speaking out in a meeting, and threw you into prison for treason. You're not making any of it up are you?"

"Well there were few other things that happened in between but that is the gist of it I suppose. And no, I'm not making any of it up; everything I've told you is the complete truth."

"I'll kill him." Ursa said quietly, almost as if thinking out loud. Iroh knew exactly who she referred to and could tell she meant it.

"You may have to get in line my dear." Iroh said trying to make light of her comment as he placed the cup he was holding on the table.

"When I leave here today, the people who were with me last night and I will be going in search of the Avatar. Once we find him, we are going to return to the Fire Nation, stop Ozai, and put an end to this war once and for all."

"You didn't come all this just to tell me this did you?" Ursa said feeling a stir of something deep inside her that she vaguely recognized as hope.

"No, I didn't." Iroh looked up at Ursa, his eyes turning warm with the love and passion he still felt for her. Lifting her hands once more he brought them to his lips, gently brushing a kiss over her knuckles. "Ursa, I do not want to continue living a life without you by my side. I want you to come back with me."

Ursa bit her lip to keep herself from immediately agreeing with his request. "Iroh, my husband maybe a monster who needs to be put down, but that doesn't make me any less married. Wouldn't that bother you if I was with you?"

Iroh smiled at her, he knew it wasn't her vows that concerned her, but his sense of honor. The Ursa before him had not changed as much as she might have believed. Still he had thought very hard, for a very long time about the thing he was about to say, and he felt a small thrill go up his spine at finally getting the chance.

"Not really but then I'm not asking you to share my bed Ursa, I am too old for a mistress. I want you to come home with me, to live with me and Zuko, if he chooses, as a family. A real family, the way it should have been all along. Ursa, I am asking you to be my wife."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"What do you mean there has been no sight of them?" Azula's voice rang of the metal walls of her flag ship. "People don't just disappear, Captain. I suggest you go find me some useful information before coming to bother me again. Get out."

Mai sat perfectly composed as she watched her royal friend petrify yet another underling. It wasn't until the irate girl over turned the small table where Ty Lee was sitting quietly playing with a deck of cards that Mai dared a comment. "I don't understand why you are so surprised Princess Azula. The Avatar was missing for a hundred years before he surfaced the first time, and we've only been looking for him a couple weeks. Why don't you just calm down."

"What did you say to me?" Azula spun around her amber colored eyes throwing daggers as sharp as any the other girl carried.

Anyone else would have recoiled at the look from the Fire Princess, but Mai only shrugged as she got to her feet. If Azula wanted to kill her there wasn't much she could really do to stop her, so she didn't let it bother her. "Yelling isn't going to help us; you are acting like your brother. Stop and think for a minute, you are smarter than that Princess Azula."

Ty Lee, who had been despondently picking up her scattered cards, jumped in to help her friend as Mai had no tact in dealing with the Fire Princess. "Yeah Azula, you're the smartest girl ever. I'm sure you can figure out where they went."

Azula studied Mai for a moment, debating silently if she should punish the raven haired girl. She was right of course, which only made Azula that much more upset. Azula's lips lifted at the corner as she smiled at the other girl. "Since you have so much insight on how my brother acts maybe you could tell us where we could find him?"

Mai met Azula's calculating amber gaze with cool apathy. If the girl had been anyone other than the Fire Nation Princess, Mai might have given in to the urge to hit her for the thinly veiled insult. As it was however she just shrugged, "How should I know? I was just as surprised when he took off as anyone else."

Hating to see her two best friends fight Ty Lee spoke up once more. "Hey isn't there an old air temple close by?"

The girls who'd been locked into a starring contest turned toward at the always shinny teen, Azula speaking first. "What about it?"

Ty Lee, slightly uncomfortable with both their eyes on her despite her time as a performer, started to play with her long braid. "Well I was just thinking that maybe, being an airbender and all, the Avatar would go there. You know to regroup, maybe."

Mai's brow rose in surprise at the normally ditzy girl's insight, but before she could say anything Azula brushed past the smaller girl none too kindly on her way out of the room. "Don't be stupid Ty Lee that is far too obvious."

As the door closed behind the princess Mai smiled when she heard Ty Lee's chest fallen mumbling. "You didn't think of it."

Walking up to her pink friend Mai laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you. She's just mad because you're right, she didn't think of it. That was pretty smart if you ask me."

"You really think so?" Ty Lee turned wide hopeful eyes on the seemingly disenchanted teen. Mai looked down at her with a slightly brighter ghost of a smile than normal as she nodded affirmatively. Ty Lee beamed over at Mai seconds before wrapping her into a rib crushing hug. "You're the best Mai!"

Despite herself Mai let out a soft laugh as she gently untangled herself from the surprisingly strong grip of her friend. "Alright enough already, don't you have some handstands or something you can go do?"

Ty Lee, still smiling as brightly as the sun, nodded her head then jogged out of the room to do whatever it was Ty Lee did. Alone at last Mai went back the chair she had been sitting in prior to the whole event and sat down. Curling up on the cushion she leaned her shoulders and head on one of the arm rests, crossed her arms into her sleeves, and touched the scrap of paper that was tucked under her ever present shurikens. With a quiet sigh the dark girl closed her eyes and let her mind drift. 'It looks like we will be seeing each other again sooner than either of us thought Zuko.'


	32. Chapter 32

Ursa accepted the cup of tea Iroh handed her with a slight bow of her head. Taking a sip of the steaming liquid she watched as he carefully sat the full tea pot on the table between them and sat down across from her in a hauntingly familiar manner. Still, lowering her drink she frowned at him. "Didn't you have a scar last night at the bar? And how did you know to find me there? More importantly, how did you know where I lived?"

Iroh nearly choked on his tea at the quick secession of her questions. Time had changed her that was clear; the Ursa he'd known never would have been so bold or demanding with her inquiries. With a smile on his lips he couldn't say he didn't like it though. "It is a very long and complicated story."

"Well you came here to talk, unless of course you've changed your mind?" Ursa said as she picked up her tea again, watching him expectantly.

"No I've not changed my mind." Iroh said as he took a deep breath trying to decide where to begin his story and just how much of it he should tell her. Looking into her golden eyes he felt old memories flood him and he opened his mouth before he knew what exactly would come out of it. "We thought you were dead, Zuko and I. Why did you disappear like that, why didn't you tell me?"

Ursa felt his words hit her but after her crying fit the pain of it was no more than a dull ache in her chest. "I had no choice, after what I did there was no way I could stay. I thought it would be easier for everyone if they believed I'd died."

"I know you killed Azulon, and before you think of it, I am not angry with you for it."

Shock was clearly written over Ursa's face as she stared wide mouthed at her one time lover. "But… but he was your father."

"Yes he was, and because of that I know too well what kind of man he was. I also know why you did it. Truthfully if I had been there I wouldn't have hesitated to do the same, or more, in your place." Iroh's words were shocking, more so for the truth reflected in his even whiskey gaze.

"But Ozai… your throne?"

"What of them?" Iroh asked smiling at the girl as she stammered. Reaching out he cupped her cheek, giving into his long denied need to touch her. "I never cared that much about being Fire Lord, certainly not as much as my brother did. Besides our son's life is more important than any throne could ever be."

"Our son?" Ursa felt tears come into her eyes even as her lips turned up in a smile. "You mean?"

Iroh nodded to her, "There is no doubt my love; Zuko is my son. It was confirmed to me just before I returned home to find you gone."

Ursa had jumped into Iroh's arms so quickly that if not for his quick reflexes they would have both ended up flat on the floor. She laughed brightly as she placed kisses all over his face. "This is wonderful, I'm so glad. Where is he; does he know?"

Iroh stiffened under her marry assault and the first note of dread ran over Ursa. Pulling away from him she tried to read Iroh's expression. "What's wrong?"

Iroh said nothing as he slowly stood up and walked to the apartment's only window and stared out into the early morning. Ursa's mind raced, and the longer Iroh kept his silence the more terrible her thoughts became until she could not stand it any longer. "Iroh, you're frightening me. What is it, is Zuko alright? Please Spirits, don't tell me Ozai knows the truth?"

"No," Iroh said his voice distant but firm. "No, Ozai has no clue, or at least not a strong enough one to actually act on."

"That is a relief." Ursa released some of the breath that she'd been holding, but she knew Iroh well enough, even now, to know there was more he wasn't saying. "Then what is it that is bothering you?"

Iroh turned back around to look at the face of the woman he loved, thinking in the back of his mind how much their son took after her. His lips twisted into a bitter sweet smile as he spoke again. "You were not wrong last night when you said that a lot had happened since we last saw each other. Truthfully I'm not sure where, or how, Zuko is at the moment."

Going back to Ursa's side he sat down and took her hands into his. The look in her golden eyes when she faced him made him hate himself for what he was about to tell her. Still she had the right to know, and he was tired of keeping secrets from the people he loved.

"First you must know that the last I knew Zuko was safe and living in the Fire Palace as the Crown Prince. I have no reason to believe he is in any danger from Ozai or anyone else at the moment."

Ursa nodded, taking as much comfort in Iroh's words as she could, but she could see from the shadows in his whiskey eyes that she was not going to like the rest of what he was going to tell her. Taking a deep breath she braced herself for what would come next. "Go on."

Iroh had decided the best way to tell Ursa what had happened in the last six years was to start at the very beginning. "Six years ago while on the return journey from the Earth Kingdom after Lu Ten…"

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Ursa listen to Iroh tell his story, her emotions shifting from grief, to disbelief, to rage, to pride, and back again. She was feeling so many different things that when he finished speaking she didn't know what to think or do. She stared at him blankly, shaking her head. "Iroh."

Iroh could only imagine what Ursa was thinking. Iroh laughed at himself as he lifted the cold tea pot and warmed it with his hands. Pouring the now warm brew into Ursa's cup he placed it in her delicate fingers, and helped her bring it to her lips to drink. 'She probably thinks I've gone mad in my old age. Then again, who's to say she isn't just a little bit correct?'

After a few unsteady sips Ursa gently pushed the cup and Iroh's hands away. "It's all true isn't it? What Zuko and you both went through? Ozai burned our son for speaking out in a meeting, and threw you into prison for treason. You're not making any of it up are you?"

"Well there were few other things that happened in between but that is the gist of it I suppose. And no, I'm not making any of it up; everything I've told you is the complete truth."

"I'll kill him." Ursa said quietly, almost as if thinking out loud. Iroh knew exactly who she referred to and could tell she meant it.

"You may have to get in line my dear." Iroh said trying to make light of her comment as he placed the cup he was holding on the table.

"When I leave here today, the people who were with me last night and I will be going in search of the Avatar. Once we find him, we are going to return to the Fire Nation, stop Ozai, and put an end to this war once and for all."

"You didn't come all this just to tell me this did you?" Ursa said feeling a stir of something deep inside her that she vaguely recognized as hope.

"No, I didn't." Iroh looked up at Ursa, his eyes turning warm with the love and passion he still felt for her. Lifting her hands once more he brought them to his lips, gently brushing a kiss over her knuckles. "Ursa, I do not want to continue living a life without you by my side. I want you to come back with me."

Ursa bit her lip to keep herself from immediately agreeing with his request. "Iroh, my husband maybe a monster who needs to be put down, but that doesn't make me any less married. Wouldn't that bother you if I was with you?"

Iroh smiled at her, he knew it wasn't her vows that concerned her, but his sense of honor. The Ursa before him had not changed as much as she might have believed. Still he had thought very hard, for a very long time about the thing he was about to say, and he felt a small thrill go up his spine at finally getting the chance.

"Not really but then I'm not asking you to share my bed Ursa, I am too old for a mistress. I want you to come home with me, to live with me and Zuko, if he chooses, as a family. A real family, the way it should have been all along. Ursa, I am asking you to be my wife."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"What do you mean there has been no sight of them?" Azula's voice rang of the metal walls of her flag ship. "People don't just disappear, Captain. I suggest you go find me some useful information before coming to bother me again. Get out."

Mai sat perfectly composed as she watched her royal friend petrify yet another underling. It wasn't until the irate girl over turned the small table where Ty Lee was sitting quietly playing with a deck of cards that Mai dared a comment. "I don't understand why you are so surprised Princess Azula. The Avatar was missing for a hundred years before he surfaced the first time, and we've only been looking for him a couple weeks. Why don't you just calm down."

"What did you say to me?" Azula spun around her amber colored eyes throwing daggers as sharp as any the other girl carried.

Anyone else would have recoiled at the look from the Fire Princess, but Mai only shrugged as she got to her feet. If Azula wanted to kill her there wasn't much she could really do to stop her, so she didn't let it bother her. "Yelling isn't going to help us; you are acting like your brother. Stop and think for a minute, you are smarter than that Princess Azula."

Ty Lee, who had been despondently picking up her scattered cards, jumped in to help her friend as Mai had no tact in dealing with the Fire Princess. "Yeah Azula, you're the smartest girl ever. I'm sure you can figure out where they went."

Azula studied Mai for a moment, debating silently if she should punish the raven haired girl. She was right of course, which only made Azula that much more upset. Azula's lips lifted at the corner as she smiled at the other girl. "Since you have so much insight on how my brother acts maybe you could tell us where we could find him?"

Mai met Azula's calculating amber gaze with cool apathy. If the girl had been anyone other than the Fire Nation Princess, Mai might have given in to the urge to hit her for the thinly veiled insult. As it was however she just shrugged, "How should I know? I was just as surprised when he took off as anyone else."

Hating to see her two best friends fight Ty Lee spoke up once more. "Hey isn't there an old air temple close by?"

The girls who'd been locked into a starring contest turned toward at the always shinny teen, Azula speaking first. "What about it?"

Ty Lee, slightly uncomfortable with both their eyes on her despite her time as a performer, started to play with her long braid. "Well I was just thinking that maybe, being an airbender and all, the Avatar would go there. You know to regroup, maybe."

Mai's brow rose in surprise at the normally ditzy girl's insight, but before she could say anything Azula brushed past the smaller girl none too kindly on her way out of the room. "Don't be stupid Ty Lee that is far too obvious."

As the door closed behind the princess Mai smiled when she heard Ty Lee's chest fallen mumbling. "You didn't think of it."

Walking up to her pink friend Mai laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you. She's just mad because you're right, she didn't think of it. That was pretty smart if you ask me."

"You really think so?" Ty Lee turned wide hopeful eyes on the seemingly disenchanted teen. Mai looked down at her with a slightly brighter ghost of a smile than normal as she nodded affirmatively. Ty Lee beamed over at Mai seconds before wrapping her into a rib crushing hug. "You're the best Mai!"

Despite herself Mai let out a soft laugh as she gently untangled herself from the surprisingly strong grip of her friend. "Alright enough already, don't you have some handstands or something you can go do?"

Ty Lee, still smiling as brightly as the sun, nodded her head then jogged out of the room to do whatever it was Ty Lee did. Alone at last Mai went back the chair she had been sitting in prior to the whole event and sat down. Curling up on the cushion she leaned her shoulders and head on one of the arm rests, crossed her arms into her sleeves, and touched the scrap of paper that was tucked under her ever present shurikens. With a quiet sigh the dark girl closed her eyes and let her mind drift. 'It looks like we will be seeing each other again sooner than either of us thought Zuko.'


	33. Chapter 33

Zuko growled as he shot a streaming golden flame directly at Aang. The small Avatar spun under the blast in a low roundhouse sending a quick wave of his own fire back at his opponent. A cheer of excitement sounded in the air as the dark haired man leapt over the attack as he sent a quick secession of small fireballs from his fists at the other boy.

What had started as a simple training session had turned into something of a spectacle as the other inhabitants of the air temple had gathered to watch the two benders engage in mock battle. Most of them had for the pure enjoyment of friendly competition; one had come to make sure it stayed friendly. Katara glared with enough heat of her own that if she'd not been a waterbender the Fire Prince would be a prince on fire.

Doing his best to ignore her, Zuko chide the Avatar for a sloppy counter attack. "Power in firebending comes from the breath Aang, not the muscle. If you can't control your breathing how do you expect to control fire?"

The boy was getting tired; he may be in great physical shape from mastering all the other elements, but firebending was different beast all together. Earth, Air, and Water all came from the world around you, while Fire came from within you. As the Dragons had shown them it wasn't just random energy, it was life.

"I know how to breathe; I'm an airbender aren't I?" Aang said grumpily as he deflected yet another of Zuko's assaults.

"Then prove it." Zuko said as he easily stepped out of the way of the blast Aang sent his way. Zuko did a forward flip in the air, flames trailing his foot as he brought it down in front of the Avatar. The boy grunted as he was knocked to the ground from the force of the flames crashing on top of him.

"Enough." Katara shouted as she sprang to her feet and rushed to Aang. By the time she got to him though he was already standing, completely unharmed, dusting himself off. Turning toward the firebender with a menacing look in her eye she growled, "Back off, Aang's had enough training from you for the day."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose to try and ease the pain that was forming behind his eyes at the waterbender's continued malice toward him. Looking very seriously at Aang, who Katara had pushed behind her protectively, he spoke with a very un-Zuko like calm. "I know that all of this is hard for you, you're expected to master something in a few weeks that normally takes years. It isn't a fair expectation, but if anyone is capable of pulling it off it is you Aang. You're good, but you are never going to be able to defeat the Fire Lord if you don't focus, and stop hiding behind people whenever things get rough."

A collective gasp went through the crowd that had yet to disperse as Katara's hand went to her water skin and she moved into a fighting stance. "What did you say?"

Zuko didn't move into a fighting stance but just looked at her, golden eyes betraying only mild interest in the girl's actions. He might be tired of her attitude, but he had no intentions of fighting her unless he absolutely had to. If he beat her it would just give her more cause to hate him, and if he lost he could forget any respect he had gained so far.

Either way it wasn't good, so he just stood waiting for Katara to make the first move. It never came as Aang stepped between them his voice soothing as he spoke to the girl. "It's alright Katara, Zuko's right."

"What? No he isn't." Katara's voice was a little higher than normal, a clear sign of her surprise.

"Yes Katara, he is." Aang said a little more forcefully, but just as soothing. "He's right about everything. I've got to stop relying on you all so much. I've got three of the best bending masters in the whole world as my teachers but I'm not taking full advantage of that. I'm the one that has to face the Fire Lord and I'm the one that has to beat him. I can't expect you all to be there when the time comes."

"But we will be." Katara said determinedly.

"I know that, but I can't expect it. I have to work to be just as powerful as all of you in each of the four bending arts, because if there is one thing that the universe has shown me this last year is that you never know what will happen next." Aang turned to Zuko with a formal bow. "I'm ready to continue training Master."

Zuko smiled impressed, and moved, by the young Avatar's words. Glancing over at the waterbender he could tell she was too by the blush that graced her tanned cheeks. Returning Aang's bow he spoke. "I think enough has been learned today. We will continue tomorrow."

Aang smiled at Zuko warmly and nodded. Then taking Katara by the hand walked off the practice field and melded with the rest of the group that was slowly wondering back to the main temple. The only one that stayed back was the milky eyed earthbender. "Wow Sparky, I thought Katara was going to clean your clock for sure that time."

Zuko ran a hand trough his long hair as he chuckled at ironic truth of Toph's comment. "I came pretty close to it didn't I?"

"Oh yeah." Toph said drawing out each word for emphasis. Then walking toward the edge of the platform they were on she signaled him to follow her. "I never would have let it happen though."

"Really?" Zuko asked as he regarded the girl who looked pensively out the scenery she couldn't actually see. "I thought you would be the first to enjoy watching a good fight."

"Well yeah I would, if it was like what you and Aang just did, but the way Katara is acting I don't think it would be that nice. Someone would have gotten hurt and we can't really afford two of our own putting each other out of commission." Toph said in way of explanation, not wanting to let Zuko know about the promise she'd made to his absent uncle.

"You're probably right about the first, and absolutely right about the second." Zuko said as he turned his gaze on the view.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" It was more statement then question.

"I can't seem to stop." Zuko said knowing exactly who she referred to.

"Everything reminds me of something he did, or something he said. He is always in the back of my mind. I keep wondering where he is, if he is safe; what he is doing? I wonder if he would be proud if he could see me now. If he would forgive me." Zuko's voice trailed off as he spoke the last bit.

Since becoming friends Zuko had told Toph exactly what he had done in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Along with everything that had happened afterword. Still it wasn't easy for him to talk about it, but the fact he did so with her made her feel special.

It also made her want to keep him talking. "Why didn't you try to find him when you found out he broke out of jail?"

Zuko had asked himself the same question more than once since that moment in question. Every time he could come up with only one answer. "I knew he'd want me to start training the Avatar as soon as possible."

Toph nodded her head in agreement, thinking that was probably just what Iroh would have wanted. Suddenly a new idea popped into her head. "Why don't we try to find him now?"

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko originally told Toph that her idea to try and find his uncle wouldn't do any good as they really didn't have the time. There was less than a month left before they would have to face the Fire Lord again, and he didn't have the first clue where to start looking. Which was completely true but as the day wore on her suggestion wouldn't leave him. At dinner that night he was very quiet, even for him, as he stared into the dancing fire they used to cook with contemplating the possibilities.

"Will you knock that off!"

Zuko looked up at the sound of Katara's irritated command; confused but not surprised, when he found her ocean blue eyes pinned directly on him. His voice took on a note of the long suffering as he asked, "What am I doing now?"

"Your messing with the fire, stop it." Katara snarled at the firebender as he sent her a baffled look.

"Every time you take a breath, the fire changes size." Toph, who was once more sitting next to the Fire Prince, answered the teen's unasked question. "When you inhale the flames get small, when you exhale they get bigger."

"Oh," Zuko said taking the blind girl at her word, though he could only assume how she knew. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was doing it. I was just thinking."

"Yeah well, quit." Katara snapped but her voice had lost a bit of its earlier heat.

"What were you thinking about Zuko?" Aang asked in an attempt to start a conversation with the firebender, and ignore Katara's rudeness. Thinking in the back of his mind he would have to have a talk with her later.

"I really don't,"

"He is thinking about Iroh." Toph said interrupting Zuko when he would have blown off the question. "He has been forever now, so after your training today I asked him why he didn't just go looking for him right away instead of coming here."

Zuko's angry look was completely lost on the girl at his side as he turned to her. A bit of the old Zuko rose to the surface as he growled. "If I wanted everyone to know what I was thinking Toph, I'm more than capable of telling them myself."

"Yeah well now you don't have too." Toph said matter-of-factly. "Now we can talk about it. That way you won't be so broody that you screw with the campfire without realizing it, and Katara won't have to be so groutchy."

"I'm not groutchy." Katara huffed, and Toph just rolled her eyes at the girl.

Sokka too looked at his sister as if to ask her who she was trying to convince, then turned back to Zuko with curiosity. "Okay so why didn't you go looking for Iroh?"

Zuko looked over at the boy about to tell him it was none of his business, but stopped. 'I'm not that guy anymore. I won't be that guy.' He told himself as he forced himself to calmly answer Sokka's question. "I didn't know where to start at the time, and I knew the Avatar needed a firebending teacher so I came here first."

Aang mentally shrugging at Zuko's continued use of his title. The only time he ever used his name was when he was talking directly to him. Whenever he talked about him, even if he was right there as he was now, he was the Avatar. "What about now?"

"Now I still don't know where to look; that was what I was trying to figure out." Zuko said as he turned back to look at the fire again. "Being a prince in the Fire Nation doesn't lead to a lot of close friends, and being one of its generals doesn't help either. Basically to everyone in the Fire Nation he is a traitor and everyone outside it he is a war criminal; either way he'd be turned in on sight and likely executed. He'd have to hide all the time, and find his way around by himself."

Toph felt the shift in Zuko's mood as clearly as she could hear it in his voice. She knew he was blaming himself, and it made her sad. Laying a hand on the teen's knee she whispered. "It will be okay."

Zuko looked over at the girl and smiled. Though he couldn't see how she could be right, her words meant a great deal to him. How he would have made it in this place without her was beyond him. He tried to express some of that in his voice as he whispered back, "Thank you Toph."

"Well there has to be away to find out where he went isn't there?" Everyone turned to look at Katara as she spoke for the first time in Zuko's presents with her normal concern. Katara blushed knowing what everyone was thinking. "I mean someone like Iroh has to have friends somewhere that don't want to kill him?"

Zuko looked at Katara with a shocked expression as he jumped to his feet. "Katara you're a genius."

Now it was everyone else's turn to be shocked as they starred wide eyed between the two people that had been on the edge of combat since, well forever. Toph recovered the fastest out of them and spoke up. "Okay you two; who are you and what have you done with my friends?"

Zuko turned to the small girl again, smiling brighter than anyone had ever seen him do. "I just figured out how to find Uncle Iroh, Katara is a genius."

"I know I am, but what exactly did I say?" Katara asked as she looked at the almost jubilant boy in front of her, her anger at him temporarily forgotten.

"'Friends who don't want to kill him.' I had totally forgotten about it, but it's so obvious now." Zuko said trying to calm down but failing miserably as he started to pace.

He knew his behavior was totally out of character with what everyone expected from him, but he just couldn't help it. For the first time since discovering his uncle had escaped from prison he knew how he could find him. Or at the very least how to start looking, and he felt an excitement like he hadn't known since he was a little boy.

"What's so obvious?" Aang asked as he watched Zuko pace a few steps then turn and pace a few more. Weird didn't even begin to cover how the older male was acting.

Taking several deep breaths Zuko dropped back to the floor as he looked at Aang as he tried to explain. "Back when Uncle and I were running from Azula in the Earth Kingdom we were found by some old army associates of Uncle's and they tried to capture us. We got away, then Uncle said something about it being nice to see old friends, and I said it was too bad he didn't have any friends that didn't want to attack us. What Katara said triggered that memory."

"So how does that help us find Iroh?" Sokka asked as even he was having a hard time following the princes' logic.

"Well it doesn't really." Zuko said in an exasperated tone as if it all should be perfectly clear. "But what happened next was Uncle took us to this bar, and played Pai Sho. That is the key to finding him."

"Pai Sho is the key to finding your uncle?" Aang was lost, but Zuko just smiled and nodded his head rapidly. Aang tried to remember if the firebender hit his head during their training, but nothing came to mind so he shrugged. "Alright then, if you are sure, tomorrow we'll play Pai Sho and look for Iroh."


	34. Chapter 34

Iroh gently squeezed Ursa's hand that he was holding as she hesitated at the head of the causeway that connected the ship they were on to the dock below. "Are you alright my love?"

Ursa wasn't even close to being alright. At the end of the ramp before her was a dock, and at the end of the dock was the Fire Nation. For six years now she never thought she would ever see her homeland again, let alone be less than a hundred yards from stepping on its shores. Memories she'd tried very hard to forget burned through her chest, making it hard to breathe. "I'm scared."

Iroh smiled, as he bit back a laugh. There was nothing really funny about her comment so much as it was ironic. The woman at his side had done things most could never do and yet she was afraid of stepping on some dirt. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm right here, everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

Ursa turned to look at his warm whiskey eyes and all her fear melted away. She gave him a quick kiss and turning, walked with him into the beginning of a new. "I trust you."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Very early that same morning, back at the air temple, Zuko petted Appa's head as he listened to Aang and Katara give instructions to Haru, Teo, and The Duke. "No one should come here looking for us, but it has happened once so it's not beyond the realm of possibilities. You have enough food and supplies here to last you for about a week in case we don't come back right away."

"Right," Katara chimed in, "so there shouldn't be any reason for you to have to leave the air temple, but if you do make your way to the place we marked on the map and wait for us. We'll come find you."

Aang again, "Haru you're the only bender here, and the oldest, so watch over the Teo and The Duke, we should be back in a day or so."

Haru nodded, "No problem, we'll be okay. Just take care of yourselves and hurry back."

"We will." Aang and Katara said in unison and then walked the short distance to where Appa and the others waited.

Katara glared as Zuko when he offered his hand to help her up into the saddle where Toph and Sokka where already sitting. "I've been getting on Appa without your help just fine the last year, thank you."

Zuko didn't say anything to the girl as he let his hand drop to his side and stepped next to Aang to give her room. In a low voice meant only for the Avatar he asked, "I take it I'm not forgiven yet?"

"Looks that way." Aang said in an equally low voice as he once more thought how he should talk to Katara. Then turning to Zuko with his typical fun loving smile he shrugged. "Give it time, she's coming around."

Zuko's brow lifted as if to ask the other boy if he was sure about that. Then without another word climbed up to sit with the other's as Aang leapt onto Appa's head and picked up the reins. Shortly thereafter they were streaming through the morning breeze toward the closest Fire Nation city.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

By the time the small group made land in a grove of few miles off from Seiki where they could change into their Fire Nation garb and a ten ton flying bison could hide, Sokka's stomach informed everyone that it was getting close to lunch time. "I don't suppose when we find your uncle he'll feed us?"

Zuko looked at the complaining boy with mild amusement. "Sokka the chances of actually finding Uncle in Seiki are astronomical."

Sokka huffed and started to pout. Toph walked up to him and punched him in the arm, which made him pout a little harder as he rubbed the spot that was sure to have a bruise latter. "Come on you big baby, we'll get you something to fill that black hole you call a stomach when we get to town."

Zuko wrapped his red cloak around him, and lifted the hood as he followed the rest of the group. Like Aang with the arrow tattoo, Zuko had one of the most noticeable features in the group. Unlike the little airbender however, he could not conceal his markings under a hat. The best he could do was a hood pulled low over his eyes and try his best to keep his head down.

While he no longer thought of himself as a prince, it still bothered him to have to hide who he was. Although with the crowds that filled the streets of the harbor city Zuko wondered if anyone could be noticed in the crush. Looking around he saw all kinds of different stalls set up along the edges of the street, as people shouted trying to draw attention to their particular wares.

"It must be market day." Zuko said absently as he watched a very rotund woman or perhaps it was a man, it was hard to tell, hawk her table of fish as the freshest in the city.

"Looks like you're in luck Sokka, food and shopping." Katara said just a little sarcastically as she looked at her brother with a sly smile.

Zuko looked at Sokka with no small amount of trepidation as he remembered his uncle's shopping adventures. Sure enough the same joyous twinkle that had always lived in the whiskey gaze of the older man was now reflected out of cool blue eyes. Feeling pressure building at the back of his skull, he spoke up. "Maybe we should get something to eat first and then we can split up. One group can purchase supplies and whatever and the other can look for some news about Uncle."

"That's a great idea." Aang said cheerfully, while Katara looked suspiciously at the firebender.

'So what else is new?' Zuko thought as the group started moving their way through the crowd in search of a booth that was serving something that looked fit for human consumption.

Unknown to the ex-prince or the other's he was with, two cold amber eyes narrowed as they watched them pass. "Wow Azula, what luck? We just come here for some supplies and we find your brother and the Avatar."

"Yes it is Ty Lee, let's go." Azula turned away from the main street and faded into an ally her entourage behind her. Attacking now would be foolish, not that she cared about the innocent people in the crowd, but the added numbers gave the Avatar a better chance of escaping. So consumed with plotting her next move the Fire Princess didn't notice as when one of her group paused for one last look back.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh kissed Ursa's hand gently before passing it over to Tia Min on the edge of Seiki's waterfront district. "I've got to take care of a few things down here so I want you to go with Tia Min; she will take care of you for the time being. She knows a very nice boarding house where you can have something to eat, and get some rest if you like. I'll meet you there as soon as my business is finished, alright my dear?"

Ursa nodded with a smile. Even if Ursa hadn't wanted to go with the actress the hard look Iroh wore told her it would be easier not to argue. "Be safe."

Iroh grinned, his features softening with love. "Always."

Iroh watched Tia Min lead Ursa away, before turning to the rest of the group. "Qin and I will go meet with Master Kaito at his workshop, while the rest of you split up and see if you can uncover any useful information around the marketplace."

The men in question bowed respectfully before rushing off to do as their commander said. While Iroh hadn't done anything more than raise he voice the one time on the ship, no one was keen on the possibility of having the old general angry at them. Iroh sighed as the turned with Qin heading toward the less trafficked areas of the shipyard.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

After lunch it was decided that the gang would split the city in two; one group taking the main part of town where the market was, the other would take the waterfront where they catered to the more transient tastes of those who made their living on the water. "We have been walking around this place for nearly an hour. You really have no idea what you are looking for do you?"

Zuko stopped in the middle of the street and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, cursing Aang and the others for leaving him alone with Katara. "I told you I will know it when I see it."

"How are you supposed to see anything with your eyes closed?"

'Spirits give me patients.' Zuko prayed as he slowly turned to look fully at the girl. "Seriously what is it going to take with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked her hand on her hip, sapphire eyes flashing irritation and something else that Zuko couldn't define at the moment so he didn't try.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Zuko said as he turned to continue walking. As he did so he caught movement out of the corner of his bad eye. Looking back, hoping he was seeing things, he felt his heart jump into his throat.

He barely had enough time to fully register what was happening before three shinning projectiles sailed toward them. Reacting out of pure reflects Zuko pushed Katara clear of the sharp blades. Unfortunately for him he wasn't quite fast enough to avoid them himself as one stinging edge bit into his side. Zuko's sharp intake of breath however was the only sign he'd been hit as he spun back sending arching flames toward their assailant.

"What the…" Katara started to yell at Zuko but was cut off when out of nowhere a pink clad attacker dropped down in front of her.

Katara felt herself once more bodily moved just seconds before she would have been hit. She watched in a kind of daze as Zuko ducked under Ty Lee's punch and with an open palm shoved the surprised girl away from them. "Katara run!"

"No way." Katara flicked the cork from her water skin and took up a stance at Zuko's back facing the raven haired foe. With a simple movement of her arm she reached out with her powers knocking Mai's second attack harmlessly to the ground. Countering Katara formed blades of ice and threw them at the girl.

Mai avoided the waterbenders attack and tossed more metal projectiles at her opponent at the same time. However, her heart just wasn't in this fight. Her eyes fell on Zuko as he skillfully avoided her acrobatic friend's assault. She almost found herself smiling as she realized that while Zuko was fighting with Ty Lee he was being very careful not to actually hurt the much smaller girl.

Azula would say that it was just his natural weakness that made him behave that way but Mai didn't agree. It wasn't weakness, but honor that held back Zuko from harming the girl that not long ago he'd called 'friend'. Still for appearances sake Mai threw a single knife at her once boyfriend, missing his head by mere inches so that it imbedded in the wall next to him.

Zuko spun around his face clearly displaying his surprise and hurt. Their eyes locked for a second but she kept her heartbreak from her face. Zuko didn't counter as he had before but he reached out and grabbed the waterbender at his side by the arm, pulling her back.

"This is a fight we cannot win Katara, let's go."

Whether Katara agreed or not didn't really matter as the firebender was much stronger then her and was already easily pulling her down the closest alleyway. Zuko sent a wall of fire up behind them blocking any pursuit as they turned down yet another alley. "We need to find the others, if those two are here,"

"Azula's here." Zuko finished Katara's thought. Half dragging the girl he ran blindly though the streets and alleys of Seiki's less trafficked shipyard, the only direction in mind being away. Zuko's side stung like fire as he felt wet warmth seeping into his clothes making them stick to his side.


	35. Chapter 35

"Sokka do you really think it was a good idea to leave Zuko and Katara alone together like that?" Aang asked once more as he, Toph, and Sokka admired a stall full of different edged weapons.

Well Sokka admired, Toph and Aang just stood. Picking up an ornate dagger he weighed it in his hand as he spoke. "Look for the hundredth time, yes it was a good idea. I know my sister, she'd never going to get over her deal with Zuko unless she spends some time with him. After today they'll be the best of friends."

"Yeah or one of them will be dead." Toph said sarcastically, but none of them smiled as the two boys exchanged worried glances over her head.

"Maybe we should go find them." Aang suggested and Sokka nodded.

"That might be a better idea." Sokka agreed as they turned to do just that when suddenly Toph froze.

"Toph what is it?" Aang asked but she didn't need to answer as the crowd around them parted to reveal the Fire Nation's one and only Princess Azula.

"I never thought that when I made port in this useless little town this morning that I would run into the very people I've been searching for weeks for." Azula said in her sick sweet voice that chilled the blood. "Imagine my surprise."

With a careless flick of her wrists bright blue flames sprang to life in Azula's hands. Whatever crowd had remained in the small space of the market street scattered to the winds like frightened doves. All except one young man in a gray traveler's cloak who went unnoticed as he slipped back into the shadows.

Kazuya doubted when Iroh had sent him and the others to the market to find 'useful information' the old general actully considered that one of them would actually find the Avatar. After all he certainly had no clue that the group of kids he'd walked up on at the weapons display was in fact the last great hope for mankind. Even now as he watched them prepare to square off with the Fire Princess it amazed him how young they all were. He knew as a member of the White Lotus he should do something but he found he couldn't move as he watched the battle being.

For a second the world seemed to go mute as no sound permeated the tense air. Then without warning sound came crashing down as Azula attacked. Toph erected a stone barrier in front of herself and the others. Blue flames exploded around the barricade's edges before the earthbender shoved it at the heartless princess.

Who, unfortunately for the gang, like her older brother was as agile as a flying lemur and easily moved out of the way of the rock before it crashed into the building behind her. Toph spat on the ground as she felt the girl get away as she formed another shield to block the girl's retaliatory fire blasts. Sokka and Aang simultaneously released their own attacks on Azula.

Azula dodged the boomerang that was thrown by the Water Tribesmen but was caught by surprise as deep red flames lashed out at her from the small airbender. The attack wasn't perfect but it was enough to have Azula stumbling back a few steps as she faced the Avatar with a snarl. "You've learned a new trick."

Aang smiled, momentarily enjoying his enemy's surprise. "I've learned a lot more than that."

As if to prove his point Aang moved forward drawing on the power inside him, he shot another blast that the firebending prodigy wasn't prepared for. Despite her blocking the majority of the blast with her forearms the force of the attack was enough to push her back a little more. A small voice in the back of Aang's mind yelled at him to finish it now, while another more reasonable voice warned that this advantage would not last.

Sending a quick barrage of fire balls at the momentarily stunned princess, Aang turned over his shoulder and yelled to his friends. "We need to find Katara and Zuko and get out of here."

Sokka nodded and grabbed Toph's hand to guide her as they ran. Just then a man stepped out of the shadows. Sokka drew his sword in defense but the man raised his hands in surrender. "I mean you no harm I'm a friend, I can help you."

Sokka glanced at Aang who gave the man quick nod. Reaching inside his long gray cloak Kazuya pulled out two black colored balls and threw them toward Azula's feet. They exploded on impact spewing forth a noxious black cloud around the dazed Fire Princess causing her to go into a coughing fit and gave them an opening for escape. "Follow me."

Kazuya gestured for the gang to follow as he turned down the alley he'd appeared from. Sokka looked at Aang questioningly but the other boy just shrugged as he started after the unknown man, "What do we got to loss?"

"Why does he have to ask?" Sokka asked no one as Toph was already running down the alley leaving him to bring up the rear.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

They'd only been running for a minute when Zuko pulled Katara down yet another alleyway and stopped, finally releasing his hold on the girl's arm. Katara immediately turned to check to see if anyone was following. The streets were empty as far as she could see in any direction. "I think we lost them."

"But what were they doing here in the first place, and how did they find us?" Katara's voice took on an accusatory tone as she turned back to face the firebender next to her. Her anger however had a short life as it was replaced by surprise and fear when she saw Zuko leaning heavily on the wall of a building panting and sweating profusely. "Hey what's wrong with you?"

If Zuko had been feeling better he might have heard the genuine note of concern in the waterbender's voice. As it was however he had a hard time just making out the words as his heart pounded in his ears and he tried, almost franticly, to fill his burning lungs with air. His side burned, his chest hurt, and his head felt like Appa had decided to tap dance inside his skull.

Something was definitely wrong. Crossing his arm over his stomach he placed his hand on his bleeding wound. Looking up, a single word slipped out of his lips as darkness claimed him. "Mai."

Katara jumped as she watched Zuko's golden eyes roll back into his head as he started to fall. Reaching out she tried to catch him before he hit the ground, managing to get her arms around him, but just barely. Zuko might have only been a few inches taller than her but he was a lot more solid and was nothing but dead weight forcing Katara to struggle to keep him in an awkward yet mostly up right position.

A quick scan of the alley where they stood revealed no one that might help them. While Mai and Ty Lee were nowhere in sight she didn't dare calling out to anyone in case they were near. It was not safe to stay out in the open like this, and she knew there was no way she could hope to carry the unconscious man in her arms very far. Luckily she wouldn't have too, not far from where she was standing there was a single door.

While she had no clue where it would lead to, anything was better than waiting to be found by the terrible twosome. Lifting Zuko as best she could, she half carried half drug him through the door that was thankfully unlocked, into what seemed to be some kind of storage room. The door swung loudly closed behind them casting the room into near darkness as the bright day light was cut off behind them.

Katara froze for a moment waiting for someone to come at the sound of the door but after a few seconds with no one coming holding Zuko became too much and she had to lay him down. Blinking rapidly Katara tried to force her sun bleached eyes to adjust that much faster to the shadows around her so she could examine the prone man before her. It was a mixed blessing when things started to come into better focus.

Zuko was still breathing but that seemed to be the only good news. Reaching out she laid a hand on his pale forehead and found it slick with sweat and as hot as any fire he could command. Carefully Katara pulled back the cloak he still wore, and found she was unable to hold back a curse. His red vest was nearly black and the golden sash had taken on its color as blood had soaked trough it.

Quickly Katara once more uncapped her water skin and started to bend the cool liquid around her hand. Before she could lay the glowing hand over Zuko's wound however the one thing she dreaded happened. "What's going on here, who are you?"

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh accepted the tea that was offered to him by the master shipbuilder with a bow of his head. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, the final stages of my work is often done on the water itself."

"That is quite alright Master Kaito; we understand you are a busy man." Iroh said with his normal charm and smile. Truthfully Iroh didn't feel all that charming; after arriving at the shipwright's workshop to find only his young apprentice Iroh had started to get a bad feeling. All he wanted to do was conclude the matter of the ship and get back to Ursa's side as quickly as possible.

To that end took a sip of his tea and began. "My team is on a special mission for the Order and we need a fast ocean worthy ship that can be crewed by six and yet has ample storage below deck."

"Yes I received your message a few days ago with the required specifications and it is always a pleasure to assist such an esteemed member of the White Lotus. I have a ship that will serve your purpose well enough, but I've needed to make a few modifications and it won't be fully refitted and ready for travel until late tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, I understand you and your men are on a time crunch, but it is the best I can do."

This was not the best news they could have gotten, but nor was it the worst. Iroh silently calculated the delay into his plans, it was still doable. If he had not spent over two weeks recovering Ursa he wouldn't have had to worry about the fast approaching deadline. Still something inside him told him going for her was the right thing so he simply nodded his head as he spoke to the shipbuilder. "Yes we are, but tomorrow morning will be plenty soon enough to be underway Master Kaito, thank you for your service."

Suddenly a load clang of a door closing brought the attention of all three men around to the storage area off the office where they sat. Qin jumped to his feet, ready for whatever came next, as he looked over at the shipwright, "I thought you said we were alone?"

Kaito's tanned face drained of color as he looked between his two guests. He might be a member of the White Lotus but he was never a fighter and it showed. "W… we are. I sent my apprentice home for the rest of the day right after he told me you both arrived."

Iroh calmly took a sip of his tea as he listened for anymore sound from the supposedly empty storage room. He heard nothing, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. His sense of foreboding growing Iroh look over at the obviously nervous man, doing his best to make his voice soothing. "Is there any reason that your apprentice would come back here today?"

"No, none that I can think of."

Iroh nodded his head as he set his unfinished tea aside and rose. Iroh's whiskey colored eyes turned cold as he looked flatly at Kaito. "Stay here and try to stay calm; Qin and I will check it out, I'm sure it is nothing."

Kaito nodded his head too fast, but Iroh didn't have time to worry about it as he and Qin moved into the shadowy storage area of the shipbuilder's workshop. Stacks of sheet metal, wood, and other building materials littered the space turning the room into a kind of maze. Without speaking Iroh directed Qin that they should split up in order to search the semi-large area as quickly as possible.

Going on opposite sides of the room they would make their way down and meet when they reached the door. They didn't go far however as a not so soft famine curse rang out, drawing their attention. Moving quickly they converged on the sound, Qin arriving there first. "What's going on here, who are you?"


	36. Chapter 36

Katara jumped at the sound of a man's voice behind her. Turning around the water she'd been about to use to heal Zuko lashed out at the man knocking him into a pile of heavy wooden beams behind him. That is when she heard someone else approaching at a run, getting to her feet she was about to attack again when the new comer's voice stopped her. "We are not your enemies Lady Katara."

Katara watched cautiously as a short man with a twisted scar on his face approached her from around the corner of more building materials hands raised in surrender. "Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"It's me," Iroh said then remembering that Katara and he only met briefly a few times and never really had a conversation. There was very good a chance she would not recognize his voice, and she certainly wouldn't know his face. After all he only knew the girl's name from hearing the Avatar speak it. "General Iroh, I'm Prince Zuko's Uncle."

Iroh knew that connecting himself to Zuko might not be s wise thing to do, since everything the boy had done to her and her friends but he didn't know how else to jog her memory. He just hoped she would remember him for his own action's and except him as an ally. To his surprise, and relief, her fighting stance fell and the water she was bending as a weapon flowed back into a pouch at her side. "Is it really you?"

"Yes my Lady it is." Iroh said in a voice used to sooth frighten animals. Hearing Qin stir behind him he added, "My friend and I will not hurt you, I give you my word."

"Oh thank the Spirits." Katara flung herself into the old firebender's arms then just as quickly turned back around to kneel down next to something that was on the floor behind her.

Iroh's heart stopped as his eyes followed the girl's movements to fall on the uniquely scared face that could only belong to one person. All thought left him as he rushed forward and dropped to his knees by the girl and his son. Iroh's hand shook as he reached out to touch the boy's sweat beaded brow and found it burning hot.

Turning to look at the girl, he demanded answers. "What happened to him? Why is he with you?"

Katara understood both the panic and shock in the older firebender's voice, and knew he deserved an explanation of everything he'd missed. Right now however wasn't the time for it, she needed to able to concentrate, so she gave him the simplest answer she could think of. "Zuko joined us a few weeks ago, and we were attacked in the street. I didn't see him get hurt."

Katara once more filled her hands with cool water and this time laid them, uninterrupted, over the young man's wound. She frowned as she felt the extent of Zuko's injury, it was not good. The cut on his side, despite the blood loss, would not have affected the firebender this badly. It was something that had been on the blade that made the young man's heart race and his breath catch.

Iroh watched the girl with a mixture of awe and impatience, as she bent glowing blue water over Zuko's bloodied side. He had heard stories during his time in the army about some of the more skilled waterbenders having the ability to heal using their gifts but he had never seen the actions preformed. Still when a dark shadow fell over the girl's face it took everything in him not to scream at her to tell him what was going on.

Some of his feelings must have translated over to her because she looked over at him. "I think he has been poisoned."

Iroh moved closer to Zuko without thinking, possessively laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Can you help him?"

Katara looked back down, focusing all her energy where she felt the worse concentration of negative energy; she fought to keep the tears she felt from filling her eyes. She wasn't sure, but she couldn't tell the boy's uncle that. "I'm trying, but it's going to take a lot."

Iroh felt the weight of her words pressing down on him like a giant bolder. Looking down at his son's face he could almost believe the boy was merely sleeping if not for the clammy looking condition of his skin. Leaning down Iroh laid a fatherly kiss on the boy's scared temple, and then turned to whisper only for him. "You've never had it easy Zuko; you've always had to fight, even from the day you were born. I know you have been through a lot and you are tired, but you have to fight this too. Fight for me, fight for your mother, come back to us Son."

A soft moan drew Iroh's gaze down to meet confused unfocused golden eyes. "Uncle?"

Iroh's heart clenched at the sound of Zuko's whisper for more than one reason. For now Iroh told himself to only worry about the first, and let a smile come to his face. "I'm here Prince Zuko."

Zuko's lips twitched for a second as his eyes closed once more. Before the darkness claimed him again however he managed, "You're smiling again."

Iroh's smile grew as he gently brushed a hand through his boy's long, sweat dampened hair. Zuko would be okay, he felt it. 'I've missed you my boy, welcome back.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"How could you two possibly lose my idiot brother and that water brat?" Azula screamed at Mai and Ty Lee on returning to her ship after not being able to pick up the Avatar's trail. Their failure only adding to her anger of her own.

"What do you want from us, we did our best." Mai said crossing her arms into her sleeves managing to look pissed off and bored at the same time as she turned half away from the princess.

"Did you?" Azula's amber eyes narrowed on the dark girl. "Did you really or did your feelings for that traitor get in the way?"

"Funny I was always told I didn't have feelings." Mai didn't meet Azula's gaze as she shrugged her shoulders, neither confirming nor denying the girl's accusation.

Azula's hand fisted at her side as she started toward the insolent girl. Ty Lee who had been hanging off to the sidelines while her friends 'talked' stepped forward. "Mai fought just as good as ever, she even hit Zuko with one of the daggers she threw at him."

Azula stopped, an overly sweet smile turning the edges of her lips. "Really? That's wonderful."

Mai heard the change in Azula's tone and a chill ran down her as she finally turned to look at the other girl. "It was just a graze; it didn't even slow him down when he took off."

"But it broke the skin?" Azula asked, her smile growing when Mai nodded her head.

"I found some blood on the blade when I picked it up."

"Then we won't be bothered with him anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked taking a step forward, the joy in the Fire Princess's words made her chest tight and she found it suddenly hard to breath.

"Zuzu will be dead by morning." Azula laughed as if she just told a joke rather than pronounced her own brother's imminent demise.

Mai's face turned a whiter shade of pale as this news destroyed her hard won composure. Her voice shook with unshed tears as she stared at the malicious girl before her. "How do know that?"

"Because Mai, I figured you might have issues dealing with your ex so I took care of it for you." Azula said enjoying the other girl's distress, almost as much as the news that her pathetic older brother was even now painfully slipping away from life. As calmly as ever she walked over to her throne like chair and sat down majestically.

"I had poison put on all of your lovely little play toys to insure there wouldn't be any problems."

"You what?" Mai asked her mind and body rocked with this new information. The only thing that helped her keep on her feet was Ty Lee's arms that were suddenly around her waist giving her much needed support.

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried in shock. She knew that her friend could be ruthless but this was going to the extreme. "What if Mai had accidently cut herself, or me?"

"Oh please Mai has never cut herself, and what do you have to do with anything?" Azula said truly confused by her companions' reactions.

"When did you do it?" Mai's distress was burning away under a blaze of rage that filled her normally empty eyes with hate like she'd never felt before. "How did you do it?"

Azula recognized the look in Mai's eyes but still couldn't fathom why. "A few days ago, I had one of the crewmen enter your quarters while you were sleeping. What does it matter?"

Ty Lee's eyes grew wide as Mai's narrowed to thin slits. "You had some stranger come into my room while I was sleeping? That low even for you."

"What?" Azula came to her feet her confusion mixing with anger in a volatile way.

"You heard me Princess," Mai spat as she pushed away from Ty Lee and starred at the girl she'd once thought of as a friend. The Fire Princess doesn't have friends though; she only has cronies and minions to do her bidding. And she'd just lost one. "I'm tired of this shit, and I'm tired of you. I'm leaving."

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Azula came down off the small platform where her throne sat to stand just in front of the black haired girl.

"What are you going to do Princess? Kill me?" Mai asked refusing to back down, this had been a long time coming and with Zuko truly gone she had nothing left to lose. Drawing one of her daggers from its sheath under her sleeve she flipped it so the handle faced Azula. "Go ahead; it isn't like you give a damn about anyone but yourself. Your mother was right about you; you are nothing but a monster."

Azula shook with rage as Mai continued to glare at her without remorse or respect. Ty Lee stood back watching the two nervously. She'd never seen Mai this upset and no one had ever stood up to Azula like this. Nothing good was going to come from this she was sure of it. "Azula, Mai please."

Azula turned molten eyes on the squeaky voice of the girl who she'd forgotten was there. "Stay out of this Ty Lee. It doesn't concern you!"

"Yeah it does, and don't yell at her." Mai said sheathing the dagger she held in her hand since the princess didn't seem to be interested in it. "This concerns everyone you call your friend. You have no concept of what friends are, and you never did. We were just there to make the perfect Princess Azula feel that much better about herself."

"All you have ever done is treat people like dirt, and so maybe Ty Lee and I didn't get it as bad as everyone else, but we still did. And just because you can't see them doesn't mean we don't have the scars to prove it." With each word Mai's anger built, she had no idea until that moment how much she had hated being with the other girl.

"Are you finished?" Azula asked her voice low, but dripping with rage.

Mai looked the devil in the eye and was pleased to discover she wasn't afraid. "Yeah I'm finished."

"Good," Azula smiled and Mai prepared herself to feel lighting rip into her body, but it did not come. "Since you find my royal company so unpleasant then you may leave."

Mai was truly surprised and more than a little suspicious. She turned to walk away wondering as she did if Azula would attack when her back was to her. While she didn't firebend at her, the princess still left a deep wound in her heart. "Just so you know Mai, the consequences of disrespect is one that will be visited upon the entire family."

Mai stopped and bowed her head. She had not wanted to hurt her family, she'd just wanted out of this sick game of Azula's. Looking over her shoulder at the girl in question, she saw real pleasure in her amber gaze. Pleasure from the pain she cause another.

That knowalge was enough for Mai. She turned back around and walked out. Thinking of something Zuko had written in his letter to her, Mai let a single tear slip down her cheek. 'That's why I can't stay here any longer. Things are not what they seem to be, and changes have to be made.'


	37. Chapter 37

To say Zuko hurt was like saying a lava flow was a bit tepid. From the tips of his hair down to the bottoms of his feet every inch of him felt as if he'd been beaten by bags of wet sand. It was a dull bruising ache, but it was persistent and made any movement on his part excruciating. Even breathing hurt, and yet he felt an odd sense of peace surrounding him. Maybe he was dying and this was what if felt like. If it was, Zuko decided that it could have been a lot worst.

Slowly Zuko felt a new sensation, like the feel of a soft cooling rain over his skin. It started somewhere around his temples, and moved down his face to his neck like the hesitant caress of a new lover. He might have opened his eyes but something told him if he did the touch would stop.

He really didn't want it to stop, it felt too good, and everywhere the gentle caress passed the ache seemed to lessen then disappear. As the sensation moved over his shoulders and down his chest, a sigh pleasure was drawn from his lips. For a moment the cooling movements halted and Zuko wanted to beg the sensation to keep going.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Katara looked down at the firebender she was trying to heal. His eyes were closed like he was asleep, but she could have sworn she'd heard him say something. "Zuko?"

The prince seemed to be frowning, but other than that no other sound or movement came from him. So Katara continued her work, slowly bending clean water over the boy's body. This was only the second time she'd worked on healing the damage done by the poison that had gotten into his blood, but already she could tell he was getting better. As she moved her hands over his exposed chest she could feel his breathing ease and his heart beat in a steadier rhythm.

Zuko was lucky; if it had not been her that was with him, if it wasn't Iroh that had found them. If any one piece of fait had gone any differently, he most assuredly would not be with them any longer. Katara shook her head as she remembered how it had taken nearly everything she had to keep his heart going as she tried to prevent the poison from spreading further into his system.

She had truly thought he was going to die, and despite everything she'd said or done the last few weeks it had scared her. Katara may not completely trust him, but Zuko was a part of their team now. Being a part of the team meant being a part of the family, and family was everything to Katara it always had been. Moving her hands in slow circular motions over his wounded side she tried to release the negative energy she felt there and she told him as much.

"You frightened the heck out of all of us with this little almost dying stunt. There are people, a lot of people, who are counting on you; who need you around. There would have been no way Aang would have ever gotten this far in his firebending without you." Katara said tears sliding into her ocean blue eyes. "You're a jerk and I'm still mad at you, but that doesn't mean you can just up a die on me. Plus it's just rude to make people who care about you worry like that."

"Oh Katara, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Katara jumped at the sound of Zuko's teasingly soft voice, the water she'd been working with nearly falling before she returned it to the urn next to her. She felt heat rise into her cheeks as she looked over to see Zuko's golden eyes open and smiling at her. "You've been awake this whole time?"

"Not the whole time." Zuko admitted truthfully; he'd been aware enough of her touch but that didn't mean he'd been awake. Actually he'd only just become conscious enough to hear the very last bit of what she'd said but he let his smile grow allowing her think what she would.

"You're a jerk."

"You said that." Zuko half chuckled as he tried to sit up but his side and head screamed in protest. He grunted painfully as he fell back on the mattress he was lying on and closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"Idiot," Katara grumbled as she bent some water on her hand and laid it over his wrinkled brow. "Just because you might not feel it doesn't mean you're not hurt."

"Apparently." Zuko said as the pain in his head eased back from her touch. Opening his eyes he watched her for a moment. "Thank you."

Katara blushed a little and turned away the young man's gaze under the guise of cleaning up her healing supplies. "It's kind of my thing."

"That's not what I meant Katara."

Katara glanced back at the golden eyed boy and nodded. "I know."

While the waterbender cleared up Zuko took a moment to look at his surroundings. "So where are we?"

"What all do you remember?" Katara came back to stand next to him.

Zuko thought about it for a minute, and frowned. "I remember being attacked and getting hit. Then I remember us running away, I pulled us down some alley and stopped because I wasn't feeling well; but everything after is a blur."

Katara nodded understandingly. "The knife was poisoned and you past out just after we stopped running. I pulled you into the closest building and started to heal you. You were lucky."

Zuko scoffed as he shook his head. "Lucky would have been not needed you to heal me in the first place, but I won't argue the point with you."

"You really aren't feeling good are you?" Katara frowned at him bending down as if to check him for a fever.

Actually she probably was but it was still comical and Zuko gave into the urge to laugh. It was a rich sound that made Katara smile in return. "I feel a lot better than I did, but you didn't tell me how we got here or even where here is yet."

"Well we met someone else from your past and they brought us to this boarding house so I could take care of you better." Katara smile turn mischievous at the look of total confusion on the young man's face. "I think it would be better if I just went and got them. Wait here."

Zuko rolled his eyes at the girl, "Where would I go?"

Katara shrugged as she turned and left the room. Zuko followed her movements as well as he could from his lying position. While his curiosity yelled at him to get up and follow the waterbender, his body screamed a little louder so he remained in bed. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long as the sounds of footfalls drew the mystery person from his past into his line of sight.

Iroh's whiskey eyes danced happily as shocked recognition filled his son's face. "Lady Katara says that you all have been looking for me."

"Uncle Iroh." Zuko made a move to get up but never got the chance as a whirlwind came swirling into the room and landed directly on top of him.

"Zuko your awake!" Aang gave the firebender's neck a quick squeeze before setting back and talking as fast as he could. "Man you had us all scared there for a minute buddy. When Kazuya, he is a member of the White Lotus just like your Uncle, and guess what they were in town looking for us too. Neat huh? Any way when he, Kazuya that is, first brought us here we where real surprised to find you and Katara."

"Aang." Zuko head swam trying to keep up with what the little airbender was saying but his attempt to cut him off failed.

"You were unconscious then, and Katara said you'd been poisoned by that girl that throws the daggers, you know the one that hangs out with your sister. Oh yeah I ran into Azula in the village today too and we fought, let me tell you she was surprised when I used firebending. Still Katara said that she wasn't sure she was going to be able to save you, and that really freaked us out."

"Aang." Zuko tried again to break the Avatar's rant but once more the boy went on undaunted.

"But Toph said there was no way you were going to die because she hadn't gotten a chance to pay you back for burning her feet. Sokka just said that you were too stubborn…"

Zuko turned pleading eyes to the only other two people in the room for help. Katara only smiled but Iroh took pity on his son a moved forward to lay a hand on the little Avatar's shoulder. "I think that is enough for now young Avatar."

"Huh?" Aang turned around to look up at the man who touched him. Iroh's whiskey eyes frowned at him before looking to Zuko then back. Aang followed the older man's pointed look and nodded. "Oh sorry about that Zuko, I guess you are probably still tired huh? I am just really glad you are okay."

Zuko smiled at the boy's sincerity; the fact that not so long ago the Avatar and his group wouldn't have thought twice about his near death experience made it even more touching. "It's alright Aang, but maybe we can talk about it later?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." Aang sprang off the bed and grabbed Katara's hand to pull her from the room. "Come on Katara, I bet Zuko and his uncle have a lot to talk about."

Zuko almost chuckled at the way Aang made it sound like it was Katara who had flown in unannounced and interrupted the family reunion. Then turning to face Iroh, he almost felt the urge to call Aang back, thinking perhaps the boy's rapid fire story telling wasn't so bad after all. It wasn't that he didn't want, or need to talk to his uncle he just suddenly didn't know what to say.

Iroh looked down at his son's questioning golden stare and found his throat had gone dry. What was wrong with him? He'd never had trouble talking to Zuko before and yet there he was completely tongue tied. It wasn't like Iroh wasn't glad to see the boy, having him with him again made him happier than he could ever hope to explain, but still.

Iroh cleared his throat and looked away, grasping at anything to break the tension that suddenly made the room feel too small. "So, is the Avatar always that excitable?"

Zuko frowned; he didn't want to talk about Aang right now, he wanted to talk about them. He wanted to explain, to apologize, to somehow make it right between them again, but at the moment he just took it as a good sign that his uncle was talking to him at all. "No, sometimes he's worst."

Iroh turned to the boy with a look of mock horror on his face and Zuko couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. Iroh blinked at hearing his son's genuine laugh, it was a sound that had been missing in the older man's life for a very long time. It surprised him even as it drew an approving smile over his clean a flawless features. "He has been a good influence on you it seems."

Zuko blushed but didn't look away as he nodded. "He is a good kid; I'm teaching him firebending, but I think I've learned more from him then he ever will from me."

"That is often the way, a wise master knows there is always more to learn." Iroh reached down and brushed Zuko's long bangs back from his forehead. He half expecting the boy to push his hand away, but instead Zuko turned into his touch.

Zuko closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy the nearly forgotten feel of his uncle's caress. Ever since he was a small boy Zuko had found comfort in having his hair stroked. Just a simple meaningless touch that had the power to sooth a child's worries by telling him he was not alone.

It was his uncle's hand over his hair that had expelled the nightmares that plagued him after his mother had disappeared. It was his uncle's steady touch that quieted his frightened sobs on the first nights of his banishment. Opening his eyes Zuko met the steadfast whiskey gaze that always seemed to be watching over him.

All the bad things he'd done in his life Uncle Iroh had stood by him, always believed in him. Zuko just couldn't understand it, if anyone in this world should reject him it was this man and yet here he was gently petting his hair. Zuko wanted to understand, "Why are you here?"

Iroh jerked back from his son like he'd been hit. Then without a word to the boy turned to leave. It was only after seeing the older man's reaction Zuko realized what he'd said and how it must have sounded. "Wait Uncle Iroh no."

Jumping up he pushed past the pain that erupted through him as he reached for Iroh's arm but missed. His legs were too weak to support his full weight yet and they gave out on him, sending him crashing to the floor. Even on his hands and knees he called out to his uncle. "That's not what I meant. Please don't leave me Uncle."

Iroh spun around at the sound of Zuko falling. Even without the boy's desperate cries for him not to leave Iroh couldn't have walked away from the boy like that. Before Zuko had finished speaking Iroh was at his side, pulling his injured son into his arms. "Zuko what are you thinking, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I don't care, I couldn't let you go." Zuko said his arms going around the older man's waist like the frightened child he suddenly turned into. "Please, don't go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it, please. I'm sorry."

Iroh's heart twisted painfully as he heard the tears in his son's voice and felt the way he clung to him. It had been years since Iroh had seen Zuko cry, even longer since he'd done so openly. Gently the older man lifted the boy up and put him back in bed. Zuko whimpered wordlessly, his arms drawing tighter, when he thought Iroh was going to leave him.

"I'm not going anywhere Zuko," Iroh said in his most soothing voice as he returned to petting the boy's hair. "I give you my word, I won't leave you."

Zuko sniffed back on the tears that seemed to have no end. "I screwed up. I hurt you, and I don't even know why I did it. You're always right there for me, always with me through everything. All you've ever asked of me was that I do my best, but I'm always screwing it up. I can't even apologize to you properly."

"Shh Zuko. Don't worry about that now." Iroh said as he gently pulled out of the boy's embrace and laid him on the bed. When Zuko reached for his hand Iroh gladly gave it to him; feeling just as much need for the small physical connection as his son. "You need to calm down Zuko; your body has been through a lot today. You need to rest and heal."

"I can't, not until you say you forgive me." Zuko said even as he felt his limps growing heavy with fatigue. "Please Uncle Iroh; I'll do anything you want me to, I know I can't make what I did to you right, but there has to be something I can do so you can forgive me."

Iroh smiled down at his son's eyes, for the last three years Zuko had hidden his true thoughts and feelings behind an angry gaze, but he wasn't hiding anything now. Iroh saw everything, the uncertainty and regret mixing with the deep love only family could share. "There is nothing for you to do, because truthfully Zuko I forgave you months ago. In some ways I'd forgiven you even before you acted. We're family Zuko, I will always forgive you."

Zuko smiled then, his tears finally slowing. "May I ask you for a favor?"

Iroh's brow rose in question but his smile remained. "What is it?"

Zuko bit his bottom lip as he tried to decide how best to word what he was about to ask. "Just before I left the palace, I confronted the Fire Lord. I told him the truth, I told him what I thought of the war and how I was going to help the Avatar beat him."

"That's good Zuko." Iroh said comfortingly, he knew his son was wearing down but he could see the flash of determination once more in Zuko's golden orbs.

"There's more, Ozai made a snide comment about you getting to me, and at that moment I realized how right he was. I realized that while I'd spent the last three years searching for my father's love and approval, I already had it."

Iroh felt his heart stop, was it possible that Zuko actually knew the truth. No, there was no way, but he could hope. "What are you saying?"

"You told me once that you thought of me as your son." Iroh nodded but could find his voice. Zuko didn't seem to mind though as he continued without pause. "I know I'm never going to be like Lu Ten and I wouldn't try to replace him even if I could. I was just hoping that, if you still felt that way about me, maybe you would allow me the honor of calling you Father?"

The last of Zuko's words came out on a rush of expelled breath and nerves. Iroh could see a dark shadow of fear just under the golden surface of the boy's pleading eyes; it was the fear of being rejected and seeing it in the gentle eyes of his son made Iroh's heart twist. As such he let his truest feelings fill his own eyes and face as he answered his son. "I have wanted little else in this world more or longer then you could possibly know."

Zuko smiled, as he let out the breath he'd only just realized he'd been holding. "I love you Father."

Iroh scooped Zuko up into his arms hugging him as tightly as he dared. So the boy didn't know the full truth but hearing those simple words from his mouth would be enough for now. There would be time later, time when Zuko wasn't trying to hold back a yawn, to discuss everything else in detail.

Laying the suddenly very tired looking boy back down Iroh smiled happily. "I love you too, my Son, but you should get some sleep; you're going to need all the energy you can get in the next few weeks."

"I swear I'm going to make you proud of me." Zuko said as he fought another yawn.

"I'm already proud of you." Iroh shook his head at the boy, trying to make him understand he spoke nothing but the truth. "My sons have, and will always make me proud. But rest now, and when you wake up I'll have a surprise for you."

"Okay Dad." Zuko said and nothing had ever felt so right before. While he wondered what his father meant by a surprise, he didn't let himself worry about it because he knew if it came from Iroh it would be something good. Zuko gingerly rolled onto his uninjured side, and smiled. "Good night."

"Pleasant dreams Son." Iroh said as he nodded his head sympathetically and stood up, waiting until the boy closed his eyes before walking out the door to let Zuko sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Iroh walked to the end of the hall of rooms Tai Min had managed to procure for the team and the Avatar's friends for the night at least. Later he would have to sit down with the others and discuss everything that had happened and make plans for what to do next but for now there was something more personnel he had to deal with. Stopping at the very last door he knocked softly but did not wait for an invitation before walking in. Even before he was through the door Ursa had thrown herself at him, unshed tears hanging in her questioning eyes.

Iroh smiled up at her as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "He is going to be fine."

"Oh thank the Spirits." Ursa sighed, her tension and worry breaking free as the tears in her eyes turned happy on their way down her face. "Can I go see him?"

"In a little bit, he is sleeping right now." Iroh gently wiped a tear off her cheek and replaced it with a gentle kiss. Then gently guided Ursa back into her room so that he could close the door that they were standing in the middle of. "Lady Katara has a truly amazing gift, but Zuko is going to be weak for a little while yet and needs to rest."

Ursa nodded as she let Iroh move her back into her room where she'd been pacing since the moment Iroh had arrived with their injured son and the waterbending girl. Her first glimpse of Zuko in six long years had been just the barest hint of his pale clammy face as Qin had rushed him, unconscious, into one of the rooms along the hall. If it had not been for Iroh being right there as well she would have followed immediately. As it was however, her lover had been forced to physically restrain her and drag her into her room to keep her away.

At first she had done anything she could to get to Zuko, but slowly Iroh's steady voice and strong arms had broken through her anger and panic. He had explained what had happened to their son and told her that the young woman that was with them was actually a healer from the Southern Water Tribe. While the mother in her rebelled against being told she could not help her child, the more practical side of her understood that she would have only gotten in the way. So she had agreed to wait in her room and until a definitive assessment of Zuko's condition could be made.

While in reality it had only been a few hours that had past, Ursa felt like she'd been shut up for days. Suddenly exhausted Ursa sank down on the edge of her bed when Iroh lead her there. Looking up at him she saw a similarly drained air reflected in his whiskey depths. Scooting back more on mattress, she reached out and took his hand. She gently pulled on it and he took the hint and joined her by sitting down on the edge of the bed. "This has been one heck of a first day back home."

"I know, it certainly wasn't what I was expecting, and it's not even close to being over yet." Iroh laughed at the irony as he gently pulled Ursa to him and laid back on her pillows.

Ursa curled on her side against him, with her head resting on his shoulder and her hand tracing small circles on his chest. Nothing about their position was sexual, as they made a silent agreement on the day that Ursa had agreed to be his wife that they would not be together until they were completely free to do so. While it was hard for them both, sometimes painfully so, their relationship was stronger than mere physical desire and they were content just to be in each other's arms.

Iroh smiled as he gently tucked a lock of her fire touched hair behind her ear, thinking how much he longed for this war to be over. With Zuko back he was so close to having a real family again he could taste it, but there was something in the back of his mind that turned the favor bitter. "Today's events have pretty much resolved the Order's mission for me and my team. The Avatar basically found us, so there isn't really much more for me left to do but wait for the time of attack."

"So what is bothering you?"

"I don't really know." Iroh said honestly as he hugged her closer. "Maybe I'm just being foolish. Everything is, more or less, happening better than I expected."

Ursa nodded understanding just what Iroh was talking about. She'd had the same thoughts since he'd proposed to her. "It's like a dream, and you're just waiting for reality to come in and destroy it, like it nearly did today."

Iroh nodded, kissing the top of her head. Thinking to himself how much he loved the woman in his arms. "Zuko woke up for a little bit, and we talked just before I came in here."

Ursa nodded but didn't say anything, while she waited for Iroh to continue. She could only imagine what their conversation would have been like after everything that had happened between them. She felt Iroh take a deep breath, as if to steady himself before he spoke again.

"It's strange, he is more mature than ever before and yet at the same time he is more like the boy we knew from years ago. He actually cried." Iroh felt Ursa's arm pull tighter over his chest and he absently hugged her back. "He doesn't know about us, or that you're here yet; he was worn out and I didn't want to stress him."

"I understand." Ursa said, while she wanted very much to see her son, she trusted Iroh's judgment. "So what happened?"

"He begged me to forgive him."

"And you did." Ursa said in a knowing voice and Iroh nodded.

"Then he told me that he confronted Ozai; told him what he really thought of the war, and that he was going to join the Avatar." Iroh felt himself smile with pride as he imagined such a conversation. "Then he asked me if I would allow him to call me 'Father' as I had always been more of one to him than my brother."

"Oh Iroh I'm so happy for you." Ursa turned and kissed her lover on the mouth to show him just how much she meant it. Iroh kissed her back and prayed that reality would remain at bay just a little while longer.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Sometime later Iroh escorted Ursa to see her son. Neither of them spoke as they walked down the hall and into Zuko's room. It wasn't until they reached the still sleeping boy's bed side did Iroh make a comment. In a voice that was almost a whisper he warned, "You might not want to do that."

Ursa hand froze in mid air as she was about to reach out and touch Zuko on the shoulder to wake him. She frowned as she looked over at Iroh returning in an equally low voice, "Why not?"

"Zuko doesn't always respond well to being woken before he is ready." Iroh said in a tone that spoke from experience. He wasn't really worried that Ursa would be hurt, but there had been a few times that he narrowly missed a fist in the face. "It's better just to let him wake up on his own."

Ursa's eye widened as the full implications of his words sunk in. Pulling her hand back she looked down at her son. He was laying half curled on his left side, head resting on his arm, breathing softly through his slightly opened mouth. The general appearance was very similar to the one he had the last night she'd seen him in the palace. Time had not stood still for Zuko however, as it had for him in her memory.

Six years had added height to his limbs and strong defined muscle to his frame. His once adorably round cheek had slimed down to the reveal high cheekbones and a strong angular jaw line. He was still a little too pretty, the down fall of taking after her, to be really called handsome. When he turned in his sleep to expose the red and shinning scar that he'd been given for speaking his mind against a tyrant, his beauty became tragic.

Zuko's face was one that called to you even as it broke your heart, and Ursa could help but smile. Iroh watched Ursa as she looked down at Zuko. Saw the way her eyes softened with memories of him as a boy, and then harden as he turned and she got the first glance at the scar that Ozai had given him, only to soften once more. "I always knew he would grow up to be a gorgeous young man."

Iroh chuckled, "I think Zuko would prefer the term handsome or stunning even. Something a little more masculine certainly then gorgeous."

Ursa shook her head as she sat down on the side of the bed, careful to follow Iroh's advice and not wake Zuko. "It's too bad because gorgeous is what he is."

Iroh's brow rose as he regarded his son and shrugged as he had to admit Ursa was right. Still he knew better then to divulge that particular detail out loud where the boy might actually hear him. He had no doubt Zuko would let Ursa get away with calling him anything she liked, he on the other hand was unlikely to get the same consideration. Walking up to the woman in question he ran his hand down her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I really should go deal with my team and speak to the Avatar. Will you be alright if I leave you two alone?"

"Iroh, he is a sleeping boy not some rabid wolf-bat."

Iroh smirked as a mischievous glint came into his eyes. "A boy he maybe, but you might be surprised to find how close that comparison can be sometimes."

Ursa's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "That is a terrible thing to say about your son."

Iroh shrugged again, his smile growing as this time he kissed her cheek. "It's still true my love."

Stepping quickly out of her reach Iroh missed being hit by her playful slap as he laughed softly thinking that Zuko didn't just get his looks from his mother. "If you need me for anything, I'll be just down the hall. You only have to shout and I'll be here."

Ursa nodded, before turning her attention back to the young man at her side. Iroh stood watching the two people he loved most in this world for a few moments more, then turned and quietly slipped out of the room. He'd have liked to have stayed but he really did need to talk to the others. That and after six years apart Ursa and Zuko deserved to have some time alone.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but if he went by the way his stomach felt it had been weeks. 'And now I sound like Sokka, that's wonderful.' He chuckled softly to himself as he rolled over in bed and opened his eyes. What he saw when he did however, made him wonder if he was actually awake or not.

Frowning Zuko blinked up at the female version on his own face. Pure golden eyes smiled warmly as a voice like a song filled the room. "You're awake."

Zuko carefully moved into a sitting position so as not cause himself pain, or to disturb the woman beside him less she was a dream and her image would scatter like smoke. The look on his face was almost comical in its confusion as he spoke. "I'm not so sure about that. Are you really here?"

Ursa laughed softly as tears of joy filled her eyes and she nodded. "Yes Zuko, it's me. I'm back, my love."

Zuko's shock held him frozen for a minute as he just starred at his mother. Her hair was a little longer and wasn't in a topknot, and she had a few fine wrinkles around her eyes and mouth that he didn't remember. She was wearing a claret colored gown made of simple material, but there was no doubt who she was.

Zuko moved with surprising speed as he pulled his mother into his arms, tears choking his voice. "Mother! Spirits, I've missed you so much. I never thought I would see you again."

"Zuko, my beautiful boy." Ursa wrapped her arms around Zuko returning his hug with one of her own. Her tears breaking free, "I've missed you every day, my love. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Zuko pulled back from his mother to look at her in confusion. Gently taking her face in his hands he studied her. "What are you talking about? You've never hurt me."

Ursa shook her head as she reached up to touch the scar that marked his face. "I left you with him; this never would have happened if I hadn't. I should have taken you with me. I just thought you would be safe. I thought you being the Crown Prince would be enough to keep you safe from Ozai; I should have known better."

There was a time when he would have turned away from his mother's touch and the look of pity and sorrow in her eyes as she felt the slick skin below his left eye; that time however was over. He'd stopped thinking of his scar as a mark of shame and weakness, and now thought of it as a mark of strength and honor. He had done the right thing in speaking out in the war council, and in refusing to fight the Agni Kai. He refused to regret those actions any longer or the scar he'd been given for them.

"Mom, this isn't your fault." Zuko placed a hand over his mother's more delicate one on his face. "You saved my life that night; we both know you had no choice to leave me behind. Ozai never would have allowed you to take me, not back then. You have nothing to apologize for; not to me, not to anyone."

Ursa blinked at her son in surprise then smiled. "How did you get so smart?"

"A lot of mistakes and a lot of time." Zuko laughed, as he hugged his mother again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my darling Zuko." Ursa said as pride mixed with sadness as it was made clear how much her son had grown up without her. "I'll never leave like that again, I promise."

"You'll never have to; I'll make sure of it." Zuko said his resolve to end this war growing that much stronger.


	39. Chapter 39

Zuko's stomach felt pleasantly full as he finished the bowl of noodles and fish his mom had called to be brought to him after his stomach announced its need for sustenance. While he ate the simple meal he'd alternated between chewing, asking his mom questions about her life the last six year, and answering the ones she posed to him. He knew she had left out some things about her life, things he assumed she was either ashamed of or thought he would be. Truthfully he could never be ashamed of anything she did or said. At the same time, however, he did not press her because there was plenty of his own past that he could not bring himself to tell her.

Zuko placed his empty dishes on the small bedside table. "So you were in Feng Huang this entire time? I traveled the world and been within a day or two's ride of that place what seems like a hundred times and I never went there. If I had known."

"That would have defeated the point." Ursa smiled but her son knew it was not because she was happy. "When I left I went to Feng Huang because I knew I could disappear there. While most of the world thought I was dead, Ozai knew better. I knew if he ever came looking for me he would never think to find me singing in a tavern in a place like that."

"That makes sense. I still wish I'd known; I at least wish I knew you were still alive." Zuko said laying his hand over the ones she had folded in her lap. "I was heartbroken when I found you gone; I mourned for you, and had nightmares about that night for years afterwards."

"I'm sorry for that, I really am." Ursa met her son's rich golden eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you, but I had no choice so I had to decide what would have been more painful for you. Believing I was dead or knowing I wasn't, but either way still out of your life."

"You know now the reasons I had to go, and even why I had to leave you behind. Then you were just too young to understand any of it. Even if you hadn't been could you honestly say you would have been content to let me go?"

Zuko smiled, only slightly amazed at how well his mom knew him even after so long. It made a kind of sense; after all he was a part of her so it only stood to reason they'd share some of the same personality traits. 'Of course if that was the case shouldn't that mean I'd have more in common with Ozai?' That thought left a bad taste in his mouth as Zuko felt his gut contract as if it would try to reject the food he just eaten.

Pushing away thoughts of the Fire Lord, Zuko focused on his mom's gaze and the conversation at hand. "You're right, I wouldn't have understood, and if I had learned you where alive even a week earlier than I did, I would have gone to the ends of the earth just to find you."

"Seriously he would, he does that kind of thing you know." Sokka's voice interrupted the moment between mother and son like a thunder clap on a sunny day. When Zuko turned his head to glare at the teen that stood in his doorway the boy just gave him a lopsided grin.

Stepping further into the room Sokka gave a deep, if somewhat sloppy, bow to Ursa before speaking again. "Sorry to barge in like this Princess Ursa, but I was asked to check on Zuko."

"I'm fine Sokka, couldn't you have waited?" Zuko growled irritated by Sokka's general existence at the moment. 'How come Mom is Princess Ursa and I'm just Zuko?'

Ursa frowned at her son's rude tone, before turning her attention back to the ocean eyed boy. Returning the young man's bow with a courtly incline of her head her voice was like soothing balm over Zuko's rough reply. "That is quite alright my dear boy, but who sent you?"

Sokka sent Zuko a smug look before turning his full attention to the older woman. "Actually General Iroh asked me to come up."

"Dad?" Zuko said Sokka had his full attention now. "Why?"

Sokka sent a questioning look at the other boy, clearly confused how Iroh had gone from being 'Uncle' to 'Dad' in one day. Glancing at Zuko's mom he noticed she wasn't concerned about the shift in title and it only served to confuse Sokka more. However he pushed that all to the side as he focused on what he had come in here for.

"We were all having a meeting down stairs, and some stuff came up that Aang and the General thought you should be involved in." Sokka turned to Ursa again. "General Iroh said to tell you he was sorry about this and he'd find a way to make it up to you later."

Ursa nodded as she stood up and moved slightly away from Zuko's bed. "Iroh knows what is best, besides I think I would like to sit in on this meeting as well. If you don't think he would mind?"

The last was directed to Zuko who gave her a bright smile, as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed. "Dad won't mind, besides whatever they're discussing is probably going to affect you too so you should be there."

Sokka grabbed a robe from a hook on the wall and walked over handing it to Zuko. Zuko pulled the robe on over the loose clothes he'd been sleeping in, before pushing himself up into a standing position. His legs shook a little under the strain of his weight, and he might have sat back down if not for Sokka taking his arm to help steady him. "Thanks."

Sokka didn't say anything but nodded his head as he helped Zuko move slowly away from his bed. Katara had told everyone just how close to death the Fire Prince had come that afternoon, but seeing Zuko like this really drove the point home. Whatever had been on the blade Zuko got cut with had been potent and fast, and took him down hard. While it was scary to think of their enemies using such a thing against them, it was scarier to think they'd nearly lost one of their own, again.

Zuko could see Sokka's expression out of the corner of his eye and knew what the other boy was thinking. He felt more like he'd been seriously ill for weeks not the half day it had been. It was painfully clear to him that if not for Katara and her amazing healing abilities he wouldn't be standing here, with or without anyone's help, now. "Reminded me to thank your sister later, will you Sokka?"

Sokka stopped as he waited for Princess Ursa to open the door for them and looked over at Zuko his normal smile finding its way back onto his face even as his eyes remind serious. "You think you're likely to forget?"

"Not really." Zuko said with a smile as his mother traded places with the Water Tribesmen so he could lead them where they needed to go.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Once they reached the room where everyone was Zuko was instantly mobbed by his friends and Ursa had to step back so as not to be caught in the middle of it. Going over to where Iroh stood she took his hand, then watched with him as the light of surprise and happiness washed over their son's face. As a small boy Zuko had never really had any close friends, except for Lu Ten, so to see the true affection that pasted between him and the other children made her endlessly happy. Looking over at Iroh she could tell he felt the same way.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh looked up at the sound of the door opening and stood when the Water Tribesmen entered followed by Ursa and Zuko. He started to move forward but stopped as the children in the room sprang to their feet and rushed to their one time enemy. Ursa broke away from the group and came up to take his hand. He squeezed his lover's hand gently to let her know he was glad she was there but he found he could not look way from the display in front of him. Iroh was infinitely proud of the boy, after so many years lost among the world Zuko had found a place to belong.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko felt his mother let go of his arm at the same instant two very small but sturdy arms hugged his waist. He wrapped his arms around Toph's shoulders in return as she hugged him tightly, sharing smiles and soft words with his other friends. Zuko cared for each and every one of them, but Toph was different. She had been the first of the group to truly except him, faults and all, and for that alone she had a special place in his affections. When the others started to drift back to their seats he held Toph by the door a moment longer.

Her voice was barely a whisper and held the unmistakable hint of tears as she kept her face buried in the stomach of Zuko's robe. "You scared me today Sparky."

Zuko smiled down at the girl even though he knew she couldn't see it, as he gave her a quick reassuring squeeze. "Forgive me my Lady, I promise to let you kick my butt for it later if it will make you feel better?"

Toph shorted, looking up at him blindly with a smile of her own. "Yeah like you could stop me."

Zuko chuckled and like that his tough little friend was back to normal. Toph gave him a one last small hug before finally letting go of the older boy's waist and positioned herself under his hand so that she could act like a crutch for him. With Toph's sturdy assistance Zuko made it to the place at Iroh's right hand that had been left open for him. Still he was physically exhausted from standing and the walk from his room, and sank heavily into the chair.

Toph tilted her head as she 'looked' at the older boy but it was Iroh would spoke. Laying a hand on Zuko's arm he studied his son closely. Zuko looked paler then normal and there was a fine layer of moister on his brow. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

Zuko looked between his father and friend knowing that lying to either one of them would be pointless so he gave them a half smile and told the truth. "I'm tired, but I'll be alright."

Iroh turned to Toph who nodded, excepting Zuko's statement, before going to her own seat. Once everyone was in their places Iroh addressed the room, "Let's try to keep this as brief as possible shall we. To make it easier Zuko, allow me to introduce my team."

Zuko listened as his father gave a quick introduction for the five White Lotus members and couldn't help but think of the last meeting he'd attended. Once more he was greeted by everyone in attendance, and again he sat in a place of honor as matters of war were discussed, however that was as far as the similarities went. Here he was not forced to pretend to be someone he was not, he was not expected to bite his tongue and agree with whatever was said.

In this simple back room of a simple inn, Zuko's opinion was not only welcomed it was solicited. "The White Lotus is prepared to back the Avatar in his offensive against the Fire Lord. We have organized our people around the world to attack various strategic Fire Nation military outposts and colonies at the exact same time the day before Sozin's Comet arrives."

"There is a problem though." Ichiro, or at least Zuko thought that was the name of the twin that interrupted the man that had been introduced as Qin, spoke up. "We don't have enough real warriors to pull off a frontal assault on the capital itself."

Zuko heard a small grunt and looked over at where Sokka sat, then at each of his friends in turn. It was clear from the looks on their faces they were all thinking of the failed invasion. Though they had never spoken of it Zuko knew that the events of that day weighed heavily on each of them. "The capital, like the Fire Palace, is practically impenetrable. After the eclipse and so close to the comet's arrival it will only get worse; Fire Lord Ozai won't be taking any chances."

Sokka looked over at Zuko his face carefully blank of any emotions. "Yeah we kind of figured that as well. Which leaves us with two options, try to get a larger force for a full on attack, or we go in under the wire with a sneak attack."

"_They _are talking about having small _elite_ group attempt to break into the palace and take the Fire Lord by surprise." Toph said sarcasm lacing her voice as she sent an evil look in the general direction of the adults across the room. "Which according to _them_; is too _dangerous_ for bunch of _little kids_."

"What?" Zuko looked at his father in disbelief, surely the little earthbender misunderstood.

Iroh looked at his son with an empty expression. He knew too well how his son would take his next words; still they had to be said. "The White Lotus has highly skilled and experienced fighters that can get into the palace using a series of secret passages that not even the Fire Lord knows exist. There is no need to risk all of your lives in an attack, only the Avatar needs to come with us."

"You expect us to do what exactly while Aang, our friend and a twelve year old boy, risks everything to save the world?" Zuko sat up straighter as his disbelief was burned away by anger. How could his father of all people honestly suggest such a thing?

Iroh didn't get a chance to answer Zuko's angry question as Aang spoke up; his young voice carrying a tone of authority that didn't match his small body. "It's what I have to do Zuko. You said it yourself; I have to stop hiding behind people and face my destiny."

"This is not what I meant." Zuko said as he mentally kicked himself for saying anything. "I was only trying to make a point about your training, not telling you to go off alone to get yourself killed."

"He wouldn't be alone your Highness." The youngest of the White Lotus members chimed in. "The Order would provide the Avatar with a team of the best warriors and benders in the world."

"No offence to your _Order_, you've all helped a lot today, but Aang already has the best." Katara statement was added to by Sokka and Toph's mumbled 'that's right' and 'you tell them'.

Iroh raised brow as he regarded Aang for a moment then his son. Zuko met his whiskey gaze with a look that Iroh knew very well. Pure golden eyes blazed with a determination that even the Spirit's would not dissuade. But as a father Iroh could not give up so easily. "Only top members of the White Lotus know about the secret passageways in the palace."

"You're a Grand Master, you know them all. You can lead us." Zuko said flatly then slowly turned to look at each of his new friends. Stopping on Aang he addressed the room, at the same time he spoke only to the younger boy. "But we are a team, a family, and where Aang goes so do we."

Aang smiled at Zuko as the others chimed in their agreement with the boy's statement. The fact that it was the first time Zuko used his name instead of his title meant a lot to the young airbender. Without breaking eye contact with his friend, spoke. "I appreciate any help the Order is willing to give General Iroh, but I go with my friends."

"I'm glad to hear it." Iroh laughed surprising both boys and had them turning in unison to look at the man as if he had gone crazy. "I would not have had it any other way; I will be honored to lead you through the secret passages."

"Great!" Sokka exclaimed but his expression was not as excited as his voice. Staring at the floor in deep thought Sokka pulled the mood down. "I'm just not sure it's going to be enough either."


	40. Chapter 40

"Are you crazy or just stupid?" Katara stood in the doorway of Zuko's room glaring at the firebender after the meeting with Aang and General Iroh.

Zuko's head pounded only partly from his weakened state; leaning back on the pillows of his bed he closed his eyes. "I thought we were past this?"

"Yeah well I thought you had more common sense then a turnip but I guess we're both wrong." Katara marched over to the prince's bedside and poked him in the arm. "Are you trying to wreak all my hard work by killing yourself from over exertion?"

Zuko opened his eyes to glare at the waterbender, and would have snapped at her if not for the light of real worry he saw in the ocean blue depths. Taking a deep breath Zuko softened his expression. "Katara please try to understand, I need to do this."

"You nearly died less than eight hours ago." Katara didn't even attempt to hold back her frustration and anger as she starred at the fire teen as if he lost his mind. "You are not ready to go off on a dangerous mission right into the heart of the Fire Nation, you need to take time to heal and rest."

"You sound like my father." Zuko said as an attempt to lighten the mood, his words didn't have the desired effect.

"Yeah, but unlike General Iroh I don't feel like giving in to your stupid macho whims. I'm going to tell Aang you're not coming with them tomorrow." Katara spun away to leave but was stopped as Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Katara stumbled and half fell on to the bed next to the Fire Prince.

Sapphire eyes met with gold and held for a long minute, before Zuko spoke. "Going into the capital is dangerous, I freely admit it, but the saying 'fight fire with fire' didn't come around without reason."

"If Dad's plan goes wrong, if he has misjudged this 'friend' of his, then one more firebender on their side is going to be invaluable. I swear to you I'm not doing this solely out some kind of pride, I won't lie to you and say that it doesn't play a factor, but I can't just let Aang, or my Dad, go alone tomorrow."

"You are still weak." Katara's voice was slightly breathy as she tried to argue, but it was clear she was all out of steam.

"Help me be stronger." Zuko said a half smile touching his lips as he looked down at the waterbender that was so close to him.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Down the hall Iroh was having very similar type of conversation as his son. "Ursa try to understand, Zuko has to do this."

"He nearly died today." Ursa didn't bother to hide her frustration and anger as she starred at the man she loved as if he'd gone insane. "He couldn't even walk by himself to that damn meeting of yours, how can you possibly entertain the idea of taking him with you to meet a Fire Nation prison guard? It's too dangerous."

Iroh didn't disagree with Ursa on any particular point, at the same time it really wasn't their call to make. "It is a calculated risk; Zuko knows what he is doing."

"Calculated risk, is that suppose to make it alright? He is just a child." Ursa nearly shouted as she moved unconsciously toward Iroh in a manner not unlike a mother platypus bear protecting her cub. "He is my son."

"He is my son too." Iroh's eyes flashed with something that Ursa couldn't begin to understand as his temper started to slip.

Ursa said she trusted his judgment, would follow where he lead, but at the first real test of her bulked. It hurt Iroh more than he wanted to admit, balling his hands at his sides he kept himself from reaching out for her. "You need to open your eyes Ursa; he is not the same nine year old boy you left in the dark. Zuko hasn't been a child in years; he was forced to grow up a long time ago. There was nothing I could do to stop it, and I was forced to watch each painful step he took along the way."

Ursa's eyes grew wide with hurt as tears flooded to the surface of their golden surface. Her knees felt weak as she staggered back from him. "I know that, even if you didn't tell me about that last eight years I have eyes, I can see the scar on his face as plainly as anyone else."

Iroh felt bad for the pain he put into her lovely eyes, but at the same time didn't know how to take it back. Shaking his head he turned away from her. "It isn't the scar that you need to see."

"You may not believe me right now but I don't mean to hurt you. If I could, I would have kept you and Zuko from all the pain of this world. It just isn't possible, because of that I won't stop either of you from finding your own way to deal with it."

"Zuko's way is to fight," Iroh turned over his shoulder willing Ursa to understand, but the shadows in her eyes made him wonder if it was too much to ask for. "The only thing I can do is to be beside him, to stand with him, and to offer my help when he asks for it. If he chooses in the morning to come to the capital with me and the Avatar, I will not stop him."

With that Iroh walked away leaving Ursa alone, wondering as he did if he would ever be welcomed back. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he stepped into the inn's hallway and closed her door. Turning down the corridor he let his feet take him down the stairs and into the silent night. Looking up at the darkened sky Iroh faced the full melancholy moon.

Iroh knew, like few others, that the moon that looked down on him had once been a beautiful Water Tribe Princess. A princess that for the love of her people, and the world, gave up the love of a man on this plain and ascended into the sky. Looking over his shoulder at the back windows of the boarding house Iroh wondered if the moon's sadness was from looking down at the boy that slept even now just above him.

"We came so close to the horizon my dear." Iroh spoke to the moon, half wondering if the girl could actually hear him now that she was a Spirit. "So close, but I feel that I have just slipped around the world and back into the sky once more."

A cooling breeze touched Iroh's face and he smiled, fancying the wind as the girl's hand. His next words were addressed as much as to the moon as they were to another girl he knew. "Oh Princess, is it just not meant to be?"

アエ 父の日 恋仲

It was well past midnight with morning fast approaching as Aang rolled over in bed starring at the ceiling of the room he was sharing with Sokka. The reverberating sound of the Water Tribesmen's snores served as a frustrating reminder of the sleep that had eluded the young airbender all night. In a few hours he would be returning to the site of his latest, and arguably greatest, failure as the Avatar. While this trip was only meant as a reconnaissance mission, no fighting, his mind just wouldn't settle enough for him to drift off into the world of dreams.

Casting his roommate an envious glance Aang got up and put on his clothes quietly as he could. Just because he couldn't sleep didn't mean everyone else should suffer too. He would just slip out for a little fresh air and to check on Appa. Ever since his ten ton friend had been taken in the Si Wong Desert Aang didn't like leaving the sky bison alone for very long. He'd just go down to the kitchen first and see if he couldn't find some kind of treat he could bring his long time companion.

With the thought of moon peaches and cinnamon pears Aang turned down the hall but froze when he heard another door open. The young Avatar rolled his eyes at his own behavior; after all the only people staying in the boarding house where his friends and allies, still he hung to the shadows of the wall waiting to see who else was up at this hour. Instantly he regretted his actions, as he watched Katara step into the hallway followed closely by Zuko.

The little airbender suddenly forgot how to breathe as he watched Zuko take Katara's hand and lean close to whisper something that Aang could not hear. Whatever it was though it made the waterbender smile up at the Fire Prince and wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. Zuko smiled as he laid his head on top of the girl's and hugged her back, before stepping away and pushing her gently down the hall toward her own room.

Aang continued to watch in silence even as his heart screamed in agony at seeing the love of his life look at another man with so much happiness on her face. She never looked at him the way she was looking at Zuko, and that knowledge alone had Aang turning away in pain and anger. He might have liked to direct that anger at Zuko or even Katara but the young man found he couldn't. After all it wasn't like they'd done anything wrong.

Katara wasn't his girlfriend and it wasn't like Zuko knew how he felt about the girl. Aang had never said a word about his true feelings to him or to her come to that. So sure he'd kissed her on the day of the invasion, but neither of them had brought it up afterward and so it was practically like it had never happened. If anyone was to blame for the way Aang was feeling it was the Avatar himself. Needing now more than ever to clear his head Aang went to the kitchen's store room, grabbed a small bag and filled it with a handful of whatever fruit he could find, and then slipped into the night.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh was awake with the sun and waiting, already in full make-up, with Tai Min when his son walked into the room where they'd held their meeting the night before. The older firebender was happy to see Zuko was moving once more with the strong confidently regal air that was so much a part of the boy's personality. He was even happier to see the addition of a soft bemused smile on the young man's lips as he looked at him.

"That is new." Zuko said indicating the large twisted scar that graced Iroh cheek with a slight movement of his head as he walked further into the room.

"Do you like it Son?" Iroh smiled as he turned his face toward the boy as if modeling the unattractive feature. "My darling Tai Min is a true artist in the way of disguise do you not think?"

"Truly impressive Father, I don't think I would have known you if I came upon you on the street." Zuko said as he regarded his father another minute before turning to face the woman next to him who smiled proudly at the praise. "How do you manage it?"

"A trade secret your Highness." Tai Min bowed to the young prince, thinking as she did so how much like her commander he was. Granted he was bit gruffer, but still the older man's influence was obvious, and she had a feeling she would like the boy just as much as the man.

"General Iroh has asked me to see to cover up your scar. It is so people won't recognize you so easily, and you can move about a little freer." Tia Min quickly added the last when she saw Zuko react as if she hit him.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I've had this for a very long time." Zuko said to the woman frowning slightly as he absently touched the edge of his scar.

Once he would have jumped at the chance to look normal again even for a short time, however now he hesitated. Ozai had intended the scar to serve as a lesson and reminder, and it was both. It had in fact thought Zuko a lot, just none of what the Fire Lord had planned for it to. Still he could not argue the benefits of anonymity he would gain by covering it, especially where he was going.

"Do you really think you can hide it?"

The professional actress watched the golden eyed boy closely, seeing his process of his thoughts run over his face. Reaching up with her hand Tai Min stopped just short of touching the young man's cheek. "May I?"

Zuko nodded and against his natural inclinations stood still as the woman he didn't know ran her fingers over his face. The woman's hands were soft and warm, and her movements sure and firm as they touched the slick skin along his cheek bone. Zuko watched her intently as she brushed his hair away from his face to reveal the full extent of ruined flesh.

Zuko couldn't hide his astonishment at Tai Min's reaction to his face. He had been prepared for her to be shocked, to be repulsed, or just to be curious. What he wasn't prepared for was the look of detached professionalism she gave him as she touched what was left of his ear.

"Well there is nothing I can do about this right now, maybe with a day or so to work on it I could come up with something, but for now you'll just have to keep you hair down. Your eyelid though is beyond me; as for the rest of it I can do something with."

Tia Min looked over at Iroh with a serious expression. "How much time do I have?"

"We need to be on our way in two hours. Will be enough?" Iroh asked looking between his Son and the actress.

Tia Min shrugged with a dramatic sigh and a very put upon look, that if not for the twinkle Zuko saw in her hazel eyes would have made him feel sorry for her. "I guess it will have to be. Should we get started your Highness?"

Zuko tilted his head as he regarded her then looked over at his father who just smiled. Thinking to himself that the woman before him was as odd as the old man, he nodded his head. A light smile touched his lips as he took a seat next to a table loaded with pots and vials of unknown creations the woman indicated. 'Ironic that Father gets a scar for our journey and mine is taken away.'


	41. Chapter 41

Mai stood, arms crossed into her sleeves, in the shade cast by the overhanging sign of the transport booking agency in Seiki waiting for the office to open for the morning. A soft grumbling sound drew her attention to where Ty Lee sat; if you could call the unusual contorted passion the younger girl was in sitting, with a very tired look on her face. Mai shook her head; this really wasn't the place for the little pink acrobat. "Why did you follow me?"

Ty Lee looked up at her friend purposely choosing to misunderstand the darker girl's question. "I told you that guy at the hotel was giving me the creeps, besides where else would I be?"

"Maybe you should have stayed with Princess Azula; you wouldn't have had to worry about creepy men or hotels that way." Mai's perpetual frown deepened as she turned back to look at the agencies closed widow, according to the carved operating times they should be opening at anytime now.

After leaving the company of said Fire Princess Mai had decided it was best if she booked passage to New Ozai just to check on her family. While Mai didn't think they were in any life threatening danger from the princess she couldn't help feeling slightly anxious. She just didn't put anything past the girl when she was angry, especially now, and the princess had been fuming when she'd walk out on her.

"This isn't so bad." Ty Lee smiled brightly at the disbelieving look Mai cast her out of the corner of her eye. Like Mai with her family, Ty Lee had been concerned for her friend's safety and told Azula that she couldn't come with her anymore.

Azula, being still mad, had said she couldn't care less what Ty Lee did and called her worthless trash and several other things that weren't as nice. "Besides Azula's not as much fun to be around as she used to be."

Mai shook her head at her friend almost smiling. "You just can't say anything bad about someone can you?"

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee blinked as if honestly confused by her friends comment as she readjust herself into yet another impossible passion, sometimes it was like the girl had no bones at all.

"Don't worry about it Ty Lee." Mai said as a ghost of a smile light her face for a brief second before she heard noise coming from the travel agency. Soon they would be on their way to Earth Kingdom with worries enough for everyone.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Unlike the times that Tai Min had worked on him Iroh was able to watch the near magic of her art as the scar that had hunted Zuko, and him too in its own way, for the last three years slowly faded from sight. Also he was finally able to satisfy a little bit of his curiosity, by asking the girl questions. "What exactly is that white stuff?"

Tai Min kept her eyes on her work as her hands moved deafly smoothing the 'white stuff' over the rough portions of scar tissue. "It is a special mixture made from the milk of certain trees that can be molded into any shape you want, like giant noises or pointed ears."

"When it dries it holds that shape but unlike clay or other similar substances, it remains light weight and flexible. It makes it perfect for changing a face into a new one, and is what has allowed my acting troop to be such a success. Without the use of hard masks we are still able to become a wide range of characters. It doesn't muffle the voice so we don't need to shout to be heard, and it is infinitely more comfortable to wear during long performances."

Zuko who sat like stone under her attentions smiled inwardly as he listened to his father chatting freely with the girl that was supposed to be his subordinate. His father had always done this; speaking to everyone he met like they where old friends and they in turn did the same with him. Once it had irritated and confused Zuko when the old man did this, now it still confused him but now he was starting to see the advantages, as the woman spoke openly about her 'trade secret'.

While neither he nor his father where ever likely to use the information again. Unless of course their current plans failed to defeat the Fire Lord, at which point perhaps they too would become traveling players that was if they didn't die first. Still the advantages of this easy banter where endless and as Zuko watched he saw his father filing away everything the girl told him as he sipped on a cup of tea.

When Iroh's deep voice filled the room his son knew he was not simply being polite and meant every word. "That is truly fascinating, my dear."

Zuko caught the girl's soft smile out of the corner of his eye as she bowed her head slightly and replied with a, "Thank you General."

Tai Min like any performer ate up praise like it was ambrosia, and like any performer the smallest taste of it made her long for more. This made her look at her work with a far more critical eye then most. Tai Min titled Zuko's face first one way then the other, the pale face that looked back at her was almost perfect. While the dark pick and red flesh of the scar was hidden under layers of different make-ups and powders the eye itself was still noticeably thinner than its partner and that bothered her.

"How well can you see out of you left eye?"

Zuko blinked up at the frowning visage of the woman above him. His confusion at the sudden question making his answer short and almost unfriendly sounding. "Well enough."

"So if I was to change the shape of your other eye to match you would still be able to function?"

By function Zuko assumed she meant fight, and while it was true he didn't have many problems seeing with his left eye his forward field of vision had turned blurry as the skin pressed against the eyeball. Of course the only other person to know that was his father, as he was the one that Zuko had gone to in order to learn to overcome it. As a result he had spent the better part of his banishment meditating to heighten his other senses so similarly to his totally blind friend Toph he more felt what was around him rather than actually saw it. A trick that helped him evade a few less then honorable encounters, but not one he wanted to have to rely on totally.

Zuko glanced at his father who, despite the smile that remained on his face, looked seriously at the boy. He would leave the decision to Zuko, as he always did, but it was clear he was not comfortable with the idea of altering the other eye any more then he was. However at the same time, "Do you believe it would help?"

If Tai Min hadn't been watching the boy's face very closely she would have missed the shadow that crossed his eyes seconds before he answered her question with his own. She could tell that he didn't want her to touch the other eye, but he wanted to weigh her opinion before he made a choice. Glancing over her shoulder to her commander she smiled inwardly, 'Like Father, like Son.'

Turning back to the younger prince she answered truthfully. "It isn't necessary but if I change the other eye I'd doubt even the Fire Lord would recognize you if you where standing right in front of him."

Zuko didn't know what to think about her boast but with another look at his father he made up his mind. "Do it."

Ten minutes later Tai Min added the finishing small touches porcelain powder to her work. Stepping back she studied her efforts then with a nod pronounced the face perfect. She was even able to give the boy back his left eyebrow to match the one that was currently arched above his other eye.

"You're finished?"

Tai Min nodded, poising seductively with a hand on her hip. "I must say you where good looking before but now. Well you make a girl wish you were a little older, or I was a lot younger."

Zuko frowned at her comment and it caused both her and his father to laugh. "Don't worry my Son, she does this to everyone, she can't help it."

"What can I say; it's true." The actress was in full form as she placed a hand to her heart as if she was about to faint. "I'm a lover of all things rare and beautiful."

Zuko rolled his eyes, unable to fight the smile that took over his face. Looking over at his father he saw the older man had a similar expression on his face. "Where do you find these people? You really know how to pick them Dad."

"Oh Son if only I could take the credit." Iroh's rich laugh filled the room and drew the other two into his merriment. It felt good to laugh with his son, so good that he almost forgot the more serious matters of the day. However the real world had a way of breaking into such times, and now was no different.

Sokka burst through the door suddenly, his clothes and hair were rumbled as if he had just come from his bed but it was the scared look on his face that had the laughter in the room dying instantly. "Aang's gone."

"What do you mean Aang's gone?" Zuko shot to his feet crossing to the door and looking up and down the hallway.

"Just what I said." Sokka grumbled grabbing the other teen by the shoulder and pulling him back into the room. "He's not in the hall Zuko, I think I would have noticed. I woke up this morning and he wasn't in the room."

This news wasn't a surprise to Zuko as that Sokka was the latest sleeper he knew, what the blue eyed boy said next however was. "His bed wasn't made, and the sheets where cold like he hadn't been there for hours."

This wasn't like Aang. While he acted like most other children his age a great deal of the time, he was one of the neatest members of their group second only to Katara. If Aang had gotten up for the day he would have made the bed. This meant he either intended to go back to bed, which was unlikely considering the time, or he had not gotten the chance to make it.

"Have you checked to see if the girl's know where he is?"

"Of course I have, Katara was still asleep but Toph said she hadn't heard him since last night. Something has happened; I just know some Fire Nation creep grabbed him." The Water Tribe teen said before remembering that he was the only one in the room that was not Fire Nation. "No offence."

"None taken." Iroh spoke for everyone as he stepped forward, concern written in the deep whiskey of his eyes. "We need to start a search immediately."

"I'll wake the others and bring them here." Tai Min said as she left the room without further orders or comment from anyone. Actress she maybe, but there was enough drama happening without help from her.

"Do you think Azula had something to do with it?" Zuko turned to his father his hand absently rubbing at the phantom pain in his side.

Iroh noticed the action and understood it and the boy's words perfectly. Zuko knew better than most how dangerous Princess Azula could be, and how little she could be trusted. He'd known it since he was a small boy; still he was her brother and the gentle heart that both Ozai and Azula had tried so hard to destroy wanted to think better of her.

In that moment Iroh finally knew the full reason for Zuko's actions in Ba Sing Se. He'd wanted to go home, not just for his birth right as Crown Prince or his nation, but because he wanted his family. He'd wanted the safe and the familiar things of his childhood; he wanted to return to the small boy who had played freely and laughed openly without a care. Zuko had wanted peace and love.

Knowing that, Iroh felt the last of his pain from that day disappear. Swearing to himself that he would make sure Zuko got those things he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I don't think so Zuko; if the Princess thought that the Avatar, or any of us for that matter, had remained in town we would have heard from her before this. I doubt she is even still in port."

"You're right, I know you're right." Zuko mumbled frowning as he looked away from his father. Everything the older man said was true, which was a comfort in some ways and yet not in others.

Then just as he had when he'd burst into the room Sokka broke into the mood. "Hey what happened to your face?"

Both Iroh and Zuko turned in unison to stare at the blue eyed teen, a matching look of bewilderment painted over their faces. Sokka blushed as he shifted from one foot to the other under the weight of their combined gaze. "What?"


	42. Chapter 42

Aang felt terrible as he made his way back to the hotel where he and the others were staying. He'd only just woken up a little bit ago leaning on Appa's side. He hadn't intended to fall asleep it just sort of happened. He'd been so upset that he hadn't realized just how tired he was and his friend's soft rumbling breath must have lulled him to sleep.

It wasn't until the sun had been high enough over the horizon to case its light directly across his sleepy eyes that the young man had woken up. Jumping up as soon as he realized what happened Aang had given Appa a quick pat and headed back down to the town. Hoping that Sokka would sleep extra late and buy him time to get back, knowing if the other boy found him missing he was likely to start a small panic.

The sound of raised and worried voices greeted the still drowsy Avatar the moment he walked into the build and he knew that Sokka hadn't slept in. Groaning, Aang made his way to the door the voices were coming from. 'Better get this over with.' He thought as he gripped the door handle, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

The world went silent as everyone in the room turned to face the person who'd just walked in on them. Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Using his youth to his advantage he smiled cutely at the gathering. "Miss me?"

Zuko managing to be both perturbed and relieved to see the younger boy in one piece broke the groups' silence. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Zuko?" Aang tilted his head as he looked at the man that had spoken with Zuko's voice. He was the right height and build, he had the right hair, and clothes for the Fire Prince, but the face looked completely different. First the eyes where wrong, not the color but the shape. Second, the thing that really threw the little Avatar, both sides of his face was covered in pale smooth skin. "Is that you?"

Zuko frowned, and Aang nodded. "Yep it's you."

A muffled chuckle went through the group but tensions had been running too high only moments ago for anyone to really give in to the humor of the boy's comment. "Funny Aang, now will you tell us where you've been? Sokka woke up and found you gone; you didn't leave a note or anything."

Aang's lower lip stuck out a little and his already large grey eyes seemed to get that much bigger as he looked at his friends apologetically. "I didn't mean to make anyone worry. I just couldn't sleep last night, so I went to visit Appa. I was going to come back, but I guess I sort of fell asleep."

"You sort of fell asleep?" Zuko was stopped short of yelling at the boy for being reckless and irresponsible when he felt a hand take his arm and looked down.

Katara looked up at the angry prince and shook her head. Zuko clamped his mouth shut as he crossed his arms over his chest, letting his body langue tell the Avatar what he could not say. Katara sighed as she turned to Aang, misinterpreting the hurt look on the young airbender's face. "We're not mad at you Aang, we were just scared. The Fire Nation isn't a safe place."

"I know Katara." Everyone could hear the chest fallen tone in the Avatar's voice, but only he knew it was because his heart was breaking as he remembered what he'd seen the night before and not because he had been yelled at by his friend. "I'm sorry."

Iroh, who had been silent during the whole exchange, finally spoke. "That's fine young Avatar, but considering the events of yesterday and this morning, I think it would be better if no one goes out by themselves and tells at least one other person where they will be."

"I agree Sir." Qin said before he explained to the rest of the group that such things were common practice for soldiers in the military.

It wasn't a trust issue; this was said to pacify the angry looks from the younger individuals in the room; it was just a way that commanders could keep track of their troops. In the heat of combat it was important to know where your men were and where they weren't. While they weren't in the middle of a fight at that moment it was still good practice, and would insure that the excitement of the morning wasn't repeated unnecessarily.

"We call it 'The Buddy System', and it works. If anything happens to one person the other knows about it and can provide help." Qin finished explaining and Aang looked over at Zuko and Katara.

Everything the man said made sense, plus the main gist of the 'system' had already saved the life of one person in their group so who was he to complain if it could possibly do it again. Still, "Alright, Katara and Toph should pair up since their both girls."

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?" Toph said glaring in Aang's general direction.

"Actually that is the best way to do it," Qin said oblivious to the life he was saving at that very moment. "Mostly for hygiene purposes really."

"Fine." Toph grumbled turning away from the group but not before she gave Aang a look to make sure he knew that she knew those had not been his reasons for making the suggestion. Aang just blushed a little, hoping everyone that couldn't feel his heartbeat would believe it was merely from discussion of feminine hygiene. Thankfully conversation moved on to how this new policy would affect the day's mission and Aang moved further into the room.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The only sound that greeted Iroh's ears was the soft whistle of the wind as the Avatar's bison cut through the sky toward the capital. From his seat in the animal's saddle he watched the small boy as he easily manipulated the thin summer clouds around them to act as camouflage. Them, being of course himself, Aang, Zuko, and now Sokka who insisted that he should come as Aang's 'buddy'. Though judging from the very serious look in the water teen's blue eyes it wasn't a mere interest in keeping with the new system that brought him along.

Then again maybe Iroh was just reading too much into it, as the closer they got to the destination the more the tension built around all of them. It was clear that Iroh was not the only one who's last memories in the city were less then comforting. Appa choice at that moment to let out a low mournful grumble as if to tell the aging general that it wasn't only the humans that felt the press of the capital's shadow.

A wistful smile came to Iroh's face as he reached over the edge of his seat to itch the beast's side. Deciding the silence had gone on long enough Iroh cleared his throat and drew the attention of the young men. "We should be arriving any minute, perhaps we should go over what will happen once we land."

The boys nodded in unison, perfectly happy to take part in anything to distract them from their own thoughts. Sokka, who Iroh had discover the night before was a burgeoning strategist, recited the plan nearly verbatim. "We are heading to a forested area about seven miles to the west of the capital where we'll meet up with Master Takuma, another member of the Order, and he will takes us in a cart the rest of the way into town."

"Before that," Aang spoke even as he continued to bend the wall of white around him. "I'll send Appa back to Seiki to pick up the others and take them back to the air temple."

Zuko looked up at the little airbender. The boy's tone was strained, which might have been due to him concentrating on his bending, but something about that explanation didn't ring true. Something else was bothering Aang, and not knowing what it was bothered Zuko. A part of him wanted to ask then and there what it was; even so he picked up where the two other boys left off.

"Once we make it to the capital we will have less than thirty two hours to make contact with your prison guard 'friend' and hopefully get her to pass us information on the location of the prisoners from the invasion before Katara will come back to pick us up again."

Iroh felt conflicting emotions as he watched the three young men before him. Each of them was very grown up and responsible; their minds focused on their duties. As a general in the field Iroh could not have asked for better men, and that was the problem. They were just children; even Zuko who was the oldest was still a year too young to join the ranks of the proper military.

Yet here they were already seasoned fighters, baptized in the blood of more than one battle, ready and willing to give everything for their cause. Iroh suddenly remembered something a very old, and wise, sergeant told him the day he took command of a troop of men the very first time, 'A soldier believes in his fight, but a warrior fights for what he believes.'

Iroh felt his heart twist even as a smile came to his lips. As he looked at the young faces around him he no longer saw children; for these were the faces of true warriors. As he had every time he'd ever stepped in front of a group of soldiers Iroh prayed, 'Spirits don't let me fail them.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Ming was on her way home after yet another long and pathetically dull shift at the prison when she stopped at a small tea shop in the merchant district of the capital. Picking up a small bag of white jade tea her thoughts drifted to the day of the eclipse. "Excuse me my dear, but could you help me?"

Ming spun around to face the man that spoke to her with a voice that came straight from her memory. The man however was not who she expected and she mentally reprimanded herself for her foolishness and the disappointment she felt that it was not him. General Iroh was an escaped convict and she was a prison guard, the only reason she should want to see him again was to put him back in a cell. Then again Warden Poon had always told her that she wasn't a very good guard, maybe he was actually right about something.

Ming smiled as she pushed her thoughts aside and focused on the man in front of her. "What can I do for you?"

It wasn't coincidence that Iroh was in the exact tea shop that Ming had stopped in after work. After his escape Iroh had asked Master Takuma to have a discreet eye kept on the girl and her family. Not that he had any intentions at the time to approach her again before the war was over, but he'd worried that someone, namely that idiot Poon, had seen her kindness to him would think that she had in some way helped him in the escape.

He hadn't wanted the kind hearted girl to have to pay for something she did not do. While the surveillance had proven unnecessary to keep her safe it had provided the Order, and by default him, a detailed list of the places she frequented and her habits. This tea shop had been on that list, right behind 'home' and 'work' so it was the logical place to wait for her.

Iroh had thought at first when Ming had turned around his cover had been blown, but the sweetly detached smile she sent him let him know that Tai Min's skills had done the trick. Not that he thought the girl would turn him in, but it wouldn't do for her to call out his name as she was not the only prison guard that frequented this particular shop. Returning the girl's smile with a slightly altered version of his own, Iroh spoke in a deeper growl than normal to mask his voice. "I am fond of rare teas, but there selection is rather good and I find I cannot decide what to purchase. Could you perchance recommend something?"

Ming frowned, something about the way the man talked and even smiled was very familiar but she couldn't place ever meeting someone with a scar like the one he had before. It was truly horrible and she found herself wondering if maybe he'd gotten it in the war or something. Honestly it looked as if at some point in his past someone had tried to cut off his face. Ming suddenly flushed as she realized that she had been starring at him. "I'm sorry."

Iroh smiled once more, he knew why she was apologizing and it proved yet again that she was too kind a girl for her chosen line of work. "It is quite alright my dear, I am used to it."

Ming smiled as well, the man had a kindness about him that made it near impossible not to. Then remembering that he had asked her for her help in selecting some tea Ming held up the bag of white jade she still had in her hand. "This is white jade, it is one of my favorites; it has a mild taste and the best part it's not very expensive so I can afford it on my salary."

Iroh reached out, took the offered bag, and inhaled the faint aroma of the flowery leaves. He nodded his head, "It smells divine, but not exactly what I am looking for. I am in the mood for something more bracing. What else do you like?"

Ming took the tea back from the man and turned to the table where the teas were on display. "I love all kinds of tea; I get that from my father I guess. If you want something that it a little stronger though this Liu An is very good, but then again they say the Golden Puerh is better."

Iroh, under the pretense of inspection the tea, came to stand at her side and a little behind. In a voice meant only for her ears he whispered. "What do you believe?"


	43. Chapter 43

Iroh felt Ming tense at his words and his heart stopped as she slowly turned her head to face him. This was their moment of truth; everything depended on what the little prison guard would do next. Would she raise the alarm? Would she force him to fight her, possibly hurting her in the process, just to keep his freedom? Even as he thought it Iroh knew he would rather go back to the dirt and grime of his cell then harm her.

Ming blinked over at the deep whiskey eyes of the man that filled her thoughts most days. "General?"

Iroh wanted to give in to the sudden relief that came over him at her hushed response, but his position was still too precarious. She could still make a scene and that could be very bad indeed. "Ming, believe me when I tell you I wish there was another way, but I find myself in need of your kindness once more."

Ming fought an internal war as she looked the General. She wanted to hug him, and hurt him all at the same time. She wanted to turn him over to the guards that where in the shop with them, and she wanted to take him away and hide him from them. Her thoughts were so confused she did the only thing her mind and her heart could agree on, and tears started to fall.

Iroh, had expected many things from the girl, but he had not anticipated this. As quickly and quietly as he could Iroh gathered Ming into his arms; moving her out of the shop and away from less than friendly eyes. Once outside he pulled the girl into the shadows created by the small space between the tea shop and another building.

"What's going on?" Iroh looked up to see Zuko had followed them and was clearly unhappy about the turn of events.

"I have no idea, go stand watch." Zuko frowned at his father but turned without a word to do as he was told. Thanking the Spirits that the boy hadn't argued with him Iroh was able to turn all his attention to the girl. "Ming, calm down please. I'm not going to hurt you, I give you my word I would never hurt you, but I need you to calm down."

"You can't be here, you shouldn't be here." Ming shook her head as her fists knotted themselves into the folds of the General's plain grey traveling cloak as if to keep him there despite her words. "What are you doing here?"

While this was not how Iroh pictured having this conversation he realized he didn't much of a choice. "I need your help."

"I shouldn't help you, I can't. You're a criminal, I should turn you in." Even as Ming said it she knew that wasn't really how she felt and she couldn't turn him in. She'd never thought of General Iroh as a criminal, not when she was guarding him in prison and not now.

"You have to do what you believe is right." Iroh said hoping as he did it he'd read the girl's eyes correctly. "I only ask that you hear me out. After, if you feel the need to turn me in, then I will come with you willingly."

"What?"

"WHAT?" Zuko's outburst earned him an angry look from his father but he didn't care. "You can't turn yourself in, that's crazy."

"Now isn't the time for this." Iroh warned in a low voice, he really did not need Zuko's help right now.

Or maybe he did. "He's right General. You don't belong in prison, and you can't just walk back in there after you risked everything to get out."

Iroh and Zuko blinked at girl in surprise, who seemed equally surprised at what she'd just said. But surprised or not, Ming had meant every word. Her internal conflict apparently decided her tears had stopped and as she met the Iroh's warm gaze with an unsure smile. "We should probably go somewhere else before we talk."

Iroh nodded his smile once more as warm and charming as the girl had ever seen it. "Perhaps somewhere a little less crowded?"

Ming's smile grew more confident. "I was on my way home, it's not less crowded but the crowd is a lot friendlier."

"Lead the way my dear." Iroh stepped back so that the girl could do just that and fell into step a little behind her.

Zuko matched pace with the older firebender and whispered. "Were you serious about allowing her to turn you in, or was that some kind of test?"

"What do you think?" Iroh looked over at his son his eyes deadly serious. Zuko frowned as he cursed under his breath. It hadn't been a test.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The prison guard hadn't been kidding about her place. Zuko stood behind Iroh with Aang and Sokka, who'd they picked up on the way, as the girl introduced them all to her father. While the two adults shook hands Zuko counted approximately nine children; the youngest looking to be about four years old.

His uncertainty over the number came from the fact that every last one of them seemed to be running around them as quickly as their legs could carry them. The movement was so dizzying that even Aang leaned over and whispered. "What's got them so excited?"

Zuko gave the little airbender a look that said he was one to talk, but before he could say anything out loud he found himself face to face with the children's father. "Sorry about them, ever since their mother past away they've been a bit of a handful. I'm Xiang; it is a real pleasure to meet some of Ming's friends. She doesn't bring many people home, not that I blame her with this hoard of barbarians running around, but I was starting to think she was spending too much time at that job of hers."

Zuko blinked as he tried to keep up with the older man's words. Judging from the way their father talked Zuko could guess who the children got all of their energy from. Still there was something about the man that made the fire teen smile as he shook the man's hand.

"It's alright," Zuko said and found that he really meant it. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Sir."

"Oh no need to be so formal my boy; you can all just call me Xiang." Ming's father clapped a hand on the golden eyed boy's stiff shoulder. "Where are my manners? Ming don't just stand there get these people inside it is almost time for supper."

"We don't wish to intrude." Iroh, who was going once more under the name Shou, said as he sent his son a curious look when he did not immediately shrug the stranger's touch off. While he was pleased to see the many changes in the boy he couldn't suppress a pang of jealousy. He was jealous at the world for doing for Zuko in a few weeks what he had not been able to in three years.

Ming, unaware of what a momentous occasion she was witnessing between her father and Zuko, sent the General a wide smile. "You won't be intruding Master Shou; I'd always hoped you'd get to meet my family someday. Besides after we eat there will be time for us to talk about that thing you asked about earlier."

"If the lady of the house insists, we have no other option but to except. We would be honored my dear." Iroh said smiling just as broadly as the girl, making a short but formal bow to her. Zuko worried for a moment that his father's behavior might give them away to the girl's family. But he soon discovered they were perfectly safe, as Ming's father seemed to only see or hear what he wished to.

"It's settled then!" Xiang exclaimed with another slap to Zuko's shoulder, this time hard enough the boy had to take a step forward to keep from falling. Then grabbing one of his many children as they ran past him, he turned shouted to the rest of them as he walked inside. "That will be about enough of that you heathens. Ming's got guests, and you all better be on your best behavior if you know what's good for you."

Taking Xiang's lead both Ming and Iroh scooped up another of the rambunctious lot each and headed indoors. Sokka looked over at Zuko and Aang with a large goofy grin plastered on his face before chasing after a little boy, or it might have been a girl it was hard to tell at that age, and hoisted him, or her, on to his shoulders. "Come on you guys dinner is waiting."

The Avatar and the Fire Prince where suddenly left alone in the yard, everyone else had already either been carried or walked inside, with matching bewildered looks on their faces. "I'm not so sure about this Zuko."

"Me neither," Zuko said with a shake of his head. Then looking over at the little airbender he gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "Still we can't stay out here all night."

"Want to try?" Aang asked and laughed as he watched a look of serious contemplation come over Zuko's face.

He never got to hear Zuko's answer though as Iroh stepped out once more and called for them to come inside. "Lee, Kuzon, come on boys or there will be nothing left for you."

Lee and Kuzon, Zuko and Aang respectively, exchanged worried looks. Then taking deep fortifying breaths the boys, in an act of complete solidarity, marched fearlessly into the house. Iroh had to hold back a laugh as they past him, thinking they looked more like two men going off to meet death rather than a simple family meal.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Dinner ended, and as it turned out it hadn't been as bad as Zuko or Aang had feared. Ming's brothers and sisters where actually very nice, and would settle down instantly if there was a good story to listen to. Of which their guests had many they were able to share, and very soon everyone was at ease. All and all it reminded Zuko very much of the nights around the camp fire at the Air Temple.

However as the night wore on and the children, of which it turned out to be only seven, where sent off to bed yawning the time had come to discuss more important topics. Ming, at her father's insistence left the clearing of the dishes to him and took her 'guests' outside so they could talk. Iroh left the boys near the house as he walked with Ming a little distance away.

"Your family is lovely my dear."

"Thank you." Ming smiled as she looked over at the General. "That means a lot to hear you say that."

Iroh frowned at the sincerity of her words, hating himself once again for what he was about to do to the girl. "I wish you and I could have met under better circumstances, I wish those circumstances didn't require me to be here now. It seems that once more I have no one else to turn to, I need your help Ming."

The General's tone should have scared Ming, actually it did, but just like before something in his eyes made her trust him. "I don't know what I can do for you anymore. I'm just a prison guard that brings the inmates their food."

"That is exactly how you can help." Iroh took the girl's hands to still them where she was wringing them nervously. "You know everyone in the prison, who they are and where their being held on the inside. I need that information."

Ming's eyes went wide as she shook her head. "I can't do that. General this isn't like taking your nephew a letter."

Iroh expected her to say something along these lines. In fact if the girl hadn't he might have thought less of her, but he doubted it. "No it isn't, it will be ten times more dangerous, but I asked you before and I will ask you again. What do you believe?"

"I don't understand." Ming said and it was obvious she meant it.

"Those people you see every day, the ones you bring food to, how many of them do you truly believe belong in that prison? How many deserve the treatment they receive at the hands of men like Poon and the others?"

Ming looked away from the intensity of the General's eyes. Even before meeting him she had found herself questioning a lot of what she saw in the prison; after it seemed she questioned everything. Every day since he'd escaped Ming had found it harder and harder to go back to that place and do her job. Still it was her job, and whether she had questions or not, whether she believed the people in those cells deserved to be there, it was a job she needed to keep.

"If I help you I could lose my job, or worse." Ming looked back at the General willing him to understand where she was coming from. "I have to think of my family."

"I understand." Iroh felt for the girl's position, he truly did. That was why, even now, members of the White Lotus where hidden in the shadows that looked down upon the house full of sleeping children. "If I told you I could insure your family's wellbeing, if there was a way to make sure no matter what happened they would be safe and taken care of, would you help us?"

Ming pulled her hands out of the General's much larger ones and walked a little bit away from him. Iroh watched as the little prison guard turned to look back at her home, and knew she was imagining the faces of her brothers and sisters. He could see in the tilt of her head and the carriage of her shoulders that she was thinking about what he just said. Normally he would have let her have time to mull over his words but time was something they had too little of.

"I need you Ming, the whole of the world needs you, and the information you can provide. This war takes hundreds of people from their families and homes every day. This hundred year war has seen thousands die on every side, and each day the number grows. That number doesn't just include soldiers Ming, but women and children, the weak with no hope of defending themselves."

"The Fire Nation isn't righteous, this war is not just. It has to end." Iroh said reaching up to take the girl's shoulder and turn her around to face him.

Ming allowed him to turn her, tears once more filling her eyes as she looked at him. "You fought in the war. You fought for the Fire Nation."

Iroh nodded his head very slowly, as memories of his years in the army came back to him. It wasn't great victories he saw in his mind, but things he spoke of. Of the bodies of the dead laying on the charred and blood soaked earth. Of homes burning to the ground as the moans of the dying and the screams of those that would live filled the air.

Iroh's own tears filled his vision as he looked at the girl. "I know my crimes, and I know that the only hope for me to atone for them is to make sure no more mothers have to bury their sons. To put a stop to the destruction, so that never again will a child have to stand over the ashes of his parents as his entire village burns to the ground around him."

Ming closed her eyes as the things Iroh said painted all too vivid of images in her head. She felt a set of arms wrap around her and she sunk into the strong comforting embrace. "I'll do it."

Iroh should have been pleased to hear the young woman's response but he couldn't find the strength for it as he held her crying on his shoulder. Still he hugged her slender frame gently in a show of gratitude. Though when he whispered 'thank you' what he really was thinking was 'I'm sorry.'

アエ 父の日 恋仲

From the corner of the house Zuko and the other's watched Iroh and Ming's conversation in silence. While they couldn't hear anything that was said they felt very much a part of the exchange as the emotions coming off of them where nearly a tactile thing in their intensity. When Iroh pulled the prison guard into his arms, they knew they had the help they'd come looking for.

Still when Sokka turned to his companions no smile touched his features. "Why do I feel like we just won and lost at the same time?"

"It was never a matter of winning Sokka."

"It's a matter of surviving." The young Avatar finished the firebender's comment, then unable to watch the scene before him any longer he turned and walked into the night.

Zuko looked at Sokka who only shrugged, just as confused by the little airbender as the other teen. With a frowning nod Zuko turned and followed after his friend. Something had been bothering the young man all day and now seemed like a good a time as any to find out what.


	44. Chapter 44

"Aang wait up." Zuko called out as he jogged a few steps to catch up to the Avatar.

Aang didn't stop or look at the firebender but kept walking further away from the house with the many children. "What do you want Zuko?"

Zuko blinked at the short and angry tone the smaller boy threw his way. He was supposed to be the surly one in the group not the tiny bald headed monk. Thrown by his friend's response Zuko answered him with total honesty. "I came to see if you where okay, you've been acting a little off since this morning."

"I'm fine." Aang said, but nothing about him seemed 'fine'. The Avatar's shoulders where stiff, his back ridged, and his mouth was set in a thin unhappy line.

"Yeah I can tell." Zuko mumbled as he fell into step next to Aang. For being nearly a foot shorter then Zuko the little airbender could really move when he wanted to and Zuko found that he had to use his full stride just to keep even him. Zuko had no idea where they were heading, and he doubted Aang did either, but he didn't say a word as he walked with the brooding young man.

Aang turned down one street then another, his feet having a mind of their own, with the tall silent shadow of the Fire Prince just over his left shoulder. At first the older boy's company had bugged him, but now something about his quite presents was almost comforting. Still it was several minutes before Aang felt himself start to slow down, to an easy meandering pace.

"I'm sorry." Aang said his voice barely above a whisper on the night wind.

Zuko looked over at the boy. "What for?"

Aang shrugged, "Everything."

Again Zuko hadn't expected such a response from the boy as was evident by the look on his face. "Aang you haven't done anything wrong."

"Yeah I have." Aang said as he suddenly came to a stop and looked up.

Zuko followed the line of the Avatar's gaze and understood what the boy was talking about. Somehow without realizing it he and the Aang had walked across half of the capital and were now standing in front of the Royal Plaza. Despite the repairs that were obviously in full swing the stone and plaster walls still showed signs of the failed invasion.

"Aang," Zuko started but didn't have the faintest clue what to say next, but it was okay as Aang cut him off.

"I'm the Avatar, I'm supposed to return the cosmic balance and save the world. I just don't know where to start or how to do it. I keep messing up and other people keep paying for my mistakes." Aang looked at Zuko, his grey eyes so unsure it made the older boy's chest tight.

Zuko knew some of what the boy was going through all too well. "We all make mistakes Aang, no one is perfect."

"But I'm the Avatar." Aang turned away anger and hurt choking his voice.

"So you're the Avatar, so what?" Zuko took the boy by the shoulders making him look at him. "You're human, screwing up is part of life; it is how we grow. How we learn, trust me I should know. The only thing you can do, Avatar or not, is to figure out where you went wrong and do your best never to go there again."

"That's why she likes you."

Zuko head went back like he'd been struck. The boy's words didn't make any sense. "What are you talking about? Who likes me?"

"Katara," Aang said shrugging out of Zuko's grip. "I just realized why she's in love with you."

"What?" Zuko starred dumbfounded at the little airbender. "Have you lost your mind? Katara isn't in love with me."

"It's okay Zuko." Aang said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I saw you two in the hall last night."

Zuko closed his eyes as he rubbed at the sudden pounding in his temples. "Aang you've totally lost me."

"Last night when I couldn't sleep and got up to visit Appa." Aang said very slowly. Could Zuko really not know what he was talking about? It didn't seem possible, but the look on the older boy's face suggested just that. "I was in the hallway when Katara left your room."

Zuko opened his eyes, frowning at the young boy. "Aang what exactly do you think you saw last night?"

The silver eyed Avatar blushed unable to meet the Fire Prince's golden gaze. "You two where hugging."

"Hugging?" Zuko started to laugh. "You saw me and Katara hugging last night in the hallway and decided from that she was in love with me? And that's been what's bothering you all day isn't it?"

Aang frowned, his anger growing as his embarrassment and hurt over what he saw coming back full force at the older boy's reaction. "I know what I saw, stop laughing at me."

Zuko bit his lip hard enough he tasted the sharp metallic tang of blood on his tongue as he brought his mirth under control. "I'm not laughing at you Aang, honestly I'm not, but you couldn't be more wrong about Katara and me if you tried."

"Did it ever cross your mind that Katara was leaving my room last night when she did because she'd been performing extra healing sessions for me? How else do you think I was able to come with you guys today? I could barely walk during the meeting that night and now," Zuko spread his arms wide as if to say 'take a good look'.

"I've been known to heal fast but seriously Aang, think about it."

The frown on Aang's face told Zuko that the young man was indeed thinking about it. He had been so sure last night and yet everything Zuko said made sense. Zuko had really been hurting at the meeting and now if you hadn't been there you'd never have believed it. He looked, and moved, as if the day before had never happened. Extra healing sessions explained everything, or almost. "She hugged you."

"The hug you saw was just a hug. I told her thank you, she hugged me and told me to be careful then she went off to her room exhausted; we're just friends. Trust me, I am not the one Katara is in love with." The last was said very slowly, with hard emphasis placed on every word, as the Fire Prince looked pointedly at the Avatar.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Aang and Zuko had been feeling much better since their little talk at the Plaza. They both been smiling as they walked back to the prison guards house. Their high spirits however didn't last much past that. Now no one was smiling; no one spoke as they rode in Master Takuma's cart to the White Lotus safe house where they would spend the night.

Zuko, along with the other boys, sat in the back very quietly watching his father's stiff back. Iroh had not said a word to him or the Avatar when they'd returned from their little walk but the tension in the air made it painfully obvious that the older firebender had not been happy. Without thinking about it both boys managed to break the only rule they really had, let someone know where you will be at all times.

Zuko frowned, 'How do you tell someone where you're going when you didn't know yourself?' It was a logical argument but even while he thought it he had a feeling it wouldn't make much of a difference with his father. While Iroh had never really disciplined Zuko in the traditional sense of the word for any of his many transgressions, it didn't mean the old firebender hadn't found ways to 'teach' the boy the error of his ways.

It was common place in the Fire Nation for punishments to come in the form of fiery aggression, sometimes literally, but that had never been Iroh's way. Iroh had always choice a more subtle approach; he would simply say a few quite words, assign Zuko some type of physical work that had a connection to his offence. While performing his assignment Zuko would become very introspective, later when he was exhausted Iroh would bring him a cup of tea and they would talk about what he'd learned.

Zuko had hated every minute of it, and yet now he wished for the days of scrubbing out the komodo-rhino pins by hand. Anything would be better than the silent frown and disappointed eyes that his father turned his way. The longer Iroh keep his silence the more Zuko's insides twisted as he thought of the last time the old man refused to speak to him.

By the time they reached their destination Zuko thought he would explode from the pressure in his chest. He hung back waiting for the other's to go inside before he approached Iroh. "Could you just yell at me if your upset Father?"

Iroh turned to look at his son, his face unreadable, and his voice blank. "What should I say Zuko?"

Zuko felt like he'd been punched in the gut at the way his father said his name. He seemed so distant, as if they stood miles apart instead of mere inches. "I don't know tell me I'm a screw up, that I'm a complete disappointment, something, anything."

"It isn't that simple."

Tears filled Zuko's eyes as he dropped to his knees before his father, touching his head to the back of his hands as he bowed as low as physically possible to the older man. "Please Father, I wasn't thinking. Aang needed to blow off some steam and I went with him to try and help. I know we shouldn't have gone without telling you or Sokka where we were headed but we didn't know, we didn't think."

Iroh watched the boy move into the subservient posture that he had used once before as he begged forgiveness from another man. It broke Iroh's heart to see his boy act this way with him and yet he didn't know what to do. Zuko had only been with him again less than two days, and the connection between them was too new yet for either of them to really know their places in it.

Shaking his head Iroh reached down to his son. "Get up Zuko."

Zuko looked up but made no move to take his father's hand or get to his feet. "I swear I did not mean to do the wrong thing again. Please don't be angry with me, I'll do better just give me another chance."

"I'm not angry with you Zuko, not really." Iroh said as he knelt down, since the boy refused to stand, until he was eye to eye with Zuko. "Yes I wasn't happy to find you and the Avatar gone without knowing where you went after we'd just talked about it, but there was no real harm done, you came back and your both fine. You two are not soldiers under my command, so you may do as you see fit and there is nothing for me to say about it."

"You are my son, but even that only goes so far. A father's place in this world is to care for his children until they can care for themselves; it has been a long time since you've needed anyone to care for you. In the last year and even more so the last several months, you've been making your own choices on how and when to act. You are your own man and that is how it should be; you don't need me any longer."

Zuko nodded his head very slowly as he kept his eyes locked onto Iroh's face. "The oak cannot tell the acorn how to be a tree no matter how long it hung upon the branch."

Iroh smiled as Zuko quoted back to him one of the many proverbs he told him over the years. "So you do listen to me?"

Zuko blushed a little as he returned his father's smile. "I always listen, I'm afraid it just takes me a little bit longer to understand sometimes. I think you are wrong this time though."

Iroh's brow rose skeptically. "How is that?"

Zuko smiled wider as he got to his feet and pulled the older man to join him. "I still need you. I'll be better next time, I swear. I'm sorry."

Iroh sighed, but the smile on his face filled his eyes as he looked at his son. "I'll always be with you. You are forgiven, but next time you will not get off so easily."

"I look forward to it." Zuko laughed as he suddenly hugged the older man, who returned the embrace with equal affection. Turning as one both men walked inside to wait for morning and news from their newest ally. Both thinking they could face anything that would come as long as the other was by their side.


	45. Chapter 45

Ursa stood looking out on the canyon that helped hide the Western Air Temple from the rest of the world but she saw none of its magnificence and beauty. Her thoughts were a hundred miles away on a man she hadn't had the courage to say good-bye to that morning. The image of Iroh looking back at her in the early morning sun just before leaving for the capital haunted her even now.

He'd stood silent as Zuko had hugged her and told her not to worry they'd be back soon. He'd just watched her, his eyes dark with emotion, for what seemed a lifetime before he turned away. He'd given his final orders to his men; Qin, Kazuya, and the twins where to get the ship from Master Kaito as planned, while Tai Min accompanied her and the Avatar's female friends back to the air temple to wait further instructions. If the actress had any issues with becoming a royal babysitter she hadn't shown any as she bowed to her commander and went, as did the others, to carry out Iroh's orders.

When she and Iroh had finally been left alone neither of them made a move to close the distance that was between them. Time seemed to stretch forever before his deep voice finally cut the silence. He had not said he loved her, he had not said he would miss her. He hadn't even said not to worry or he'd be back soon as Zuko had. All he said was, "I'll make sure he is safe." Then he'd turned out of the room and walked away from her.

It wasn't until the door had clicked shut behind him that Ursa had realized he was gone. Only then had the words that she wanted to say to him sprang to mind. She'd hurried after him but by the time she'd reached the outside he and the boys where already half way down the street. She wasn't sure if she'd called out to him or not but Iroh suddenly stopped and looked back at her.

She could have sworn she'd never seen a look so sad as the one he turned her way. His face was paler then death itself, his shoulders slumped low as he once more turned from her and disappeared from sight. In that moment she wondered if she would ever see him again and the thought tore her heart to the point she expected to feel blood coat the hand that had rested over her breast.

"Princess?" Ursa jumped, surprised by the voice that suddenly intruded into her thoughts. Spinning around she met the concerned sapphire eyes of the waterbender Katara. "I didn't mean to startle you. Are… are you alright?"

"It's alright my dear; I just didn't hear you walk up." Ursa tried to smile as she wiped away the tears she'd been silently crying. "I was just thinking, I'm fine, you needn't worry."

Katara nodded but her look did not change as she moved tentatively closer to the older woman. She was used to being the one in her group to deal with the emotional turmoil of her friends but Princess Ursa wasn't exactly the same. "You know you don't have to worry about Zuko. He's a lot more resilient then he looks; he never lets anything keep him down for long. He's a fighter, you can't stop him."

Ursa winced at the girl's choice of words. She could almost hear Iroh's reproving voice echoing behind the waterbender's kindly meant reassurance. "I know."

Katara didn't know what she had said wrong but the Fire Princess's reaction told her she had. "Of course you do. I mean he's your son, who would know what he's like better then you?"

A face with a board smile and rich whiskey eyes filled Ursa's mind in answer to the waterbender's question. Shaking her head as she turned away from the girl Ursa once more. She didn't want to be rude to the girl; she was only trying to help. There was no way for her to know her words would be like salt in an open wound, still. "I'm not feeling very sociable at the moment my dear, unless there is something important I would much rather be alone."

If the woman in front of her was any one else Katara would have likely stayed until she discovered what was wrong. She wasn't, so in a move that would have put her brother in a state of shock Katara bowed. "I came to tell you dinner is ready, but I can always put a bowl aside for you to have later. When you're ready."

"Thank you." Ursa said without looking back or making any move at all. She wondered for a moment if the girl understood her but the sound of retreating footsteps made it clear she had. She would have to apologize to the girl later for her rude behavior, former princess or not she was just a quest here, but for now she simply bowed her head.

Whispering to the night she let her tears fall once more, as she said the words she could not earlier. "I love you, please be safe."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh stood looking out the window at the glory and splendor of the Fire Nation's riches city yet he saw none of it. Without the necessities of his task in the capital to distract him his mind wondered a hundred miles away to the woman he'd hadn't had the courage to speak to that morning. The image of her looking after him in the street bathed by the early morning sun was enough to haunt him the rest of his life.

It had taken all of his will power to watch Zuko hug her good-bye, and tell her not to worry. He'd wished he had the courage to go to her and hold her even half as close as their son had or say what he had said. Every fibber in his being wanted to take her into his arms, kiss her lips until his lungs burned with the need for air, and tell her he loved her. But want it seemed was not enough as his limbs felt frozen, and his vocabulary fled him as he watched her.

Even after he'd gave his final orders to his team and everyone had left them alone he could do no more then look at her. Time seemed to stall while his mind tried to etch her image on to his very soul. When his voice at last found its way to the surface it said none of the million things that would tell Ursa how he felt about her. "I'll make sure he is safe."

Even now he could kick himself for saying that. After all it went without saying; Iroh never let anything happen to Zuko if he had the power to prevent it. His words only managed to bring them both around to the subject of last night's fight. That was part of the reason he'd walked away; he didn't have the heart to fight with her again, so he left before she could say anything.

Then just as he was nearly out of sight of the boarding house he something made him stop and turn around. He could not say what he was thinking or even what he felt as he saw Ursa standing in the street. The fact that she had followed him made him hope that perhaps not all was lost between them, while the fact she simply looked after him caused him to wonder if it was just wishful thinking.

He would swear he'd never seen her look so beautiful or so pale standing there. She was so much like a ghost locked between two worlds, her eyes large and pleading, her hand resting over her breast as if in pain. "It's all my fault."

"Careful General, you're starting to sound like Zuko." Iroh spun around at the sudden addition of Sokka's voice in the quite of the night. He had been so deep in thought that he had not heard the water teen enter the room. "Is everything alright General?"

'Stupid, letting my guard down. Safe house or not this isn't exactly _friendly _territory; I'll have to watch that from now on.' Iroh mentally chided himself for his inattentiveness; to Sokka he shook his head. "Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

Sokka shrugged as he walked further into the room. While he liked to pretend he was oblivious to what he would tease Katara as mushy crap, he wasn't blind nor was he stupid. Unfortunately he really didn't have the first clue how to broach such a topic with General Iroh, or even how he would react to him doing so.

They may be allies, but that was still very new and he was an adult. Sokka knew what it was like for him to talk to adults about certain stuff; he could only guess what it would be like for one to talk to a teenager. Sokka bite his lip as he studied the old firebender's features. "Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Iroh's brow lifted interested, a small smile lifting his features. "Questions are the root of understanding. What is on your mind?"

"Actually it is more what's on your mind." Sokka said rushing on as Iroh's countenance changed from curious to serious. "I noticed some stuff last night and this morning. It got me thinking."

"About what?" Iroh's voice lost its easy tone as he regarded the boy. He looked rather uncomfortable, but there was a determined air around him that Iroh knew very well and left him to try and figure out what exactly the boy had seen and how he would deal with it?

Sokka squired his shoulders at the same time he cleared his throat. He'd started, so he'd better finish. "I was just wondering if there is something going on between you and Princess Ursa? Did you have fight with her or something?"

"Perhaps." Iroh evaded the boy's gaze by turning back to look out the window. How could he tell the blue eyed boy something he hadn't even told his son? "I'm not sure you are the one I should be talking to about this."

"Yeah I guess not." Sokka said knowing very well that he was being dismissed but before leaving he added one last thing. "It might be better if you talked to someone though."

Iroh turned over his shoulder he watched Sokka's slip back out of the room. The young man was surprisingly intuitive. He'd been putting off telling Zuko the truth, looking for the right time. Though was there ever a good time to tell someone that so much what they knew about their life was a lie?

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Zuko was in the room he'd been given for the night sitting cross legged on low bench before a simple table set with four large meditation candles. Unfortunately he was finding it rather difficult to clear his mind, and his annoyance at that translated into his voice at the sound of his door opening behind him. "What part of I'm meditating don't you understand Sokka."

"If this is a bad time Son I'll come back later." Iroh said from the doorway, seemed the Water Tribe teen had been in to see his son as well. It made him wonder just what the boy had said to his son.

Zuko head came back as if he'd been hit. Coming to his feet as he spun around Zuko bowed lowly, instantly reverent of the older firebender. "Father, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

"It's alright Zuko." Iroh shook his head as he returned the young man's bow. While he appreciated the respect his son showed him, Zuko's consent deferential attitude toward him was starting to get on his nerves. Iroh had rarely required such subservient behavior from anyone; not as a prince or general, and he most certainly didn't require, or even like it as a father.

He added it to the hundred other things he needed to talk to Zuko about. "I should have knocked; I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation."

"In all honestly you didn't interrupt much; I can't seem to focus tonight." Zuko grimaced sheepishly as he turned around and extinguished the candles with a wave of his hand. "Was there something you needed me to do?"

Iroh sighed at the almost uneasy look on his son's face as he turned back around, hands folded in front of him, to face him. This was never going to be easy but now Iroh felt it might very well be imposable. "I was hoping that you and I could talk."

"Of course Father." Zuko answered like a small puppy overly eager to please its master. "Would you like some tea as well? I'm still not as good as you are at making it, but I've been getting better. You can actually drink it now without getting sick."

Iroh heard the note of pride in his son's voice and saw the need to prove himself by doing this thing in the boy's bright golden eyes. Smiling Iroh gave a nod, "It sounds nice. I would love some tea my Son."

Zuko beamed at his father as he turned to retrieve the small pack of his things he'd brought with him. Dropping to a knee Zuko rummaged through the change of clothes and assort other things until found what he was looking for. Even though he had told himself he was not likely to actually find Iroh so easily when he left the air temple he'd added the simple wooden box to his pack just in case.

Standing up with his little treasure held securely in front of him, he turned back to his father. Bowing Zuko excused himself, "I need to go to the kitchen for a pot and some water. It won't take a minute. I'll be right back Father."

Iroh didn't have time to tell Zuko to stop bowing to him before the boy rushed out the door to get what he needed for the tea. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose he tried to push away the pain building behind his eyes. Shaking his head sadly, Iroh looked up, walked over to the bench Zuko had been on when he came in, and sat down. Turning to the candles he sighed, he was actually beginning to miss the old Prince Zuko.


	46. Chapter 46

True to his word Zuko returned quickly and Iroh watched with pride as he carefully brought the water to the correct temperature before adding the washed leaves to the pot. For years Iroh had tried to teach Zuko the basic skills needed to make the perfect pot of tea, but the boy never seemed very interested in learning. Since Iroh still wasn't sure how to start the conversation he'd come to have with his son he opted to lead with the tea. "I didn't think you where paying attention when I showed you how to do this."

"I wasn't." Zuko blushed with embarrassment as he met his father's whiskey gaze and told him the truth. "The tea at the palace wasn't very good, so I figured since I worked in a tea shop I could just make it myself."

Iroh chuckled remembering how the only other time Zuko had attempted to make tea for him it had tasted like warm muddy tree bark. "How did that work out?"

"Not as well as I hoped." Zuko grimaced as he slowly poured the faint yellow brew into two cups and handed one to his father. "I've gotten better since, I promise."

Iroh took the porcelain cup and inhaled the fragrant steam. If the tea tasted as well as it smelled then Zuko really had come a long way. Noticing Zuko was watching him intently Iroh took a careful sip, as the rose and ginseng perfumed liquid coated his tongue he smiled. "Zuko this is fantastic."

Zuko let out the nervous breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I was thinking about you when I had the leaves commissioned; this is the first time I actually made any of it though."

Iroh's brow came together in a frown as he tried to figure out why anyone would commission such a wonderful drink and never try it. An idea came to him, "Zuko did you have this made for me?"

"Well, I didn't really think about it like that when I bought it." Zuko admitted a bit sheepishly, trying to hide behind his drink as he explained. "I ordered a lot of tea that day; at the time I think I really intended to drink all of it myself. Once I got it back to the palace though, I just kind of set this one aside."

"Sometimes I would reach for it when I was getting ready to make a pot, but I always set it back down again. I kept telling myself it was saving it for something special. It wasn't until I was packing my things to join the Avatar and I was putting it in my bag that I realized I was saving it for this; for you." Zuko looked up to see a dark shadow fill Iroh's eyes and instantly became worried. "Dad, what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Iroh shook his head, as he tried to find his voice. If Zuko had ordered the tea purely as gift to him Iroh would have been touched. The fact that Zuko had done so subconsciously meant more then he could explain even to himself. It also made what he was about to tell Zuko that much harder.

Setting his tea cup on the table that sat between them Iroh put a hand over Zuko's when he went to refill it. "We have to talk."

"If I upset you talking about the palace and stuff I sorry, it won't happen again."

"Stop it Zuko." Iroh said exasperated, "Stop apologizing for everything you do or say around me. Stop acting like you have to be afraid of me, that I will get mad at you at any moment. I'm not like my brother so stop treating me as if I am. I am your father Zuko, I've loved you since the day you were born, and nothing will ever change that."

Zuko blinked in surprise by his father's tirade. "I know that."

"No Zuko you don't." Iroh said as he got to his feet unable to sit any longer. "You are my son Zuko, my real son. You are my flesh and blood, not Ozai's."

"What?" Zuko stood as well; he couldn't really be hearing this, as he looked dead at Iroh's very serious face.

"I love your mother. My wife had just died, and Ursa…" Iroh closed his eyes trying to think of what to say how to make this easier for Zuko to understand and except. "She was kind to me at a time in my life when I needed it most. I never intended anything to happen, neither of us did."

Iroh opened his eyes again he did something he'd never done. He spoke of the night he shared with Ursa. "We were only together the once, it was just before I left for the South Pole the last time. For one perfect night I held your mother in my arms, and made love to her with all my heart and soul. If I live to be a hundred years I will never regret that night, or anything that came from it."

"I can't hear this." Zuko turned away from the dark whiskey eyes. He couldn't look at his father as memories of his childhood ran through his mind.

The way Iroh would hold Ursa's hand as he helped her up the stairs of the beach house on Ember Island. The way they would sit together in the gardens sipping tea as he and Lu Ten chased each other around like maniacs. How his mother silently cried the whole night after Iroh and Lu Ten sailed for the Siege. They were pointless gestures that one could expect between two people that were friends with each other.

Knowing just how friendly the two of them had been however, they were no longer as pointless. "I'm your son."

"I wanted to tell you before." Iroh said feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, even as the ball of anxious nerves grew in his stomach. "I couldn't let anyone know the truth, it was too dangerous before."

Zuko nodded, his hand absently coming up to touch the side of his face where his scar was hidden. "Are you sure Ozai doesn't know."

Iroh shook his head, "No, but it's doubtful."

Again Zuko nodded, Iroh had said it and he had final come to understand, Ozai wasn't a forgiving man. Hadn't Ozai admitted that he would have killed him when he was only nine just because his Grandfather ordered it? Hadn't he been given his scar for the simple infraction of talking out of turn?

There was no telling what he would have done if he knew about the affair. Zuko had no doubt that he and Ursa would have been just as much of a target for Ozai's unreasoning anger as Iroh. Walking away with only a scared eye would likely be a blessing by comparison to anything he would have done.

Turning around Zuko met his father's eyes, searching. The whiskey eyes had not changed, for some reason Zuko thought they might have but they were the same eyes that had watched him his entire life and he understood. Zuko frowned as he stepped toward the older man slowly closing the distance between them. "Do you still love my mom?"

Iroh nodded standing very still as his son came toward him. "Very much, I hoped that after this war she and I could be married."

"And what; we'll all live together, the three of us, as a big happy family?" Zuko asked a note of sarcasm lacing his voice as he stopped inches from Iroh.

"I had hoped yes." Iroh said quietly as he bowed his head feeling rather foolish for building up such a romantic dream for the future.

"Well that is a relief." Iroh's head came up like a shot to see Zuko smiling largely, his golden eyes warm with mirth. Zuko closed the last of the distance between him and his father, chuckling softly as he firmly hugged the broad shoulders. "Did you really think I would be mad to find out I'm not the son of a mad tyrant?"

Iroh blinked as he felt Zuko's arms squeeze him tightly, but he didn't hug him back. "Truthfully, yes I did."

"Seriously?" Zuko stepped back a little so he could look down at his father to see if he was joking.

"In a way." Iroh said pulling out of his son's embrace he turned to look out of the room's window, catching sight of the moon. He wanted to except Zuko's reaction at face value, but recent events with Ursa had made him cautious, people could say anything and mean it at the time. Before he let himself relax he needed to know that Zuko wouldn't regret what he said later.

To that end Iroh looked back at his son, he gave voice to the concern he hadn't realized he had until that moment. "Being the Crown Prince has always been so important to you growing up. I have to admit I am a little worried that you would be disappointed to find out really aren't."

"I see." Zuko said nodding his head, he was still a little shocked to find out he was the product of an illicit affair. "Maybe I should be. Then again that is just the pinnacle of a life that has been nothing but a lie since the day I was conceived."

"My whole life I grew up believing my father didn't love me, that he thought I was worthless, and a failure. I figured he never really loved my mother, giving he didn't seem to care when she disappeared in the middle of the night. And I believed that of all my family only my uncle gave a damn about me after mom left."

"None of that is true, is it? My father has always loved me and my mother, and has always done anything in his power for me. Whereas my uncle is a total jerk who would just as soon see me dead as not. But I don't know, compared to all of that being the Crown Prince of a nation that the rest of the world hates seems pretty trivial, don't you think?"

Zuko's eyes locked with his father's willing the older man to see the depth and truth of his feelings. "I could care less how I came to be born; knowing that my parents love each other is enough for me. Finding out I am really and truly your son and in no way a part of Ozai is more liberating than I know how to explain. So I'm not the Crown Prince; that is just a title and one I stopped caring about some time ago. The only things that matter to me anymore are putting an end to this war and being with the people I love. Do you understand?"

Iroh smiled as this time he initiated the hug with Zuko. "Perfectly."

Zuko hugged his father back. After a beat a thought came to him and he chuckled softly. "Besides, after the war is over and you marry Mom, I really will be the Crown Prince so there is no issue."

Iroh laughed shaking his head, "Does everyone expect me to be Fire Lord when this is over?"

This time it was Zuko that broke the embrace, looking down at his father a mischievous smile playing over his features. "Well it isn't like there is someone better to choose from."

"Well when you put it that way." Iroh said with mock hurt on his face, deeply enjoying his son's banter. He decided that his was how he like Zuko the best, laughing and free.

Zuko smirked at his father then he went to the table, filled the forgotten tea cups once more, and carried them back. Heating the cups in his hands he passed one over to Iroh. Raising the cup in the air he saluted his father. "To the only guy we can get for the job."

"Deeply inspiring words my Son." Iroh laughed as he too raised his glass. Drinking a toast of reheated tea father and son discovered their places, and found their freedom after sixteen long years. Now all that was left for them was to insure the rest of the world received the same.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Not far away another scene was unfolding between parent and child. However the only warmth there came from the ring of deep orange fire around the Fire Lord's dais. Ozai's voice was cold, tone harsh as he looked down on the bowing form before him. "Why have you returned Princess Azula without the Avatar?"

Azula was careful to keep her face blank as she rose from her bow to look up at her father. Deep inside her she harbored a deep hate of the man before her, and longed for the day she would replace him much as he had done his own father. However now was not that day so she would bade her time and playing the part of the good daughter.

"I have news of the traitor Zuko that I felt the Fire Lord would like to hear first hand."

Ozai brow rose as he regarded his daughter, "And what news is this?"

"Zuko is dead." Azula was unable to keep the note of pleasure from her voice as she said those three words.

"Indeed good news." Ozai said noticing how the girl before him preened. A smile very reminiscent of the girl's touched his features as he stood and stepped down from his throne. "I cannot wait to see the body, take me to it."

Azula had to strain her neck to look up at her father as she was still on her knees and he now stood less than a foot away from her. "Excuse me Fire Lord?"

Ozai looked down at the girl his amber eyes hard as granite, despite the smile that still rested on his lips. "I want you to take me to see the traitor's body. That way we can start the celebration of your victory over our enemy. Or perhaps there is no body?"

Azula had no time to react as her father suddenly grabbed her. True fear filled her eyes as Ozai held her effortlessly inches off of the floor. He held her so close to him she could smell the spicy aroma of his evening meal on his breath as he growled at her. "You have lied to me once girl, how am I to believe anything you say?"

Azula turned her face away, anything to give her more room. "Father please I'm telling the truth, I give you my word of honor."

"Honor?" Ozai snorted. "First you tell me your brother is dead then as proof you plead honor? Really girl do you think I am that stupid?"

Dropping the girl to the floor, he wiped his hands on his robes as if he touched something very offensive and wanted to rid himself of the feel. Turning away from his cowering daughter he smiled to himself as he claimed back on to his throne. He took deep pleasure in the fear that had come off the girl in waves, and now he wanted to be alone.

"I want real proof that the failure is dead. I want Zuko's head, him and the Avatar. Until you have them don't bother to come back here. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly Fire Lord."

"Then get out." Ozai snarled his dismissal.

Azula bowed, fear and humiliation mixed in her gut to become anger. Glancing up from under her eyelashes she vowed that the heads of the Avatar and her brother would not be alone for long. Getting up she turned and walked from the room with as much pride and dignity as ever.


	47. Chapter 47

"This is so damn stupid." Toph grumbled for the hundredth time at morning. "You know one of the reasons I left home was so I wouldn't have to follow stupid adult rules all the damn time."

Appa grumbled as if agreeing with the blind girl. Evidently the sky bison wasn't too happy to be making the same trip for the third time in two days. Katara rolled her eyes at both of them as she concentrated on bending the clouds around them as they few into the heart of the Fire Nation. Truthfully bending clouds without Aang's help wasn't as easy. Creating water vapor was no problem, but moving it around without condensing it was another story.

Still Katara knew unless she said something Toph's complaining would only get worse. If that happened Katara might as well forget about trying to concentrate at all. "I really don't see your problem; it isn't like you wouldn't have come along before."

"That isn't the point." Toph groused.

"There is a point?" Katara said under her breath.

"Yes there is a point!" Toph yelled back at the waterbender. "The point is we've been getting along just fine on our own for months, and now all of a sudden we can't handle even going to the bathroom without having someone tag along. It's a load of bull. We are being handled all over again and it makes me sick."

"If you feel so strongly about it why didn't you say something the other day in front of the others?"

Toph opened her mouth to answer the girl but closed it again. How could she tell Katara that she'd agreed because it was Iroh that had suggested it? She respected Iroh, not because he was an adult but because he saw her. Not her blind weakness, or her earthbending strength but her, the whole Toph package.

He accepted her and saw her as an equal from the moment they met. Even when he suggested that fighting the Fire Lord was too dangerous for 'children' she could feel how he really felt. She could feel his lie; not that facing the Fire Lord would be easy he just didn't believe they couldn't do it. Actually she was pretty sure Iroh believed that they were the only ones that could.

Iroh's reasons for the 'buddy system' were pure. After all there was safety in numbers and Toph had found it hard to breathe as she felt the old man's fear at nearly losing Zuko the day prior. It wasn't a bad idea; so much as it went, so she had agreed. It was only the other adults, namely Iroh's second Qin, which made her want to drop a boulder on someone's head. Still Toph didn't know how to explain it to Katara so she just huffed a 'because', and turned away.

From Toph's reaction Katara could tell the smaller girl was done talking about the subject so she turned back to what she was doing. While Katara was curious about the younger girl's lack of an answer she didn't have to try very hard to resist the urge to pry. If Toph didn't want to talk about that was fine by her.

After all she had enough to occupy her at the moment, and only part of it being the clouds around her. She kept telling herself now wasn't the right time to worry about those things though. Once the Fire Lord was defeated it would be different, she just had to wait. Yet as the final battle drew closer she found it that much harder to do. Katara worried her bottom lip as she thought about something Zuko had said while she'd been healing him.

"Life is too short to waste, and too long to regret." Even though he was talking about his relationship with General Iroh his words touched a deep cord inside her. What if he was right? Hadn't she had enough proof already that he was?

Wasn't it every day she wished she had just one more day to be with her mother? What if she was looking so hard for the right time, that she missed it when it came? What if it never came? Katara closed her eyes to block out the picture of Aang laying lifeless in her arms in the crystal catacombs. Like Zuko and Iroh, she and Aang had been given another chance. All she had to do was not waste it.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

General Iroh had given Ming specific instructions on when and where to meet him after her shift at the prison the night before. Just like the last time she done anything for him he told her that if she was felt it was too dangerous she could call it off at anytime. He had taken her hand and looked her fully in the eye, "I would not willingly to place you in danger my Dear; I simply have no choice. But you do, you do not have to do this."

"There is no one else to do it is there?" Ming asked.

Iroh shook his head solemnly, maintaining eye contact. "No."

"Then I've no choice either." Ming's smile, though a little sad, filled her eyes as she hugged the aged general and kissed his cheek. Stepping back she saluted him, "I will see you tomorrow General."

It was now 'tomorrow' and the men were waiting in the tree line of Takuma's clearing for the prison guard's arrival. Though none as anxiously as the young firebender who stood beside his father. The others had not been in the alley to hear Iroh offer himself to the girl as a prisoner. They also didn't realize that if the girl went back on her word to help them Iroh would still keep his and let her take him. Zuko didn't think he could watch that.

Iroh seemed to sense his son's turmoil and looked over his shoulder with a smile. "It's okay Son, relax."

Zuko met his father's eyes, "I'll relax when we are all flying away from this place on Appa."

Iroh's smile didn't flatter but the look in his whiskey eyes said he understood Zuko's concern. Turning back to watch the location where Ming was to arrive he whispered his reply. "You can trust her."

"I hope so." Zuko whispered back without much confidence.

Thankfully he didn't have to brood over it for long as Sokka hissed from his look out position in the tree above them. "Someone's coming."

Iroh watched closely as Ming stepped into clearing, coming out of the shadows only when Sokka announced that she was alone. Just because you trusted someone didn't mean you needed to be reckless. Still a voice in the back of his mind called him a hypocrite, as he bowed to the girl. "Good afternoon my Dear."

"Afternoon General." Ming bow flattered slightly on nerves she wasn't able to hide. When she first approached the area she thought she might be early, or late, as she hadn't seen any signs of life. Until Iroh materialized from the trees she would have sworn on her life that she had been alone.

Even now as she searched the place where he'd come from and saw nothing. "You're not alone are you?"

Iroh's brow rose at the girl's question. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason I guess." Ming said bowing her head a shamed of her foolishness.

Iroh smiled understandingly, "The other's are near; simply precaution my Dear. You understand?"

"Of course." Ming lied looking up at the gentle whiskey eyes that watched her. It was hard to believe that those eyes belonged to a traitor; they were eyes of a man who was warm, compassionate, and endlessly loyal. It wasn't logical that a person could be both and yet the man before he seemed to be just that.

'And so I'm I.' Ming thought to herself as she pulled a few scraps of paper from her belt and held them out to Iroh. "The information you needed."

Iroh looked down at the offered papers but instead of taking them from the girl he wrapped his hand over hers. "Why are you helping me Ming?"

Ming frowned at the general, trying to figure out what he meant by the question. But she couldn't so she just answered, "Because you asked me too."

Iroh nodded looking at their joined hands for a moment longer before looking up at the girl's face. "But why? What do you believe Ming?"

"I'm not sure." Ming wanted to look away from the intensity of the general's gaze but she couldn't.

"I don't know if what you are doing is right or wrong. I've never seen the things you talked about last night, but I haven't seen the glory everyone else speaks of either. The only thing I'm sure of is when I look at the Fire Lord I feel cold and scared; I don't feel those things when I look at you."

"Ming." Iroh closed his eyes deeply touched by the girl's words. Pulling the girl closer to him he hugged her as gently as a father would his child. "I don't know what to say."

Ming laid her head on Iroh's strong chest and smiled as her fears left her. She told him once that he reminded her of her father, and it was true. She felt safe, like nothing could ever harm her as long as he was there to protect her and somehow she knew he always would be. "There is nothing to say."

Ming stepped back and placed the information she'd brought into Iroh's large palm. "Be careful General."

Iroh nodded tucking the papers into the folds of his robe and took out a small round object, passing it to her. "If you ever need me, take this to the Golden Phoenix and place it on the edge of your table. A man will approach you saying, 'It is a strong flower that blooms in the dark.' You will need to replay, 'Even the strongest flower searches for the light.' He'll be able to get a message to me, and help you in the interim."

Ming took the wooden tile Iroh handed her and looked at the White Lotus painted on the center. "Even the strongest flower searches for the light."

"Good girl." Iroh smiled.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The mood at the air temple when the gang returned was hard to explain. There was deep sense of relief that the mission had gone exactly to plan, but there was also an odd tension that clung to the air, settling over everything like a cold mist. Zuko shivered as the sensation passed down his spine and gave voice to what everyone was feeling. "Something's not right."

Iroh looked over at his son, "What is it?"

Zuko shook his head, looking at each of his friends in turn. Stopping when his golden eyes met the soft silver of the Avatar's. "I'm not sure, something."

"Do you think we're going to be attacked?" Sokka said turning to look out at the pitch darkness of the canyon that surrounded them.

"No Sokka, we're safe here." Aang spoke his eyes never leaving the Fire Prince's. Aang didn't add 'for now' but Zuko knew he was thinking it. Their time at the air temple, as it was in everything else, was running short.

"Maybe we're all just tired; it's been a rough couple of days." Katara chimed in with unconvincing amount of chipperness.

Iroh looked at the waterbender, she didn't look tired in the least; none of them did. While he felt the same unease that gripped the children, he too could not place a finger on its cause. To that fact he got to his feet, stretched and yawned loudly, "I think getting some sleep is a very good idea, Lady Katara."

Looking down at the young airbender he added, "Qin and the rest of my team should be arriving on the coast tomorrow morning, perhaps we should meet up with them there. I'm sure your flying friend wouldn't mind saving himself a trip."

Appa grumbled in the distance as if agreeing with the old general and everyone smiled despite themselves. Aang smiled up at the older firebender and nodded. They had discussed earlier that they would eventually go with the White Lotus team to meet with the new invasion force. They just hadn't planned on it being right away, but now seemed as good a time as any.

"You might be right General." Everyone took their cue from the Avatar's words and started preparing for bed.

Zuko got up, "I'll show you to a room."

"Thank you Son." Iroh said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, even as he casted a longing glance over in Ursa's direction. "Good night Princess."

Ursa looked up at Iroh's softly spoken words. She had been overjoyed at his return, and would have run to him had it not been for the shadows that had been in his eyes when he looked at her. The same shadows where still there making her keep her seat, but he had broken their silence and she would not let him walk away this time without a word.

Even if those words were not what she truly wished to say. "Good night Prince Iroh, pleasant dreams."

"And to you too." Iroh closed his eyes, and bowed his head to her to keep her from seeing the pain her mention of dreams brought him. The controlled politeness that she showed him was nothing like what he dreamed for their lives together. Yet now he feared it might be all that was left to them.

Zuko looked between his parents. Even before his father told him that he was really their son, Zuko had felt the uncommon strain between the two of them just before they'd left for the capital. At the time he had chalked it up to stress of the upcoming mission, and he might have been right. Their behavior now might even be due to the odd feeling everyone was getting, but somehow Zuko didn't think so.

Knowing now what they had been to each other, and knowing how his father still felt about his mother told Zuko there was something bigger going on. He wanted to ask what it was, but the soulful look on his mother's face stopped him. Now was not the time, or the place to have such a discussion. Whatever was going on between them was a topic that clearly required privacy, and he knew just where to get some.

"The dorms are this way." Zuko said and stepped off toward the inner part of the temple leaving Iroh to follow.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh was not paying much attention to where his son was leading him; as a result he nearly bumped into the boy when he finally stopped. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Zuko said in response to his father's detached apology. Something was very wrong; his entire life the young firebender never saw Iroh behave this way. Opening the door for his father he gestured for to go in ahead of him.

From the door way Zuko watch the older man move into the small area, light the candle near the bed, and look around. "The airbenders didn't put a lot of fuss into the living quarters but the beds aren't bad; especially since Katara restuffed most of them. My room is just down the hall, third door past this one on the left, in case you need anything."

Iroh smiled to his son as he sat on the edge of the bed and tested it. "I think I'll be fine for one night Son."

Zuko nodded but didn't make a move to leave his place by the door. Seeing the deep frown on the boys face Iroh asked. "Was there something else my boy?"

"I'm supposed to be the broody one in this family."

Iroh frowned at Zuko's odd comment, "I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Zuko said as he stepped further into his father's room and closed the door behind him. "What is going on Dad?"

"I'm sorry Zuko but I'm afraid you've lost me."

Zuko rolled his eyes, wondering if his father was deliberately being obtuse. Just in case he wasn't though he clarified, "Between you and Mom. I thought you said you love her."

"I do love her." Iroh said defensively, his eyes flashing in the candle light.

"Then what is the deal? I've seen Azula with more tenderness then your good-night to each other had." Zuko watched a shadow cross his father's face and felt a twinge of regret for his words. "Did you have a fight or something?"

"Yes." Iroh looked away from his son's concerned gaze.

"Oh." Zuko said his hand coming up to rub at the sudden phantom pain in his side. Mai's image with a gentle but vague smile came before him as he spoke again. "Is it serious?"

Iroh shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Perhaps? You mean you don't know?" Zuko said astonished by his father's admission. "What could you two possibly have a fight about that could be that bad?"

"You." Iroh said as he looked up at the boy in front of him. What Zuko saw in the whiskey depths of the older man's eyes had him cursing under his breath. It was serious, very serious.


	48. Chapter 48

The tension of last night didn't abate with the coming of dawn. If anything it got worse as the Western Air Temple buzzed with activity as everyone went about packing up to leave. Even though the trip to coast would be a relatively short flight for Appa it was decided that Zuko would take everyone's belongs on the war-balloon to help lighten the bison's load.

Zuko also decided that he would try to lighten his parents load as well. He smiled as he took a small box of something or other from his mother. "Hey Mom, why don't you ride with me to the coast? We really haven't had much time to spend together with everything that has been going on and it would give us some privacy to get reacquainted."

Ursa seemed on the verge of turning her son down when Iroh stepped up carrying a several packages at once. "An admirable suggestion Prince Zuko, you two should spend as much time together as you can. It is only right after such a long separation."

Zuko and Ursa had very similar looks as they faced Iroh. Zuko wondered if his father guessed what he was trying to do, while his mother wondered if he was using their son as a way to keep his distance from her. Either way Iroh's continence gave away nothing as he passed the heavy burden to his son to place in the balloon's basket.

"If you think it is best." Ursa said both pleased at the prospect of getting time with her son and saddened that her lover didn't seem to want her beside him.

Iroh nodded keeping both his face and voice neutral while silently hoping Ursa would tell him that she wanted to be with him. "Of course I do. Plus it will be rather crowded on the Avatar's bison even without the supplies. I'm sure you will be more comfortable in here."

'I would be more comfortable with you.' Ursa thought but said nothing as she smiled holding her hand out for Zuko to help her into the balloon with him. She did not look back at Iroh as she settled herself on the small bench in the back of the modest aircraft and so she missed the pained shadow that broke through his calm façade.

Zuko however didn't and sent the older man a sympathetic look. Though he would not pretend that the circumstances where the same he knew something about losing the one you loved. Again his hand moved to his side as he thought of the raven haired girl who hated the color orange. He felt his chest contract, and vowed to do everything in his power to mend the rift between his parents.

"See you at the coast Dad." Zuko said as he turned to add more fire to the aircraft's furnace.

"Take care Son." Iroh gave his son a weak smile stepping back as the war-balloon rose up to tug on its mooring line. With a quick coping motion of his hand Iroh sent line a flame through the line severing it neatly. Iroh remained for a long minute watching the two most precious people in world to him lift into the air and out of sight.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Ursa watched as her son easily, almost absently, bend beautiful molten flames into the ships engine. She remembered a time when such things hadn't come as readily to the boy. Pride mixed with guilt as she said, "You really aren't my little boy any more are you."

Zuko's brow lifted in question as he turned his head to meet his mother's gaze. "I'm sorry?"

"Prince Iroh told me you weren't the same nine year old boy you once were. That you grew up while I was away."

"I see," Zuko said closing the small door of the furnace and turned to face his mother fully. "So that is what you two fought about."

Ursa wasn't able to hide her surprise at the young man's words. Zuko almost smiled, "My eye is bad but I'm not blind Mom. That and Dad told me; he told me a lot of things the last couple of days."

"Like what?" Ursa asked her tone carrying a note of fear.

Zuko let a smile soften his features. "Like how he is in love with you and why I have so little in common with Fire Lord Ozai. He also told me how he wants to marry you after the war."

Ursa was pleased to see her son didn't seem upset finding out the truth about his father. At the same time her guilt over leaving Zuko with Ozai and other more resent things pulled her head down. "I don't think that is going to happen now."

Zuko frowned as he moved forward to kneel before his mother. Very carefully he reached out with his forefinger he lifted her chin until she looked at him again. "Do you love my father?"

Ursa didn't trust her voice so she nodded as best she could with her son's hand still below her chin. Zuko smiled, "Do you want to marry him?"

Ursa nodded again but added, "It isn't that simple."

"Why not?"

"I'm still married to Ozai for one."

Zuko's expression told his mother that he felt that was a poor excuse, but he let it go. "And then you two had a fight about whether or not I was a child anymore, so now you don't want to marry him?"

"I didn't say that." Ursa said defensively and pulled out of her son's grip. "I love Iroh as much as I have ever loved anyone, but the things we said to each other... I've hurt him."

"I know something about that." Zuko said his voice suddenly coming from miles away as he stood up and paced the short space he had. "Do you know what happened in Ba Sing Se?"

Ursa nodded but since Zuko had his back to her said, "Iroh told me."

Zuko turned around, his golden eyes dark with the shame he still felt over his actions. "He told you how I turned my back on him? How just watched as Azula captured him, and how I stood by as she and the Fire Lord threw him in a small cold prison cell while I lived the high life in the palace. Going to parties and spending time with my girlfriend?"

Ursa didn't know what to say to her son, the raw self-loathing she saw in his eyes broke her heart. These where some of the scars Iroh had told her about. "He forgave you."

"Yes he did." Zuko said as he closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing he pulled himself back from the edge of his emotions. He needed to stay focused on helping his parents, to do that his own demons would have to wait. When he looked at his mother again his face was calm and reasonable once more. "If Father could forgive me those things, what makes you think he won't forgive you a simple fight?"

Ursa looked at her son with astonishment then very slowly a smile lifted the corners of her lips. "Defiantly all grown up."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

A storm was brewing, dark boiling clouds hung low in the western horizon and did little to relieve the uneasiness that uneasiness that plagued Iroh. He had faced storms before but something about the approaching maelstrom chilled him to the bone. Wanting to put as much distance between him and it as possible he was already shouting orders to his men the moment Appa landed on the deck of his ship.

"Ichiro, Jiro, get up here and help this young man down," Iroh said indicating Teo with a hand on the paralyzed boy's shoulder.

"Yes Sir." The twins said in unison.

Iroh nodded his head in approval as the men moved without hesitation to do as he said. Then turning to meet the soft grey eyes of the last airbender he spoke again, "I think we should get everything unloaded and stowed as quickly as possible. The sooner we are underway the better."

Aang understood what the older man seemed to be asking with his statement and nodded, "I agree General."

The Avatar's endorsement was all that was needed and suddenly the deck of the ship was alive with movement. Everyone doing their part to speed their departure along, working together as if they had been doing so for years, Iroh could not have been more pleased with the progress. Even so it would not be enough.

Just as Zuko was folding the canvas of the war-balloon and stowing it in the basket the heavens opened up. It wasn't rain that fell from the sky but fire. The blast hit the deck without warning, rocking the ship violently and sending people scrambling out of the way.

Iroh didn't think as he ran for Ursa, pulling her behind cover, as more fire poured down from the sky. Looking her over quickly he established she was unharmed, sending a silent word of thanks he hugged her close for the briefest of seconds before sitting her back from him. "Stay here."

Without waiting to find out if she would listen to him or not he stepped on to the center of the deck where he could take in the situation, shouting he addressed the rest of the ship. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Don't think so, what is that?" Kazuya cried back as he looked up at the dark form that loomed above them.

"Bad news." Zuko said under his breath as bile rose in his throat as he took in the sight of the giant warship coming toward them. The storm clouds had hidden it perfectly, allowing the lumbering beast to approach unnoticed until the firebenders on its lower catwalk where in range. Knowing too well what else such a craft carried Zuko knew they couldn't afford to let it get any closer to them.

Zuko stepped into the line of one of the fire balls and brought his arm up in a cutting motion just before the flames would have made contact. Breaking the concentrated energy apart the dangerous red monster scattered harmlessly in the wind. Looking over his shoulder he saw the others had gone into whatever defensive postures they could as well, but he knew it would do little good.

The short time Zuko had been aboard he already uncovered the fact the ship was not equipped for a sea to air battle. It wasn't equipped for any kind of battle for that matter. It had been designed not to draw attention, 'Just an unobtrusive fishing boat here, nothing to see.'

On top of which while almost everyone present was a warrior of some kind only six where benders and two of those had no access to their element. Shouting over the sounds of the rising conflict Zuko voiced his concern. "We aren't going to be able to defend the ship for very long."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Katara who was standing near the rail yelled as she pulled a giant wave of water over the ship absorbing three fire balls at once, a hiss of hot steam rising around her as she did so.

"Split up, make a run for it." Zuko looked around, until his eyes fell on his father. "There is only one warship, they can't follow two targets. How fast is this boat?"

"Fast enough." Iroh said, understanding what his son was asking, a sad yet proude smile touched his features. He gave Zuko a small nod of approval, as he deflected more of the enemy's attack that came toward where he was standing.

Zuko smiled too, giving into a moment of selfindulgent pride before turning back to the fight and Aang. "If we leave on Appa we can draw their fire and everyone else can escape."

"How do you know they won't come after the ship instead? It's a bigger target?" Aang said as he shot a fire blast of his own into the air causing an incoming one to explode like a festival firework to fade away above them.

"What are you talking about? You're the Avatar; there is no bigger target for the Fire Nation. I think I should know." Zuko said before drawing on the energy inside him to send a spiraling snake of flame toward the ever advancing aircraft in hopes to buy a little time. "Besides I'm pretty sure I know who is aboard that ship, and it would be very bad manners for me not to say hello."

Aang frowned over at the teen, confused why Zuko would care about 'bad manners' at a time like this. Then like a lighting strike it became clear and a cynical smirk worthy of the Fire Prince himself graced his features. "Well we can't have that."

Then in a practiced move both boys spun together striking the air above them letting loose a blinding roar of flame before turning at a run for Appa. As soon as they gotten within a foot of the bison Aang grabbed hold of Zuko's shirt airbending them onto the animal's back effortlessly. Before they could take off however Katara was there.

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Waterbender demined, "I want to come with you."

"It's too dangerous," Zuko said. "Besides you have to stay here, you and Dad will be the ship's only defense once we're gone. They'll need you."

Katara knew what Zuko said was true because she knew exactly what they were planning. The two of them were going to take the warship head-on. A part of her mind screamed that it was suicide, and told her to stop them.

Another part, the part that had grown up this last year, understood it was the only way. And if there was anyone that had a chance of beating the odds against them, and pulling of such a daring move, it was the Avatar and the Prince. Still when she looked over at Aang she felt her eyes swim with tears, "Be careful."

Thinking of what Zuko had said to him about her, Aang smiled at the ocean eyed girl. He pulled back on Appa's reins, urging him into the air, "I promise."

As the creature rose up to carry his son Iroh shouted out to his son. "We'll make for the rendezvous point, the small island due west of Ember Island. Keōahi Kama."

Zuko nodded, raising his hand in salute and good-bye to the older man before turning away. He suddenly realized just how profoundly attached he'd grown to the people below. Not just his parents, but Toph, Sokka, and Katara as well. Leaving them behind this way tore at something deep inside him, and yet he knew he had no choice.

If he was right, Azula was the one commanding the airship and the only hope anyone on the small sea vessel had was for him and Aang to get her to focus her attention on them instead. Closing his eyes, Zuko took a deep breath and pushed thoughts of what was behind him away and focused his mind on what lay ahead. When he opened his golden eyes again they were clear of all emotion save one, determination.

Standing up he got into a wide firebending stance, "Let's do this."


	49. Chapter 49

From the deck of the ship Iroh watch as his son slowly stood up in the wooden saddle of the Avatar's bison, drew his fists close to his body for a second before punching the air rapidly sending deep red-orange flames toward the airship. The firebenders on the catwalk shifted their attentions just as the boys had hoped and started firing at the two boys. The fight that was issuing was terribly lopsided and Iroh was forced to greet his teeth to prevent himself from calling out for them to come back.

His chest burned as he forced himself to look away. If Zuko and Aang were going to risk their lives to give them a chance to get away he wouldn't waste it. "Qin!"

"Here Sir." The soldier responded immediately to his Commander's call.

"I want this ship moving now."

"Yes Sir." Qin spun around without a second thought and begun barking out orders to the others, who in turn acted instantly.

"We're not actually going to leave them are we?" Sokka asked as he came out from behind the cover he and Toph had taken.

"Yes we are." Iroh said, his feelings of helpless frustration turned his voice angry as his whiskey colored eyes darkened, daring the young warrior to contradict his decision.

For a moment it looked as if he just might until a hand came up and took his arm. Sokka turned on the unknown person, his own feelings of anger and confusion alive on his face. Pale golden eyes looked down at him halting his retort; Ursa's voice held unshed tears. "It is what they want us to do."

Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone from the Fire Nation was obviously crazy; he couldn't just leave his friends behind to save himself, not again. Turning to the one person he knew would agree he looked to his sister to back him up. "Katara?"

"Let it go Sokka." Katara looked back at her brother, tears streaming down her face she shook her head. The older boy was silenced more by her look then her words; she was clearly in pain. Her deep blue eyes pleaded with him not to make leaving any harder than it already was, so he nodded his consent and remained quiet.

Katara turned away from everyone she closed her eyes and began to gently sway back and forth, lifting her arms in the same fluid movements of the rest of her body. She looked to those who didn't understand what she was doing as if she'd lost her mind until they felt the ship shift below their feet. Adding her bending to the ship's propulsion system the vessel started to move then pick up speed.

"The ship is moving but we just got the engines go… what in the," Jiro's rough report died on his lips as he stepped on to the deck from the helms room where he'd been helping his brother start the ship.

The hunter had seen many things in his travels but the way his jaw dropped at the sight of the adolescent woman bending the ocean below them was clearly new. Iroh, who had seen waterbenders many times before, was no less impressed as he watched the girl in awed reverence with everyone else. Such power from someone who wasn't yet fully grown was beautiful, as well as a little bit frightening.

That thought drew Iroh's eyes off the girl and into the sky. They where steadily moving away from the fight between the Avatar and the warship, but even the distance grew Iroh could swear it looked larger than before. Then again things that scared you normally looked larger than life, and while he wasn't afraid for himself he was terrified for Zuko and his friend. His son was not the only one who guessed the identity of the person giving the orders on the Fire Nation blimp.

Again his thoughts brought directed his vision around as he turned to meet Ursa's gaze. Her face was expressionless but her eyes pleaded with him to tell her she had not just watched her son go to his death. Iroh swallowed at the lump that blocked his throat, but could not clear it. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but he wasn't able. While it might not be a lie, they both knew that it wouldn't necessarily be the truth.

There was only one thing he could do for her, and himself, in that moment. Crossing the deck in several strides he pulled her into his arms. Offering her solace in the strength of his embrace he whispered the only words of encouragement he could. "Destiny has a plan for those boys. It doesn't end here."

Ursa nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Iroh. Holding on to him for all she was worth, she laid her head on his shoulder. Tears she'd been able to hold back until now broke free, "I'm sorry."

Iroh closed his eyes, hugging his lover a little tighter, knowing she was not talking about crying. "Me too."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Appa growled unhappily as Aang jerked back on his reins missing a collision with a large fire ball by inches. "I'm not sure this was an improvement Zuko."

Zuko silently agreed with the young airbender as he deflected several smaller fire blasts from the bison's saddle. Still a quick glance to the ocean below told him it was worth it as he watched their ship fading in the distance unnoticed by their opponents. "The ship is almost clear; we only have to hold them off a little longer."

"Easier said than done." Aang as he directed his large friend through the unfriendly sky. "Don't suppose you have a plan on how to do that without getting fried do you?"

He didn't, but he wasn't about to tell his friend that. Zuko scanned the colossal airship, looking for any opening they might use to their advantage. Ideally if they could damage it enough the craft would have to land to make repairs, and they could get away. The problem was how to manage it, nearly every inch of warship was covered in thick metal sheets that even his strongest firebending couldn't penetrate. Suddenly a glint of light caught Zuko's eye and the corner of his mouth twitched upward; the ship was nearly covered.

"Aang do you think you can fly me over there?" Zuko asked pointing to the small box like observation deck that hung bellow the blimp. "I need you to get close."

Aang shrugged, he wasn't sure what the other boy was thinking but he didn't argue. Pulling back on Appa's reins, the animal shot nearly vertical while turning. It was all Zuko could do to drop to a knee and hold onto the edge of the saddle before he was knocked off.

"I've got enough people trying to kill me right now without your help Aang."

"Sorry."

Zuko rolled his eyes at the back of the younger boy's bald head, but didn't have time for a retort as his window of opportunity came into view. From his kneeling position Zuko visualized drawing the heat and energy around him into the center of his chest. When he felt his lungs would explode with the power he directed it outward in a deep golden burst. Then without a second thought sprang forward. His left foot hit the center of the saddle, his right caught the top of the side as he used what little momentum he could muster to jump off of the flying bison back.

"Zuko!" Aang cried out for his friend as the older boy leapt into the air. It was one thing for an airbender to do something like that, but everyone else fell. Zuko was no different, and Aang was certain he'd seen the last of the firebender as the boy disappeared into black smoke that rose off the airship where his fire blast hit moments earlier.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The observation control deck of the airship was in a state of controlled chaos as orders where being shouted back and forth into speaker tubes. Princess Azula stood in the midst of it all with a kind of glee that could not be described in simple words. There was a kind of rush to combat, but the cold gleam that issued from the Princess amber gaze was something to make the most seasoned warriors nervous.

"Princess the ship has started to move away from the island. Should we follow?"

"Ignore it focus all our fire power on the Avatar."

"But Princess," A hard lump choked the Captain's voice as narrowed eyes pinned him like daggers.

"The ship is unimportant," Azula's voice was quite but she didn't need to raise her voice to inspire fear. "It is merely a distraction, and easily dealt with once the Avatar is eliminated."

"Yes Princess." If the girl had been listening she would have heard the note of uncertainty in the Captain's voice as he turned and relayed her orders to his crew.

His years in the military told him that the girl was playing along exactly as their opponent wanted, but for his own safety he dared not say anything. It had been several years since a royal had listened to the advice of a soldier, and so he bit his tongue. As he watched the Avatar's bison rear up toward the bay of windows that surrounded the deck he knew a moment of quite vindication just before the ship shuddered in an explosion of flame and shattering glass. Turning with the others on the deck the Captain ran from the flying debris thinking as he left his post, it was the Princess order that put them in this situation so she could deal with it on her own.

Zuko blocked his friend's panicked cry from his mind as he reached blindly in the clearing smoke for a handhold on the airship. He gritted his teeth in pain as his hand found purchase on the frame of the window he'd broken with his fire blast and jagged shards of glass bit into his palm. One side of his mind told him to let go of the thing that hurt him, while the other side reminded him the alternative to the pain was dropping to his death.

It was a pretty easy choice to make really, even so just hanging there on the outside of the airship wasn't doing him any good. Zuko closed his eyes clearing his mind of everything but his objective, brought his knees to his chest, and kicked against the ship's hull. In a move reminiscent of the acrobatic Ty Lee, Zuko swung away from the ship at the same time bending and twisting his body, he threw himself through the broken window to land in a crouching fashion on the deck inside.

"You!"

Zuko's rough voice was uncharacteristically calm as he raised his head at the hissing sound only a few feet away, his golden eyes coolly meeting narrowed amber blazes. "Expecting someone else?"

"You're supposed to be dead." Azula snarled mentally cursing Mai for failing her, ignoring the fact she'd been the one that had the shurikens poisoned and the dark girl had been at best an unwitting tool.

A shadow shifted under Zuko's golden eyes for a split second before he controlled it. He could not let thoughts of Mai or anything else distract him from the viper that stood before him in the form a young girl. He carefully straightened into a simple fighting stance, careful to hold his injured hand back in a light fist. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You've never been anything but a disappointment all of your life Zuzu, why stop now." Azula's overly sweet smile turned to a frowned as Zuko faced her without any reaction to the verbal barb she threw at him.

His blatant refusal to play her game added to her anger, no one was behaving they way they were supposed to. First Mai and Ty Lee deserted her over nothing, then her father's harsh disregard. Now Zuko, the ever predictable Zuko, went against his nature to only wait calmly for her to make the next move. The Fire Princess wouldn't disappoint, as she suddenly lashed out with lance of deep blue flame.

The last time Zuko faced Azula one on one he had been drastically out classed, however that was before he met with Ran and Shaw. Zuko moved his hand in front of him as if brushing away a bothersome fly and his sister's attack dissipated into nothingness. If this had been a simple sparring match he might have taken a moment to enjoy the look of surprise that past over the girl's face but as it was he moved directly into an attack of his own.

The rapid series of fire blasts that Zuko unleashed were not exactly the most powerful or the best aimed shots he'd ever taken, but then they weren't meant to be. He wasn't here for an epic battle to the end with Azula he just wanted to make sure she couldn't follow his friends on the ship or Aang and him; that was assuming of course he could get himself off the blimp again now that he was on it. Still that was a detail he'd worry about later, as he continued to throw various punches and kicks at his sister maneuvering himself closer to the control panel for the aircraft.

Zuko's attacks where as sloppy as ever in Azula's opinion but the sheer volume of fire coming at her put her on the defensive and made her work at not to get burned. Despite the speed and agility that all firebenders where known for the only way she could attack was to open herself up to a hit. At the same time she could not allow herself be beaten by Zuko, not Zuko, whatever the cost. Azula braced herself, turning so brunt of the next fire ball would be absorbed by the shoulder plate of her armor, and sent flash of bright blue fire at her brother's head.

Zuko obviously didn't have issues with fire being shot toward him, until it came toward his face that is. It was a weakness of his, one that he had never admitted to anyone, and one he had worked very hard to try and overcome. Still it was there and he flinched as memories of looking up at the angry countenance of the man he'd once known as his father seconds before scorching pain and heat tore into the flesh of his thirteen year old face.

Zuko recovered quickly throwing his hand up in time to knock the flames harmlessly into the ceiling. However hesitation, for whatever the reason even for a split second, in a fight was a bad thing. The balance had shifted and he was forced on the defensive. Still he, unlike his little sister, had enough experience on this side of a fight to know defense could be just as effective as offence. In fact sometimes it was better.

Zuko was careful not to let Azula see the smirk that he couldn't keep from his face as she pushed him back. His father's voice played in the back of his mind,_ "A skilled warrior always has a plan, but he does not allow it to be so ridged that he cannot adapt when things go off."_ He wasn't always the best at plans, but adaptability was as trademark to him as his scar.

The small confines of the room were heating up due to the amount of fire that was flying in the air, and sweat was starting to bead on Zuko's brow. Wiping the perspiration away, he stumbled back as he was barely able to deflect the flaming snap kick Azula aimed at him. He righted his footing as he blocked another kick, his good eye wide and almost frantic as he looked at his opponent.

The glint in Azula's hateful amber eyes told Zuko he'd judged correctly, and he had her. His little sister's pride and confidence in herself, and her lack of it for him, blinded her to facts. She saw only what she expected, him weak and fumbling, which was just what he wanted her to see. Years of being the faster, stronger, more manipulative, sibling Azula couldn't comprehend that she was not the one in control of this game of cat and mouse.

Azula's blue fire was easily ten times hotter than Zuko's deep orange flames, and when it was directed in a concentrated fashion it could easily cut trough stone and melt metal. Concise and controlled, if he timed it just right, Azula would take down her own ship. Zuko felt his heel hit the edge of the control panel and knew it was time.

Azula smiled smugly as she drew back her fist, gathering energy as she imagined punching through Zuko's heart, and let loose a massive fire ball. Zuko threw up a defensive wall of fire as he dropped into a low crouch, turning his head and closing his eyes to protect them just in case. He felt the fire ball hit his shield, and push him back on the balls of his feet until his back was pressed against the metal panel behind him. Gritting his teeth he concentrated on holding the burning wall in place until he felt the miniscule decrease in heat that signaled it was safe to lower it again.

Sweeping his left hand in front of him he moved the fire wall aside like a sliding door. While, in the same motion, his other hand came up like a knife over his arm and bright golden flames shot from his finger tips. Azula was too close to block and was forced to bend backward to avoid her brother's strike. Still the flames warmed her skin, and her anger, as it passed centimeters above her face.

Snapping upright again Azula snarled as she japed two figures at her brother's head once more. In the split second that it took for the move the Fire Princess saw the smile that touched her brother's lips just as he uncoiled his legs and sprang easily over the deadly jet of blue white flame. Flipping mid air Zuko landed knelling to face his sister on the top of the controls that she'd just melted a hole into. The expression on the girl's face was priceless as realization dawned on her to what just happened.

As much as he wanted to enjoy his first victory over his sister in more years then he could count, he knew it was time to leave. He only hoped his ride had stayed close, still he shrugged and with one last smile turned and leapt out the same window he'd come in. Leaving Azula to fume after him as she cried out for the crew to repair the damage her brother caused.


	50. Chapter 50

General Iroh explained that voyage to Keōahi Kama would take the ship three days. Not because the island they were going to was so far away but because the course they were on took them around all Fire Nation ship traffic. As such their missing compatriots would surely arrive long before they would, and be waiting for them when that got there. He said that worrying about the boys was foolish as both Zuko and Aang were strong capable fighters who where perfectly able to care for themselves and to do so would only serve to give the worrier heartburn.

The fact that everything he said was completely true however did not stop him from scanning the skies as the sun set off the starboard side of the ship. Facts and logic would never be enough to erase all the worry from a parent's heart when their children were concerned. Iroh frowned as it suddenly occurred to him that somewhere down the road he'd started to think of Aang and his friends as his children as well. While he couldn't place his figure on just when it had happened, he knew there was no going back. Not, Iroh decided with a smile, that he wanted to.

The sound of light footsteps behind him drew him out of his musing as he turned to face the new comer. Katara stood before him with her head bowed, arms wrapped around her middle as if hugging herself. It took Iroh a minute to realize she was speaking to him. Her voice was barely more than a whisper and he only made out one word, "talk".

"Why don't we go inside, we can have a cup of tea while you tell me what is on your mind." Iroh suggested as he gently laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. Katara didn't look at the firebender, but simply turned around and headed back inside. Taking her actions as consent, he fell into step beside her not speaking further until he came to the door of his cabin.

Holding the door open he gestured for her to precede him, "Make yourself comfortable my dear."

Katara finally looked up, hesitating in the hallway so long Iroh wondered if she'd changed her mind. She hadn't as she quietly stepped over the threshold, and moved directly to the large wall hanging of the stylized flame that represented the Fire Nation. "Why do you have this in here?"

Iroh blinked at the girl's question. He really doubted his choice of decorations was what was bothering her. Clearly she was stalling, but he went along with it. Moving to the trunk that held his tea supplies he answered her question. "It is the symbol of my home and of my people. It allows me to stay connected to them no matter how far away from them I am. It reminds me what it is I am fighting for."

"What you're fighting for? The Fire Nation is evil." Katara exasperated voice rang off the metal walls of the cabin as she spun around to face the older man.

Iroh sighed as he saw the myriad of emotions swimming in the highly expressive ocean colored eyes. There was anger and fear, and even a little bit of hate, but most of all there was confusion. "Do you truly believe that Lady Katara?"

Katara touched the carved pendent that hung around her neck as turned away from the calm whiskey gaze of the man less than a year ago would have been her enemy. Before starting her journey with Aang she would have shouted yes, confident that she was right. So much had happened since then. Right and wrong, good and evil; the lines had become blurred.

Things she'd once seen so plainly where lost in a fog that she couldn't clear away. "I don't know what I believe anymore."

Iroh nodded with a gentle smile, lighting the small burner that would heat the water and brew the tea. "Well that is the first step."

"The first step to what?" Katara asked as she looked back at the wise general.

"To understanding the world is not black and white." Iroh went to stand next to the girl, carefully tracing the edge of the fire symbol. "You say the Fire Nation is evil, and I understand how you would come to see it that way, but it is no more evil than the Water Tribes are savage."

"I am not proud of what my ancestors, and I, did to this world in the name of Fire Nation glory." Iroh didn't try to keep his emotions from his voice, knowing the waterbender would understand them perhaps better then his words.

"But that does not mean I love my people any less. The people of the Fire Nation are no different than any other; they laugh, cry and bleed just like the rest of the world. It is the ambitions of a few twisted souls that have led the nation down the road it is on now. The true heart of the nation is good, and that is the part of it for which I fight."

Katara suddenly felt much calmer. The general's deep voice soothed her, as he painted his home in a way that made her think of the South Pole and Gran-gran. "Before the eclipse we were traveling in disguise through the Fire Nation. At first it made me kind of nervous, but after a while it was just like when we traveled in the Earth Kingdom. Only hotter."

Iroh laughed at the girl's off handed comment on the heat. "Very perceptive my dear."

The old man's deep throated laugh made Katara smile as a soft blush brighten her cheeks. "Thank you."

Iroh bowed his head respectfully as he gestured toward a set of cushions near the table with the now fully brewed tea. "Will you sit with me Lady Katara?"

Katara nodded, blushing harder as the firebender took her hand without warning and escorted her in a very regal manner the four steps to the pillows. He continued to hold her hand, assisting her in gently lowering herself onto a seat. When she was settled comfortably he bow once more and took his place with much less ceremony.

If it was anyone else Katara would have thought they were flirting with her, but not when it was Iroh. Most people hid behind good manners, using them to get something they wanted. The general didn't, even when they'd been on opposite sides Katara noticed he was always polite and kind whether it got him anything or not. It was just a part of who he was.

The more he got to know someone, the more relaxed he became around them, the more he let this gentler side of himself show. Just like Zuko. Katara frowned as her thoughts turned to the teen firebender and through him to Aang.

Iroh felt the shift in the waterbender's mood as he poured pale brown liquid into two cups. He really didn't have to ask what she was thinking about that caused her to frown so much but he did anyway. Passing her a cup Iroh settled back for what would undoubtedly be an uncomfortable conversation. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I can't stop thinking about Aang and Zuko." Iroh expected this so he calmly sipped his tea as he listened to the girl pour out fears. "I know why they had to go, and why they told me to stay, but I can't stop myself from thinking I should have gone with them. I know you said not to worry, that they can take care of themselves, but I keep getting this feeling that they need me."

Katara paused and Iroh guessed that it was his turn to speak. "You are a very kind and compassionate person Lady Katara, and those are two of the best qualities one can have, but there is a point that, as much as we don't want to, we have to let go."

"But," Katara started but paused when Iroh held up his hand.

"I've cared for Prince Zuko since he was a child. I protected him when I could and tended his hurts when I couldn't. Do you imagine it was any easier for me to stay behind as he took off to protect and defend our escape?" Iroh was careful to keep his voice calm even when he did not feel it himself.

Katara met Iroh's eyes and saw a reflection of her own feelings there. "How do you do it?"

"With a great deal of prayer, and faith that he knows what he is doing and will find his way back to me when he can." Iroh shrugged, but gave her the most encouraging smile he could. "It has worked so far."

Katara was quiet for a moment as she sipped her tea and thought about what the general said. Prayer and faith, if Sokka were here Katara knew he would scoff at the idea, but it made perfect sense to her. After all hadn't she been right there when Zuko and Iroh were reunited against all odds in the first town they gone to look for him in? Granted Zuko had been hurt, but again she'd been there and everything turned out fine.

Sokka would call it coincidence, but Katara felt it was more than that. Setting her tea cup down Katara got to her feet and bowed to the wise firebender. "Thank you General Iroh, you've help me a lot."

Iroh too got to his feet and bowed, "You are very welcome my dear. I am always here if you need to talk."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"Ow… careful." Zuko winced trying to pull his injured hand away from the ruthless airbender.

"Sorry." Aang grumbled an apology as he jerked Zuko's wrist, a little harder than necessary, toward the light of their small camp fire to inspect the deep gash along the boy's palm. Something in the wound glinted in the shifting light and Aang pulled the object free. Zuko hissed but the Avatar didn't bother to look up as he tossed yet another long shard of glass into the fire to join the several others before it.

Frowning he tried to focus all of his attention on cleared the foreign objects from the firebender's hand, but it was hard. Aang's thoughts where in so much turmoil he could barely see straight. A part of him felt bad that his friend was hurting, while a darker part felt that the Fire Prince deserved it. He was both relieved and irritated at the other boy that after jumping through the air like a mad man Zuko's only serious injury was a cut hand.

It was unreasonable and stupid; but at that moment Aang both loved and hated Zuko and he really didn't understand why. Pulling another piece of glass loose the silver eyed youth signed. "I think that is the last of it."

"Finally." Zuko groaned as he pulled his hand back to cradle it against his chest, flexing it gently to try and relieve some of the pain. It felt like a hundred buzzard-wasps had stung the palm of his left hand all at once as his fingers might as well be made of ice for all he could tell. Looking down at the nearly three inch cut only made it hurt worse, nearly bringing another groan to his lips.

"Wish we'd let Katara come along now." Zuko mumbled as he washed some of the blood off his hand in a bowl of water Aang past to him.

"You're the one that said it was too dangerous, not me." Aang grumbled as he tore a couple of long strips of cloth from the edge of the vest Zuko had been wearing that morning.

Zuko's golden eyes frowned at Aang as he past his hand back to the boy to be wrapped up. "Do you expect me to guess what's bothering you or are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aang mumbled in attempt to deflect the question, focusing his attention on making the simple bandage to pad and protect Zuko's hand.

He might not have Katara's skill at healing but part of his training at the Southern Air Temple had covered basic first aid. Tying a firm knot on the back of Zuko's hand he checked to make sure it wasn't too tight by sliding two fingers underneath it. Aang nodded, satisfied with his work, "I think that should take care of it for now; until we catch up with the others."

Getting up Aang turned away from the curious heat he felt from the other boy's gaze. Walking over to Appa, he absently started to itch the bison's ear. A deep rumble of pleasure issued from the beast as it turned its head to give the small boy better access, but his young friend wasn't really paying attention. His mind was far away, as the sounds and sights of that morning played over in his head.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"Zuko!" The world seemed to move in slow motion as Aang watched the dark cloud of smoke swallow up his friend. Yanking back on Appa's reins, forcing the flying bison to reverse the nearly vertical claim in hopes to save Zuko from plummeting to his death. The Avatar franticly searched the sky as well as the water below for any sigh of the firebender. There was nothing.

"No." Aang broken whisper was drowned out by the hissing roar of fire that shot though the air just missing him as Appa dipped out of the way.

The Avatar's head snapped around, tears at the edge of angry silver eyes. If the soldiers that still stood on the blimp's catwalk could see the look on the young man's face they would be running for cover. As Aang felt a reminiscent build of energy just under his skin and he knew he was one step away from going into the Avatar State. If it wasn't for his blocked chakra the glow would already cover his tattooed skin, still even without the glow now wasn't a good time to be Aang's enemy.

"Appa." Appa groaned a response to the way the boy called his name as he turned in mid air and again headed straight for the blimp.

Aang took a deep breath drawing on the pool to energy that swirled inside him and unleashed a torrent of fire toward the firebenders. Aang's attack was no longer about keeping the Fire Nation away from his friends on the quickly fading ship at the horizon below; it was anger and pain, frustration and exhaustion. He wanted it to be done, over; he'd failed too many times, lost too much, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Despite the fire he unleashed he felt no heat; the place he'd gone was cold and dark, a void. Tears ran down his face as he heard the sounds of metal tearing and men shouting as they ran from his attack, and the crys of the ones unlucky enough to be caught in it. Aang's heart braking, he felt the last shattered piece of his innocence slipping away, and he didn't know how to hold on to it.

"I'm sorry." Aang whispered an apology to no one and everyone as he sent another blast of flames toward the catwalk.

As his fire made contact with the blimp it slowly rolled gently to the side, and it drew the Avatar back from the distant shadows that held him. He hadn't hit anything vital enough with his firebending that should cause the hulking beast to start listing. "That's not right."

Looking up at the blimp Aang caught a flash of red flying from the observation deck's windows. He reached for Appa's reins again, but the animal must have seen it to as he turned without prompting to intercept the falling object. As fast as Appa moved, the airbender on his back knew that it wouldn't be fast enough.

Reaching behind him Aang grabbed his new staff and released the soft blue wings as he jumped for Zuko's falling frame. He reached out for the other boy as he past, and Zuko wrapped his hand around Aang's thin wrist. The sudden addition of the other boy's weight caused the glider to dangerously lose altitude before the Avatar pulled it under control again. Aang looked down to see Zuko's smirking up at him. "Glad you stuck around."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Aang hadn't been able to return the other boy's smile then, and he still couldn't. They'd accomplished what they'd set out to do; Azula had no other choice to set the blimp down on the Air Temple island to make repairs as they'd gotten away. Aang just felt hollow, and that feeling reflected in his eyes as he turned to Zuko when the other boy called his name.

Zuko was struck by the emptiness that filled the dark grey eyes of his friend in the shifting light of the fire. He knew that look; he'd seen it reflected in the simple mirror he'd stolen from Iroh's cabin on the third day of his exile as a boy. He'd smashed the mirror, scorching every reflective surface he saw with his firebending until his father had heard the commotion and stopped him. Zuko didn't think as he got up and, as his father had done with him, went to the young man and pulled him into a strong embrace.

For a moment Aang stiffened and then collapsed against the taller boy. Tears like rain soaked the firebender's shoulder, but Zuko said nothing as he held his friend. There was nothing you could say, no words to take away the burden that the boy would carry now. Still Zuko wished it wasn't true, both for his young friend and for the child he'd once been. The prince reached up with his bandaged hand and petted the monk's smooth tattooed head; offering the only comfort he knew.


	51. Chapter 51

Thick blue black smoke obscured everything, choking Mai's lungs as she called out to her parents. Somewhere in the darkness she heard a baby start to cry. "Tom-tom!"

She ran blindly toward the sound, her heart pounding. Despite everything she'd said about her little brother, she cared deeply for the toddler and his plaintive crying went through her like a lance. The only thing on her mind was getting to him, to protect him from the fire she knew was coming.

Mai ran as hard as she could but Tom-tom's cries never got any closer, her muscles burning from lack of clean oxygen. Her legs, too tired to take another step, buckled sending her crashing to her knees; she weakly reached in to the smoke. Tears drew white lines down her face as it washed away soot that clung to everything, as she called to her brother, "Tom-tom please."

A harsh laugh broke through the gloom that surrounded her, drawing her eyes up to the face of her tormentor. Neat and clean as always Princess Azula strode haughtily through the smoke, "I told you the consequences Mai. This was your doing."

Azula waved a well manicured hand and the smoke cleared like a curtain rising on the stage of a horrible play. Littering the ground just behind the vicious princess lay the charred and smoking corpses of two people that could only be Mai's parents. Mai shook her head in denial, but her mother's gold and ruby wedding band shone like a beacon on the black skeletal hand that clasped, even in death, to her husband's hand.

"Why?" Mai asked as her eyes refused to leave her mother and father. "Why do this?"

"Because I can." Azula's too sweet voice turned Mai's stomach as it dripped like acid in her ears. "Because it is my right as Princess of the Fire Nation."

Mai looked up at the monstrous girl. She thought how odd it was that such a beautiful face could hide such a hideous soul. She realized at that moment that is was just like the Fire Nation, everything was shined and polished to hide the true horror that lay just under the surface.

Zuko had seen it, the truth behind the lies, and he'd been labeled a traitor and killed for it. How many others had met the same fate as her true love? How many, like her family, had died simply on the whims of the Fire Nation's royal family? Where would it stop?

Something moved among the ashes of her parents' remains and Mai turned to see a small white hand reaching past the death around it. Mai's heart stopped as first a ragged tufted of black hair became visible, followed by soft round cheeks and frightened brown eyes. "Tom-tom!"

The baby reached eagerly for his sister as she scrambled on hands and knees to get him. Before Mai was able to touch him though Azula was there scooping him up by his collar. Tom-tom started to cry as he squirmed to free himself. "And what have we here?"

Azula's voice froze her captive's struggles, and spurred Mai back to her feet. Reaching out for her brother she tried to plead with the mad woman in front of her. "Please Princess he is just a baby, please let me have him."

"You want this?" Azula asked with a measure of discuss in her voice as she looked at the child in her grip. "Why?"

"Yes, yes I want Tom-tom." Mai took a step forward to take the boy, but the Princess stepped back keeping him just out of her reach. "Please Azula, I'm begging you, he is my brother."

"Your brother?" Azula asked, and fear rolled through Mai at the look in the cold amber eyes that regarded the boy. "In that case I will do you a favor."

Mai's eyes went wide as the girl's meaning struck her. Turning to her brother she rushed forward, but it was too late. Suddenly bright blue flames engulfed the boy's clothes; his screams of pain cut like razors through Mai's heart; he kicked and fought against the fire that ate at his young skin.

Tom-tom reached for his sister, begging wordlessly for her to save him. But there was nothing Mai could do for him now; her limbs were frozen in terror. Hot salty tears blurred her vision but she could not take her eyes from the boy as she watched his struggles slow then ceased altogether. Still her brother's screams rang in her ears even as Azula dropped the child's lifeless body to the ground to join the others.

"There, all done." Azula carelessly wiped a smug of soot from her hands. "Well are you going to thank me? Brother's are such a burden after all."

"No, it's not true, it's not done." Mai said, her voice amazingly clam sounding as she slowly turned to look up at the evil princess. Control over her body returned once more as she lunged at Azula's throat. "I'm going to kill you!"

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Mai's hands grasp nothing but thin air as she bolted upright in her bunk aboard the ship she bought passage to the Earth Kingdom on. Looking down at her empty hands she noticed they were trembling and curled them into fist to stop them as she tried to reconcile the images she'd just witnessed as nothing more than nightmare. Though she could still hear her brother's screams in her head, she looked around the small cabin she shared with the softly snoring Ty Lee and knew it wasn't real.

Carefully Mai got out of bed and went to her travel pack. Lifting the flap she pulled out two pale ivory pieces of paper; one was Zuko's letter, while the other was a replay to the messenger hawk she'd sent to her mother. While it was still too dark to actually read the words on the note she knew what it said and just having the in her hands helped slow the pounding in her chest.

'My darling daughter; It was very difficult to understand your letter at first, you really must work on your calligraphy my dear, but you needn't worry. Despite the terrible events at New Ozai; your father, Tom-tom and I are all fine. We have relocated to the Jing Faa Resort until the city can be retaken. I look forward to seeing you my dear; you must tell me everything that has been happening with Princess Azula and the Capital. I long to hear about all the new fashions at the Fire Lord's court this year. With love, your mother – Kim Tu.'

Mai shook her head as she pictured her mother writing the letter. She absently wondered what her reaction would be when she found out what her _darling daughter_ had said to Princess Azula, just before she'd walked out on the girl. Whatever it was it wasn't likely to be half as bad as what she'd do when Mai informed her she was going to follow Zuko's memory by joining the fight against the Fire Lord.

Standing up Mai slipped both letters under the wrist sheaths she'd started wearing even in her sleep. Then checking to make sure Ty Lee was still sleeping soundly, the raven hair girl picked up her cloak and headed out to meet the sun that had begun to lighten the sky outside the cabin window. On the deck of the ship Mai looked toward the east where she could see the dark shadow of land under a pale orange sky.

They wouldn't make land until that evening and so Mai had until then to figure out what she would say to her family. She folded her hands into her wide sleeves and touched Zuko's letter. 'I don't expect you to understand any of this, truthfully I'm not sure I even do, but I know this is what I have to do. All I hope is someday you will forgive me for leaving you this way. Please don't hate me Mai.'

A tear fell down her pale cheek as a sad smile touched her thin lips. "I don't hate you."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The sun was riding high over the horizon said that it was nearing mid day, though Zuko didn't pay it much attention as he sat between Appa's horns on top of the animal's head directing the flying creature toward the rendezvous island. Currently Aang curled up behind Zuko asleep in the middle of the saddle where he'd carried him after the smaller boy passed out from exhaustion after a night of crying. Zuko closed his eyes, letting the soft whistle of wind play a melody for him, as he thought about last night.

Aang had alternated between full raking sobs and quiet mournful whines as the cumulated tragedies of his young life broke like waves over his mind. Zuko had been helpless to do anything more then hold the small boy, bearing silent witness as his friend's world crumbled in on itself. While he didn't know what had happened to finally push Aang over the edge of despair the Fire Prince realized that this had been coming for a while.

He had watched, be it from a distance, over the year as the boy slowly changed. Aang's smile had become less bright, his silver eyes turning duller with each adversity they witnessed. The child monk had fought back valiantly; clinging to the joys he could, Katara and his other friends mostly, like a slowly fraying rope. The rope had finally snapped, and he'd fallen.

The question was how far the fall had been, and would Aang be able to find his way out again? Zuko's own fall had been instantaneous, hard, and so deep it had taken him three years to climb his way up enough to feel the light again. Though he still had miles to go before he'd reached the top at least he knew now he could get there. Part of the reason for that was the boy in his arms, and because of that he knew he would do whatever it took to pull his friend back out. So Zuko had held him all night, giving Aang as solid and strong a handhold as his could provide.

Just before dawn Aang's tears had stopped flowing and he'd told Zuko in a rough and broken voice that he was tired. Though the Fire Prince was sure the Avatar meant more than just physical weariness he had nodded, still saying nothing, as he gently lifted the fragile boy into his arms and carried him up to Appa's soft padded saddle and laid him down. The young man had curled up into a ball and promptly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Zuko had watched him a bit longer until he was sure Aang would not wake up any time soon before turning to clean up their meager camp. Something in the back of Zuko's mind told him it would not be good for Aang to wake up without a friend close. The sun had just peaked the top of its fiery head into the sky as Zuko positioned himself on Appa's head and urged him to flight.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"Zuko?"

The Fire Prince jerked at the soft sound of his name being called. He'd gone to sleep sitting up, and was forced to grab onto Appa's fur to keep himself from falling off the animal's head into open air. Zuko gritted his teeth as electric pain shot through his left arm from the cut on his hand. He vaguely thought he'd have to check on the wound to make sure it was not infected, but kept all of it from his face as he turned to face Aang.

The Avatar still looked tired, his eyes blood shot and dark with shadows. "Yeah Aang, what is it?"

Aang shook his head as he hopped over the edge of the saddle to land lightly in a sitting position next to the older boy. "Why don't you go lay down? Sleeping in Appa's saddle is a lot safer then up here."

Zuko frowned over at the boy but when he saw the spark of humor in his silver eyes he realized Aang was teasing him and some of his worry eased. "Yeah I think I'll do that. Just keep him heading this way, and wake me up in a couple of hours if I don't get up on my own. We should be getting close enough to start seeing land by then."

"No problem." Aang said as he took the leather reins from the firebender, and watched him crawl slowly over the bison's wide neck and shoulders. Just before Zuko disappeared over the edge of the wooden saddle he called, "Hey Zuko."

Zuko stilled and looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Aang's smile wasn't his brightest but it was real and Zuko couldn't help but return it. "No problem."

The Avatar turned around to watch the sky and Zuko flipped himself into the saddle and stretched out to get some sleep. Zuko's smile stayed on his lips as he drifted off; Aang might not be a hundred percent but he would be alright in time. You really can't keep a good airbender down.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Sokka was sitting on a wooden crate on the deck of the Order ship running a sharpening stone over the ebony edge of his sword blade. Not that the sword really needed sharpening, the ore of the meteor it was made of had given it properties that where for the most part unexplainable. One of them was the blade cut through anything its wielder wanted, as often as he wanted, like it was paper; yet it could touch a baby's skin without leaving a scratch. He was sure his little sister would call his sword magic if she knew everything it could do; which was partly why he hadn't told her.

Sokka had gone to his master so he could have a little normality in a world that had become filled with things that just shouldn't be possible. He managed to fail that when he'd made the sword. Of course he loved his space sword, it was a part of him now, and wouldn't give it up for anything. His failure in such a simple task, along with so many others, though grated on his nerves. The young warrior frowned as he jerked the stone over the blade hard enough to send sparks into the air.

"Wow, easy with that."

Sokka looked up from what he was doing to see a member of General Iroh's team standing next to him. The blue eyed boy frowned; he hadn't heard anyone approach, ally or not Sokka chastised himself for not staying alert to his surroundings. "Sorry about that, I didn't know you were there. It's Kazuya right?"

"Yeah that's right, but you can call me Kaz." Kazuya gave the younger man an easy unguarded smile as he walked over and sat down on a crate opposite him. "That's a really nice looking sword you've got."

Sokka's brow rose in a suspicious manner, the White Lotus guy was just a little too friendly for his liking. "Thanks Kaz."

"That's okay, you don't have to trust me; if I was you I guess it would take a lot for me to trust someone like me too." Kazuya said then laughed. It was a good laugh that made his light brown eyes shine brightly and turned his already young appearance softer.

Sokka wondered if he still looked that young, he certainly didn't feel like it at the moment. "Was there something you needed?"

"Not really." Kazuya shrugged ignoring the blatant sound of dismissal from the Water Tribe's men. "So you are friends with the Avatar? Is it true you and your sister, the waterbender, are the ones that found him?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, as he resumed his needless sharpening. Really how could this guy be four years older than him? "Yeah it's true; Katara and I found Aang and now were all great friends."

Kazuya would have had to have mush for brains not catch the sarcasm in Sokka's voice. Still he chose to ignore it and press on. "I bet it was hard to watch him stay behind like that while we escaped hun?"

"I'm getting used to it." Sokka mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sokka said as he got to his feet sliding his sword into its sheath, careful not to let the other man see the look in his eyes. "Look it's great to chat and all but I think I'm going to find something to eat, alone."

Kazuya knew that he had pushed the boy about as far as it was smart to but he hadn't found out what he came for yet. "You're upset about your father aren't you?"

"What?" Sokka spun around pinning the man with a look that was somewhere between hostility and curiosity. "What did you say?"

Kazuya stood up calmly as he met the stormy blue eyes, finally looking his true age. "The General had me going over the documents he retrieved from the prison guard at Capital City. One of the names on the list was Hakoda from the Southern Water Tribe. He is your dad right?"

"Yeah he is." Sokka felt like he'd been punched in the gut, it made his next words tremble as they left him. "What… what did it say? Did it say… is he alright?"

"It said he was hurt when he was first captured but he's made a full recovery." Kazuya saw the boy visibly relax and he debated whether or not he should tell him the second part of his news. Then he thought of how he would feel in Sokka's place, if it was his own father that had been locked in a cold metal cage, and his debate ended. "It's not all good news though Sokka."

Sokka closed his eyes, as he stiffened. When he opened his eyes again they were calm and dark with resolve. "How bad does it get?"


	52. Chapter 52

"Wow, this place is great Mai. Oh look at the little bowl of cherries!" Ty Lee danced happily across the lavish room she and Mai where escorted to, plucked a cherry from the waiting bowl, and popped it into her mouth.

You would think the girl had spent her whole life in a cave instead of being the personal friend of a princess for years the way she was acting. Still Mai just rolled her eyes at her as she deposited a few brass coins into the resort staff member's waiting hand. The man quickly pocketed the offered coins and bowed, "Will there be anything else Ladies?"

"Yeah, would you please inform Governor Ito and Lady Kim Tu that I have arrived?"

"Of course my Lady." Again the man bowed, before hurrying away to do the young woman's bidding.

Clearly hoping for more silver for a job well done, Mai thought as she tossed her small travel pack on one of the beds. Then going over to where Ty Lee sat munching on the shiny blood red fruits and in her classic monotone asked, "Any good?"

Ty Lee looked up at her friend with a curious frown. Nothing about Mai's tone or look suggested anything wrong, and that sent warning bells off in the acrobat's head. She was acting too normal. "You want to try one?"

As she expected the dark girl shook her head and looked out the room's large bay window. The fact that she hadn't walked away though was a signal that she wanted to talk, but obviously didn't know where to start. Ty Lee found it endearing, and decided to help her out. "So you want to go get messages while we're here."

Mai again shook her head still turned to the window, her detached voice cool as ever. "I'm not staying."

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked though a secret part of her already knew. She'd seen it in her friend's eyes for a long time, ever since the eclipse.

Mai felt tears at the back of her eyes, her throat blocked by the lump of worry that had worked its way up from her stomach. She reached inside her sleeve and pulled free the letter she hadn't shared with anyone. Turning finally she met Ty Lee's gaze as she passed her the paper.

Ty Lee looked at Mai for a long minute before taking the offered letter. Carefully unfolding the document she read the first line and gasp. Looking back at her friend in shock, "This is from Zuko."

"Read it." Mai nodded, and Ty Lee started to read to herself. But the girl who lived with silence found it suddenly too much to bare and add, "Out load."

The normally smiling girl turned hesitant eyes to her friend. The look of Mai's face broke her heart, "Are you sure?"

Mai nodded her face solemn as Ty Lee started to read. "_Dear Mai, I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving._ Oh Mai."

Mai waved her hand for the other girl to continue as she turned around. She didn't want her friend to see the tears she could no longer hold in check. Still she listened intently to the words she knew by heart as Ty Lee's voice filled the room once more.

"Since my banishment all I could think of was returning home, to be the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation once more, and to stand at my Father's side. I dreamed about it all of the time, but reality, appearently, is never as good as the dream. I thought this is where belonged, but I'm more out of place here than anywhere else I've ever been."

"It's all wrong. Lies poison the air, killing our nation as surely as the rest of the world. That's why I can't stay here any longer. Things are not what they seem to be, and changes have to be made. The Fire Lord tells one truth though; this war has gone on long enough."

"I've always known the Avatar was part of my destiny, I just didn't realize until now what that really meant. I know my place now, and my purpose. I'm going to join him. It feels right. I don't expect you to understand any of this, truthfully I'm not sure I even do, but I know this is what I have to do."

"All I hope is someday you will forgive me for leaving you this way. Please don't hate me Mai. Zuko." Ty Lee finished the letter, her own tears running down her face. Getting up she rushed to the raven haired girl, and, with Mai's back still facing her, gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Mai stiffened at the feel of the girl pressed tightly behind her, then slowly by degrees she relaxed. Still she turned around, gently disengaging herself from the rib crushing grip, to face Ty Lee properly. Her pink friend looked up at her, quietly handing her back her letter, which she promptly returned to her sleeve as she watched the girl's eyes intently. "You understand right?"

Ty Lee nodded giving Mai a watery smile, "How are you going to find him?"

"I'm not sure." Mai shrugged then frowned as a thought dawned on her. "You're not angry about this? You aren't going to try and talk me out of it?"

"Why would I try to talk you out of it?" Ty Lee asked truly curious.

"I'm talking about joining helping our country's number one enemy; it's an act of treason."

"Yeah?" Ty Lee found the way Mai's eyebrows came together in her confusion adorable, and the fact that she so rarely show any emotions made it that much sweeter. "If you really thought I would have a problem with this why tell me?"

"I don't know." Mai said turning away from her friend's goofy smile. "I just thought I should. Because you're my friend I guess."

"Oh Mai!" Ty Lee shrieked with happiness as she flung herself on the girl once more, this time nearly knocking her off balance in her excitement. "I love you too."

"Get off me." Mai pushed the girl away, though her half smile wouldn't allow her words to be harsh. "So I guess this means you won't tell anyone what I'm planning?"

"Of course not!" Ty Lee said in her chipper manner before her grey eyes turned as serious as Mai's ever got. "Because I'm coming with you."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Mai tried to talk Ty Lee out of her decision. First she said it was too dangerous, that it wasn't her fight. Then she pleaded for the girl to think of her family, and lastly she'd flat out refused to take her. Of course every argument she had Ty Lee countered, most often with a simple. "What about you?"

It was going to be dangerous, but it wouldn't be any more so for Ty Lee as it was for Mai. Mai made it her fight for her boyfriend, but Ty Lee did it for her friends, of which she counted Zuko. They both had families, both equally high ranking members of Fire Nation nobility, which would suffer because of the scandal; at least for a time.

Finally Ty Lee had just looked at her with a smile and said, "You can't stop me."

'Apparently,' Mai thought with a rueful smile, 'the hyper little circus performer is right.' Still as she looked over at the shining pink girl beside her as they walked down the hall to have dinner with her family she felt a bit of the contentment that had left with Zuko. The hidden romantic in her liked to believe it was her departed love telling her she was doing the right thing.

Those thoughts, and Ty Lee next to her, gave her the courage to do what she needed to next. Opening the door to her parents' chambers Mai bowed respectfully, "Good even Father, Mother."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Aang had woken Zuko up just as he'd requested and with the older boy giving directions they landed Appa on an empty stretch of black sand. Aang hoped off Appa and landed with a soft crunch on the beach. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen sand this color before."

"That's because it's not actually sand." Zuko said climbed down with a little more difficulty. His hand was screaming with pain and he could barely move his fingers because of the swelling. It was definitely infected and he needed to get it looked at by a professional.

Still he didn't tell Aang any of this as he gestured up to three peaks near the center of the island. "About two billion years ago Keōhai Kama's mountains where active volcanoes; they were always erupting. Some eruptions lasted years at a time, almost like they were lava fountains. Anyway the lave would shoot up and then fall in the ocean where it would cool off so quickly it turned into obsidian. Small bits of the volcanic glass would wash up with the tide and after a while the beaches formed."

"Neat Zuko, how do you know this stuff?"

"It's expected of the Crown Prince to know the history of his nation." Zuko's voice went dark with unpleasant memories of times when he'd 'failed' in his lessons.

Aang winced as he heard the change in the teen's voice and saw his eyes grow distant. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Zuko."

"It doesn't matter." Zuko said trying to lighten his tone; it didn't work. He shook his head as he started walking for the tree line. "We should get going; Keōhai is a wild national perserve. The forest is going to get pretty dark once the sun sets, we should try to find the White Lotus camp before then."

"Guess it would be too much to hope they'd find us like they did last time." Aang said as he fell into step beside the taller boy, Appa bringing up the rear.

"I'd rather not relay on chance, if that is okay with you." Zuko said his good hand unconsciously came up to his side rubbing the ghostly ache that remind there.

Aang saw the action and knew the Fire Prince was thinking about how he'd been injured. "Does it still hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Zuko said not sparing a glance at the Avatar. He knew what the boy was asking, he just pretend he not to. He'd rather pretend it didn't matter at all.

"Where you got cut?" Aang clarified as he glanced up at the blank mask that had come over Zuko's face. "I thought Katara healed you."

"She did, my side's fine." In direct contradiction to his words his fingers brushed over the spot again. Knowing Aang saw the move Zuko gritted his teeth, "I'd rather not talk about it Aang."

"And I didn't want to cry in your arms all night long." Aang said to get Zuko to finally look at him, and it worked. "But I did, and it helped some. Come on Zuko, talk to me."

Zuko studied the boy's silver eyes for a moment before turning back to scan the forest. For a second it seemed like he wouldn't say a word, but then his rough voice rolled through the trees. "My side is fine, the cut wasn't really that bad to start and with Katara's waterbending it is just another scar already. It's not my side that hurts."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Mai was," Zuko's voice caught as he thought of all the things Mai had been to him. She'd been his friend, his confidant, his supporter. She had been his heart, she still was, and _that_ was what truly hurt. He couldn't say those things out load though, and so he settled for, "We dated."

Aang's eyes grew wide as he caught the meaning the older boy left unspoken. He didn't know what to say so he simply reached out, his fingers brushing the back of the hand that kept returning to the wound that wasn't there for the briefest moment. Golden eyes glanced down at him, and he bowed his head to the other boy. They both turned then, saying no more they walked on in the soft sweep of underbrush.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

The sun had set on the White Lotus ship two hours ago and except for the man at the helm the rest of _crew_ had retreated to their cabins for the night awhile ago. The thin slice of moon casted the deck in to near blackness, allowing a solitary shadow slip across it unnoticed or practically, "What are you up to?"

The blunt sudden question had Sokka yelping in surprise and pain as he dropped the heavy pack he was carrying on his toe. Gritting his teeth he turned to glare daggers at the person that startled him. Of course it did little good, "Geese Toph, don't sneak up on a guy like that."

"I'm not the one tip toeing around the ship in the middle of the night like some kind of thief." Toph reminded him as she walked over and toed at the bag he dropped. "What you got in her anyhow?"

"Just some stuff." Sokka said as he quickly picked it up, rescuing it from the blind girls irreverent prodding. "No big deal."

Toph was about to remind him that she could tell he was lying when another voice broke the night. "Sokka did you get the supplies? I got the wa…"

Sokka groaned as Kazuya stepped out of the shadows stopping short when he saw that the Water Tribe boy was not alone. "I mean…ah…"

Toph turned a smug smile on Sokka, and he shook his head. "It's alright Kaz, we're already busted."

"Oh, I see." The young man said though the frown on his face clearly said he didn't.

Toph crossed her arms as she _stared_ down her friend, "Supplies? Supplies for what exactly?"

"I can't tell you Toph." Sokka said as he turned and gestured for Kazuya to come ahead. "I sorry, but we've got to go."

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." Toph said in one of her more frightening tones as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't make me bend the deck to your feet."

Sokka stopped short and Kazuya still beside him. Looking over at the Water Tribesmen he asked in a whisper. "Can she really do that?"

The look Sokka sent the older man clearly said not only could she but she wouldn't have a problem with doing so. As Kazuya paled in something like horror, the blue eyed boy turned to face his friend with a sigh. "We're taking the war balloon and going to bust my father out of jail."

"Great, when do we leave?" Toph's face brightened as she started forward.

Sokka stilled her with a hand on her shoulder. "You can't come Toph."

Toph brushed Sokka's hand off her shoulder, milky jade eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why not?"

Sokka knew he would have to choose his next words carefully. "The Fire Nation is transferring Dad in the next few days, if they haven't already, from the Capital Prison to the Boiling Rock."

"It's a maximum security prison in the middle of a volcanic crater, and the only way we're going to get close to enough to get him out is to sneak in as guards. As far as I know Toph, the Fire Nation isn't in the habit of making twelve year old blind girls into prison guards. I'm sorry but you'd stick out way too much for this one."

If Sokka had said something about it being too dangerous or her being too young Toph had been fully prepared to beat him to a bloody pulp. Though he had mentioned her age Toph couldn't be angry with him, after all he was right, damn him. Even if she could find away to cover up she was blind she'd never pass as an adult, she just wasn't tall enough.

Crossing her arms over her chest again she huffed, "Fine, I'll stay but I don't have to like it."

Sokka smiled in relieved surprise at his tiny friend. "You know I'd take you with me if I could, there's no one better in a pinch."

Toph was thankful for the darkness to hide the blush that warmed her cheeks, as the vibrations of the metal deck told her Sokka really meant what he said. "You better get out of here before someone else sees you."

"You're the best Toph." Sokka gave the girl a quick hug, and she punched him in the arm just a little too hard. Still his smile never left him as he rubbed the sore spot, and nodded to Kazuya that it was safe for them to proceed. As he and the other man walked away though he thought he heard Toph say something.

When he looked over his shoulder however, the girl was nowhere to be seen. It must have been his imagination. Still he could have sworn he heard her say, "Keep safe."


	53. Chapter 53

Iroh sat in his cabin going over several different important maps, documents, and plans for the quickly approaching day Sozin's Comet would return. The thing was he might as well be looking at blank scraps of paper for all the good it was doing him. Here he was, a man that had dedicated the best years of his life to the military, who could no longer make sense of a simple capabilities report.

He was a general who had planned, directed, and executed a hundred different successful engagements with nothing more than an out of date map, unreliable intelligence, and a gut feeling. Yet now, when he had everything laid out in front of him, he couldn't find the _It_. The thing that would insure victory for his side eluded him.

Iroh slid his papers away in frustration before pressing the heels of his hands to his over tired eyes. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this anymore."

"Cut out for what?"

Iroh looked up to see Ursa stepping through the door he'd unconsciously left slightly open, hoping secretly for an interruption. He found himself smiling at the form his hopes were answered. Pushing back from the table he held out his hand for her. "I can't remember now."

"Sounds serious." Ursa chuckled as she closed the door before crossing the room to take his hand. The moment their hands connected Iroh pulled her down into his lap, and she sank happily into his arms. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You're doing it." Iroh said as he ran a hand through her soft hair, since their reconciliation he found it increasingly more difficult not to touch her. Looking into her pure golden eyes he felt the tension he'd been trying to ignore fade. "Do you know you're beautiful?"

Ursa blushed at the intensity she saw in his whiskey gaze. He truly meant what he was saying which made her happy and just a little uncomfortable. "Perhaps you need your eyes checked. I've gotten so old."

"Old?" Iroh's laugh erupted from deep inside his chest. "My Dear you are anything but. Still I think it is you whose eyes must be failing; after all it's an old, fat, balding man's lap you happen to be sitting on."

"You're not fat." Ursa said a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she kissed his cheek. "Just old and balding."

"Oh yeah." Iroh growled in mock anger just before capturing her lips in a forceful kiss.

Iroh wasn't the only one that was having _no touching_ issues; Ursa willing gave into his kiss, offering her mouth to him. A sound of pleasure hummed at the back of her throat as his tongue intertwined with hers. It had been so long since she'd been kissed like this and her body warmed in response.

Iroh felt his own temperature raise as his body reacted to the woman in his lap. With great difficultly Iroh broke their kiss, holding her back when she would have kissed him again. "Ursa, we can't."

Ursa sat back looking at the man she wanted more than her next breath, a man she knew wanted her back. He kept his head down, looking away from her. "Why? What are we waiting for?"

What were they waiting for? Really it wasn't like they hadn't done this before. They had a sixteen year old boy as proof, and yet Iroh resisted. "I want to give you more than this."

Iroh looked up then meeting Ursa's beloved eyes. "I want to give you something real, a family we don't have to hide."

Ursa closed her eyes as she let Iroh's words sink into her. "This is real Iroh, our family is real, and I would gladly spend a hundred years locked from the sun, for one hour lit by your touch."

"Still if this is what you want, I will respect that." She started to get up from his lap and Iroh reached out with amazing speed, pulling her down again. She turned startled questioning eyes on him, and he responded with quick earth shattering kiss.

"How do you do this to me?" Iroh asked his voice rough with long denied desire as he got to his feet, with her still in his arms, and carried her the short distance to his mattress. He gently lowered them both onto the simple red covers, thinking how he would soon wrap her in the finest silks in the world as he kissed her softly.

When the kiss broke Ursa looked up at him with her most beguiling smile, moving her hips under his invitingly. "It's only fair, look what you do to me."

Oh he was looking and kissing her again he pressed himself against her, his approval of what he saw evident. For so long Iroh had burned to have her this close again and now that she was it was playing havoc with his control. He wanted to take her now, hard and fast until she cried out in uncontrolled pleasure, but at the same time there was something he wanted more.

Iroh moved off of Ursa, and helping her into a sitting position, he lazily ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He looked at her; her eyes were trusting and eager, and he smiled. He kissed her lips once more, as his hands found their way to her belt and deftly untied it. When she reached out to do the same for him, he grunted and caught her hands before they could do anything. "Let me."

Ursa saw a need in his warm whiskey gaze so passionate that it thrilled and frightened her at the same time. Still she gave into him; she would always give into him, and let her hands fall to her sides. His smile was faintly possessive as buried his hands in her hair and kissed her until she grew light headed. Then with torturously slow movement his hands slid her gown from her shoulders.

He let his kisses follow the path his hands took as he moved along the line of her jaw to her ear then further, down her neck and to her collar bone. Each kiss setting tiny fires on her skin, and she moaned encouragements to her lover, but he would not be rushed. 'Slowly,' he warned himself, 'go slowly, make it last.'

Soon, despite his leisurely pace, Iroh had Ursa knelling before him in all her natural beauty. Iroh paused a brief moment taking in her perfection, while time and childbirth had added a bit of softness to her frame here and there to him she had never looked better. Reaching out he laid her down once more, then bowing his head he paid homage to the gentle raise of her breast.

Ursa rewarded his attentions with a soft intake of breath as she arched her back offering more of herself to him. Iroh suckled gently at one glorious orb, and then the other until her breath came in quick helpless pants. Slowly he lowered himself down her welcoming body. Laying feather light kisses along her cream colored skin he softly teased the flesh of her flat stomach with his teeth and tongue.

As Iroh moved lower he could feel the heat of her passion, and caught the first hints of the slightly musky scent of her desire. Like the rest of her it promised pleasures that had been too long denied them both. Ursa opened to him willingly, both in offering and demand, and he did not deny her, he never could.

Ursa ran her fingers through Iroh's long hair holding him in place as soft moans of pleasure escape her lips in time with his tongues cleaver movements. Iroh smiled against her as he continued to drive her mad. Just before she reached her peak however he moved away, and she mewed in protest.

He did not leave her long, quickly dispatching himself of the confines of his own garments he returned to her. Covering her with his body once more he found the point of her need. He didn't bothering to fight his groan of satisfaction at the way her body eagerly welcomed him, contracted around him in an intimate embrace.

Panting Ursa wrapped her long legs around his waist pulling him closer as he pushed his length through her nearly forgotten yet still so familiar resistance. Memories of the way she felt would never compare to reality as he lost all thought but the feel of her. Iroh moved deeper until he was buried completely in her body's velvety wetness, before drawing himself back again so that he could repeat the process.

"So good." Ursa groaned as she arched up to meet his downward stroke. Wrapping his arms around her Iroh held her to him as he moved in her warmth. He knew he could not last long, but he swore to hold off as long as he could as he set the rhythm to their primal dance.

Her moans grew louder as she matched each deep thrust, her legs tightening over his middle drawing him in. Her body grew tighter and wetter as the first wave of ecstasy rocked her body hard against his. Iroh didn't stop; on the contrary he increased his speed as he heard Ursa crying his name. Something in him needed to see how long he could keep her on this razor's edge; needed to know how much pleasure he could give her before it was too much.

Iroh spoke softly to her, encouraging her to ride the pleasure with him and Ursa always willing to oblige him did as he asked. She stayed with him as lights exploded behind her eyes with each new orgasm he gave her. Soon though her body was at the point of breaking, she couldn't take much more, and she let him know. "Iroh please."

"Once more." Iroh panted in her ear as he felt the familiar tingle that told him his own finish was near. He slowed his pace, wanting to hold on just a little longer, to keep it until the last possible second. He moved with Ursa, sweating and panting, wanting to bring her one final time before joining her.

Now it was simply a matter of timing, it would be just a few more seconds. He felt her last orgasm tightening around him and he was lost. He let himself go; she felt it and she rocked against him despite herself to draw out every drop. Iroh called Ursa's name as he fell forward; they held on to each other as their shared climax rocked them both.

They clung to one another afraid to let go less they would be lost forever in a world gone sightless with pleasure. For a moment Iroh laid there, still on top of her, still buried deep within her warmth, and in the clear understanding of the afterglow he realized that he was finally where he belonged. With her, in her, safe and utterly at home.

He kissed her neck; drawing in her sent that was stronger now after their love making as he whispered what a wonder she was. Ursa chuckled deep in her throat, "You're not so bad either, for an old man."

Iroh frowned down at her for a moment before he realized what she was making fun of him. Then laughing softly he disengaged himself from the tangle of their limbs and rolled with her to the side. "Take care girl, or I may be forced to show you again what this old man is capable of."

"Really?" Ursa challenged sleepily as she snuggled against him.

"Most certainly." Iroh confirmed as he lazily stroked her now knotted and damp hair, content now to hold her as she slowly dosed off. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead as she drifted in her dreams, thinking to make good on his promise as often as she would let him.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Iroh could have sworn he'd just gone to sleep when a sound jerked him awake. Sitting up he searched his room for whatever it was that woke him, but nothing moved in the shadows. He was about to chalk it up to his imagination and lay back down when a bang of urgent sharp pounding came through his cabin door.

Ursa jumped as the sound startled her out of her sleep and Iroh spun to cover her mouth before she could speak. Iroh frowned as he looked into her frightened gold eyes and shook his head. Ursa nodded and kept silent as Iroh called out to whoever was on the other side of his door. "Who's there?"

"General Iroh, its Ichiro. We have a problem Sir."

Iroh couldn't fathom what possible problem the hunter could possibly have that would require his attention in the middle of the night. They couldn't be under attack, the man's voice was too calm and there were no other sounds to indicate such an event. Still Iroh got up and grabbing a robe for himself he passed Ursa her things, just in case.

"What is it?" Iroh asked through the door as he and his guest covered themselves.

"It's Kazuya Sir, he didn't report for his shift at the helm." The note of irritation was clear even through the steel door and Iroh was on the verge of telling the man that he'd deal with it in the morning when Ichiro added, "It seems that he and the Water Tribe boy have gone missing."

Ursa's surprised gasp was mostly covered by Iroh's curse but he still turned to look at her. She gave him an apologetic look before going back putting on her clothes, and he just shook his head. It didn't really matter, he supposed, if Ichiro knew she was in here with him.

After all they were both adults, and it wasn't as if they were hiding their affection for each other before now. He just didn't want their relationship to become the fodder for more gossip then it already was. He only wanted to spare Ursa, and Zuko who would be sure to hear of it, such an ordeal.

Crossing to his door he opened it just enough so he could look the hunter in the face. "Go wake the rest of the team Ichiro; I'll worry about the water boy's sister and Lady Bei Fong. Let's try not to wake up the rest until we have too, no point in panicking anyone needlessly. We'll meet in the Mess in ten minutes."

Ichiro nodded once then hurried off to follow orders. Iroh sighed as he closed the door again. A gentle hand came up and touched his shoulder. "What do you think has happened to them? You don't think they've been hurt do you?"

"I don't know." Iroh said darkly, thinking if they weren't hurt they would be when he got his hands on them. 'Does anyone follow orders anymore?'

Turning around he met Ursa's worried eyes and sighed again; she was such a mother. Reaching up he cupped her cheek with his large palm and placed a soft kiss on her frowning mouth. "Try not to worry my Dear; I'm sure everyone is fine. I need to go though and take care of this. I'm not sure how long it going to take, it might be better if you return to your cabin."

Ursa stepped out of Iroh's way, watching him as he moved further into his cabin to put on something more substantial than his thin robe. She knew what he was doing, and though she told him she didn't mind the secret, she couldn't help feeling hurt. If he could tell their son about them, why not the rest of the world?

Insecurities from the shadows of her past reared up like the living dead rising from the grave and her chest contracted painfully. It was irrational and stupid, but then fears usually were; she knew Iroh loved her just as much as she loved him. Still she felt something stung her eyes and she closed them tight as she turned away.

She would not add to Iroh's problems with her tears, but her voice wasn't completely steady as she said, "The hall should be empty by now, it should be safe for me to go."

Iroh had just finished tying his belt when his head snapped up like he'd been hit as the odd note in Ursa's voice reached him. He spun around to see what was wrong but before he could do anything she'd slipped out of the room and his door was closing again. Cursing himself for a hundred kinds of fool his hand was on the handle to follow her before he stopped himself.

Pulling his hand back he clutched it into white knuckled fist. Turning his eyes up to the ceiling he cursed the unseen, "Are you enjoying the show? Do you have something against our happiness? Is it so terrible that we are together? Can't you just let us have one moment of peace?"

There was no voice to answer him but then Iroh really hadn't expected there to be. He really didn't need one, because he already knew it. He was sick of putting his life on hold for this damn war, but there would be no peace for anyone until Ozai was defeated. He swore he would to make this up to Ursa and soon, but for now he had a job to do.

He reached out again, this time opening the door and stepping into the hall. As his footsteps resonated in the shadowy corridor all of his uncertainties over the approaching comet's deadline vanished. Things became clear in his mind once more; his whiskey gaze shifting as the General he'd once been came back to life.


	54. Chapter 54

Iroh took the tea that Tia Min poured for everyone but paid it little attention as he studied the faces gathered into the small area that served as both kitchen and dining room for the ship. There was a general air of tiredness and confusions as they mumbled and shifted amongst themselves. Iroh frowned and in his mind calmly counted to fifteen.

When he finished counting and they still had not settled down Iroh was done waiting. "Enough."

Iroh hadn't rose his voice but the tone of command rolled through the room like a thunder cloud. The group froze in the middle of what they were doing and turned wide eyes to the man at the head of the room. All that was but the little earthbender at the opposite end table, who continued to sit with her feet on the edge of the table sipping her tea.

Iroh looked at the girl for a moment but then shook his head as he turned to the others. "I brought you all here because it turns out that members of our respective groups are missing, along with supplies and the War Balloon. I want to know who was the last person to see Kazuya and, or Sokka on this ship is and everything that might tell us where they have gone."

There was a soft murmuring as people thought and whispered to each other about what the General had asked. Again Iroh watched the group, everyone had some thought to add to the conversation, though none of it seemed to be very helpful. Or at least most everyone.

Iroh's eyes narrowed, "Lady Bei Fong?"

The room went quit once more as Toph turned slowly toward the sound of Iroh's voice. "Yes?"

"Don't you have anything to add to this?" Iroh made it a question but his voice made it clear he already knew the truth.

"Hey," Toph shrugged noncommittally, "I didn't see anything."

アエ 父の日 恋仲

A single eyebrow arched as Iroh looked at the girl, deciding how best to approach the situation. He started slowly, "Lady Bei,"

"It's Toph!" The blind earthbender exploded as she jumped to her feet sending her chair skittering across the floor and landed on its back with a loud crash. She glared at Iroh's position. "Lady Bei Fong is my mother, my name is Toph! Use it if you want to talk to me."

Toph stomped the floor and the groaning protest of the metal clad room was the only sound as everyone present was struck dumb. Katara and the White Lotus members looked between the firebender and the small child that couldn't see the look of murder he'd been wearing since walking in. Surly if she was able to see she would never dare to speck to the Dragon of the West in such an insubordinate manner.

"General Iroh, she didn't mean it." Katara spoke up in defense of her friend but Toph wasn't in the mood.

Toph took a defiant step toward the head of the room where Iroh stood staring at her. "Oh yes I did."

Iroh raised a hand forestalling any the comment he saw Katara forming. His voice was a clean and clear as ice and about as warm as his eyes remained fixed on Toph's milky gaze. "Very well Toph, I would like to speak with you. Alone if you please."

"Fine by me." Toph said gruffly, and without direction or hesitation the members of the White Lotus got to their feet and headed for the door.

They didn't exactly make a run for it but it was clear they did not want to be caught in a potential crossfire between the two bending masters. If they had any concern for the child earthbender's safety they didn't show it, instead they started to discuss who would take over Kazuya's watch shift even before the door closed behind them. Only Katara stayed loyalty born of friendship making her step closer to Iroh.

She didn't really place herself between him and Toph, as the girls had been sitting on opposite sides of the table, but there was no way for Iroh to mistake the gesture. He found it commendable as well as endlessly irritating. Did the little waterbender really think her friend needed protecting from him?

Apparently so, "I don't think this is really necessary, Toph can't possibly know where Sokka and Kazuya are. She's just cranky because she got woken up to early."

Iroh finally looked away from Toph to face Katara and was about to tell her that it didn't matter to him at the moment what she thought was necessary when the jade eyed girl bet her to it. Toph stomped on the floor once more sending the metal quivering and groaning. "I'm standing right here Katara, or did you go blind too. I don't need your help, besides what makes you the authority on what I do or don't know?"

"I didn't mean," Katara turned to explain to her friend but Toph stopped her.

"I know what you mean Katara and its fine; but I can handle talking to General Iroh without you holding my hand and doing it for me." Though her words where still a little harsh but they were not said with much anger.

Katara looked watched Toph for a moment, lips drawn into a considering line. Then she looked to Iroh and back, nodding her head. "Okay Toph, I'll be in our cabin if you need me."

Toph's expression clearly sarcastic; their cabin was a floor up and on the other side of the ship from the mess hall, clearly not most convenient place to have to go if you need someone but Toph kept her tone level. "Sure Katara, I'll only be a minute."

Toph watched the other girl walk out and waited for the soft click of the door closing before she turned back to Iroh. She could feel the anger, frustration, and fear that stiffened the old firebender's muscles and held him rigidly as he watched her. She frowned, though she was still angry over the stuff that happened the last few days she didn't feel like fighting. Especially if it was with Iroh, suddenly she wished Katara had stayed.

Too late for that now, Toph thought as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned back to the General. Trying very hard to maintain her tougher than nails look she tilted her head at the older man. "Okay so what now?"

The whiskey eyes of the General didn't miss anything, and his voice lost some of the edge it had since he called the impromptu meeting. Its rumbling warmth echoed off the now mostly empty room, as he walked over to the chair that had fallen when the girl had come to her feet and righted it again. "We sit and we talk."

"Why should I?" Toph clipped though her stubborn posture dropped somewhat.

"Because it is rather late to be fighting tonight and I'm asking you to Toph." Iroh reached out and placed a board hand on the small but surprisingly strong shoulder of the earthbender. "We will have tea, and you can explain to me what has you so angry."

Toph stared straight ahead, not saying anything but Iroh felt her relaxed a little more. He grinned lopsidedly, "If it will help, you can knock me off my feet again."

Toph snorted a genuine smile touching her lips as she reached out for the chair Iroh placed in front of her and sat down. "Tempting, maybe later."

"As you like." Iroh chuckled, The General slipping back a little in favor of The Sage, as he too sat down reaching for the tea pot and their cups. He handed the girl her cup, watched her down the contents in a quick shot, and refilled it before he spoke again. "You know where Sokka and my man have gone, don't you Toph?"

It wasn't a question, Iroh already knew she did but he wanted hear her say it. Toph sipped on her tea this time, turning her head from the intent whiskey eyes she knew would be watching her. "I don't want to tell you."

Her comment might have rekindled Iroh's anger if it wasn't for the small almost frighten way the girl said it. It was so out of character for the little girl he knew that his parental instincts roared to life. "Why not? Toph you can tell me anything, I promise not to judge."

"You never judge," Toph said her voice growing softer as tears she didn't want to shed filled her eyes. "But you don't think."

Iroh's head came back like she'd just punched him. In a way she did; there had been many things that he'd been accused of in the past years. Not thinking was never one of them. "What do you mean?"

Toph shook her head as she shrugged, "I don't know."

Iroh frowned at this, "Does it have something to do with me calling you Lady Bei Fong? I meant it as respect, not insult."

Toph nodded, "That's part of it, you didn't mean it as an insult but it was. When we first met didn't I tell you may name was Toph, and when I met your team I didn't I do the same thing? All my friends call me Toph, except for Sparky and that is only when were playing, but you didn't consider what that meant. You over looked it, you over looked me; everyone is."

So that was the problem, Iroh sighed. "I understand now."

Reaching out Iroh put a hand on the girl's shoulder and pulled gently until she finally turned to face him. Tears drew lines down her cheeks and he used his sleeve to carefully wipe them away. "With all the madness the last few days you are feeling left out."

"Maybe." Toph admitted grudgingly. "It sounds so stupid when it is said out loud, but yeah I guess I am."

"It doesn't sound that stupid." Iroh said completely honest. "You are used to being needed, your opinion mattering, and now that there are so many more people around you think we don't care or need you anymore. Am I right?"

Toph nodded, "When we come to find you and Zuko got hurt and Katara saved his life; no earthbending required. You and Qin decide we have to do this buddy thing; you don't ask me if I want or need a babysitter."

"You, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka go to Capital City on an important mission; again no earthbending. Then Zuko and Aang leave together to protect us from Azula; I have to stay back because I have no bendables. Now Sokka takes a complete stranger with him, instead of me, to rescue is Dad from some place called the Boiling Rock because I can't pass for a prison guard."

"The Boiling Rock!" Iroh hit on the one phrase his jaw dropping and his eyes growing so wide that it might have been comical if the girl in front of him could see his face and couldn't feel the rapid way his heart sped up. "Did you say they went to the Boiling Rock?"

"Yeah," Toph frowned, her heart sinking as feelings of being left out evaporated to fear for her friend's safety. "Is it really that bad?"

"Worse." Iroh got to his feet as The General firmly pushed away The Sage. Before he was completely banished to the back of Iroh's psyche however, he looked down and the frightened pale green eyes that watched him. "Toph I know what this must seem like but we will have to finish the rest of our talk another time."

"It can wait," Toph, her strong fighting nature firmly in place over everything else, stood up as well. "What do you want me to do?"

The General smiled, not a warm gentle smile but a cool calculating one. Finding the right soldier for a job was not always easy, but being handed the perfect one was unheard of. Maybe fate was finally giving him a break. "Have you ever had the chance to bend hot liquid earth before?"

"Sounds like a challenge," Toph smirked, "I like challenges."


	55. Chapter 55

The sun rose like it did on any normal day but before the golden orb had the chance to burn away the dew the day proved it would be anything but. Mai was confused and a little bit sad as she watched her parents making the final arrangements for her and Ty Lee's departure at dawn. Even though she told them that there was no reason for them to have to get up that early they had insisted on personally seeing them off.

After she had told them about the falling out she had with Azula, or at least the modified version, she expected her parents to be horrified and furious with her. They hadn't even a little perturbed. Apparently they had been worried about her the entire time she'd been with Princess Azula, and they were actually glade she stood up to the girl. It had surprised her; it still surprised her as the conversation played itself over in her mind.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

"We didn't want you to go in the first place, our princess Azula maybe, but the things she had you girls do. I shudder to think what might have happened, thank the spirits you were not hurt." Governor Ito said quite sincerely.

Mai had exchanged looks with Ty Lee who was sitting across from her but neither of them felt the need to correct the older man. However she did need to explain the threat Azula made. "There is more, Princess Azula said that the consequences of my rudeness to her would be forced on my entire family. On you."

Her mother had gasped and hugged Tom-tom tighter to her chest while her father placed a hand on his wife's arm. Kim Tu met her husband's brown eyes and asked, "What should we do?"

The Governor shook his head, but Mai had already thought of an answer. "You will disown me."

"What?" Governor Ito looked at his only daughter in shocked surprise.

Actually everyone looked at her like that but Mai had a long time to think about this and she kept her face as unreadable as ever. "You have to disown me. If I have no family there is no one for Azula to punish, but me. You, Mother, and Tom-tom will be completely safe."

"What about you?" Kim Tu asked her voice shaking with emotion. "What will happen to you?"

"I'll leave, I'll go into exile, and have no contact with any of you. That way if Azula, or one of her people, comes you can honestly tell them you don't know where I am or what I am doing. You can say you sent me away, that you no longer recognize me as your daughter. That way none of you can be held responsible for my actions."

Mai gave an encouraging almost smile to her mother who had started crying. "If you spin it right, it could improve you standing with the Court. The Fire Nation's honor is the most important thing to you; it would look good for the Fire Lord."

"Do you think we care about how we look to the Fire Lord?" Governor Ito's voice shook as he too fought tears and anger. "You are my child; I will not throw you away to make myself look better at Court."

Mai had not expected that and while it made her happy to know her parents truly cared it also scared her. "But you were always so active at Court, I thought that,"

"What? That power and standing where more important to me then my family? How could you think that of me?" Governor Ito's eyes met Mai's and she saw the pain her careless thoughts had caused him and it twisted her insides.

"I…" She bowed her head ashamed, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Her father said it for her. "We were born nobles but we didn't start out wealthy. During my childhood my Father squandered away any wealth we had on foolish business ventures and less respectable acts. When I married your Mother I had barely enough copper to rub together and then you were born. Mai I wanted to give you a good life, with the best opportunities, I did not want you to have to struggle or go without."

"That is why I worked so hard at Court, and why I will not allow you to go into exile. Perhaps I did not show it properly but I love you Mai."

Mai stared at her Father as if she had never seen him before, in a way she never really had. She never knew about her grandfather and or what it took for her Father to give her the things she had taken for granted. She never realized how much her parents actually cared for her and it made her emotions confused. But one thing remained completely clear, she had to do whatever she could to protect them.

She closed her eyes, her voice not as disconnected as it might have been earlier she spoke firmly. "I feel the same for you."

She looked up at her parents allowing her eyes to fill with things she'd never shown them. "That is why I have to do this, and you have to let me. I can live on my own, but I couldn't live if someone else that I love was hurt because of me."

Zuko's unruly hair and golden eyes smiled through her mind and a single tear fell down her pale cheek. "I only came here because I needed to see, to tell you all good-bye. If I have to I will disappear in the night, but I would rather you accept my dissection and that way we can spend the time we have left together."

"Oh Mai," Kim Tu sat Tom-tom aside and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. Mai hugged her mother back but her eyes stayed fixed on her father waiting for his answer.

"I have to wonder where my daughter finds her strength, because the spirits know it could not have been from me." Governor Ito smiled weakly at Mai. "I don't know how we will get along completely without you my dear."

Mai smiled, a full smile that softened her features, but it was Ty Lee's optimistic voice that chimed out the raven haired girl's thoughts. "This isn't necessarily forever, I mean maybe things will change and you all could live together again soon."

'Maybe.' Mai thought as Tom-tom waddled demanding his fare share of the hugs, and she pulled him to her side hugging him with one arm.

アエ 父の日 恋仲

Tom-tom tugged on Mai's long sleeve and pulled her out of her revering so that she bent down and picked up the slobbering boy. She cringed as the boy promptly grabbed her hand and shoved one of her fingers into his mouth and chomped down. Normally she would have just as promptly but him back down but memories of her nightmare made her hug the boy closer. Comparatively a little baby drool didn't even register near the bad category.

Mai hefted Tom-tom little higher on her hip and whispered to him. "Listen Tom-tom, I want you to take care of Mom and Dad. I'm counting on you okay?"

The little boy looked at her, her finger hanging from his mouth, as if considering her words very carefully. Then with a gurgling sound he chomped down on his sister teething toy again. Mai winced but chuckled softly taking the boy's actions as an affirmative. She wondered to herself how she could have been so blind not to see all the good things in her life before.

"I guess you only now what you really have when it's gone." Mai quietly confided in her little brother as their parents walked toward them. "I'll miss you kid."

Mai gave her brother a quick kiss on his mostly bald head then held the boy out to their mother when the older woman was close enough. "Will you take this disgusting thing; he is making my hand soaked."

Kim Tu took Tom-tom from his sister but the smile on the older woman's face said she knew Mai didn't really mean her harsh words. For fifteen years she never completely understood her daughter. Seeing her now; face solemn, eyes hooded, body stiff, Kim Tu felt she finally knew the girl.

She wasn't uncaring or apathetic, Mai felt more deeply than even her acrobatic friend who wore her emotions openly. The smallest thing someone said or didn't say could hurt her daughter far worse than a physical blow, and so Mai had learned early on to hide herself under a mask of indifference. Clearly her daughter believed if no one knew she could be hurt then they wouldn't be able to.

The idea made Kim Tu sick mostly because of the part she and her husband had in putting it into Mai's head. She reached out to cup her daughter's pale cheek, "I am so proud to call you my daughter and I love you very much. No matter what has to happen from this moment on I want you to know and believe that."

Mai nodded, her eyes sparking for a moment before returning to her normal flat stare. "I do."

Kim Tu leaned over and kissed Mai's cheek and then stepped aside so that her husband could say his good-byes. "I wish you would tell me where you are planning to go."

Mai shook her head, "I can't."

Governor Ito nodded his head knowing that Mai would say nothing further. Then he stepped up and hugged his baby girl. "Be careful my dear, if you need anything…"

Her father left his statement open and she appreciated the gesture of it, even though they both knew that she would never be able to take him up on it. As long as Mai's plans were what they were she could never again call on her family for any reason. 'No, that isn't true,' Mai thought, holding on to the hope that Ty Lee had tossed out the night before.

'After the war, if the Avatar wins, there is no reason I couldn't come home.' Still the pessimistic side of her had her hugging her father very tightly just in case it was for the last time, and put a ring of finality to her words as she uttered the hardest thing she'd ever had to say in her life. "Good-bye."


	56. Chapter 56

Aang and Zuko had arrived at the White Lotus camp just after full dark, and after they'd been positively identified, were escorted to a sleeping tent per their request. It had been a rough two days and neither boy had been up to much more than kicking off her boots before falling onto the military style cots provided. They hadn't even bothered with getting something to eat before going to sleep.

It was the impatient growling of his stomach that finally woke Aang up the next morning. Yawning loudly the young Avatar jumped out of bed with more energy than should be humanly possible. He didn't know what time it was exactly but the soft light that filtered through the small cracks and holes in the canvas tent told him it was well into morning.

Which was why he was surprised when he looked over to see Zuko still laying in bed with his back to the room asleep. In all the time Aang had known the Fire Prince he'd never seen the older boy sleep past sun rise. Frowning Aang walked over to his friend and put hand on his shoulder shaking him gently. "Hey Zuko, you going to get up?"

Zuko felt someone touching his shoulder and was tempted for a moment to roll over and melt whoever it was to a gooey puddle. Instead he just knocked the offender's hand away, burrowed deeper into his blankets, and growled, "Go away."

Aang's frown deepened at this. Zuko's arm had been hot to the touch but the teen was acting like he was freezing. Did Zuko have a fever?

Aang reached back down and shook the firebender's shoulder more roughly. "Zuko, it is past morning, time to wake up."

Again Zuko growled but this time Aang's voice actually penetrated his drowsy mind. Rolling over he glared at the bald monk staring down at him. "Is there something you need Avatar?"

"Not really," Aang admitted only for Zuko to nod his head and roll back over. Aang rolled his eyes; the prince must have been taking lessons from Sokka.

"Come on Zuko." Aang complained loudly, "I'm hungry."

"Then go eat." Zuko suggested, his gruff voice muffled by his pillow. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the boy. His head hurt, his eyes felt like the surface of the beach, he couldn't get warm, and his whole left arm throbbed in time with the beat of his heart. There was no denying the wound on his palm was infected, and it was making him sick.

While he knew that he would be better served by getting up to see the camp physician all he wanted at the moment was some quite and a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately for the Fire Prince the Avatar didn't seem in the mood to oblige him. For the third time Aang shook his shoulder, "Come with me, I know you have to be hungry too. Besides you should see someone if you're not feeling good."

Zuko wanted to ask what made Aang think he wasn't feeling good, but apparently it was obvious. Groaning the firebender gave up getting more sleep as hopeless and sat up. He sent the cheerful looking Avatar a narrow eyed glare, mumbling under his breath something about it being a shame one airbender in particular got away from his great grandfather, as he grabbed his boots.

Aang's brow wrinkled as he watched his friend. Not over Zuko's colorful comment, he knew very well the other boy didn't actually mean it, but over the way the teen struggled as he tried to put on his boots. Zuko cursed under his breath and gritted his teeth as the fingers of his left hand slipped from the top of his boot again and again.

"Do you want some help?" Aang asked and earned himself another glare.

"I think I can put on my own shoes, thanks." Zuko snapped but his numb fingers refused to obey his commands and made a liar out of him. Aang shook his head with a sigh as he walked over, took the uncooperative article from the young man, and knelt down to slip it over Zuko's foot.

The firebender continued to glare but said nothing as he allowed the Avatar to finish dressing him. As a prince having other's dress him had been an everyday occurrence for Zuko, it was expected. The people that did it though were servants and it had been their duty to their Prince. This was nothing like that and as he stepped firmly into the boot the younger boy held for him Zuko felt more humbled then ever in his life. "Aang?"

The boy looked up from his place at Zuko's feet and met his very solemn golden eyes. "Yes?"

Zuko bowed his head to the knelling boy, "Thank you Avatar."

Aang smiled at the deeper meaning behind the teen's voice as he stood up and returned his friend's bow. "You're welcome Prince."

Zuko frowned at Aang for using his old title but the silver eyed boy continued to smile at him. "Why did you call me that?"

"Why do you keep calling me Avatar?"

"Because that is who you are."

"There you go." Aang said with a shrug as he turned to his cot for his own boots.

Zuko thought about that for a moment then said, "I gave up my throne to help you."

"True, but that doesn't change anything." Aang said without looking at the other boy as he put on his last boot and wiggling his toes to adjust them correctly on his feet. "You are still the same person on the inside."

"That isn't a comfort Aang. I wasn't exactly a nice guy."

"Not _that_ person. Besides _that _person wasn't the real you." Aang said confidently as he stood up, looked pointedly at the other boy and headed for the tent door.

"What makes you so sure?" Zuko asked as he followed the boy into the bright morning. Squinting his eyes he lifted his bandaged hand, since there was little else he could do with it, to shade them until they could adjust.

"Look at all the good things you've done." Aang said as he walked in the direction of the first tent they were taken to last night. It seemed like the logical place to start finding their way around camp. "And look at what you had to give up doing it. _That _person couldn't have done those things."

"Maybe I'm just trying to make up for all the bad things I've done." Zuko said wondering where exactly Aang was going but was more curious about what the boy was saying than to ask.

"That is my point." Aang smiled as he looked up at Zuko's confused golden eyes. "_That _person wouldn't care and would never try to set things right; so obviously he isn't you. After all why did you give up your throne?"

"To help you defeat the Fire Lord?" Zuko made it a question, sure there was more to what Aang was asking then he understood.

He was right; the Avatar nodded then asked, "Why?"

"Because if he isn't stopped he'll destroy the world. People will just keep being hurt."

"So you did it to help people? To protect them?"

"Yes." Zuko said with complete confidence and resolve.

"Sounds like something a prince would do to me." Aang smiled as he stopped in front of the tent he was looking for and held back the flap for Zuko. "Don't you think so Prince Zuko?"

Zuko felt humbled again by the younger boy causing a blush that had nothing to do with his fever to rise on his cheeks. Still for the first time in longer then he wanted to admit the young man felt real pride in hearing someone use his name. He smiled at his friend for a moment until he noticed that the boy's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

He frowned as realization dawned on him, "How can you do that?"

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Help me when you're still hurting."

Zuko didn't need to explain what he meant and Aang frowned; the shadow Zuko saw in the boy's eyes moving over his entire face. "Because I'm the Avatar. It's what I do; I help people with their problems."

"Yeah, I guess you do." Zuko said and Aang thought that would be the end of it. The prince started to walk past his friend but before he was all the way inside the tent his rough voice sounded again as he asked. "But who helps the Avatar Aang?"

Aang didn't have an answer to that, so he followed the taller boy into the tent and let the flap fall behind him. It took a moment for Aang's eyes to adjust to the sudden shift from bright morning sun to the dimly light tent. Once they did though he figured out he'd guessed correctly by coming to this tent, clearly it was serving as a kind of command post for the camp.

People were everywhere, doing this or that, and talking all at once so that the small space seemed to get smaller by the sheer volume of activity. Zuko looked down at Aang and noticed the overwhelmed look on the boys face. He shook his head; the great savior of the world really was too timid sometimes.

The older boy straightened, his voice rising above the din with easy authority, "Who is in charge here?"

The tent stilled as the occupants turned to look at the young men. No one responded for a second and Zuko took a step further into the tent. "My name is Zuko and this is the Avatar. We need to talk to who is in charge."

"We know who you are Prince Zuko." Said a smooth deep voice from the back of the tent.

The people that stood between Zuko and the speaker eyes grew wide as they looked at the scared boy. Whispers erupted from the crowd as it slid back to reveal a severe looking man with shaggy white hair and two long scars running down over his right eye. The man bowed to Aang, "It is good to see you again Avatar Aang."

"Jeong Jeong I never thought I'd see you again." Aang called happily as he quickly returned the man's bow, then turned to Zuko and explained. "Zuko Jeong Jeong was my first firebending teacher."

Zuko bowed his head in respect to the older man, "It is an honor Master Jeong Jeong."

Jeong Jeong, who'd had almost been smiling at Aang frowned as he gave the Fire Prince a formal bow. "I have received word this morning that your Uncle's ship should be arriving this afternoon Prince Zuko. However there seems to be an issue that will prevent him from remaining long."

Zuko didn't correct the man's mistake in calling Iroh his uncle, after all he'd only just found out the truth a few days ago so it was highly unlikely anyone else knew, but focused the second part of the old master's statement. "What kind of issue?"

"Is everyone alright?" Aang asked on the heels of his friend's question.

"I am afraid General Iroh was not specific." The shaggy haired man said looking between both boys. "However he did not mention anyone being injured."

Zuko exhaled slowly, forcing himself to relax a little. Either it was nothing for them to worry about, or his father didn't tell them because there was nothing they could do at present. Though something told him it was the latter instance, after all if it was the former why mention it in a letter, hounding the man for information he didn't have wouldn't get them anywhere.

Resolved against needless panic Zuko nodded his head, falling back on years of courtly manners to try and stay calm. "Very well than, thank you for letting us know about the ship's arrival Master Jeong Jeong. If there is nothing else you need to tell us perhaps you could assist us with a few things while we wait for General Iroh and more information."

Aang had never heard Zuko talk like that and sent him a curious look, which the prince ignored. Jeong Jeong, who had spent most of his life around Fire Nation nobility saw nothing odd, and gave the young firebender a flawless bow. "It would be a pleasure to serve Prince Zuko."

Zuko noticed a hint of a smile appear on the old master's lips, giving his words more warmth that had been missing before when Jeong Jeong addressed him. The occupants of the tent seemed to come to life once more; as if they had been waiting to see how the prince would act before relaxing around him. Zuko smirked, 'I guess I passed the test.'


End file.
